Howling Moon
by BleachLover2346
Summary: when a village is attacked by werewolves and faires, two friends meet what will happened threw time well love and heart come or will they break apart? will her brother and Aizen distory their fate, you must read to find out and R&R ... ichiruki lemons and voilence! you cant say i didnt warn you ( Sorry if grammer, punctuation and spelling are horrible or wrong) -COMPLETE-
1. Watching from the distances

HOWLING MOON 

i don't own bleach and there is cursing and sexual actives in later chapters 

_(flash back)_

The screams of the people filled the air, the air smelt of blood and death. The smoke of the fire burned the lungs of a raven haired little girl .The pine needle poked her skin as the dark beast growled in her face she screamed and cried at the beast but no one came her village was being destroyed by werewolf, vampires and fairies. Her parnets were kilt in the fire and her friends were beening murdered in her front of her own eyes smoke her lungs clogged by smoke and blazing black beast growled in her face "You smell delightful little one " the wolf growled and came for the kill waiting for the end she closed her eyes tight for the end. But nothing happened she turned to see bright orange hair with a smile in her face causing her to scream and try to get away the little boy just kept following her and she tried "Don't run"he said and she stopped. "I'm Ichigo Kousaki" he said. She turned away to see a brown wolf fighting the another wolf that was ready to eat her she hugged him tightly and cried, "It's going to be alright...what's your name?" he spoke "R-Rukia " she said he nodded and kept her close well his father's kingdom and Kuckiki kingdom ripped the enemies apart.

_(end of flash back)_

Orhime and Uryu walked the dark wood together listening for the enemies with the high dark trees and the owls song in the air "Why do we always get put in this side of the property Ichigo knows there's nothing here" Orhime complains to Uryu " He always wants the action, one day he'll regrette it putting us all the way over here" Uryu said. The foggy floor was filled with branches the trees were tall and creepy the woods were quiet a little too quiet for their liking , but they kept walking down the path filled with bushes when a claw came a swipped Orhime to the floor the fairy zoomed to it pray well his friend went to the male the ugly winkled, moisted face stared at her bleeding wond with it's pointed teeth sharped as knife everyone of them, finger nails as long as the old rooted tree's bodies slim and creepy like old prunes and breath that stunk of dead souls. The lime green coloured eyes stared at her gray pair she was awaiting the blow. When a black mist threw the monster away to a large tree and it screamed in pain the wind sang as the person ran which ment they were extremely fast, Orhime looked at the tree to see the back of a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and high heeled boot with long raven hair the hiss of fangs being drawn filled the horror. She sunk her long fang into the neck of her kill and drank the blood of the fairy till it fall dead, she ripped it apart and ran to the other speed so the wind sang with the movement she made. She threw the other fairy to the tree and the body burst from the impact with a hiss of anger she vanished with no word. Zooming threw the woods hearing the hissing vampires and growling werewolfes. To see the orange haired boy that saved her once but now is a gorgouse man, he was on the ground fighting off a werewolf that was hungry which made anger grew inside her which caused her to transform.

He fought the jaws of the large werewolf that was hungry for his flesh he could feel the hot breath on his skin the bloody thing snuck up behind him will looking at the area, he stared into the red eyed wolf when a white elegant wolf tackled it right in the rib cage knocking it free of Ichigo's space he stood and saw the white beauty of fur on it's two back legs with the black wolf fighting with snarls and snaps. When out of the blue the white wolf locked onto the neck and ripped the wolf's head clean off the head, the lone head flew to Ichigo's feet and the body dropped the white wolf walked close to him. And he starred into the eye of his savour "Violet eyes " he spoke then he noticed the symbol on the fur a smirk appeared on his lips "A Kuckiki what are the odd's ..." he trailed off at the memory of the girl he grew to love, but was adopted by the Kuckik's royal's "Tell Rukia I miss her would you" he spoke "Will do Ichigo " the wolf growled . They stared into each others eyes for a long momment till a howl was heard from a far she howled back then disappeared into the woods. "Mi Lord Orhime got injured" Sado said and they flashed stepped to the castle. The several windows and the bricks on the strong and brave house that stood in the walked into the house to see the large group of people in the living room, he rushed to the healiers room were Orhime was lying with Uryu holding her hand as the wond was cleaned. Uryu looked up and nodded "Koursaki" he spoke seeing the daze of anger in his eyes "What happened" Ichigo asked Uryu sighed " A fairy clawed her in the face she'll be fine, it could have been worse if it weren't for..." Uryu trailed off.

"Weren't for what Uryu?" Ichigo asked

"This woman in skinny jeans, with a leather jacket and long rave locks appeared and kilt the fairies-"

"Fairies there where more did you see her face?"

"No Koursaki she was fast so fast the wind sounded as she moved she feasted on the first one then kilt the other with impact and left"

With that Ichigo left the room he went down stairs to his clan "Man we have been defeated! I must take things into my own hands, three of our man where attacked today one injured, one almost and then myself... Sado, Mizrou,Tatsuki, brother get ready we're heading to the Kuckiki kingdom" Ichigo said leaving the room 'Why are we all being saved we're supposed to be the strongest clan but why !Dammit! Why!' he though.

* * *

Rukia entered the kingdom getting the same word she got everytime she walked around "Mutt" they spoke with discussed faces she found it funny how they said this when she is the best warrior in the army. Renji walked up beside her "Rukia your brother wishes to see you" he said "No shit " she said as her heels clicked the floor "What's wrong?" he asked stopping her she looked him in the eyes "Renji I saw him tonight, he said he missed me right in my face I get it brother wants me hidden cause I'm the best and wants me to mate with a full breed ass wipe, but I -" "RUKIA!" her brother called from his room she let out a anger growl "I'M COMING! DON'T GET YOUR BOXER'S IN A BUNCH!" she yelled then stormed off to the office were her brother was in his leather chair looking out the balcony's doors at the view of the kingdom she looked at the bookselves and pictures of his wife and parnets on the desk filled with paper's she sat down on the guest seats waiting.

"Where did you go ?" he asked

"Out"

"But where Rukia ?"

"In the forest"

"Where?"

"The Koursaki ground's they needed help "

"You did what!" he yelled standing

"I went to Ichigo's Kingdom and killed some Faires and a werewolf"

"You know you are forbidden to go over there without orders"

Rukia sighed"First you forbid me to see Ichigo, then you forbid me to leave the house, then forbid me to find my own mate, and now this crap why don't you chain me to a fuckin wall well your at it or would you forbid it from me too brother?"

"Why are you so much trouble?"

"Because I'm 21 and I can't do shit I have to sit around here waiting, I can't mate with the male I wish and I can't leave the house so you know what fuck you! I'm out of here " she said raising from her seat and heading to the door she was pissed off to the extreme."Rukia wait listen would you" Bayakua said she turned and looked at him "What ?" she said "I know you hate the rules but it's for the clan and the kingdom okay s-" "It's always the clan and the kingdom! Your locked away because the clan doesn't need you getting injured! You don't mate with any male that isn't assigned so the clan can have another great warrior like you! You can't leave the house cause the kingdom isn't in danger...Well guess what brother I'm a Kuckiki like you are and half the household and I'm being treated like a damn servant give me some space let me run my own life for once " she said then left.

Rukia headed to her training chamber's where there were fighting dummies and ropes, life was in this room all her years all those rules where put on when brother was put to royal till he though she was ready to rule the whole kingdom that was left for herin the Kuckiki will. But she was 13 at the time she was learning her feelings, school, body, boys she even found one she grew to love even now, but then brother walked into the place and made everything go down hill for her she still remembers the years, she cried for her love "Ichigo" she whisphered the name as she walked.

Renji walked in to see his best friend sad, he felt bad for her she never getting her freedom, "Rukia tell me what you would do if you could leave with out them knowing ?" he asked she turned with a raised eyebrow "I'd run and be free then come back to this hell hole " she said "I can help you Rukia set you free for a hour" he said she flashed to him and gave him a hug that was bone crushing "Thank you...thank you..thank you Renji" she squealed the cracking of bones filled the room"O-Okay Rukia ...your ...crushing me now" he gasped "O-Oh my bad " she said released him, he walked to a secret door and let her slip out. Once out of the house she ran to the forest not to look back at the dungon she lived in "RUKIA!" she heard her brother yelled which she ignored and kept running.

She ran to the forest and jumped to the tree tops, she skipped from branch to branch till she came to the Koursaki kingdom line were she sat starring at the house he lived in and sighed "I want to be in there " she whisphered. She noticed a group in the far distance on horses galloping towards her kingdom she smiled at the sight 'Brother will be pissed' she thought then see saw the orange hair "Ichigo" she spoke the horses got closer to her then she seen him looking at her with his amber eyes and handsome face she could feel, between her legs get wet "Shit" she said then disappeared towards the Kuckiki kingdom.


	2. Meeting again

Meeting again 

there is a lot of cursing and there will be sexual activeds in future chapters

Threw the old creepy forest path, Rukia ran with song of the wind with her she kept from the road a long breeze touched her skin causing her to stop in her tracks a hiss was heard from the dark bushes. She could smell the blood of a fairy lurking around the woods she inhaled the scent and made her way to the top of a tree where a fairy was starring down at her waiting for a attack as she jumped up to the top with the speed she had on the ground she swiftly kicked the fairy and it fell to it's bloody dead she stared at the blood covered, cruckies of flesh on the ground, "Bastard" she said then she sat down on the branch where it all began her being adopted into the Kuckiki's , the first time she was called that words she hated so much 'mutt' she remembers the day she was called the word she felt the tear slid down her face in shame she wished she didn't have the mixed blood she had, but Ichigo made her feel wanted and needed for everything she was and now she was ordered not to see the one .She loved this it was named their tree ...

_(flash back)_

A young raven haired girl ran threw the dark forest with giggles and cheerfuly laughter as the person chased fast speed he had made her run faster when he tackled her and they swirled down the muddy hill with laughter and giggles till they were stopped by a old tree root that Ichigo hit to protect his friend. He hissed in pain "You okay Midget?" he asked she turned to his face covered with mud and threw some at him for the word "I'm fine Ichi what did I tell you about the word and to never EVER call me Midget " she said in anger with narrow eyes. "My bad Rukia I forgot" he said she stared at the maple tree they ran into she found it so cool "We sure got down here fast huh" she laughed at the oranged haired boy "We sure did Ichi" she giggled they laid there till their clothing was wet from the mud till, Rukia stood up and touched the old bark. "Rukia are we friends ?" he asked "Ichi we are not friends " she spoke he was confused and sad he knew her since they were four and now they were six, they weren't friends "W-What why not ?" he asked . "Because we are Blood Best friends, no matter what happens we'll remember each other and we'll fight for each other " she said starting to climb the tree "Oi! Wait up Rukia!" he yelled and followed after her up the tree.

He finally made it up to the top were she was sitting on a branch looking at the Koursaki kingdom with a smile on her face " Ichi one day you'll rule the kingdom" she said "No my daddy rules the kingdom" he spoke she giggled "You Baka when your daddy gets old and tired you'll rule and be a great king " she said starring at the kingdom "What me? ...What happens if I have a suckish army?" he asks "Then I'll come help you we'll, kick some tail together we'll be unstoppable" she exclaimed. With a peering eye on her's "With you in my army we'll die from embrassment for sure" he said with a smirk "I'll show you ! I'll be the most feared, strongest, biggest, voilent, murderous warrior in all the kingdom's I promise you that Ichi! I'll show you wrong !" she yelled in anger "I'll wait then...But who will be my queen if I'm king ?" he asked she looked at him with a smile "Chappy will be your queen" she said he shock his head no "EWWWWW! A rabbit as my queen never Rukia ever" he said.

From the kingdom Isshin stood with the Kuckiki solider Kenpachi he was sadened and happy for the fact Rukia was going to be adopted but he was going to miss her and his son... his son would be to tears "Rukia!...Ichigo !Come back to the kingdom!" he yelled and with in minutes the two appeared running after each other when Rukia tackled Ichigo to the ground for cheates but his son wouldn't have that so he started to tickle her, till she could breath when they noticed the man "Ichi look that man looks like a elf with his spikey hair and bells it's so funny" she laughed. Kenpachi glared at the girl, with a swift movement threw her over his shoulder and started to leave she cried ,screamed, kicked , punched "SHUT UP MUTT!" he yelled Rukia hated the word and bit his shoulder he dropped her and winced in pain. She kicked him in the stomach "DON'T CALL ME A MUTT YOU FREAK!" she screamed but in no time she was back over his shoulder "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled trying to get out his father's graspes when he finally broke free and ran to his friend, "Wait !" yelled Isshin running after his son by the time he reached them, Ichigo had her hand with tears in his eyes "Who will be my queen Rukia ?" he asked she had tears down her face "I'll be your queen Ichi, I promise you " she said Kenpachi put her down "Kuckiki won't allow any of that mutt say good bye to your little friend " Kenpachi said.

Once out of the mans hold she wrapped Ichigo in a tight hug, with tears "I-I-I'm going to miss you Ichigo" she sobbed "A-And I'm going to miss you too Rukia" he sobbed as while. They pulled apart Rukia bit her palm drawing blood and so did Ichigo they put their hands together "B-Blood Best Friends Forever" they said to each other once done Kenpachi threw her over his shoulder again and carried her away to the kingdom.

_(end of flash back)_

She really missed that she meant the blood best friends forever she, never forgot him and would never not in her whole life she loved him. She sat there starring at the dark forest in peace she didn't want to go back to the Kuckiki castle and be mistreated she wanted to be with Ichigo in his strong arms with his warm personality, beautiful eyes and loving touch she missed him. But she will keep her promises to be his queen and to be the best warrior in the kingdom.

As he rode the black shadow horse that galloped with speed leaving a mist behind him he stared at his palm as he went to the kinngdom were his love lived ' Blood Best Friends Forever' he though with a smile on his face, "Ichigo you with us ?" Mizrou asked on his brown shadow horse he stared at his friend oddly he has never saw him smile like that before . "Don't worry Mizrou he's probably thinking of that Kuckiki girl he has a crush on " Ichigo's brother says "I'm not " Ichigo protested starring at his brothers white hair and black, gold eyes in a scowl, "Bro your so wipped and don't lie to me I was around to see you two together" he said "Oh! Ichigo had a girlfriend " Tatsuki squealed this was the first time she heard of this and wanted to know who? what? where? why?...

"Oh he has a girlfriend alright" Ichigo's brother said

"Tomo she isn't my girlfriend" Ichigo protested

"Sure...bro whatever floats your royal boat! What was her name again Ichigo?"

"I don't know..I forgot "

"Bullshit you still say her name in your sleep so don't lie to me dammit"

"I do not say her name in the night that would be...werid"

"Well you do it and sometimes he even masterates well stareing at her picture he's sooo wipped it's scary" Tomo snickered

"I DON'T DO THAT WITH HER PICTURE TOMO ! WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ichigo yelled

"Awwwe so it's true then Ichigo you do that action " Tatsuki said getting a growl from him "What the story between this girl and you Ichigo ?" she asked

"Her names Rukia" Ichigo said

"I'll tell the story...You see guys little Ichigo one day went with dad to save a village and there was this tiny little girl being hovered over by a werewolf she was all scared so dad took the wolf and Ichigo took the girl ever since then they've been friend, but she lived with us for 2 years till the Kuckiki's adopted her in..here comes the really good part dad told me when they were being sperated he asked 'Who would be his queen?' she answered 'I'll be you queen I promise you ' then she was taken away that day he cried to sleep and for a whole year he cried for her it was annoying 'Rukia..Rukia...Rukia' it drew me nuts" Tomo said

"Is this true Ichigo ?" Sado asked

"Yes and I want that promise held"

"It'd be a unstoppable force if you two did got together, your kids would be powerful from beyoned belief and our kingdom would be the only kingdom" Tomo said

"Wait the Kuckiki daughter isn't she a mutt ?"Mizrou asked

"Rukia is not a mutt!" Ichigo yelled

"That's what they call her ,I heard she's a hand full for her brother apparently she curses at him, fighting and screams at him. She sounded brave or just stuck up bitch " Tatsuki said.

"I'd be to if I were to only get out of the house by sneeking out cause, they want to keep me locked away in that house for god knows the purpose" Tomo says they could see the castle in the view when you heard crashing "RUKIA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN !" Bayakua yelled the group kept getting closer "I WAS OUT DAMMIT!" Rukia screamed "WHERE HUH? AND BETTER NOT HAVE-" "JESUSE BROTHER I DIDN'T MATE FOR HEAVENS SAKES!" she yelled "I'LL BELIEVE THAT WHEN YOUR CHECKED OUT!" Bayakua yelled "My Rukia" Ichigo spoke with a chuckle, when a chair was throwen threw the balcony doors they moved out of the way quickly "OI! DON'T THROW MY CHAIRS!"Bayakua screamed "FINE! NEXT IS YOU !" she screamed the group ran to the stables before anything else was throwen. They went to the door and knocked revealing Kenpachi "What? " he spoke "We're here to see Bayakua "Ichigo said he let them in "You'll have to wait he's scolding the mutt right now" Kenpachi said pouring some blood in a glass with whiskey the room was filled with soliders drinking and chatting but that stopped when a crash was heard from the room upstairs Ichigo smiled Rukia was still the same voilent, murderous and tempered which was a turn on for him.

Rukia stood at the door after throwing the chair that was shattered to pieces on the floor she stood at the door with black vains on her face, pitch black around her eye with the blood red center, her pearly white , long fangs showing she could murder right now her leather jacket still on rised and fell as she panted in anger. "What will make you stop this?" Bayakua asked she hissed in anger "I want all the rules on me lifted" she hissed "No way no how get out I done talk to you leave" he order she stormed out the clicking of her heels followed her state wouldn't leave if anyone called her a mutt she'd kill them painfully. Entering the living room she heard the word till a new member said to her face she grabbed his throat as threw him to a wall she flashed there and had him by the throat "You call me a mutt again I'll kill you!" she yelled in her hiss "You...wouldn't.." he said she laughed "Funny thing is I would and I'd dance in your blood like I do with werewolves and fairies laugh at your pain and torture you with my volience no one can stop me, not even my pitful brother " she hissed "Rukia let him go" Bayakua said she chuckled more "Why brother you need me for kill ing. I'm doing orders, or will you forbid me from that too" she hissed.

"I said stop we have guest " Bayakua yelled "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAID ! Our visiters can watch the show. Watch me rip his tongue out, drink him dry, rip him to shreds cause it would be most pleasant for me " she said getting closer to the boys neck with each word she hissed as her fangs touched the shoulder with skin and her vain grew blacked and eyes darker "What will stop you?" Bayakua asked not moving she hissed the answer "Lift the rules " "No I know you bluffing Rukia " he played she laughed at the words "Bluffing...all my years ..." she chuckled "Refill my request or death for this one " she hissed gliding her fangs against the boys flesh he shook in fear of death "I will not " Bayakua said" So be it brother! Say Good bye boy !" she hissed and started to grabbing his tongue she quickly ripped it out the smell of blood drew her crazy and she had no misery she locked on and sucked till the boy was weak. She chuckled then quickly reached into his chest held around his heart" You think I'm bluffing now brother any second choices" she hissed still having her hand in the boys chest. "No" Bayakua said "More fun for me " she hissed and ripped the boys heart out it beated in her hands when she placed it in Bayakua's hands. And ripped the body into millions of pieces "That was on your hands" she hissed then left the room is a flash Bayakua gestured Renji and Kenpachi to follow her "I'm not following her so she'll kill me " Kenpachi argued. Renji chuckled "Don't worry she's just going to cool down in the work out chambers we'll be fine" Renji said dragging the man away.

Tatsuki eyed the mess "Damn she's murderous" she said then turned to Ichigo who was all smiles and laughter "My Rukia hasn't changed " he chuckled "I know bro all she did is get more dangerous watch your back she might rip your heart out "Tomo laughed Sado looked at them oddly, Mizrou was calming down from all the blood and guts well the two brothers laughed "We'll talk in my office "Bayakua spoke they nodded and headed upstairs passed the seat in the room that was in a mess from a chair being throwen "Pardon the mess Rukia has been..rather distuctive lately " Bayakua sighed "I'll say she ripped that guy apart for revenge" Sado said. "Well that's Rukia for you onces she's mad she's a murder and unstoppable one" Tomo says "You say that like you know her " Bayakua says he shook the though and got to business. "What do you want Koursaki?" he asked.

"While you see our kingdom has been being attack by several fairies, werewolfs and with the lack of soliders for to breeding we are out numbered. Tonight we where attack once again but if it weren't for you sending one of your soliders I and two of my soliders would have been kilt so I'm here yo ask it we could have one of your soliders stay with us for the time being if you allow it " Ichigo said the man nodded "What kind of solider do you need and how many people are we talk that are off in your kingdom?" Bayakua asked "Well 23 are off right now and I need the best" Ichigo said Bayakua sigh he was tired from the day "I'll think about it over dinner if you wish to join us " Bayakua said "Of course we would love too" Tomo said he nodded and dismissed the group.

Once out Ichigo went looking for the work out chambers to find Renji and Kenpachi standing guard "Well I'll be joining the work out " Ichigo said trying to walk in but they stopped him "Sorry Mi Lord but she's murderous right now " Renji said "Please I haven't seen her in ages please" Ichigo said Renji sighed "I'd let you in but he won't" Kenpachi looked over and opened the door for Ichigo "Enter at your own risk " he spoke and Ichigo bolted in he saw the dummies all torn to pieces and the punching bags all distroyed weighs all messed up but no Rukia in sight then he was knocked to the floor by a force and something straddled him by the waist. He looked up to see her beautiful voilet eye and long silky black hair, taller body she wasn't a midget anymore she was cooled down completely.

She softly traced his face with her fingers "I've missed you so much" he whisphered then flipped her on her back "Even thou you saw me a month ago when I snuck out to see you, I missed you too Ichigo" she whisphered and kissed his cheeck ' I hate the fact I can't confuse to him when I want to so badly ' she though. He was on all fours on top of her 'I could kiss her then fuck her out of her mind it would show my feelings but then, she'd be raped if she didn't want to arrrgh I hate feelings ' he thought "Screw it " she whisphered then lifted to his face he leaned forward when the door opened "What a mess!" the group yelled causing the two to stop she laid back down on the ground.

Tomo whistled to the two putting the two in the center of attention ,Tatsuki blushed along with the rest. "I think we intrupted my brothers pussy time" Tomo said causing the two to blush till red "N-N-No " they struddered together " Ha ginx" they said together "You owe me a soda " they said then laughed he rolled off her onto the floor. "Midget" he said getting smack that echoed "Next time you call me midget you'll be in pain " she said getting up "Renji! Kenpachi!" she yelled the two came in "Yes lady Kuckiki " they called "Keys" she spoke the silver object flew to her hands, "Race ya " Ichigo teased zooming to the doors "Your on Ichi" she said unlocking the large track inside they zoomed in together Rukia stood at the starting line " You running in heels?" he asked she smirked "I did it before and still creamed your ass " she teased she looked around then tossed the keys to the side and pressed a button to go and they zoomed around Rukia in the lead Ichigo on her tail "Still slow Ichi" she said then was jumped on throwing her to the ground "Well if you two are done " Bayakua said scarying them they rushed to their feet "Bayakua " they said " Ginx" they said " Arrrgh why doesn't it work on us " they spoke Bayakua rised a eyebrow "Rukia I would like to talk to you alone " Bayakua said, she sighed and headed to her brother and disappeared. Ichigo stood there alone "Why can't I say it to her 3 little words... but no I can't do it " he muttered to himself.

"What you can't say 'Rukia be my queen' cause she agreed to that along time ago bro" Tomo smickered "Shut up " Ichigo said "Awwwe it's so cute with you two flirting around here" Tatsuki squealed " I know right Ichigo just needs to kiss her" Mizrou said "Who said I haven't?" Ichigo asked "Cause your scent isn't on her when 2 kiss the scent stays and the smell I'm getting says she's never been kissed and is a virgin " Mizrou said "That's known of your business " Rukia said from the top of the hill with her hands on her hips. "R-Rukia how long have you been there?" Tomo asked "Long enough to hear I'm being smelt by this guy" she said pointing to Mizrou, Ichigo sighed in relief "Well anyways time for dinner my brother said you were joining us " Rukia said they nodded and followed her to the dinning hall where there were velevet chairs and a large glass table filled with blood, food and other things.

They sat down at the table Ichigo next to Rukia and Tomo and Tatsuki beside Sado and Mizrou well the rest of the soldiers pilled in Bayakua stood at the end of the table "Begin " he said and the food war started Ichigo wasn't used to the craziest, but the rest were by the time he went for food it was gone he sighed and noticed Rukia's plate was full of food as she sat crossed arms, eyes closed. He reached for the plate when she stopped, a girl with brown hair in a bun skipped in the room Rukia gave her the plate as she skipped by "Thank you Rukia" she sang "No probelem Momo" Rukia said "Oi!You give her your food but not me " Ichigo said she pulled him from the table and to the kitchen were there was more food waiting "Servants cook me spereate cause I can't stand the others food and you would either trust me it's 69% human flesh " she said "And this is..." "It's real food like pig, cow. others" she said and before she could look he was eating she joined in quickly at the end they were wrestling over who got the last piece of meat "It's mine " he laughed on top of her "No way Ichi it's mine " she agured flipping his over "Fine how about we share " she suggested "Okay " he said they each took a bit each but then Ichigo finished it on Rukia's turn "Ichigo you theif you stole my meat" she said "No I didn't I'm a man. I need more" he said she growled then headed to the table again where Bayakua was waiting he stood quietly" Koursaki I've been thinking and the best warrior shall go live with you till your soliders return-" Rukia coughed up her cup of blood at the annocement she choked and choked, Ichigo patted her on the back to help her the rest of the clan were shock at the she was done she looked up at her clan to see eyes of saucers she stood and walked out.

Bayakua heard whispheres "What is he thinking?" they whisphered "I'm think that our clan has a good enough army to last plus the person should be fine, if I see what my father has told me that must happen then the clan shall benefit to great ways so yes the decision is made tommorow at moon fall my best warrior will be excorted to the Koursaki kingdom to stay till not needed" Bayakua said "Who's you best warrior ?" Tomo asked the group gasped "I've kept it a seceret but do you know the rumors around the kingdom's?" Bayakua asked "Yeah that Kuckiki kingdom has the best warrior of all kingdoms but that's just a rumor "Mizrou said "Not a rumor we have the best warrior and that is grand but this person isn't excepted" Uohana said "Well Dismissed Koursaki you'll find out who this person is when they get to your kingdom tomorrow" Bayakua said leaving the room the group had their thanks and headed to the stables Ichigo didn't see Rukia after the news and was sad he wouldn't get a good bye when got to his black horse to see her brushing the beauty he walked up behind her and gave her a hug "I'll see you around when you sneak out again I'll meet you at our tree" he said and mounted his horse "Yeah see yeah Ichi" she called as they galloped away.


	3. The new comer

NEW ARRIVAL

there will be a lot of cursing and sexual actives in future and next chapters so yeah

i dont own bleach btw 

He sat there stareing at her beautiful feature as she slept quietly her white skin, long hair, gentle touch and beautiful womanly features. ' Only if I were stronger she wouldn't have been harmed by that stupid fairy' he tought as he held her hand the damage wasn't to bad but the pain was horrible the wond on her face was small but deep they had to put her to sleep for the pain which made his heart throb for her. ' It was so strange thou, who was that woman in black she was strong and fast like a true warrior... she saved bolth our lifes then left in a flash I wish I know who it was. Koursaki-kun said that he was saved by a Kuckiki wolf who was white, is it possible that the Kuckiki knew our numbers in soliders and sent to out to help us, but I have never seen or heard of a strong vampire in the Kuckiki family they were all pure breeded with high pride..but never a Kuckiki that would rip a fairy in piece by impact most of them were werewolf's not vampire, also there was no heard of white wolf in the Kuckiki kingdom that I know of their usaully black,brown,gray or mixed colors not pure white' he thought silently she looked so peaceful in her sleep, "U-Uryu" she said sleeply he kissed her forehead softly and touched her soft cheecks with the back of his hand "How do you feel Orhime ?" he asked with a worried smiled painted on his face she softly smiled back, "I've been better but atleast I'm alive right" she said is a weak whispher "Listen I'm sorry for letting you get hurt" he said "Don't be sorry no one could have stopped it...Uryu did you see the woman who saved us?" she spoke. He sighed deeply " No she was too fast, she was insanely strong once she helped us she disappeared in the direction Koursaki was in " he said she was puzzled by his words of the king "Koursaki was injured?" she asked he shook his head no " He was attacked by a werewolf when a Kuckiki warrior saved him, he said that it was a white wolf it was strong " he explained. "Oh...Wait a white wolf there has never been a white wolf but who was it is the major question and why were they around we bolth know that the Kuckiki leader is a rulely man but why order a solider to help us ?" she said but only got a shrug.

* * *

As the horse rode along the path once more the group chatted about who the warrior was and how the Kuckiki's had the best warrior and not them. Ichigo was puzzled also about the news ' Who and How'd they hide the person keep them locked in a bloody tower, surrounded by shadows demons' he thought. The group got farther from the castle when a white shadow horse came galloping behind them with a rider followed by two others they kept galloping along the path in silence when the horse got closer a hand grabed Ichigo off his horse "Stay out of the forest !" she yelled going into the forest. "What the hell " he said the two other riders appeared "Listen to her Lord Koursaki, they'll ripe you guys apart "Kenpachi said stopping beside the group "What the hell do you guys have in that forest?" Tomo asked when a soul killing scream was heard "We got demons " Renji said. Inside the forest Rukia was looking over the view,listening for their breathes, smelling their scents on her white horse she leaped off "Sode run" she said and the horse ran out of the forest, Rukia giggled at the scent she was getting 'A demon with a friend' she thought "What are you to afraid to attack you pieces of crap cause I'm here alone " she spoke loudly when the leafs over top of her started to fall."Perfect" she said with a smile.

She looked up at the tree and flashed up with a quick hiss bit the black figure with ruby red eyes and blazed white long fangs that drank a human, vampire and werewolf dry in a mere milasecond the mist of black followed the demons body as it swayed to the death of no blood. She turned the demon around to see the fating red eyes they met hers "...mixed..." the shadow whisphered then died. The other popped out of the bushes silently and let out a scream at the sight of it's friend died body flying threw the air. Rukia flew down silently and let out a growl as she changed, the demon look up to see the jaws of a breast rip it's body to shredds like paper in a paper shredder the blood covered the beast head to toe Rukia was back before the demon fell to the foggy floor she quietly walked out with a wide smile painted on her face "Done already?" Renji asked she giggled lightly with her blood covered lips "Mutt answer the question" Kenpachi said " She's not a mutt" Ichigo growled.

Kenpachi smirked at the young king "You got a crush on the mutt" he chuckled deserving him a punch to the jaw "RUKIAAA! GET YOUR MUTT ASS BACK TO THIS HOUSE!" Bayakua's voice echoed her vains began to appear on her face at the word 'mutt' the fangs of hers grew down her face in anger her eyes were as red as the blood moon that was up in the sky every 13 years Ichigo swear he saw smoke coming from her ears "Run " Renji whisphered to the group "W-Why she's just a -" "YOU STUPID...IGNORATE SON OF A BITCH I KEEP YOUR BLOODY KINGDOM RUNNING! CALL ME A MUTT AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHO YOUR FATHER REALLY WANTED TO RULE CAUSE I SWEAR ON MY PARENTS GRAVE THE LETTERS R-U-K-I-A WAS ON THE NEXT RULERS NAME BROTHER!" she screamed in a loud shriek the group kept quiet till Kenpachi reached into his coat grabbing a long daggered needle from his coat "MUTT!" was heard from the kingdom Rukia went to run but Kenpachi had a hold on her shoulder and Renji on the other he stabbed her with the long needle she hissed and tossed till the serum was injected.

She swayed like a drunk woman "oooh pony " she said touching Renji's red horse "Yes Mutt a pony " Kenpachi said tossing her over the shoulder "I like ponies and Chappy!" she laughed "Damn drug " Renji spoke "Shrek put me...down " she giggled "What did you do?" Ichigo asked walking over to Rukia who dangled off a shoulder "Lord Kuckiki's orders the mutt must always be in the castle no where else, but since the mutt's been getting out and has been more violent we most carry a drug that makes her looney so she doesn't kill us or kingdom people" Kenpachi said "Looney...I like candy and strawberries yummmmmy in my tummy elfy" she said "Oh god "Sado said Ichigo touched her cheeck and she cuddled into it "Yo bro, if your going to make a move do it when she's normal" Tomo suggested. "I'm not making a move you idiot...look at her eyes" he said stareing at the voilet orbs her eyes were cloudy and sad. "The drug brings out her sadness " Ichigo whisphered "You got it strawberry"Rukia whisphered back stareing into his amber eyes, she blushed in embrassment "Okay let's get you back for your scolding " Kenpachi said turning his horse around the golden horse walked slowly "Good bye Blood Best Friend" Rukia whisphered as she was taken away.

Ichigo sighed sadly and ran his fingers threw his spikey orange hair as he watched them disappear "I didn't keep my promise " he whisphered to himself and got back on his horse everyone started a head of him except Tomo he was right beside him stareing at his fallen face and head "Bro you okay ?" Tomo asked Ichigo never responeded Tomo lead his horse in front of Ichigo's stopping him in his tracks. "Ichigo... I know you and Rukia-chan are best friends but, I'm your brother and I'm here for you threw thick and thin so tell me why your so glum" Tomo said; Ichigo finally looked up at his brother with white hair and black eyes with gold his demon side was always showing ever since they were born "Tomo you know I promised her that I'd never let her hurt or be upset " Ichigo said Tomo's dark eyes burned into him strong "Ich you and I know Rukia is completely capiable to handle things so don't worry your crown on her she'd kick you for thinking she needs your help with Bayakua or family so don't beat yourself for nothing" Tomo spoke "Tomo I just...I'm king of the biggest kingdom in all this world beside the Soul Society clan but I can't- no I hate seeing her hurt and sad especailly from that clan, I can see and feel the pain in her heart when they call her mutt...she can't change her, blood or her family lines but I-I can't standed it or the fact she has, to kill a person just to show she means business" Ichigo says "Ichigo she's a warrior hell she's the one who stole your heart and still holds it for fucken 9 years, her life hasn't been a piece on Yuzu's cakes plus her jod requires her voilence you have feeling for her don't you ? " he said "Yeah bro.. I'm wiped remember "Ichigo chuckled "Trust me I fucken know you are...but if you do have those feeling then you should believe in the midget monster "Tomo said turning his horse forward to catch up with the group.

* * *

As the night went on Rukia was being yelled at by her brother for nothing she was simply keeping, people safe the drugs in her system made her feel sad and horrible but the emontion never showed only happy and stupid. She sat there in Bayakua's office in a leather seat hearing him yelled about how shes a disgrace for the clan and how she will become nothing along with her additued being the reason she'll never be married or mate with a proper male, hair in her face as she stared at her lap cloudy eyes filled ,with tears "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DISOBEY MY ORDERS ?" Bayakua yelled only to get at softly cry from his sister 'Did I make her cry?...No not Rukia she never cries ' he thought but now she was holding her face in her palms and her body shook with her cries "What have I done?" he asked himself. He placed a hand on her shoulder but she throw it off with anger "Y-You think I'm a disgrace j-just because of my b-blood my p-parnets, you think I decided you act like this ...c-cause I didn't I may be half vampire, werewolf and fairy but I still have a heart...I love someone but I can't because you wish to choose my mate...I-I'm locked in this house hell all my life and all I want is to be free this is my jail...N-Now you can stand here and yell at me like I'm a servent!I'M YOUR SISTER AND YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!" she cried then left to her room leaving him in shock. She ran to her room and locked the door for a tear filled sleep.

* * *

The next night Ichigo's kingdom waited outside for the arrival of the best warrior in the kingdom's the wait was killing him he wanted to know who it was who was so powerful so strong they could kill a army of creatures on their own tonight he would also be meeting, up with Rukia so they could celebrate their 17th year of friendship he had it all planned out once he met the warrior he'd get ready, meet her in the forest, take her to dinner, the club for a few hours then for ice cream but his mind was wondering on one thing he wanted to do' Should I tell her my feeling ?..' he thought the grass blow around with the breeze when the sound of the horse entered the air.

Ichigo looked up at the hill waiting when the Kuckiki clan ,appeared all of them on their horses "I thought you said you were going to have only 2 escorts " Ichigo said Bayakua shook his head "Koursaki do you think I'd let my best warrior go with only two I can't have them killed or injured " he spoke on his gray horse "True enough... so who is it?" Ichigo asked Rukia walked into view with her horse behind ,her she looked serious she had a bag on her back her body wore a red silk top with black tights and her leather jacket with her sneakers on 'She's still a midget those heels gave her the height' Ichigo thought her hair was curled as she looked over at her brother "RUKIA-CHAAAAN!" yelled Isshin from the back of the group he had a smile on with his age less body and soul. Yuzu along with Karin were beside Tomo as they stared in silence "She looks so soul less " Yuzu whisphered. The wind blew in the air swirling her hair around, as she stood there with the white horse "Brother continue would you" she spoke "I want him to guess " Bayakua said looking at her shortly he told her to be serious today "For heaven sakes just get it over with brother" she said "Koursaki since my sister is being rather pushy enjoy my best warrior " he said Rukia sighed with a smile and walked down to the group 'I'm finally free' she thought happily.

Tomo laughed "Really Rukia is your best warrior! Stop playing with us!" Tomo laughed "I'm not playing you" Bayakua said turning his horse "Oh and Koursaki Ichigo if I find out my sister is harmed or damaged your brother will be the king of your kingdom" Bayakua said then galloped away with his clan. Rukia looked up at the kingdom with a bright smile on her face "I told you I'd show you wrong Ichi" she sang then headed towards the stables, "Impossible that midget is the best this must be bull shit " Tomo said "Nooooo it's not Tomo I can kill a whole army myself why do you think I'm the best if you want proof then you'll find out someday" Rukia said walked over with her horse gone into the stable. "Psh bitch please I can take you "Tomo said "Thats what alot say but look at my killings...oh wait their not posted...oh and I'm locked up in the Kuckiki house till the day I'm needed..I get scolded for leaving because Bayakua is afraid I'll go and run away...I guess you don't know my rules that are only for my ears " she said placing her bag to the ground. "I still don't believe it" Tomo said looking at his brother who was deep in thought.

"Fine Ich when do I start?" she asked but nothing

"Ich...oh Ichigo...Ichigo!...ICHIGO!" she grew angier when he didn't answer

"W-What sorry lost in thought..would you repeat that " he said

"When do I start?"

"Ah...Now I guess "

"Where do I stay?"

"In the stables midge-" a quickly punch to the gut sent him to his knee's in pain

" What did I say Strawberry don't call me Midget" she glared

" I was joking...Sado will be showing you your room okay" he said

"Fine" she sighed then helped him up to his feet before following the large man to the castle, "Yo bro..I guess you got the luck of the heavens you can make your move" Tomo whisphered. Ichigo smiled "Maybe before Bayakua killes me for it" Ichigo said.

Uryu was walking the castle in thought when he bumped in someone "Oh my bad- you your the Kuckiki warrior from the night before" he spoke she looked at him with a puzzled look "I think you have me confused with someone else Uryu" Rukia said with her voilet eyes in question "I'm not mistake Ruk I know it was you " he said "How's Orhime ?" she asked "She's okay beside the scratch on her face and ribs " he said she nodded and started to head to her chambers. "Oi! Ruk's thank you for saving us and nice to see ya again " she nodded "Your welcome and nice to see you again too, well excuse me I must get ready for a event I must attend" she said walking down the hallway.

-1 hour later-

Ichigo scrambled to get ready he had been having trouble getting ready for the event he wanted it to be perfect, he was washed, shaved, teeth brushed and dried but was having trouble with his clothing when a knock was heard from the door he was worried it was Rukia angry because he was taking long he opened the door with a towel on his waist to see his father,there looking groofy as usaul he let the man in and kept going threw clothing "What dad?" he asked "Ichigo I hope you know that you have to eventually find a queen for this kingdom, I want grand kids eventually-" "Yeah yeah old man, I know you want grand kids and a daughter-in-law but which shirt?" Ichigo asked holding up two diffrenet shirts one baby blue and the other white the smile grew on the old mans face scared Ichigo "My son is neverous..for a anniversitry for friendship unless you- OHHHH ! ICHIGOOO THAT'S SO CUTE YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON R-" the sound of a fist hitting the man cheeck sang threw the house. "Shut up old goat just help me" he hissed.

Rukia was getting out of the shower when she walked out in a towel to see Yuzu and Karin sitting on her bed "Rukia-chan !" they squealed and gave her a hug "Long time no see girls" she said with a smile on her face "I missed you two sooo much " she whisphered "We did too.. but can we ask you something ?" they spoke. "Sure thing " Rukia said "Do you like Ich-nii?" Yuzu asked getting a blush in response but before anything Rukia was being tugged to the the bed "Now since we know you do, we're going to help you get ready "Karin said with her short hair in a ponytail with her bangs in a flipped a little in her shorts and green no sleeve shirt 'man she grew up' Rukia thought. Yuzu went threw Rukia's dresses to find what they need.

**so yeah next chapter the 'date' r &r **

**oh and the action will be coming soon trust me I'm getting there slowly and the lemon will be next beware it's my first but I hope not to fail horribly but tell me what you think so far and keep reading I promise I'm going to get the action in soon and mind the spelling mistakes **


	4. Make me yours

DATE

there is a lot of cursing and is sexual actives in this chapter and more in the future 

i dont own bleach i wish i did tho but oooooh well

Ichigo wait on the large branch on the tree they called 'Their tree' when they were six there were so many mermories here in this tree of him and Rukia he took a deep breath takening in the fresh pine, maple and a sweet scent on the air. He looked over at the castle to see a finger walking over in a light blue dress, that swayed with her feets he smiled softly at the sight of Rukia "Man she's beautiful" he spoke to himself. He leaped down from the branch to the ground smoothly, and began to fix his white long sleeve dress shirt if you may say. Along with his jean the butterflies started to flap in his stomach like crazy as he looked at her move her way over with the clicking of her heels on the stone pathway.

With every step she took made her more nervouse 'What if I fall...tell him and ruin your friendship...embrass myself ' she though as she walked the smell of colgne touched her nose as she got closer causing her to blush a little the powder blue dress was loss and flowing from the breast down, the top held her breast in placed the chest line at seprated the flew to the tight top was gemmed with silver beads that the moon light shined upon with no sleeve on the dress. She wore heels for height that were white with gems and Karin make sure she did her hair to perfection with loss curls and staighten banges man was she pushy at the time, Yuzu being the fashion one made her wear the dress, shoes and jewelry espeacilly the sliver chain hair necklace that held the picture of Rukia and Ichigo when they were like inside. She had little makeup on which was her perferal, when she finally made it to the forest she stared at Ichigo with awe and intrest . The white shirt made his gorgouse face pop out to her, and the muscular body underneath pop lightly the jeans were nice and tightish Rukia could feel the need for sex grow wet and tried to calm the hell down.

"You look beautiful " he said to her she blushed hard

"You look handsome Ichigo but thank you for the compliment "

"You ready to go?" they bolth asked with a smile on their faces

"Ginx " they said but sighed at the failure Rukia walked over to him and hugged his arm which made, him more nevrous, they head out of the forest together and into the town that was filled with tall buildings, houses and stores. The windows were lite with lights and the streets filled with cars, sidewalk was busy with people that walked around and stared at their king with the woman. A little girl ran up to Ichigo with a smile on her face "Good evening King Koursaki" she spoke the girl looked over at Rukia puzzled cause their King didn't have a queen she look familiar she smiled again when she figured out who it was " Good evening lady Kuckiki" she said getting a smile on Rukia's face " Good evening lil one " Rukia said. A woman with long blonde hair ran over to the child and bowed " Sorry for my daughter King Koursaki" she said shakey, Rukia looked at Ichigo with a ' do something' look but nothing she went down to the woman " Oh Lady Kuckiki " she said Rukia gave her a hand and helped her off her knee's " Please don't be so formal I and Ichigo are one of you tonight just celebrating so please don't bow" Rukia said.

The girl smiled brighter "King did you find a Queen...oh is Lady Kuckiki the new queen " the girl sang getting a shake of the head no but the sad expression followed behind it ' I want her to be but I am afraid to lose her, she's my best friend, the one I'd give my heart to if needed and I could never let her go she's may everything ' he thought "Well King don't worry you'll get what you wish one day trust me " the lil girl said with a wink "We must be going Good night King Koursaki and Lady Kuckiki" the woman said the lil girl gave Rukia and hug in her legs Rukia bent down and gave her a tight hug "Lady Kuckiki take care of the King would you" the lil girl whisphered in her ear "Of course lil one " Rukia replied. Ichigo smiled down at the sight 'She likes kids maybe when, I get the courage to say my feelings she'll want kids' he thought when the lil girl gave him a hug too.

He hugged her back and let go the two left together, Ichigo and Rukia headed to the restruant were there where white clothed tables, and candle light, with fancy chairs oh yeah he went all out for the 17th year the waiter showed them ,their table were they sat. "Ichigo you didn't have to go all out " Rukia said " Yes I did this is our 17th and that is a big deal to me " he said stareing at her eyes that twinkled in the candle light . "It's important to me too Ichigo" she said softly, he reached her hand slowly and rubbed his thumb over her hand as he stared into her eyes he could see the blush creep up on her face he smiled at the blush.

She was lost in those amber eyes and the warmth in his hand she laced her fingers threw his and smiles softly " What would you like to drink?" the waitress asked breaking the momment "I'd like some white wine please " Rukia said " And you Mi Lord " "Red wine please" he said with a smile she nodded and left. They began to look over the menu were there where meals with prices, Rukia's eyes widened at the numbers " Ichigo this is expensive " she said "So only the best plus I'm the king I don't have money probleme's " he said "I don't care about money and this...is very nice " she spoke "Only the best " he said getting a light kick in the leg "That's Rukia to you Ichigo I hate my Kuckiki name right now" she said closing the menu he did the same "Why? You always said you were a proud Kuckiki" he asked " I don't feel proud Ichigo they leave me at the house all day well they kill the demons, werewolf,vampires and fairies. Even my brother calls me mutt which hurts because it is the last this I have from my parents or family but the big fact is I have never been able to go and do what I want I was always sheltered...Bayakua even made rules for me" she spoke sadly.

"What are these rules Rukia? " he asked she took a deep breath "I can't leave the house, he must pick my mate, I can't be seen, I am not to see you, go to your kingdom but I break the rules cause their pieces of crap" she said "He told you couldn't see me or come to my kingdom" he spoke "yes but I wont listen he say I'm a disgrace to the Kuckiki clan" she said " Listen Rukia I've known you for almost all my life and your not a mutt but a wonderful person with a heart of gold, you will never be a disgrace cause your Rukia and that is impossible, it seems like Bayakua is trusting you know by letting you live at the house and leave the house so don't be upset " he said "Thanks Ichigo you always know how to make me feel better " she said with her smile he loves so much the waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders the two make long, deep conversations, with laughter and giggles till the meal was over.

They headed to the club that was packed with people dancing the music was loud and catchy. Ichigo lead her to the bar threw the crowd till they were there "One beer " he ordered "And you sexy lady" the bartender spoke causing Ichigo glared at him "Straight wiskey" Rukia said she could take her licker "Really?" the man said " Yes and question my drinking and you'll be served in a glass for me " she threatened and the man got the drinks as quick as possible. Ichigo chuckled at the threat and the man " Oh only Rukia " he chuckled "I like my drink's and I hate being questioned on it which you know " she says sipping her drink he nodded and drank some of his beer. When he saw a guy walking to them he was tall and pale he looked drunk out of his mind "W-Wanta dance lil lady?" he asked Rukia his voice was slared and full of acholo "No thank you sir I was actually asked by this fine sir, a momment ago I'm truly sorry but maybe one of those woman would dance with you" she said pointing to the group of giggling woman " Oh it's fine but thanks for the suggestion" he said then headed to the group.

"I don't remember asking you to dance" Ichigo said

"What afraid to touch me Ichigo" she spoke raising a eyebrow

"N-N-No not at all"

"Then you won't mind grinding with me then" she said then downed her drink

Ichigo was wided eyed at her words 'S-She wants to grind with me!- Oh god she body all over mine, her body rubbing against me ' he thought drinking his beer Rukia grabed his firm hand and dragged him onto the dance floor where the music was blasted and people where rubbing against each other. She brought her body to his and moved in a circluar motion which he followed and held her hip close to his, she lean her head on his chest and listened to his heart quietly. After a little dancing they headed to the ice cream shop they waited in the line for the ice cream "Hey Midget whats your favourite ice cream?" he asked getting a pinch in the arm "Strawberry you Strawberry " she said crossing her arms over her chest "Oh so you like strawberry " he said "Yes I like Strawberry which you knew forever and you like Chocolate" she said they got their ice cream and headed to the house.

"Rukia if you could chose your mate who would it be?" he asked she kept licking her ice cream "I have someone in mind but I'm afraid of what they'll say when I tell them I really care for them but I don't want to lose them " she said sadly then licked her ice cream again "I too am afraid of that-Midget don't lick it so fast you'll get a brain freeze" he said but she didn't listen she was almost done when she felt the pain "OW! BRAIN FREEZE !" she yelled " Told you so" he said "Oh shut up or you'll be the one with the brain freeze" she said "How you supposed to do that midget " he said she shoved the ice he had in his mouth clapped her hand over his mouth, he swallowed "Oi ! Brain Freeze" he said she laughed at him "Don't call me Midget Ichi" she said. By the time they where at the house their ice cream was done "I had a great time Ichigo Thank you" she said then gave him a hug which he returned "Anytime Rukia " he said then headed inside.

* * *

Ichigo got to his room and flopped on his bed with the messy floor covered in clothing from earlier "Why? Why? Could I just say Rukia I love you, I can ran a damn kingdom but can't say three words to her " he said aggravanted he put his face into his pillow and sigh with anger. When a knock was heard from the door ' Next time I am saying it no way am I going to chicken out ' he thought "Come in " he said and the door open and then closed. "What a mess!" Rukia said causing him to look up at her "R-Rukia what brings you here ?" he asked she walked up to him and sat down on the bed next to him "I have something I MUST say to you if not I'll never know what you think" she said "Wait I have something to say to you I wanted to say it for nearly 9 years or more but never, had the balls to say it to you" he said running his fingers threw his hair she had all her attention on him and his body waiting. He stood up so he could speak he kept running his fingers threw his hair showing he was neverous' You can do this ' he thought "Rukia I've known you all my life, which you know. Your the most agrravating, loud, voilent, short, beautiful, wonderful, hotiest , strongest, braveist, cutest, funniest heck this list could go on forever there is nothing I'd change about you because I love all of you. When you where taken away to be Kuckiki you were the only person I thought about I cried every night for you, when I see you all I see is the future I could have with you, I want you to be my queen, be my wife, by the one to give me children, the one I wake up to every morning, fighting beside me in battle, kiss me when I'm sad or anger, teach me how to live and love. I love the way you kick me when I call you Midget, love the way your eyes are in the moon light, I love the way you get into killing like a true warrior, I love the way you laugh, smile and giggle. Because I'm compeletly forever and always in love with you and I will always be I understand if you don't have the same feels but just let me say I love you Kuckiki Rukia" he said.

He looked at her she had teary eyes from his words and a soft smile on her face he sat down next to her waiting for her to speak "I want to be the one in your future, to be the mother of your child, the one who see's you everyday when I wake, kiss you everytime I see you, Stay's and rules with you, fight's beside you and loves you. Cause that's the best thing I do is love you, when I said that I was going to be you queen I meant it forever and always I could never live with out you, it kills me when I have to leave you or when I am dragged away from you...because Ichigo your my future, present, past and now. I'll always love you there is never a time I won't cause your the one I dream about, think about, want, need and love" she said getting closer to him.

He could feel each others breath on their lips he kisses her softly, then harder more passionate, hungry, deepier, with a lick to the lip she opened for him to enter which she allowed a soft moan was heard from her throat which made him want more he hovered over top and lifted her farther on the bed their tongues battled and danced in the act. She sat there kissing him with passion and want her hands met him shirt and slowly unbottoned each botton on the white fabric, his lips traveled down her jaw line down her neck when his hands found her zipper to her dress and slowly pulled it down revealing her perfect skin. Rukia slid the fabric off his body showing her his gorgouse abs and body, her hands roamed the master piece of a body down and up the muscle and down to his jeans with the quick movement she undid them with no though with her strenght ripped them off. The warrior side of her was taking over with the abilities she held, we reclaimed his lips again he grunted at the feel of her sweet, spicey, hot mouth on his it drew his crazy to the brig of power the want to have her, claime her as his grew more.

"I want you .." she whisphered to him like a purr from a cat, he lifted the material of her dress upward to her breast line, they parted and Ichigo quickly removed the material. She lifted to knee's getting height, she kissed him rough, tender, and passionate tangling her fingers in his bright hair she felt her fangs growing in her mouth Ichigo's mouth trailed down her neck to collar bone the moans Rukia gave him were making him hard and beast like the long pearly fangs of his where out and ready he seen hers out but gently touching his skin getting him hot and hungry for her. She straddled his waist in the pleasure she could feel her womanly beloning soaking her black laced underwear, with a quick song of the wind she was on the wall pressed on it pain went to her back but she didn't care she hand dipped down to his man hood that pressed on her wet underwear he grunt and groan at her heated touch, a click filled the room of passion Ichigo finally got her bra undone.

He tossed it away and made a mess on the way back to the covers filled with feather, of a bed her hands raced around his body as he made his way with his speed he laid her body on the bed he rovered over her she smiled up at him " Your beautiful " he told her looking over her perfect white skin, her thin stomach "Ichigo I want you.. to have everything " she whisphered threw her fangs he leaned down to her lips and kissed them full and lushes this hand went to her thigh and lifted her soft leg around his waist she did the other. The warmth from her entrance was filling his nose he kissed and gently bite down her neck to her perky white breast, he kissed his was to her nipples when he began to suck and gentle bit causing her to moan louder "Ichigo..Ichigo" she moan everytime he suck the nipple till hard as a rock and moved to the other. He treated both nipples with the treatment then move down her stomach to her soaken wet underwear, he used his finger and rubbed her lips of the enterance he lid the fabric off her legs revealing her pure clit he lips the lips of hers tasting the sweet juices of her.

He pleasured her with his tongue swirling around and licking her dry when a wave came to his lips she panted hard and heavily, her back archered to the wave "Ichi- ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled in the organism. He entered two fingers in her and moved with speed in and out, she moan furiously and tangled her hands in his bright hair again. He moved up her body to her lips that he reclaimed she used her small, strong force and pushed him to the bed she rolled on him and kissed his lips to his abs she ran her tongue up and down them she loved the feel on her pink tongue and fangs. Rukia lick down to the waist band of his boxer when she removed them with her hands and tossed them away showing her his long, hard and throbbing item she lick his incredible length then sucked slowly at first till she had all of him in her mouth she sucked fast and harder with every movement getting groans from Ichigo. He quickly took control for the reason he reaching release he look down at her and kissed her lips gently and aimed at her entrance "Are you ready" he spoke " Make me yours" she whisphered then kissed his plushed lips he slide into her wet, tight,clit. Pain went on her face as her walls tighten on his staff she clenched the pilliows in pain she heard the ripping the pilliows made revealing the feathers they held, he hadn't moved because of the pain on her face "I'm sorry" he said she kissed him again "I'm okay I want you " she said.

Ichigo got the hint and moved in and out of her the warm walls clamped around him as the pleasureable wave of her's covered him knowing he was going to cum so he moved faster and listened to her moan his name like he was moaning her's. "I..love you" he said "I love you too" she said then noticed the black outline in his eyes and the fangs he had she know that was mixed like her with werewolf, vampire and demon but that look gave her beastly side a awakening her fangs grew and her vains appeared her sank his fangs into her neck but didn't suck but release something his hands held her back strong in his grips she gasped in pleasure he was giving her with no think she sank her fangs into him and gentle placed a liquid in his skin and then suck a little blood.

Ichigo got to closer to his release "Rukia...I'm gonna cum" he groan "Do it " she said "I'm cumming " he groaned louder and then released with a yell on her name the collapsed on her, his staff slide off on her the feathers on the pilliows and sheets flew in the air around them but they didn't care they stared into eachs eyes filled with love Rukia snuggled into his chest and he played with her hair softly. "I love you Ichigo" she whisphered in a sleeply voice he kissed her forehead gently "I love you too Rukia" he said lacing his fingers threw hers before drifting to sleep.

They had everything they wanted, Rukia was free of her brother and with the man she loved, got to mate with him like she wanted to for god knows how long. Ichigo has the woman he loves and cares for and, it's a afraid of what's to come with her or what's to comewith them.

* * *

Bayakua walked around his house where his clan was celebrating " Three cheers to being free of the Mutt " they all said raising their acholo in the air. He felt a gaint releif of stress off his shoulders that Rukia was got when a old man walked into his sights "Son" he spoke "Father and Mother " Bayakua said to the couple with a glass in thier hands "We must speak with you" the woman said he nodded and headed to his office were they sat.

"My son I know you took Rukia's spot will she was young and wasn't ready for ruling but I and your mother think that it's time for her to rule and you to take a spot in her army as a Capitan cause of the news we've heard from your wife that you already know. We can't wait to be Grandparents to a little one congrate my son we are proud of you, but this is your choice to let her take the crown or you can wait till she gets tired and stands up to you in her form we thought since your going to be a proud father in the future you'll like the easier post instead of this stressful one" his father spoke.

"Thank you father but I wish to wait and see what Rukia will do so I wish to let her stand up to me, like you wished in the paper you wrote for when you gave the crown away. I indeed can't wait to be a father myself and Rukia should be able to take the crown do to the fact she's still pure and no mate-"

"My son what would happen if she did mate and fall in love?" his mother asked

"I'd lock her away for disobeying my rules, beat her with the clan for the horrible thing, especailly if the male marked her then she's useless to the clan. The only reason why father made me send her was so my clan and self could take stress away but if she disobeys those rule her mate with die by our army and she will be punshied" Bayakua said getting a disgusted look from his mother and father.

"I-I-I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ! WHY CAN'T YOUR SISTER LOVE A MALE SHE WANTS SINCE YOU TOOK THE RULERS POST YOU'VE CHANGED NO WONDER YOUR SISTER CAUSE STRESS SHE'S FOREBIDDEN TO LOVE THE ONE SHE WANTS BAYAKUA THAT ISN'T FAIR I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SUCH A BRUT! " his mother yelled and his father agreed.

"She's the best warrior in all kingdom's I wish for her to breed more of her with a male I choose not some Mutt like her " Bayakua said and got a slap to his cheeck from his mother.

"I can't believe you said that about your sister and the man she loves" she spoke then left.

"My son Rukia chooses her fate not you or anyone " he said then followed his wife out.

* * *

The morning sun shined threw the curtains on the nude couple in the feathered covered room Rukia opened her eyes slowly to see Ichigo's face in hers wake and looking at her "Good Morning " he said she kissed his lips softly "Good Morning Ichigo" she said the looked up to see at the feathers still flying around she brightly smiled and sighed at her lover. He moved a strained of hair from her face that had feathers on them and kissed her gently.

A little pain touched Rukia's side and she whinced in pain he looked at her puzzled "What's wrongs Rukia?" he asked she looked down at her side to see a nothing "What the hell, I felt a pain in my side but there's nothing" she said he looked under the cover to see nothing but her body and kissed her side "Don't worry " he said then kissed her lips he saw on her back a large bruise "Oh my goodness Rukia I'm so sorry" he said looking at the bruise "What are you talking about?" she asked "You don't feel the bruise on your back" he said "Bruise where?" she asked "Your back" he said she shrugged "I didn't know" she said as the feathers flew over them. She kissed him again when the pain came back but in her stomach "Ich..igo I think I ...should go see your ...healiers" she whinced in pain he got out of bed and put on some track pants then slid a shirt on her body with a pair of his boxers.

She whinced in pain and whimpered as he carried her in his arms he kissed her lightly and headed out. The house was lifely like always Keigo was downstairs trying to feel up girl, Tatsuki was chatting with Orhime, Sado and Uryu were talking for battle and his sister Karin was with Toushroui her boyfriend. "Jeeeez what reeks of Ichigo ?" Tomo asked from his room door then saw Rukia whincing in pain he walked over "What's wrong with the Midg-" Rukia punched him right in the nose and grabed his shirt and brought her to her eyes that were red and black "You call me Midget again I'll rip your heart out and drink your blood dry, then dance on your dead body Tomo" she hissed in anger then whinced in pain for her side.

"Jeeez someone woke up on the wrong side of the hamster wheel this morning " Tomo said causing Rukia to glare at him with the Kuckiki glare, that eats the soul he backed away slowly and let his brother keep going on his way. They reached the healier "Uonhana can you see what the probleme is?" Ichigo asked the woman nodded and went to Rukia and placed a healing bubble on the area.

She looked at the two with wide eyes when Isshin walked in and held his nose "Man it's smells like Ichigo in here " he said "I am in here and I don't smell" Ichigo said to the old man with one whince of pain Isshin chuckled "Nice my son first time and you did it " Isshin said "Y-You ...know ...what's ..wrong ..with ...me " Rukia said in between whinces Tomo walked in behind him just in time "You don't what this is?" Isshin said "...no..." she whinced "How about you bro do you?" Tomo asked "If I know you think I'd bring her to Uonhana " Ichigo said "Jesuse Ichigo you marked her stupid she's a Koursaki now with her Kuckiki symbol still stupid"Isshin said he got a wide eye look from his son and a scared look from Rukia "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Rukia yelled in anger "What don't want to be my queen?" Ichigo said "Of course I want to but my brother...my brother is...god bless your soul Ichigo" Rukia said with her face in her hands "Lord Koursaki! The Kuckiki's are here!" a voice yelled from downstairs "OOOOOO!"Tomo said " Nice knowing you son" Isshin said.

Two figures stood outside the room "Where's my daugther " the woman spoke behind Isshin then pushed him out of the was her long silver hair and wrinks with her gray eyes "Oh my Rukia " she said hugging her daughter "Umm..Hey mom" Rukia said when the man appeared with the same structure of face as her brother but gray and old they were 1000000 years old and took poison to look old like they wished "Someone needs a shower" the man said "Okay I get it I apparnetly stink"Ichigo said the man looked at the boy and shook his head no "Jeez Rukia when did you last bath?" the woman exclaimed "I bathed yesturday night" Rukia answered "Why do you smell like this guy-Wait a minute...Rukia you! Congrate Daughter ! " she yelled squeezing Rukia tightly "Oh...god...mom...I...can't...breath" Rukia said the woman let go and smiled at Ichigo "I remember you, you were that boy who found Rukia...now were family " the woman exclaimed .

** YEAH MY FIRST LEMON R AND R TELL ME HOW IT WAS AND I HAVE DONE EDITING ON ALL THE CHAPTERS BUT IF THERE IS ANYTHING I MISSED REVIEW AND TELL ME WHERE AND WHAT CHAPTER PLEASE BUT THANKS FOR READING SOOOO FAR !**


	5. The shock wave and the tide pool

Chapter 5 : CHANGES

heey guys im back for some reason howling moon was taken off and i was suspened for 3 days for something about breaking the guidelines but idk any ways as you noticed by now i have been saying a warning for sex and cursing in the fic so hopeful that fixes this or what i did i might have to take some cursing out also change the rating to a **MA ** rating cause of it but whatever... sorry for the wait and the confusion if you have any ideas how to pervent this happening again PM me or leave a review to the conflicted well here your chapter!:)

When the words rang her ears 'Mark and the new Queen' Rukia just sat there in shock of the news, she was overwhilemed with emontions but the big ones were happiness, worry, fear and hunger she hadn't eaten in hours she was starved and wanted food. But that was not so important the happiness of being Ichigo's queen, wife and forever lover, was amazing but the fear and worry of her brothers knowing was killing her she, could see him. Just appearing and killing Ichigo and then locking her away in the chambers, chained to a wall, he'd probably sent people to beat her for the rule being broken and she could feel the anger fill in her soul of the though of her brother killing the one she loved grew so much, the vain's on her face grew large, her eyes where red enough to see in the dark, her fangs were so sharp you could feel your blood being drained from your body with a glance. She gripped she legs so tight you could see the blood cover her fingers. "Rukia honey calm down" her mother said at her side "Does brother know?" Rukia asked getting a shocked look from the woman " H-H-How would he know ?" she asked.

Rukia stared into her brown eyes with the red eyes that murdered souls "It's funny how you two don't know is ways or what will happen if he hears it from news or servants" she said threw her fangs. "What are you talking about ?"Isshin asked "Wow...brother sure can hide don't you know my rules how I'm to stay at home, Stay hidden and his biggest rule the rule he'd kill me for breaking 'Mate with a male he didn't choose' so consider me dead along with Ichigo " Rukia said her mother had eyes of saucers "Your brother would never harm you " she spoke getting a evil chuckle "You think he wouldn't can I let you in on a little seceret focks...You know everytime I break a rule he yelles at me but one time I left the house for five days, I came back and he was so pissed he chained me to a wall for a week with no food or water he even let soliders, come in and beat me till I broke those chains I was 16 years old he that happened so now I take my time limit a hour no more even when out more, I throw chairs to get my point across but no never he won't let me off the hook for this never " Rukia spoke "Your brother did that " Ichigo said sitting next to her, the appearance of her murderouse side was gone she just wore sadness "Yeah he won't hesitate for this " she sighed leaning of his arm.

He kissed her head softly and looked into her eyes "I promise you that he'll never do it again" Ichigo said she nodded silently."Ummm...dad how'd Ichigo mark Rukia anyway?" Tomo asked Isshin laughed then smiled at his son he patted him on the shoulder "Tomo in the Kuckiki clan the mates claim one as theirs by drinking their blood and putting in a toxicen which burns anyone who tries to touch them in a intimate way" the old Kuckiki said "And the Koursaki way ?" Tomo asked "We get lost in passion, love and want, our beast take control and simple do what we want the most your brother wanted Rukia as his queen and got that by biting her and ingecting his marked serm which is rather pleasure at first for the mate but then in the morning it is simply pain till the mark is comfirmed with a 3 thing either a crown, ring or child but it most happen naturally this is why all Koursaki's relationships move so fast I and your mother had you two after I marked her as mine we only dated for a week and fell in love" Isshin said Tomo raised a eyebrow "But Karin and her boyfriend haven't done known of those" Tomo said "Karin may have claimed him but not fully she only used a little of the serm and she did do one of the things he wears a ring she gave him so if she does finish the claim they'd have to have a child cause your brother has the crown and not her" Isshin said.

"Why the hell are you talking about me ?" Karin asked in the door with Toshiro beside her.

"Who cares" Toshiro whisphered in her ear she giggled at his words before turning back to the group.

"Ichigo got himself a queen Karin and dad was telling us how you managed to mark Toshiro" Tomo said

"Ichi-nii you found a queen and didn't bother to tell me you bastard " Karin said

"Why is it your business?" Ichigo asked

" I want to know when I get a new sister-in-law plus I need to see if I get all with her"

"Trust me you get along with Rukia well enough" Ichigo said

"You mated with Rukia...Well dad I guess your getting Grand children soon " Karin said then left the room.

Rukia was puzzled by the words the girl spoke ' Ichigo never gave me a ring..did he, he never gave me the crown so why a child...But I would like that very much to have someone growing inside me, have a little baby cry for me and Ichigo, the little sounds of feet and to have his children is a dream but we still have the other two options ' Rukia though she turned to Ichigo who was in his own thoughs at the momment.

"Oh joy I'll have two new grand children to love " the old Kuckiki woman squealed "W-What ?" Rukia spoke shocked "Yes your brother is going to be a father in 7 months " she said "And he never told me this because.." Rukia said "Rukia he just found out so did his wife what more do you wish he has a kingdom to run and a trouble some sister to watch" the man said "Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm the problem I get it whatever...Why are you two here?" Rukia asked. "Mika you want to tell her or me " the man said. "It's okay Shuu I'll tell her " Mika said she took Rukia's hands and looked her in the eyes "My dear daughter..I and your father have talked to your brother about giving up the crown to you like it said on the document for ruler" Mika said "He said that he wishes to follow threw with the documents orders" Mika said "I don't know the orders on the documents. He said that he'd give me the crown when he thinking I'm ready for the crown " Rukia said getting a sigh from the two parnets. "Honey what can I say today your life has gotten better but with the unknowing logic of the documents you'll have to figure it out on your own" Mika said then gave her a hug and the headed to leave with her husband.

Isshin walked the two to the door "Kuckiki-san what must she do?" he asked Shuu he turned to him "Isshin how many times must I say call me Shuu" he said "Sorry Shuu" Isshin apologized "Rukia must fight her brother or make him bow to her in form which is hard since he is so stubborn...to be honest I'm glad she mated with your son, she has always been so happy with him plus my son has become a brut with the power like I did once that's why I gave the crown to Rukia but I stood down to early she wasn't ready and I let Bayakua take the role for a few years, Well it's nice to see ya again old friend tell Masaki we said hello" Shuu said then disappear with his wife in hand.

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who was still whincing in pain for her side "Ichigo what do you want to do?" she asked he kissed her lips gently "I can't give you a crown cause you have one and the ring is a good option but I don't know " he said she straddled the front of him with her body and wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands slide around her waist she playfully looked in his eyes "What about the baby you never said anything about it ?" she asked he kissed her deeply, licked her lip for the entrance that she offered letting the battle start in their mouths she moaned at the passion her hands traveled on his revealed chest and down his back. Ichigo helded her soft sides of her waist under the shirt she wore that was like a dress, she slowly pushed him down to the matress with her kiss. She was on all fours over him her body moved like a calm wave with his touch, Ichigo's hands traveled to her firm ass that was covered by his boxers and he gently sqeezed them then traveled to her thighs.

Uonhana cleared her throat stopping the couple in the action they looked up at her "I'm sorry Lord Koursaki but you two may leave now" she blushed then looked over at Tomo who had a gaint smile on his face "With you two you'll have that claim solide by the end of the week trust me " Tomo said "Oh shut up "Ichigo said " Keep your claws in bro, your the last person in the room in need hitting me unlike the hamster on you right now " Tomo said backing out of the room. "EXCUSE ME I'M NOT A STUPID HAMSTER!" Rukia yelled "Hamsters aren't stupid " Sado said in the hallway as she walked out in anger which switched to laughter, "Oh yeah Sado the little mice aren't stupid" Tomo said "Their sure as hell smarter then you " Sado spoke. Ichigo swipped in and swiftly swipped Rukia off her feet into a craddled possion and started to the bed chambers.

"Ichigo but what about the child option?" Rukia asked snuggling into his abs "Would you like childs?" he asked she looked up to him with her voilet eyes "As long as their yours " she spoke and kissed him softly "Of course " he whisphered to her entering the bedroom that was cleaned and perfect "What happened to the feathers ?" Rukia asked "You two next time you decide to have a pilliow fight clean the mess up yourself " the maid said leaving the room angry Rukia giggled at the woman Ichigo walked in spun in circles with her in arms and watched her hair blow in the movement, she giggled lightly in his chest she noticed the pain never occured in his arms and cofused her a little but she brushed it off.

Ichigo laid her on the bed softly "Your my queen now" he spoke in her ear, she kissed his lips softly "I wouldn't have it any other way " she spoke "Now your Mrs. Rukia Kuckiki Koursaki, you know" he said "And your Koursaki " she spoke then kissed him again. She rolled him onto his back softly and deepened the kiss she quickly slide off his body to her feet and stood before him "Why'd you stop?" he asked "Cause according to everyone I reeck of you " she said walking to the shower.

* * *

Bayakua paced around his office he had a bad feeling at the momment and was waiting for a call from a old witch he contacted years ago to seal Rukia so if she ever did mate he'd know for sure besides smelling the male on her 'What if she mated then there goes my whole plan for another warrior...I'd kill her that stupid bitch' he though.

The ringer of the phone filled the room and he raced to answer it he tripped over chairs and stumbled over the carpet but got to the phone his heart raced when he answered and heard the breath of a person on the other side he calmed his breathing for a momment to speak "Hello" he spoke

"Long time no speak Bayakua " a soft, gently voice spoke on the other line

"Old Lady Genryusai" he spoke

"Nice to hear from you, I heard Hisana is to have a child " she spoke

"Indeed so by any chance did anything change about my sister ?"

"I'm am horribly sorry Bayakua but my age and magic have grown weak and the spell I put on Rukia has been worn off for a while. I am truly sorry but I'm now just a old woman who rules with Yama if the Soul Socitey but if you wish to still know if your sister is pure you can smell the male on her or if their royal see or feel the imprint on her but I can not help you there sorry"

"It is fine, I'm sure Rukia is still pure she wouldn't disobey that rule of mine. How's you husband ?"

"Oh Yama still around and ruling like the old, wise man he is but I worry for him thou, with his age and health but he is stubborn and won't listen werth a damnto me "

"Ai. He hasn't changed abite to when I saw him when I became a Leader "

"Hai. How's your sister ? When will she be in for the crown you hold, with the baby coming and the worries it will bring I'm sure you wish to step down"

"Well Rukia has been...trouble to me with breaking the rules and running of she was causing great stress for me and my clan, I don't know if she is ready to take the crown with her anger and throwing chairs at me when I scold her...she doesn't seem fit. I had to send her away to the Koursaki's to releave stress for my clan, yes she may be the best warrior of all kingdom's and my sister she is a pain"

"By the sounds of it she is getting the urge for ruling and mating. She was sent to the Koursaki kingdom for what?"

"They have many soliders off and needed help it was my best chance of getting rid of her and the stress"

"Well Bayakua you must think of how she feels with your rules and her leak of freedom I will not tell you how to treat the your best warrior or sister but just think of her point of view..Well I must go Yama wants me to go riding with him"

"Thank you very much and good bye "

" Any time I think of you as a grandson Bayakua, you should come visit some time and bring your wife we haven't seen you in years and wish to but good bye "

* * *

Far away in the mountains of the Kingdoms the hands of evil were at work with the breeds that are kilt every day "Rise my friends! We are tired of this brut killing of our loved ones, losing the husbands, wifes, mates, children from thos rulers, all we want is to feed on the flesh of their kingdom's walkers they sit high in their house well you starve and be killed! Let's get together and take revenge on them for their doing you are people too!" Aizen yelled to the many demons, werewolf, fairies and mixed kinds. They screamed with agreeal to his wants, he turned to the cave were his parnter in crime was the white hair and gaint grin gave him away he stood with the group of hybrids he specailly bred with the slaves he had back in his kingdom. Their Red eyes glowed in the dark and long fangs shined in the dark, "Master we are ready for the attack " they snarled "Not yet my friends we must plan who first and why" Aizen said the scar on his face was long and deep with texture.

_(flash back)_

_They burning flames danced in the house as he looked for the one he was told about in stories ' The girl with voilet eyes the girl who will be the end to his life' he thought the house burned as he noticed a woman and her husband with a little raven haired girl in arms trying to leave "Mommy !" the girl yelled as the man ran and the woman growled at the scent 'she will be the one to kill me ' he thought and charged at the woman he tore her to pieces in minutes "MOMMY NO! NOOO!" the girl screamed._

_"SSSSH RUKIA !" the man said but she cried and screamed for the woman Aizen ran after the man and crawled his back causing him to yelp in pain but kept running he pounced on his back making him fall to the ground releasing the girl "RUN RUKIA!" the man spoke the girl did as told and got out of the fire. Aizen looked in the mans eyes that went to a silver and the hair of the wolf gold he snapped and snarled at him the fight began on four in a square off "Kaien, you don't need to die I just want your daughter so she can join me in the kingdom's" Aizen growled "You will never touch her unless I die, she is to serve under Isshin Koursaki not you when she is older " Kaien snapped " I wish to only make her mine for the hopes of a good army, Isshin will make her soft and less of a warrior she will become she holds the gems of armys her blood" Aizen said "You killed my wife! Now you want my daughter !GO TO HELL AIZEN!" Kaien howled and lunged at the man. He got on two hin leg and began they bite neck to neck, claw to claw, bite to bite. Aizen locked onto the mans neck and snapped it then stormed out to the girl who was running still._

_He leaped on her causing her to fall to the ground with a 'thump' she scream at him and cried she smelt delicious he got closer to her ready to eat want a large dark brown wolf attack him with brown eyes they fought and fought till the dark wolf swipped his face giving him the scar. The power of the hit made him fall and go to a sleep , when he woke he smelt the girls blood everywhere and thought she was dead and started to plan revenge. _

_(end of flash back)_

* * *

Rukia let the hot warm touch her skin in the shower in was peaceful, she hummed in calm surrounding she felt two large arms wrap around her waist in surprise and a head her shoulder. "Couldn't resist?" she spoke "No your to beautiful " Ichigo said then started to kiss her neck "Ichigo..not in the shower" she said softly, "Why not?" he asked " Cause " she spoke "If we do it in here there'll be no mess, and you won't stink of me as much" he said "Good enough " she said and turned to face him she claimed his lips and his hand slide down her body.

He grimped her botton then touched her thighs and lifted her to his hips she held onto with her strong will, he gripped her breast and listened to her moans of pleasure. Her hands wondered down his rugged abs to his large staff and rubbed his man hood she loved his groans and grunts of pleasure, when a knock came from the door Ichigo groaned at the noise "ICHIGO OPEN UP DAMMIT!" Tomo's voice sounded "GO AWAY!" Ichigo yelled "We'll finish this another day " Rukia said sliding off him and beginning to wash herself "ICHIGO I THINK YOU CAN STOP FUCKING RUKIA LONG ENOUGH TO CAME AND TALK TO ME" Tomo said Ichigo grunted and washed quickly and got out with a towel on his waist .

He answered the door and let his brother in when the water turned off "Sorry brother but I though you would like to know there are werewolf's and fairies in the forests again" Tomo said he turned to see Rukia in her black skinny jeans, with a pink V neck shirt and her leather jacket on along with heel boots. "I'm ready " she grind "I'm coming with you" Ichigo said she walked over and slapped his ass "Hurry up I like to get done quick and I'm hungry" she spoke he nodded and ran to get ready "How many are we talking ?" Rukia asked Tomo "About 34 all together" Tomo said she laughted "I'm having fun tonight " she laughed "Please you'll need help" she raised a brow "You think I will need help... please you just sit back and watch cotton head " she said then headed down the stairs followed by the two.

"Where you guys going?" Karin asked "We got problem's and Rukia's going to show us what she's got "Tomo said she smile wide and got up "I'm coming" she smiled. Rukia laughed at the little smile of werewolf coming from the forest she felt her vains appear and her fangs sharpen with the red eyes, she couldn't take the wait and ran with the sang of the wind behind her she was inside the forest listening to sounds of the creatures when they arrived "What are you doing?" Tomo asked "Shut up " she yelled then heard the growl in the bushes she jumped high into the trees when she landed with no sound she watched the wolf come out and approached the 3 she grined and grabed a twig she shot it down and the twig went threw the wolf back it howled in pain and looked up to see her glowing red eyes.

She flashed down, with a quick glance she had the heart in hand she tossed it to Tomo "Here that good enough?" she asked crossing her arms under her chest Tomo was in shock with the beating heart in his hands the werewolf was dead on the forest ground. Karin looked at her brother with warm eyes "Tom-nii you alright?" she asked getting a nod 'no' when a fairy came flying down at Rukia who stood there looking at the 3 she moved to the side and let the fairy hit the ground it twitched awkwardly and she snapped the neck killing it, she smirked then heard the hissing and growls of the monsters in the forest the eyes appeared in the darkness peering at her she smiled and laughed softly a woman ran out of the bush to the werewolves dead body she went to her knees in tears. Her long firey red hair around her, pure white skin and the clothing she wore were tattered and old she cried and cried holding the wolf in her hands the tatto on her arm gave Rukia a werid feeling and she walked over to the woman, "Nooo...noooo...nooo" she cried rocky the body. Rukia sat beside her and touched the symbol with soft eyes with a gentle touch traced the out line it was a half moon with a wolf howling in the mixed it also had a old writing she had seen before but where, " Did you do this to my friend?" she asked causing Rukia to look at her gray eyes ' they look like ones I've seen before but when?where?' she thought.

"Your name?" Rukia asked the woman looked at her with the tears down her face "Tell me did you do this to my friend!" she questioned in a yell "Tell me your name and I'll answer" Rukia spoke " Fine my name in Ren and that was my friend" the woman spoke "Yes I did kill you friend Ren tell me what the symbol on your arm means" Rukia said with a serious eyes the woman jumped into the air and changed into a bright red wolf ' she's like Renjis changed bright in color' Rukia though Ren went at Rukia full force but she just dodged "You sick Bitch " Ren growled Rukia sighed " Stop this before I must kill you Ren " she said only got a growl the wolf ran at her when a pain hit her side again Rukia hissed in pain gripping her side Rukia leaned on a tree in pain when the Ren went at her with a bit out her hand into the wet mouth of Ren and ripped her tongue out causing her to freeze in shock, Rukia wasted no time and bit down on Rens neck and drank her dry killing her. The wolf body fell to the ground Rukia looked over at the eyes in the dark that were wide in shock they disappeared immedately after, Rukia fell to her knees in pain the drop of blood seeking from the side of her mouth, Ichigo went to her side in a flash "You okay Rukia?" he asked "N-N-Noo" she winced he lifted her into his arms and flashed to the house. Once inside Tatsuki ran over "What's wrong?" Tatsuki asked and took a sniff of the air "You marked her Ichigo" Tatsuki spoke in shock "Yeah I need people outside in the forest to fight-" "Tatsuki and Mizrou take the tree tops, Chad and Uryu I want you two in the bushes hidden and Orhime your with Keigo stay on the floor of the forest listening to the surroundings...Oh Toshiro your with Tomo take the far end on the forest listen and smell for flesh of enemies, tell Karin to steak in the highest tree in the leaves and look for enemies then if any she can swoop down and make the kill easy" Rukia said.

"What?" Orhime asked

"You and Kei-"

"I heard you but him as my partner he'll try and touch me"

" I don't care at the momment- Listen you and Keigo have the best ears do to listening to people and if Keigo does anything hit him with a stick" Rukia spoke with a hiss of pain.

"I can't believe this" Orhime spoke in anger

"While believe it, cause I ordered it "

"You order me I refuse to listen to the mutt of Kuckiki's at the momment Rukes "

"FINE YOU SPOILED BITCH! I'LL DO IT IF YOU WANT TO COMPLAIN LIKE A BABY !" Rukia said

"Excuse me "

"Oh your excused big boobs"

"Another word and I'll rip your tongue out "

"I just did that to a werewolf so I am I'll ready to rip your out Orhime-" Rukia felt a extremely sharp pain in her side and screamed in pain she rolled out of Ichigo's arms to the floor were she rolled in pain tears rolled down her face in silence.

"Rukia-chan are you okay?" Yuzu asked zooming from the kitchen to her side "I'm fine, just a light sick excuse me " Rukia spoke then ready upstairs to her room that was assigned to her. She leaped to her bags and pulled out a needle with serm inside the one she was given by Kenpachi and Renji yestursday but the serm was older it was from when she was little her mother gave it her ' Use it when you are really hurt' the voice echoed in her head she stared at the black needle that held a serm made from the oldest tree in the kingdom, the oldest fairies fangs and werewolf tongue she placed it down on her dresser and flopped on the bed. When Ichigo walked in with a cloth in hand, pills and herbs he walked over and sat next to her. Ichigo placed the hot cloth on her side to sooth the pain it was covered in lillac flowers and sage leaves to heal.

" Ichigo" she spoke

"Yeah hun"

"Thank you"

"For what?" he asked raising a eyebrow at her

"For taking care of me" she whisphered

" Oh course I would take care of you, your my everything I can't have you damaged or hurt I love you to much... I'd kill anyone who would get between us because I love you" he said taking a pill from the bottle, when Yuzu came in with hot water, tea bags, cups, milk, sugar and spoons. She sat it down on the dresser and sat on a chair "Ich-nii how do we fix this ?" Yuzu asked " You mean the pain" he spoke " Yes it looks terrible " Yuzu said "I either have to get a ring to declare my love, give her the crown for being my queen or creat a baby with Rukia " he spoke moving the hair from Rukia's face, he looked into her eyes and nearly got lost in the love ' I'll get her a ring so she doesn't have to keep this pain' he though then kissed her lightly on the lips he turned to Yuzu and walked to her "Take care of her Yuzu I'll be back shortly, make sure you treat my queen rigth like you always do and don't leave her alone " he whisphered then headed to the door "Where are you going?" Rukia asked from her tired eyes "I'm going to help in the forest I'll be back soon.. gets some rest" he said she yawned softly then looked at her lover with a soft smile "You better come back to me and don't get yourself kilt out there " she spoke "Is that you worrying?" he asked " No! Just me thinking of you plus I love you so don't get killed " she spoke "I love you too " he said then left the room. Rukia smiled and climbed into the covers to sleep but looked at Yuzu who was smiling with a blush on her face.

* * *

Ichigo closed the door behind him and sighed sadly he hated seeing her like this...in pain and especailly when it was his doing he loved her to the ends of the earth and would do anything for her, he wished he had the pain and not her he started to headed down the stairs when his father appeared on the railings waiting "Ichigo my son you know that it is hurting her don't you my son " he spoke "Dad I know and hate the fact that it is only want her to be happy " Ichigo said "Who said she wasn't happy she seems pretty happy with you besides the pain "

"I know old man but I wish she didn't have pain to go threw "

"Your mom was like that too. I watched it for 3 days before she was pregant"

"I know dad but I..I wish it was over it seems like it hurts more then mom says she did and I fear that Rukia is afraid to have children right now cause of what her brother may do to her or to the baby"

"Son you and Rukia will make the right choice that is how I and your mother raised you and your siblings so have you choosen yet?"

"No you old goat either way you'll find out sooner or later " Ichigo said then walked out of the front door to the yard and towards the town where a old shop was with red bricks and wide windows where you could see the jewelry inside the sign on the top of the store read 'UHARHARA'S JEWELRY' on top in bright letters that flashed colors the old wooden door read 'OPEN' in big red letter. Ichigo walked to the door and opened to see the place hadn't changed at all the spinning rack of jewelry, display cases and the selves of gold and dimonds just like when he and Rukia were in here at 15 years old.

_(flash back)_

_A tall orange haired boy and a short raven haired girl walked in their school uniforms on the sidewalk in silence "I still can't believe you actually got Bayakua to let you go to my school with me " Ichigo said getting a chuckle " For my age I am really at getting what I want he said as long as the school will keep me pure and I keep my marks up I can go " she said when the shop caugth her eyes she walked over followed by Ichigo her face pressed against the glass looking at all the jewelry inside the store "Ichi look at all the Chappy" she said getting a groan from him " You and that stupid rabbit " he said getting a book bag to the face._

_"Chappy isn't stupid...plus she is going to be your queen remember" she said getting a shove "Last I remember you agreed to be my queen" he smirked to the fallen girl who got to her feet and stared at him " Oh God, give my heart of misery I have of sold thy heart at six years of moons, How of thee to live, laugh and move on when of I sold myself to a brut" she said in a dramatic voice "Your such a Drama Queen " Ichigo said she smirked "If of I to be the Drama Queen doesn't of thee make you a Drama King if you and I were to of wed" she said "You know you should join the Shakespare club we can always use a good miget chick" he said getting a punch in the gut sending him to the ground she stood in front of him with fangs " Keep your fangs in, you can't take a joke" he said in pain._

_"Fine but we're going in " she said headed inside the shop were she went to a golden ring with chappy heads in diamonds that said inside 'Your are my Chappy bunny Lover ' inside causing her to blush. After a few hours of looking they headed their way again"Ichi when I get married or made a mans woman I want my ring to be from there" she spoke and he smiled with a nodd. "Don't worry you'll get what you wish midget" he said and got a kick to the shin "Don't call me a midget!" she yelled._

_(End of flash back)_

Urahara appeared at the desk in seconds "Ai! Ichigo long time no see your Royalness" he spoke in his usaual wear Ichigo smiled and headed over to him"Yeah" Ichigo spoke "So finally found a woman to marry?" Uarhara asked "I kinda marked her and now I need a ring to stop the pain the Koursaki family- never mind it's to long to say " Ichigo said "Marked her who is it King?" Uarhara said like a teenage fool "Where's Yourchi I am sure she wont be like you and I can get what I want with out the foolish act" Ichigo said "Shes out at her families for dinner she said the last thing she needs is her husband and father getting drunk so I had to stay home gotta love my wife...so tell me " he spoke "Later first lets get my order in okay" Ichigo said "Fine" Uarhara pouted Ichigo watched as the shop keeper took out a paper and pen. "What's the girl like?" he asked. Ichigo smiled at the though "She's beautiful, talented, funny, cute, smart, loving, stubborn, voilent, sexy, has sparkling voilet eyes, pure white skin, raven hair" Ichigo said getting a chuckle from Uarhara "Your so in love man " he chuckled completing the sketch he was draw for the ring, he flipped the sheet around for Ichigo to see.

"The things you said about the woman seems like she would like something elegant so I was thinking that the ring could be white gold with, a specail gem I and my wife cab get called snow diamonds their far from here and may take awhile to get they are little blue with tiny gems in the middle mostly diamonds and blue gems, then in the middle surrounded by the snow gems..." Uarahara said reaching behind the counter he pulled out a small box that read 'Ichigo' on the front in gold letters he opened the top to reveal a pure white diamond, white as snow the egdes where a beautiful shine. Ichigo was wided eyed at the gem "Uarahara...w-where did you-" " Not me Ichigo one day when you were a school with your friends your parents came in with the box and showed me the diamond your mother said ' This is the Kings Diamond this is only for my son to use for a ring for the next Queen it is a priceless gem and rare' your father pleaded to never let me use it for others so I waited...it is beautiful just like the woman you are to give it to King" Uarhara spoke placing the box away "Inside I was thinking we can carve something for her " Uarhara said as Ichigo was to leave "Put the key to my heart " Ichigo said "Sound beautiful King what's her name I won't tell" he said "Her name it Kuckiki Rukia " Ichigo said then left the shop owner to head home.

"K-K-KUCKIKI RUKIA ! KING ARE YOU NUTS HER BROTHER-"

"Uarahara I know what her brother will do but I love her and she is the Queen of the kingdom and my heart so I will not let her go she's my world now, I will fight till the ends of time for her so please don't say anything she my everything. Like your feelings for your wife...so goodnight call me when the ring is ready" Ichigo said to the man who ran out after him he nodded with a smile then went back into the store, and Ichigo head back on his way.

**So yeah the chapter was kinda boring next chapter has a sex sence so beware and the name will be ' Gone from me' **

**R&R **


	6. I promise you

HOWLING MOON : GONE FOR ME 

As Rukia sat on her bed still feeling the pain in her side that seemed to be getting worse threw out the month, but the pain was nothing compared to her worry of what her brother will do, it was starting to eat her soul. 'If Brother were to find out he'd chain me to that wall again for more then a week, he'd probably beat me even more..' she though. She know her time was wearing thin do to the fact her brother caught wind of the werewolves and fairies gone for the past three days, he called telling her to report back home, wrote letters saying her time is up that she is to come back. But she ignored him and the things he did she wasn't ready to leave her mate or the kingdom she loved, also she and Ichigo had made love many times so far threw the month and she couldn't get the smell of him off for the last week they've haven't made love because she was worried her brother would appear.

She looked at the mirror in the room to see her reflection with her flate stomach she touched it softly the thoughts of what her brother would do to the baby, if she were with child the though was scary to her and sickening. She wished for a child some point in life but her brother had plans for a diffrenet lover for her. She turned to Ichigo's sleeping face in the moonlight from the window and smiled he looked so peaceful when he slept like he were just a normal person not a king of one of the largest kingdom's just Ichigo without the scowl he wore sometimes. Rukia turned back to the mirror and closed her eyes with a deep sigh, when two large arms wrapped around her silk pj's and pulling her into Ichigo's chest. "Why are you still up?" he asked looking at her voilet eyes that softened at his voice,she turned in his arms to his face "Ichigo can I ask you something?" she asked "Yeah so ahead " he spoke.

"What would you do if my brother were to come get me, and take me away from you... to never be seen again?" she asked biting her bottom lip.

He gave her a puzzled look then kissed her cheeck lightly " I'd never let him take you and if he did I'd go get you"

"But Ichigo he'll kill you alone himself and his army, I wouldn't want you to be kilt because of me ...promise me that you'll stay here and wait till I can escape to see or speak to my brother"

"I'm sorry but I won't promise that Rukia, as much as I love you I refuse to sit back and wait "

"That's is why I want you to promise me I couldn't live if you were kilt by him or anyone just promise me" she said with tears in her eyes

"Only if you promise me something"

"Anything..tell me please"

"First you won't cry because of this subject again, and Second you'll come back to me not matter what" he spoke then placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Of course" she smiled that promise he made with her was to be held like all their promises they've held so far. Ichigo leaned in a claimed her lips like he always does, with a soft lick to her lip was allowed to explore her mouth with his tongue that tangled with hers, a soft moan was heard from her throat as she played with his orange hair. They broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes with a smile "I love you" he whisphered "I love you too" she replied when a knock was heard from the door "Who is it?" they asked together "Ichigo there is someone on the phone for you "Keigo's voice spoke threw the door. Ichigo bolted off the bed and threw the door that slammed into the wall and dashed down the hall as if he were dancing on hot coals, he went into the living room were the clan was well some of them and saw Tatsuki with the phone in hand.

"Tatsuki who's on the phone?" Ichigo asked she looked at him with a shrug "Someone for you...their talking about a order " she said handing him the phone which he took quickly and ran outside to the yard.

"Hello?" Ichigo spoke

"King Koursaki, it's Uarhara Kisuke"

* * *

Bayakua stormed down the stairs of the house with anger in his eyes, his breath in a angry tone and steps heavy. He was followed by Renji and Kenpachi who were silent as they followed, when a beautiful figure appeared at the end of the hall way with a little rolled belly she rubbed the pout she wore along with her glare, the purple dress that was short and flowing with the small shoulder sleeves and raven hair straightened at the side of her neck made the look complete.

"Bayakua where you think your going?" she asked

"Hisana please go back to bed?" he said walking passed her

"EXCUSE ME YOU BRUT!" she yelled her hormones were all over the place at the time with her pregancy she ruffly spun him around to face her, she cocked her hip to the side with her arms crossed under her chest with her Kuchkiki glare on waiting for her husbands words.

"H-Hisana it's nothing hunny just go back to bed okay, it's late and you need rest" Bayakua said with sweat dips appearing on his face from the woman.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR SOLDIERS I'M YOUR WIFE WHICH MAKES IT WORSE! SO YOU BETTER GET BACK INTO BED!" she yelled pointing at the door were their bedroom was, Kenpachi looked at Renji with a scared expression on his face. Renji was cool with Rukia as a best friend he was used to this stuff especailly women, he wore a grin that was due to knowing what to do which made Bayakua give a pleaded look for his help. Renji walked up behind Hisana who had changed emotions " Hisana please excuse Bayakua at the momment he doesn't understand woman and his is letting his stupid trade block his view" Renji said getting a hug in return.

"Thank you Renji at least not all this house is filled with brut man " she cried into his blue shirt

"Sssssh...it's going to be okay...why don't we get to bed " he said softly well rubbing her back for confort well she cried

"T-T-That would be nice" she sobbed

"Okay let's go" he said gently leading her to the room, he softly moved her to her large bed where she laid down and he pulled the covers over her body "Thank you" she whisphered softly in her cry "Anytime Hisana now get some sleep" Renji said starting to walk out "Wait.." she said he turned to face her "Yes.." "I don't want to be alone" she said "Don't worry Bayakua is coming to join you as we speak" Renji spoke gesturing to Bayakua to get in the room. "O-Okay" she yawned letting him leave the room, she snuggled into the pillow she laid on quietly she knew why her husband was angry and where she was going but she can't help but feel sad for her sister 'Rukia has always been treated like a tool or dog with her rules, she only grew voilent well more when Bayakua inflicted the rule for her to never see Ichigo with out permission which was, horrible...he's changed...so much he's not the same man I married years ago' she thought and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

Rukia made her way down the stairs with her blue sun dress on that had no sleeves and a silk bow under the breat and was light with a touch. For some reason she woke up this morning and Ichigo wasn't there she was getting worried so she started roaming the house, she headed to the kitchen to see Yuzu with her pink skirt and one drip shoulder white shirt on and her long little brown hair down as she cooked for the house. "Yuzu have you seen Ichigo?" Rukia asked from the door way.

"No Rukia-chan but he'll pop up eventually why don't you help me cook breakfast for the house " Yuzu said with a smile her face was filled with flour along with the bangs of her hair. "Sure thing" Rukia said heading to the counter well pulling a aperen over her head, first she washed her hands and dried them on the towel."Okay today I'm making Tomo and Ichigo's favourite Chocolate pancakes and chocolate chips inside... First we need cocoa and milk along with eggs, baking powder, chocolate chips, flour, and well everything for pancakes" Yuzu said getting a large bowl out from the cabinet as Rukia started to get the items to make the dish.

The two started to make the dish when Tomo walked in with a smile on his face he flopped into a chair and watched them cook "What you smiling about?" Rukia asked measuring the flour "Glad you finally found the place you belong... the kitchen" he teased getting a gasp from Rukia and Yuzu "YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled and threw the flour at his face. Tomo coughed and sneezed do to the flour in his nose and mouth "You derversed that" Yuzu snickered "Look...what you did...you turned Yuzu against me" Tomo coughed "Trust me cotton ball I didn't do shit" Rukia spoke sturring the batter "Whatever Hamster why don't you go running on your little whee-"Rukia threw chocolate chip at the floured faced whited man. To her luck two chocolate chips got stuck in his nose "OI! HAMSTER YOU GOT THEM IN MY NOSE !" Tomo yelled trying to sneeze the chips out which made Rukia laugh along with Yuzu.

The two were laughing so hard they had tears and Tomo disappeared in a flash from the kitchen, after the incident with Tomo the two got back to work making the pancakes. Yuzu started to giggle at the momment well Rukia mixed in the chocolate chips into the bowl "What's so funny?" Rukia asked then whinced in pain for her side "Rukia did you miss the bowl with the coca powder?" Yuzu giggled at the warrior with the chocolate face "Well Yuzu did you miss with the flour?" Rukia spat back Yuzu smirked and cocked her hip to the side "You sure it'd flour Rukia-chan?" Yuzu said and got wide eyes from Rukia "Yuzu" she said shocked. "Sorry Rukia-chan I'm not Karin and you"Yuzu snickered. "What's that supposed to mean!" Karin yelled from the door "Yeah" Rukia said.

"Oh nothing " Yuzu said getting back to cooking "Sure didn't sound like nothing Yuzu " Karin said walking over in her tight jeans and tight black spagetti strapped top. "Where's you little puppy dog?" Yuzu asked "Who?" Karin asked raising a brow "Your little boyfriend" Yuzu hummed "Toshiro is not a puppy dog"Karin spoke. Yuzu looked up from the batter at her sister then back down. "That's what you think" she hummed again "How Miss perfect?" Karin snapped "Well he follows you around everywhere you go and is always kissing you or giving embrass Kar" Yuzu said turning to the stove, Karin looked down at her hands and wondered of the momment she asked Toshiro the same thing.

(_flash back) _

_Karin walked out from the hot shower with her towel around her figure she looked threw the steam filled room worried 'It still isn't here why isn't my period here unless...' she though looking at the door that lead to her and Toshiro room "No I can't be.." she whisphered "You could be hunny" Toshrio's voice sounded from behind the door "How can you hear me ?" she asked opening the door. She came face to face with his aqua eyes and white hair with a bright smile "Cause I have awesome hearing " he said as the steam flew from the bath room, she smirked at her lover "If you have such awesome hearing then what was I talking about ?" she asked " I-I don't know " he said "Ha! that's because I never said it " she snickered._

_He glared at her lightly "Cheater " he spoke "I never cheated " she said walking over to her clothing when he followed her "Why do you follow me everywhere?" she asked turning to him "Because I love you so I follow you, I'd follow you to the ends of the planet hunny... and don't worry that your period is late we can handle it together no matter the momment" he said getting a soft kiss on the lips "If thats the case- wait...how'd you know my periods late?" she said he smirked and closed his eyes "Please we've been together for almost 6 years I know when you get your period by the wrappers in the trash cane in the washroom" he said._

_(end of flash back)_

Karin blushed at the memory that was a week ago, but her period came after the worry which was a releif for bolth of them "H-He follows me because he loves me " she said in her blush "I know that Kar" Yuzu said from the stove. Rukia sighed from the disappearence her lover made this morning as she eat the chocolate chips from the bag her hunger was getting bigger here, she found with the killing she did with the pests, eating Yuzu's cooking and drinking from Ichigo during making love session she was a pig and now this. She put the bag down on the counter and sighed again "What's wrong Rukia-chan?" Karin asked she turned to the blacked haired girl "Ichigo was gone this morning before I woke up. I'm getting worried about him" Rukia said softly "Oh don't worry about Ich-nii he might have a plan up his sleeve or might have went to check the city like he does once in a blue moon" Karin said "I hope so Karin" Rukia said.

* * *

After watching Tomo stuff his face with the pancakes Rukia headed to the living room waiting for Ichigo who was no where to be seen on the clock it ticked 12:59 lunch time which ment Yuzu was going to be cooking soon she doesn't serve lunch because the breakfastes took so long to make she served them as a mixture of lunch and breakfast she called '_brunch'_ which was huge and filling for everyone. Rukia turned to see Orhime sit beside her "Rukes I heard your brother-" "Hime I don't want to bring my rude, brut of a brother into this all he wants is for me to be is a puppet and not happy which I hate " Rukia said fiddling with her silver necklace. "But he does love you Rukes all he wants is the best for you, you know" she spoke Rukia shook her head no "All he wants is whats best for the kingdom not me Hime" Rukia said with a pout.

"Don't say that he's your brother" Orhime said with a soft voice

"He may be my brother but, he is also the king of the Kuchkiki kingdom Hime"

"I know but he is your brother, just think of all the stress it is on him to run his kingdom"

"Ichigo runs a kingdom and is nothing like him, he even acts diffrenet towards Hisana lately he is a whole diffrenet person Hime...he isn't Bayakua anymore nor my brother just a king of the Kuchkiki Kingdom nothing more" Rukia said pulling her legs to her chest and placing her head on them.

"I know Koursaki-kun is a king but, maybe Bayakua can't handle stress while like Koursaki-kun does and what is he act like now Rukes?"

"Bayakua...he's more controlling, rude, meaner, and abusive to people besides Hisana and the other soliders like the power is taking him over...sometime I wish I took the crown so he didn't become like this" Rukia spoke with a little tear glidding down her cheek

"You mean to says you where to have the Kuchkiki crown?"

"Actually Mom and Dad wrote I was to rule when dad was done , Dad stepped down but he did it to early for me I was 13 years old and I was trying to find things about me and my body, life was just beginning, so I told dad that and he gave it Bayakua who was acceptive to the idea and the job to be the ruler but dad told me, the power would consume the normal and pure vampires and werewolves, but he said that I would be diffrenet then all the old Kuchkiki rulers he spoke I'd be the one to keep the crown till I die which will probably never come...but I feel like my duty is changing my brother"

"Rukes what would Bayakua do if he know that Koursaki-kun marked you and made you his Queen?"

"He'd probably first come get me, chain me to a wall and let the soliders torture me, kill Ichigo well I'm helpless and then either kill me or try to break the mark with a witch"

"He'd do all that" Orhime spoke with wide eyes

"Yeah he'd do alot more if I were with child "

Orhime wrapped her into a large bear hug for a conforting feeling "It'll be okay Rukes trust me " Orhime said then left to the kitchen for dinner. Rukia stayed on the couch she wasn't hungry she was worried for Ichigo and his safety 'What if brother came to get me and took him?...Or Ichigo was out looking in the forest when brother appeared and kilt him because he heard of me being marked?' she thought then bolted from the couch outside to the forest where she found a trail of rose petals and candles. She smiled brightly at the path and candles that went threw the forest, she followed the pathway threw the woods to see it lead to 'their tree' and there was a blanket with a lot of others, candles, a basket, wine and roses. She looked up at the branches to see the stars a little bite "I though you wouldn't come in here and I was going to have to go get you" Ichigo said appearing from behind the tree in his red dress shirt and jeans. She smiled and ran into his arms for a hug "You did all this ?"she said getting a tight squeeze from his strong arms "Only for you " he spoke placing is face into her hair and inhaling her scent.

"I though you were dead for momment" she whisphered with a tears streaming down her face "I'd never leave you" he said pulling away to wipe her tears away. "Why are you crying ?" he asked "Their tears of joy" she spoke softly calming down, he placed a kiss on her soft lips with out asking was allowed to enter her mouth which he took with his tongue and fought with hers for domanic which he won, they pulled apart "You know I did make something for us to eat, but it you want to finish what we just started that we be okay" he spoke "No we'll finish later after we ate" she said and headed to the blanket. Ichigo sat and started to set out the food their was salad, rice and curry with the desert which was strawberry and chocolate cheesecake, he passed her a plate with chockstickes.

"I didn't know you can cook" Rukia said getting her plate of food with him

"Yuzu taught me so if she gets sick or hurt,I can cook for the house" he spoke eating some food

"Your better at cooking then I am Ichi"

"Really I though women we-" Rukia shoved a tomatoe in his mouth

"Don't say what you brother said this morning that women belong in the kitchen cause he was handled by moi"

Ichigo had a puzzled look on his face "Rukia when I go inside the house I won't find my brothers corpse will I ?"

Rukia finished what was is her mouth " He isn't a corspes"

"Oh god Rukia, will I find him in a plastic baggy then "

"Psh, I should have thought that earlier...shit" she whisphered

"Or did you cut him up and hide him all over the house?"

"That is so last year"

"You did that last year?"

"Yeah with a fairy but in a cave when I snuck out"

"What did you to Tomo?"

"Well I and Yuzu were making pancakes when he said that so, I threw flour in his face which got in his nose and mouth. But after he called me a fuckin hamster so I threw chocolate chips in his face and two got stuck in his nose" Rukia spoke trying to hold back her laugter well she spoke. But Ichigo was laughing so hard he was red and couldn't breath, he finally stopped and finished his meal like Rukia had well he laughed on the ground. Once done the meal they packed it up and laid under the tree cover at the small sights of the stars, Rukia turned to Ichigo who was looking at her also " Ichigo this is truly beautiful out here" she whisphered looking into his amber eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you " he whisphered back getting a blush and then turned back to the stary sky, when a whince of pain broke the silence. He looked back over to see the pain on her face was leaving now and wrapped her in his strong arms, with his large strong hand touch her side gently and pulled her tighter into his side for confort. Rukia's pain subsided by his touch she looked up at him to taken in the look of his face his strong shaped jaw, gentle cheecks, soft lips, and beautiful amber eyes starring down at her eyes "Rukia I'm sorry" he spoke she gave him a puzzled look "What the hell are you talking about ?" she asked sitting up straight well looking down at him. He ran his fingers threw his orange hair and sat up as while " I'm sorry for causing you pain and suffering when I marked you, you don't dev-" "Baka...do you really think I shouldn't have the pain, cause I wouldn't have it any other way Ichigo even if I must live with it forever...it reminds me of how much we love each other, I still remember when our sensi's said all love and pain in war but don't be sorry for this we can bolth handle it till the end" she said softly moving closer to his lips.

Their lips met and moved together in passion when Ichigo went for a entrance which was alright granted for his tongue to battle with hers. His hands moved down her back to the zipper of her dress and slid it down slowly revealing her soft skin, his lips carried down her jaw with sweet kisses and soft nips a long her neck. Rukia's hands fiddled with his buttons on his shirt as he kissed her neck in passion when she felt the last button pop undone to let her hands touch his fine muscluar chest, they placed apart quickly to let Ichigo pull the dress from her body and let the fabric fall from his body as while.

They quickly reclaimed each others lips rough and quickly, Ichigo rubbed down her sides to her back in the action with a swift movement held her in his arms and laid her down softly on the blanket. He sqeezed her silk covered breast causing her to gasp then moan slowly, her hands worked on his jeans as he caused her serious pleasure with his hands when _zip _sounded giving her power she started to move the material of his jeans revealing his standing member to poke threw in front of her.

Ichigo kissed down her body and down her stomach with butterfly kisses to her underwear were he played with the soaked fabric and her clit which made her moan and move under him in pleasure, her body grinding against his with her hands wondering his body and slipping his boxers down and off like she did with his jeans as she moaned. Ichigo swiftly clipped off her bra and tossed it aside and sucked her nippled to a poke. Then shifted to the other breast were he processed with the sucking and played with the other with his fingers.

He moved to her wet under wear and slid them off with the speed of want, he licked, sucked her wet clit fast and smoothly. She moaned like crazy from the pleasure he was causing her with his tongue her finger laced threw his orange hair as she moaned and gasped for dear air. Ichigo felt her warm, sweet, sticky juices flow on his tongue in the process and licked every bit of her, he moved over top her body. He smiled down at her features he craved for the past week when her strong leg wrapped around his bare hips moving him closer to her, he softly slipped inside her and felt her walls tighen around himself.

"I love you" he whisphered in her ear and started to move slowly in and out her clit "I love you too" she moaned to the movements. He grunted with pleasure on the warmth that spilled on his staff as she yelled his name in her orgasme then fall back to the blanket breathing heavy and fast. He teased her breast as he moved inside her slowly causing her to moan soflty the blanket the covered their bodies in the night, "RUKIA" he yelled as he released in her to the core.

Rukia touched his sweaty face gentle with her clammy hands and ran them down his sweat filled chest. He moved to the side of her and snuggled closely to her wet body and covered their exposed bodies with the blanket in the cool night, her head rested on his chest and fingers sleepily played with his orange locks before she fell asleep with him.

* * *

Bayakua paced around his office in anger ' Why isn't she calling back? What is she doing? Should I go get her?... What if she doesn't come wellingly?...I'll have to take her by force' he thougth. The door sqeaked up to reveal a sleepy woman in her silk night gown she rubbed her eyes with her palm gently. "Bayakua honey come to bed it's late " she said softly.

"No Hisana not now go back to bed " he said she pout and turned around to the hallway and headed back to her room. She moved to her bed and slid under her sheets, a soft sob left her lips as she cried ' Why...I'm I nothing to him now' she thougt "I want to go home" she sobbed.

The door opened to the room gently letting the light shine in the dark room filled with sadness, he moved to the side of the bed where she leaded crying and kneeled down to her and soft touched her cheeck. Her brown eyes opened from the wet tears in her eyes "R-Renji" she sniffed softly he moved the hair from her face "Why are you crying?" he asked softly " He isn't the same Renji he's changed, he isn't the man I married anymore" she sobbed and pressed her face into his chest as she cried "Sssssh it'll be alright you know lord Kuchkiki loves you just give him a bit he'll come back " he spoke softly.

"RENJI! KENPACHI! MASMOUTO! MOMO AND TOUSEN!" yelled Bayakuas voice from the office Renji sighed and hugged Hisana tightly "Don't worry Hisana everything will be alright " he spoke then went to Bayakua where the others were waiting bowing on the floor "Mi Lord" they all spoke.

"Rise" Bayakua said and they listened "Tonight all of us will be heading to the Koursaki kingdom to take Rukia weather she wishes to or not... to the horses" he spoke and they headed to the stables 'Rukia whatever you do run.. he looks pissed off run like hell! Why is Tosen coming he is always kept in a private room to only torture- Oh god ' Momo thought as they galloped towards the kingdom.

* * *

Rukia yawned and sat up with the sheets covering her, she looked over at Ichigo who was eating cheese cake and drinking red wine she craddled over to him it was still dark and the candles still lite in the pathway. "That looks yummy can I have some" she said with a sexy voice, Ichigo used his fork a scooped up a piece and fed it to her and then placed it back in the cake "Thank you" she said then kissed him lightly. He fed her a little bit more before reaching into the rose petals.

"I have something for you" he said she kissed his cheeck softly "What hunny?" he smiled and pulled out a little white boxs she starred at the object in his hand 'Oh my god' she thought in a sqeaul he placed it softly in her hands and she opened the top to show her the, sparkling blue gems, large white gems and white gold band she felt a soft tear of joy dance down her cheeck "It's beautiful " she whisphered.

Ichigo slowly slid the ring on to her finger and kissed her hand, when the brushes started to move near the path they starred wating when a white face and black eyes face appeared with a smile "What's with the petals bro ?" he asked not knowing what he just walked in on then his eyes went wide at the sight "O-OH my bad" Tomo said "Tomo what is it ?" Ichigo asked Tomo looked up with a serious look on his face "Kuchkiki soliders are 15 minutes away , Bayakua doesn't look happy Rukes " Tomo said her eyes widened at the news and froze in the spot.

"Tomo get the clan inside I and Rukia will be inside in a moment" Ichigo said and Tomo nodded then disappeared. "Their coming to get me Ichi" she spoke getting dress like he was "I know but I don't wan't you to leave" he said "I don't either...maybe my brother will let me stay if I act proper" she said " Maybe" Ichigo said then lifted her in his arms and flashed to the house with her laughing in his arms, they stopped in the bedroom and Rukia went to the shower to wash followed by Ichigo.

After the hot shower they dressed Ichigo in his jeans, black shirt and leather jacket, Rukia in her jean shorts, red T-shirt and black sweater. She looked out the window to see the horses on the lawn with Momo, Renji, Kenpachi and Masmouto ' I don't want to go' she thought when she was pulled out of the room down the stairs and outside by a force that gripped her wrist tigthly she screamed in pain, and pleaded to be released but nothing.

She was thrown into the air and landed hard on the rocked pathway that cut her body from impact she whinced in pain of the rocks and tears flowed down her face. She stared down at the rocks that were covered in her blood when a swif,t kick was delivered to her rib cage throwing her farther on the path she struggled to breath for the impact and coughed up blood from her lungs ,a hand carefully picked her up into his arms "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Ichigo yelled holding her close to him. Her t-shirt covered in blood and her body beaten "RELEASE MY SISTER I AM SIMPLY PUNISHING HER FOR NOT LISTENING!" Bayakua yelled.

"NO" Ichigo yelled then a kick was delivered to the stomach causing him to drop to the floor, Bayakua stood in front of the two well Torsen stood with Sode in hand. Bayakua leaned down to Ichigo and gripped his collar "I will punish my sister as I wish she is nothing to you" Bayakua said to Ichigo with blood trickling from his mouth "Your wrong she my everything Bayakua and I shall not let you take her away from me" Ichigo said then spat in his face.

Bayakua delivered a punch to Ichigo face then tossed him away like he did to Rukia and leaned down to her, he pulled up to his face like he did to Ichigo "Listen Mutt when I say to come home you come home! You don't stay in the place ! YOU COME HOME!" Bayakua yelled in her face "But I can't brother" she said frightened. Bayakua looked at her puzzled then caught the sent he lifted her in the air and dropped her to her feet. She looked at him in pain as she breathed heavily he slapped her quick and painfully tossing her head to the side.

"YOU SLUT !" he yelled and then waved Renji over she stayed quiet "I love him brother " she said looking at the ground "I told you a billion times I choose your mate you mutt of a slut!" he yelled then slapped her again. "WATCH YOU TONGUE YOU FUCKED UP BRUT!" Rukia yelled then got another slap "YOU WATCH YOUR TONGUE MUTT! I MAKE THE RULES AND I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR SLUTTY WORDS NOW GET ON YOUR HORSE !" Bayakua yelled "No"she spoke "EXCUSE ME !" Bayakua yelled "YOU HEARD ME BROTHER I WILL NOT LEAVE! I WILL NOT DO WHAT YOU FUCKIN ORDER! I WIL-" she screamed as her brother pulled her toward the horse with force. "Renji" Bayakua said getting a nod "Kiss her " Bayakus ordered.

Renji looked at the man with shocked eyes "I SAID KISS HER RENJI!" Bayakua yelled Renji sighed and kissed Rukia's lips to get a stinging feeling that burned his mouth he flew back and tended to his lips "Fuck!" Renji yelled. Bayakua pulled Rukia by her hair to his face "YOU WERE FUCKIN MARKED !" Bayakua screamed and threw her to the ground and flashed to Ichigo's injured body and kicked his ribs over and over again.

"BROTHER STOP!" Rukia screamed flashed in for the blow "I'll go home with you if you stop hurting him please" she said in pain. "Fine" Bayakua hissed and grabed her hair again quickly Rukia kissed Ichigo's lips and placed a note in his hand with his moveless body as her brother pulled her to the horse.

She got there with her brother and Kenpachi drugged her and threw her over his shoulder and galloped away.

** Sorrry it took soooo long but my opa died and the funeral was last weekend and exams coming I'm swamped but on the bright side I made it long for you guys R&R PLEASE I WANT MORE!**

**AND SORRY TO BAYAKUA FANS**


	7. Taking over

Chapter 7 : My choices

Orhime watched the raise and fall of his bandaged chest as he slept when a soft, strong hand touched her shoulder. She turned to see Uryu with a soft expression painted on his face "Uryu do you think he'll be alright?" she asked starring down at Ichigo's injured body, "Of course Orhime he is tuff as nails remember when he and Rukes decided to take the soccer team cause they wouldn't let them on because of Ichigo's and Rukes being a girl, he took the whole team well Rukes took the goalie so this is nothing" he said she laughted at the memory of high school the two love birds were named the bad ass pair. She calmed down with her soft smile "And I remember when I was rejected by Koursaki when I told him I loved him, you were always there for me Uryu threw thick and thin" Orhime spoke starring into his eyes.

"Of course I'd be there" he snickered she softly touched his cheeck with her hand and smiled "Did I ever say thank you?" she asked he looked at her puzzled "Ah...I'm not sure " he spoke as she got closer to him, when their lips ment for a soft passionate kiss "Nice to see you two like to tease me when my girl isn't here to kiss me " a voice said causing them to seprate. They both looked at Ichigo's awakened body "Good to see you awake Ichigo?" Orhime spoke with a smile he gave her a sad look, "Right now I wish I hadn't " Ichigo said looking out the window, Orhime knew what he ment ' He misses Rukia...poor guy he lost his queen' she though. "H-How long was I out ?" Ichigo asked a sigh slipped from Uryu's lips at his king "4 weeks Ichigo, do to the broken ribs and the hard punch to the head you got lucky when Rukia took that last hard hit in the rib for you" Uryu spoke. Ichigo just looked down at his hands in sadness "H-Have you heard anything about her since?" he asked "No to be honest with the injuries she had when she left, she is probably dead" Uryu spoke softly "Uryu" Orhime said in a sturn voice, Ichigo placed his face in his hands " Please leave" he said and the two nodded and left the room.

Ichigo refused to think Rukia was dead...she just couldn't be not her never but that didn't stop his quiet tears from falling 'My Rukia is gone my love...gone like the wind..Bayakua just kicked and pushed her around she didn't even fight back like she didn't want to kill him but why...why..if she is dead I'll kill him then myself' he thought.

* * *

The room was black and cold with the scent of blood and vomit, her body was just there strapped by the wrists to the walls and her feet to the floor. She breathed slowly in and out, she was exhausted her body broken, she was hungry and not just like a normal hungry she could eat anything a fairy, werewolf even her own horse they hadn't fed her in weeks all they did was leave her there chained in the air. To be beaten by Tosen every hour with his wipe 'So hungry..need food ' she though threw her closed eyes all see could see was darkness with her head to the floor letting her hair cover her face.

The door creecked open she didn't look up to see who it was the heavy foot steps gave them away she could smell the scent she wanted to drink them dry at the momment, her fangs grew and her eyes were all black showing her hunger her voice sounded like a demoned when she breathed "Why are you here ?" she asked "I came to see if you learned your lesson Rukia" Bayakua said looking at the dry blood upon her body and the smell god the smell, he cringled his nose at her smell it was strong 'It smells like Koursaki and Kuchkiki with vomit in here' he though "Brother I am not sorry for what I did or I experienced with Ichigo I will never regrett it so you'll have to kill me to get your want of satifaction" she said looking up at him. "Your an idiot Rukia do you really think he cares about you ?" he asked.

She sighed and looked at her hand with the ring still placed on it "I know he cares brother, and I know he loves me also" she said with a smile as she stared at the gems and band. He turned away and headed to the door "So be it die in here because your a fool Rukia I don't give a crap but just remember you put this on yours-"Bayakua stopped and turned to her body "That bastard" he spoke she gave him a puzzled look "What just because I'm welling to die doesn't make Ichigo a bastard" she said to the furious man.

Bayakua was ready to murder someone at the momment "Your a fool Rukia if you haven't figured it out your stupider then I though" he said and disappeared threw the door. Rukia was troubled "What the hell was he talking ab-" a flow of vomit stopped her voice as it flooded the floor beneath her she coughed at the last of it "Stupid sickness" she muttered before the liquid came back up in her throat.

Outside the door Bayakua listened to the sound of his sister vomiting, he had clenched fist so tight his knuckles were white, he turned to see Tosen at the wall leaning against it "I told you the scent was postive Bayakua " he spoke.

"I can believe this " Bayakua said in anger

"Well believe it there is two pregant women in this house"

"Arrrgh don't mention pregancy Hisana's been driving up the wall now Rukia...I'm going to kill that Koursaki bastard"

"I'll help you with killing him I haven't kilt in years"

"Gather the soliders ...we strike in tommorow when the sun is going down"

"What do you mean?" Tosen asked raising a eyebrow

"I'm distroying the Koursaki kingdom once and for all" Bayakua said and stormed down the hallway to his office when he slammed the door shut behind him. Tosen grinned 'Things are falling right into place for Aizen plan' he thought then headed to the living room, they both didn't notice the person behind one of the doors listening in on the talk they had Hisana walked out with wide eyes with Renji behind her "Oh my god " she muttered as she rubbed her large stomach. Renji looked down at her "Wr have to do something Hisana" he suggested she nodded "I have a plan get Momo and Rangiku meet me in the garden" she said then went to Bayakua's office were he was fumming Renji grabbed her wrist and pulled her back" I don't think that's a good idea he is pissed off and might hurt you " he said she smiled lightly at the red haired man she called a great friend "Renji thank you for caring for my saftey but he won't hurt me trust me on this one Bayakua maybe a brut to you guys but to me he is a gaint teddy bear" she said and headed back to the office.

Hisana entered the room where her husband was sitting in a chair breaking pencils "Bya?" she said "Hisana go away I don't need your crap right now" he said then snap went another pencil she was teary eyed and quiet "Hisana leave" he spoke "W-What happened to you?" she asked in her tears "Nothing woman... I just don't want to hear your crap right now " he said loud "Is what you think of me just a pregant piece of crap!" she yelled "Hisana no ! I don't think that... just get out!" he yelled "Bya what are you going to do to Rukia's baby ?" she asked in a hurt voice as she turned to the door ' If I hear what I want I'll change my mind' she thought.

He looked at her then back out the balcony "Kill it, that thing is nothing but a mutt like her " he said she gasped at the words "You wouldn't " she said "I would with my bare hands " he spoke "What if that were me ?" she asked in tears "I'd do the same if you had a child with another man " he said "Bayakua you have changed...your not the man I loved and married nor decided to have a child with you disgust me right now " she said choking back tears and stormed out of the room. She cried softly as she walked down the hallway when she seen the garden threw the window were Renji was with the two women, with a flash she appeared in the entrance "Good evening Hisana" Rangiku said with a smile.

"Ran it isn't such a good evening " Hisana said "Why?" Momo asked "Rukia is with child and my husband...he...he...-" she couldn't say the words "Wants to what Hisana?" Renji asked sitting on the bench "He wants to kill the baby " she said in a sob causing the two woman to stare in shock. Renji stood and wrapped Hisana in a hug she needed with his news, "I won't let him" Momo said firmly, "Me nearth Rukia was happy with Ichigo he doesn't have the right to do this especailly to a innocent baby" Rangiku spoke "I want Momo and Rangiku to go to the Koursaki kingdom and warn them of what's coming Renji you stay here with me we have the worst this to do" Hisana said the two women nodded and flashed to the kingdom as fast they could.

Hisana pulled away from Renji "Renji we have to contact the Kuchkiki parents and tell them about this also, we're going to release Rukia she is the one who well stop my husband with his lose of himself" Hisana spoke and he nodded.

Rukia was putting the piece together with her morning sickness, always needing to pee, her growing hunger, her smell, the small bum on her stomach and the cravings she stared at the black walls in shock and happiness "I'm pregant" she spoke with a smile "Wait that means Bayakua knows " she spoke when the door opened to see Renji with a person behind him he was still at the sight of her body "Oh my god Rukia" he said and flashed to her, he hold her face up to see the black eyes "Did they even feed you?" he asked "No" she spoke weakly she kept breathing slowly and kept trying to keep it steady "Rukia I-I'm sorry "he said looking into her tired, sad eyes "I'm not Renji, I did everything I wanted with my freedom not regrettes just me, Ichigo and my baby" she said "You know" he stated she nodded "In my weak state it took me awhile to put the pieces together ... but I figured it out" she said.

Renji hugged her tightly in his arms "I'll get you out of here one day Rukia" he said "No Renji he'll kill me just make sure that if I give birth to keep my baby safe and give it to Ichigo, but that is a long times away I might not make it then just remember me like I once was" she spoke like a goodbye "No Rukia...your not dying" Hisana said from the door when Bayakua appeared "RENJI WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT ! HISANA GET TO BED YOU TWO ARE FORBIDEN TO THIS ROOM" Bayakua yelled and the two disappeared, Bayakua walked up to Rukia and checked the chains to see they weren't done properly "Hmmm...I didn't log in the code" he muttered Rukia's eyes widened "Brother please no" she said knowing what kind of chains they were finally.

Bayakua turned to her with emontionless eyes "Funny thing is I am the King and I don't listen to mutts and sluts who want to die because they are fouls" he spoke typing in the code the spikes on the inside of the chains shot out and stabbed into her skin causing her to was a scream that would be heard threw the kingdoms far and wide but didn't end.

* * *

Momo and Rangiku were just what Bayakua was planning to the Koursaki soliders and household when the loud, chilling scream went threw the house Momo turned to Rangiku who had stopped to "He remembered " Momo said running to the window opening it to hear if it was the person she thought "SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP ME !" the scream roared causing Momo to covered her mouth with her mouth with wide eyes "Momo ?" Rangiku said "Ran it's her he remember to put the chain codes in " Momo spoke softly. "Who is that ?" Tomo asked "Tomo-kun that's Rukia's scream" Rangiku "THAT BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled and stormed out of the room to the yard.

When he was ready to flash step to the Kuchkiki kingdom something pulled him down and he was on the ground "ICHIGO STOP" Tomo yelled as he, Karin, Momo, Rangiku, Toshiro, Isshin all kept him down "I WILL NOT STAND AROUND AND LET HER BE BUTCHERED IN THAT FUCKEN KINGDOM!" Ichigo yelled "He'll kill you and Rukia " a soft voice spoke he looked up to see Yuzu in her pink dress "We are Koursaki's are we not we'll get her out of there Ichi-nii " Yuzu said calming him "Yeah " he said and she nodded.

* * *

The night rolled by slowly in the Kuchkiki house with Rukia screaming for help and yelling for it. When the time came to leave the house everyone was pissed because of the loud screaming, Hisana and Renji stayed behind for their plan. Hisana went to the phone immedately when the soilders were out of sight and dialed the numders 1-789-903-4758 and listened to the ringing when a soft voice answered.

"Hello" Mika said

"Mika it's Hisana we have a problem"

"Hisana is the baby okay? What's wrong?"

"Mika, Bayakua is gone to kill Koursaki Ichigo and his kingdom"

"WHAT! W-WHY !"

"Mika Rukia's pregant"

"He's going to kill Ichigo cause he and Rukia made a baby with love! SHUU GET READY WE HAVE TO GO TO THE KOURSAKI KINGDOM NOW!"

"Mika I have decide to do something that will stop this "

"Hisana Hunny please don't go off and get hurt please"

"I won't I promise ...I must go "

"Okay goodbye"

Hisana hung up and headed to the room Rukia was being held alone she moved to the girl with tears to she flesh missing, bruises, vomit, the blood pooling at her wrists and ankles "Rukia!" Hisana yelled and ran to her. She cupped the blood and bruised face in her hands "Rukia wake up please I must tell you something" she pleaded when her eyelinds started to open slowly "Hisana please help me" Rukia cried "I will hunny but listen, Bayakua went to the Koursaki kingdom to kill Ichigo and his kingdom, then when he returns and your baby is born he is going to kill the baby infront of you" Hisana said seeing the anger in the black hungry eyes on the woman "Hisana get me out of this " Rukia said in a fairies hiss "Rukia I want you to take the crown from him and I wish to be there, I have made the choice to let you do it, since you asked me to tell you when I wanted you to take it, I want you to take the crown and nows the time " Hisana said typing the code into the chains.

"Hisana I promise you I won't kill him but...I can't promise that right now he tortued me, went to kill the one I love, wants to kill my child in front of me, treated me like a slave I'm done" Rukia said as the chains spike came out of her flesh "I understand " Hisana spoke as Renji entered the room and flashed stepped Hisana and himself away like planned. A scream was heard and the chain were pulled from the wall Rukia dropped to the floor and reached for the chains and ripped them from her body. She laughed deep and monster like that was about to rip you to shreds and slowly walked out of the room with her blood following her as she moved the black of her eyes were like midnight , her fangs where longing for flesh to tar threw as she walked quickly out of the house, she flashed to the forest and leaped from the branches with the wide creepy smile on her face she let out a loud laughter as she moved to the battle 'I love it when my fairy side comes out' she thougth when she saw the two kingdoms her mother was there and her father (steps btw) see could see Momo, Rangiku, Karin, Toshiro, Isshin,Tomo, Ichigo everyone. Hisana nodded to the forest from behind Renji telling her 'GO AHEAD' Rukia let out a loud sick laughter that send shivers down peoples bodies.

She seen Bayakua looking at the forest and she jumped down from the tree in the open with her eyes percing him "Why Hello Brother" she said in her fairy trait voice. Ichigo stared at the wonds on her and felt the anger grow inside him.

* * *

**i know its short but i didnt have much time but aleast its a chapter r and r {all Edited}**


	8. New Ruler and a New battle

HOWLING MOON : THE BEGINNING

The deep stab wounds on her wrists that dipped blood from, the gaint cuts on her arms the torn shirt revealing bloody skin and bruises her face bruised and battered, made the anger grow more inside his heart ' They beat, they stabbed her, they touched her! I'll kill them all !' he thought as she stocked towards Bayakua with the monsterous laughter.

Mika and Shuu looked in horror at the damage "Shuu?" Mika whisphered in horror "What is it Mika?" he asked "She's going to kill him, I can tell by the wounds the voice, the eyes shes pissed off" Mika said shaking. The whole area was silent as Rukia approached Bayakua "Who set her free?" Bayakua asked himself getting a laugh from Rukia "You want to know who set me free! Cause I can tell you, who answered my cries that I yelled from a month, the one who told me you fucken plan!" Rukia yelled he stepped forward to her "WHO THEN?" he yelled she giggled "Your wife " she spoke "Hisana you did this ?" he asked "I did, your not the same and I won't let you kill yourself" Hisana spoke "So you set free the mutt, the murder, the slut of all peop-" Rukia gave him a swifted punch to the face to shut him up.

"YOU CALL ME A MUTT OR A SLUT AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU! AND BROTHER BOTH YOU AND I KNOW I DON'T BLUFF WORTH SHIT!" Rukia yelled to the man of the ground " And you call yourself a warrior " Bayakua said spitting out blood onto the grass, she glared at him strong and hard "Repeat that " she hissed as her fangs appeared "Your pathic, a waste of life I find it sad that you of all people were left by parnets you should have been kilt" he spoke when Kenpachi appeared behind her and grabbed her from behind she struggled for a momment then stopped as she her brother approached her "You know what I'm glad your here to watch me rip your mate to peices, then when we get home I'll lock you away again,let you give birth then torture your child in front of you for fun" he whisphered in her ear causing her to gasp and shake in fear and sadness.

'I will not allow this..I will not let him kill Ichigo then my child never...NEVER!' she thought and quickly elbowed Kenpachi in the ribs causing him to drop to the ground she saw Tosen coming with the chains. She was done with the bullshit treatment, with a jump in the air the fabric of hers disappeared and became white fur she land with a growl as all her stuck up in the air, the hunger she had sent drool down her mouth and teeth. With a quick flash a black beast was towering over her the flash backs of the night her parnets death flashed before her eyes which sent the anger deeper she used her two back paws and pushed with all her might sending him flying threw the air.

She quickly got to her feet and ran towards him full on she could see the black of his fur, as she got closer to him. She leaped at him and the fight began.

The horrible growls and snarls filled the air as they bit and crawled each other, which a swift jaw Rukia locked on to his neck and released the fur, she swiftly clawed his face leaving a deep mark of all claws dripping blood onto the grass beneath them that was soaked in fur and blood as the wound fleed in the fight. They circled each other starring into each others eyes, Bayakua's black masked fur ripped and torn, the blood ouzing out of the, claw marks like a water fall as he watched the white mass of fur he called sister eyed him she snarled and pounced on him and he did the same. They were on their back paws digging their teeth into one another, when a deep mark touched his neck her paw had sliced in the battle, he pushed off her furred chest to the ground but she didn't quit she grabbed hold of his leg biting down with all her might she shook in her hold.

As the pain shot threw his leg like a bullet he was think of ways to win, once he noticed the pain and touture gone he looked to see her panting heavily the fight was taking all her energy she had, she was tired, starved and angry. "RUKIA YOU MUST STOP YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF AND YOUR BABY!" Bayakua growled to her "Fight...must ...can't ...let ...hungry...Ichigo...must...keep...going" she panted her brain was troubled with feelings and needs she desired "Rukia you must stop think about your well being, your babies health " Bayakua said in the growls "Why...do..you..care?...All you ...want is ...to kill...me...my baby...and ...Ichigo" she spoke panting worsing. "I'm your brother, I myself am going to be a parent believe me " he said to the exhausted wolf, she was swaying and her vision blurry "Come Rukia let's just forget this ever happened" he spoke guiding her to the clan.

She folllowed her brother with the dizzy swaying steps and heavy breathing but out of no where he turned around towered over her "Brother...what are you...doing? I thought you wanted to stop the fight?" she spoke getting a snarl "You really think I would just do that your seriouslly nuts, I'll still kill your mate and your baby" he laughed making her bow down on the floor. "But I... thought-" "Well you thought wrong... slut, this is how it is to be you bowing down to me cause... I'm the true leader of the Kuchkiki clan" she growled at him in her state.

" TRUE LEADER! YOUR ARE NOT THE TRUE LEADER OF THE KUCHKIKI CLAN YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK A TRUE LEADER MAKES A WARRIOR STAY IN THE HOUSE! FIND THEIR OWN MATE! TORTURES THEIR WARRIOR FOR BEING IN LOVE! TRICKS PEOPLE! WANTS TO KILL A PERSONS BABY IN FRONT ON THEM ! AND THEIR OWN MATE! YOU ARE NOT A **TRUE KUCHKIKI LEADER!**" she screamed each word she raised higher and higher growing in size, she looked down at her brother with a disgusted look in her voilet eyes and white fur she towered him.

"NOW YOU BOW TO ME! THE TRUE LEADER OF THE KUCHKIKI CLAN! BOW! YOU ARE NOT THE LEADER OR THE KING I AM! YOU WILL WATCH FROM THE SIDE LINES OF THE ROYAL OFFICE! YOU WILL LOOK UP UPON MY POWER YOU ARE NOTHING! I AM THE LEADER YOU HEAR AND IF YOU FORGET THINGS WILL HAPPEN ! SO BOW TO ME AND EAT MY FUCKEN DUST!" Rukia screamed as he bowed the whole group saw this and learn the new ruler.

After the claim they walked back Rukia had a scowl she turned to her clan head high "All the Kuchkiki clan is to return to the castle if any if ,ands or buts you'll be toutured! If I hear any insalts against me you'll be dealing with me! I am tired of this clan dishonor! And for all you here and against the Koursaki clan you'll be paying a visit with me to apolgize! I am the new Ruler and this clan is being put back in order! NOW GO HOME! Except for the following memebers who helped me ! " Rukia order and the clan obeyed.

With the group in the dusk she turned to the Koursaki clan with a smile, Hisana and Renji ran up and gave her a hug "You did it with out killing him Rukia" Hisana cried "Of course Hisana I wouldn't do it on purpose...I just wante...d ...t-to..."Rukia spoke swaying and fall to the ground unconicess from hunger, blood loss, exhaustion. Ichigo rushed to her side and shook her "Rukia...Rukia...Rukia...RUKIA!" he yelled but nothing.

* * *

**ANOTHER CHAPTER ! i'm soooo happpy to have more R&R'S {EDITED}**

**keep it up i love them and thanks to all the suggestions to the story i'll keep them in mind and do many if you have any ideas for Ichigo and Rukia's baby or babies I'll surprise ya there. R&R telling me them or Private Message me cause I am stumbed I have ideas but I can't pick but thaks for reading remember R&R PLEASE!**


	9. Waiting for you

CHAPTER 9 

In her blank mind of sickness Rukia was puzzled she opened her eyes to she gently falling snow around her body as she laid on the green grass in a white silk thin strapes dress, the lenght was to above her knee's and the neck drapped down a little. She blinked at the bright sky, she sat up and looked around in was a feild filled with green grass and tall trees covered in snow, looking to the side of her she saw a lake she stood and waked over to see her reflection hair to the side pure white skin and long black eyelashes, voilet eyes and red lip stick covered lips "Where am I ?" she muttered as she searched the area when a giggle was heard from the snowy forest.

She turned to see a little girl with raven hair and amber eyes with tanned skin running in a white sun dress, she squealed and laughted when a little boy appeared chasing her with raven hair, voilet eyes and tanned skin he reminded her of Ichigo she smiled at the sight of the two running away from something when a roar was heard from the forest and the two screamed.

A large figure appeared in the shadows and zoomed to them "Daddy " the little girl squealed as she was caught in his arms "Papa" the boy giggled as the person tickled them Rukia walked closer to them quickly when she say the orange hair and tall man with the two in jeans and a white shirt "Ichigo" she said watching him tickle the two who sqwirmed and screamed in laughter "Daaaaaddddyyy stop-p it " the boy sqeauled and Ichigo stopped the battle with his fingers. He laid next to the two arms wrapped around them "Papa?" the girl spoke looking at the man "Mhmmm" he said "What happened to Mommy?" she asked.

Ichigo's face went sad for the words his daughter spoke "S-She's gone " he whisphered "Gone where? To the city...the beach... on a trip" she said "No Mommy is in heaven " he said with a sad voice "When is she coming back?" the boy asked "She's never coming back kids" he replied "W-What? Why doesn't she loves us ?" the girl asked Ichigo sat up straight "Ren your mother loved you bolth to death she would never leave and not love you two... we are her world don't ever think different" Ichigo said sturnnly "But you never talk about her daddy" the boy spoke.

Ichigo turned to his son that looked just like him in looks with the face and body when he was little "Daddy gets really upset when I talk about mommy" he said "Please tell us?" Ren pleaded he sighed sadly and looked towards the sky "Your Mommy was ever beautiful she was kind, caring, loving,understanding we knew each other for years, till we were seperated by bad people. Your mommy we given rules and was beaten up for disobeying them but she didn't care she kept coming to see me one day I told her my feelings and she had the same for me we loved each other. It was the best time of our lifes but then the bad people came to take her away from daddy but I trying to stop them but I was beaten up and so was your mommy... but mommy was put threw worse, the bad people came to kill daddy and mommy broke free and saved me by becoming ruler of the kingdom she was carrying you two at the time...well after she won she grow very sick because of the leak of food and blood lose she indured. She slept threw it and then gave me you guys that's when Mommy went to heaven she said to never let you guys go and she loved you ever much with all her heart" Ichigo told them.

"Daddy I miss mommy" the little boy spoke "Yasuo I do too" Ichigo said hugging them tightly.

* * *

Ichigo watched her sleeping form hooked to IV and laying on the bed, her breath soft and slow. He held her hand in his rubbed his thumb on top of her hand as he sat there. "Ichigo you need to eat" Tomo said bring in a bowl of rice and stew, he looked up at his brother then back at Rukia's sleeping body "Why should I?" he asked Tomo walked over and placed the bowl on the bed side table "Because she'd want you too" Tomo stated "How would you know?" Ichigo said not letting his eyes leave Rukia "Because I know Rukia and she would not want you starving yourself...heck the hamster would kick my ass " Tomo spoke.

"I just want her to wake up" Ichigo whisphered

"Unohana said it'll be a little while before that because of the horrible state she was in with the leak of food, water, the broken bones and then being pregant... she's lucky to be alive plus kicking Bayakua's ass in the battle for the crown the leak of energy got to her, just give it time Ichigo"

"I know Tomo but it's been a week and she hasn't woken up...I'm worried she won't wake up "

" She's a strong girl believe in her, but starving yourself ain't gonna wake her up just piss her off "

"Ichigo I need to give Rukia her shot" Unohana said from the door way he looked up at her nodded and looked back at Rukia. Tomo sighed and sat down on a chair "Unohana when will she wake up?" Tomo asked "I'm afraid I don't know but she better soon she needs to feed those babies growing inside her my needle won't keep this going much longer" Unohana spoke with a sad tone, she put the needle into Rukia's arm and injected it into her.

A tight squeeze was given to Ichigo's hand causing him to smile "I think she heard you " Ichigo says "Oh really now lets see of she hears this...Rukia if you wake up we can finally look at the babies "Unohana spoke getting a smile from Rukia's sleeping face and a tighter squeeze, she looked down at her hands and took one "Ask her questions" Unohana demanded "Rukia are you dreaming ?" Ichigo asked getting a squeeze "Are you dreaming of the babies?" Unohana asked getting a open eyes peeking at her "I was but...you three woke me up " Rukia said softly she, started to sit up.

"So Ichigo why in hell aren't you eating ?" Rukia asked with a raised eyebrow "I-I-" he studdered "I'm going to sit here and watch you eat all that food Tomo brought you" she said with a angry tone. Tomo laughed at the words just to get the a pillow in the face "What the fuck" Tomo said "That is for being a ass" Rukia growled.

"Why you such a bitch " Tomo spoke "Cause I have fucken frosty the snow man in my room, cotton ball! Oh and I'm not a hamster!" Rukia yelled getting a raised eyebrow from Tomo "You sure your not a hamster" he muttered getting a tears from the woman "W-Why are you soo mean " she sobbed then leaned into Ichigo's chest "Good going ass hole " Ichigo hissed.

Tomo rolled his eyes and left the room with Unohana, Ichigo held her tight in his arms not wanting to let go "Ichigo" she whisphered he kissed her forehead and then her lips soft, sweet "I missed you" he spoke with a smile. "But I was right here" she whisphered

* * *

At the Kuchiki house Hisana watched as Renji finished placed Bayakua in the new chains in the room he had Rukia in for a month "Why?" Bayakua asked "Why what" Hisana said with no emontion in her voice "Why'd you set her free?" he asked. Renji looked back at Hisana who was standing in the doorway "Because you were losing yourself in power" she said rubbing her stomach "Bull shit Hisana you just wanted to have me to yourself" Bayakua spoke "Don't flatter yourself Bya, Renji was more of a husband then you were acting" she said he looked up at her face with sad eyes he knew she was telling the truth "So what now your sleeping with him now " Bayakua said with anger.

She smirked and shook her head " I'm your wife, last I check that ment I was marked by you like Rukia was, there are many things I could have done but didn't...I may be pissed off at you but I wouldn't sleep around " she said with tears in her eyes and walked away from the room. Renji glared at the man in chain as he finished "What you think I'm stupid Renji" he said "I actually believe you are...I don't get it you have it all a beautiful wife, money, power, love, and a child but yet your a dick to everyone but mostly your wife, you need to wake up and see she is trying to reach out to you with her heart. But it looks like that's not enough for you especailly with the question you just asked" Renji said and started to head to the door.

"Renji... you don't understand "

"Oh I understand ,but you don't one day you'll wake up and see her gone along with your child, so try atleast"

"Why should I? She sent the mutt after me "

"She did it for your own good you idiot"

"That's a lie"

"You need to look at the facts and see Hisana is only doing this for your own good" that was it the door closed and all darkness surrounded him. Renji turned to the wall were Hisana weaped he wrapped her in a hug for confort "R-Renji...Thank y-you" she sobbed "I'll aways be there for you Hisana " he whisphered.

* * *

Aizen strolled the cave filled with soliders of his and fellow friends "You don't give up do ya" Gin said well leaning against a wall. Aizen grinned with a evil eye "I know she's alive, and I intend on getting what I want" Aizen spoke "Well you'll have to go threw the Koursaki kingdom cause she's marked and pregant" Tosen spoke from behind.

"Glad you can join us Tosen, we haven't seen you in a long time " Aizen said

"Possibly, but like I said she is marked and pregant"

"By who?"

"Koursaki Ichigo, also she just took the crown for the Kuchiki clan not to even think she is the queen of the Koursaki clan"

"Ah, she is simply filled with power and beauty I assume"

"She is beautiful and a fucken murderous woman I may say but, that don't mean she is not weak at heart"

"Your too complicated" Gin smiled

"Oh Gin please why don't you go see your little pussy toy" Tosen spat back

"Oi! don't talk about Rnagiku like that ass hole she's my wife"

"Well... does your wife know what your doing?"

"Pssh ,please she doesn't need to know everything I do"

"Sure what ever helps you sleep at night"

Aizen laughed at the two and clapped his hands together "You two are something else" he chuckled then returned to the cave way "But for Rukia being marked I have a plan and for her childern I have plans for them also" Aizen grinned "What do you plan?" Gin asked pushing off the wall and walking towards him. Aizen reached a large rock and pushed it to the side to reveal a woman with dark hair and white skin "Ah! Seanna pleasure to see ya again" Aizen smalled at the young witch "Yeah yeah what the hell ya want Aizen I'm busy" she said.

" Well I just wanted to see the most powerful witch about a spell, for breaking a mark " Aizen said the woman raised a brow "No I will not remove a mark from someone especailly two people in love" she said he smiled with a chuckle and pulled out a magic mirror and moved to the pot she browed spells in "You will to keep these two alive" he said dropping the mirror into the pot it showed, a man and woman hanging by their wrists with blood and bruises on them. She covered her mouth with her hands and walked back into a wall "You monster" she said "I am but I only want one thing and you will do it or you friends die"

* * *

Momo looked at the forest of the Koursaki kingdom quiet and still the beauty of the trees and the way the grass swayed in the breeze "What are you up too?" a voice asked startling her, she turned to see the white hair and aqua eyes "Toshiro" she said with a smile and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him and he stood still "Long time no see Momo" he said feeling awkward " Kiss me " she whisphered he closed his eyes and sighed pulling out of her arms "Momo I can't" he said.

"W-Why not?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest "Because I love Karin not you" he spoke glancing back at the kingdom window were he knew she was sleeping. "Really.. you 'fell' in love with her when we have history and something" she said with a flate tone "Momo we broke up along time ago and went our seprate ways like you wanted, you said we would be better friends then lovers" he said she looked at him with sad eyes " I know but I want you back" she whisphered he shook his head and turned back to the kingdom.

When a force turned him around and pulled him close his aqua eyes widened when her lips touched his. Karin felt the tears stream down her face at the sight threw her window as she clinged to her bed sheets on her naked body "I-I'm so stupid " she sobbed. She whipped the sheets off herself and opened her dresser drawer, she quickly dressed. She stormed out of the room still in tears when she ran into someone "Karin why are you crying?" Rukia asked Karin hugged her waist tighter and cried harder onto her chest.

Rukia pulled her away and looked at her teared covered face "Karin what is wrong?" she asked "He...Toshiro...no...k-kiss...I though...god" she cried her words were scrambled in the sentence "Karin would you like to come with me back to the Kuchiki house for a day or two?" Rukia asked "T-That would b-be n-nice " she sobbed. "Come on sweet heart lets get your things" Rukia said softly leading her to the room.

Once in the room Karin packed a few things "Karin w-where you going?" Toshiro asked with a sad voice but only got sobs in return he slowly walked to her and tossed her shoulder which shook from her crying "Karin?" he spoke. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Karin yelled at him as she turned to his face, her red eyes, stained cheek's, soaked face "W-Why are you crying ?" he asked using a hand to wipe her tears away.

"Why do you care?" she asked looking into his eyes "Because I love you " he said she grabbed her bag and hurried to the door "Yeah you love me so much you go and kiss another girl!" she yelled getting a shocked face he walked towards her "Karin it's not what you-"

she walked towards the living room "I thought I could trust you but I was wrong !" she yelled at him as he followed "Let me explain" he said "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TOSHIRO!" she yelled and stormed out of the house to see Rukia on a horse, she walked towards her white and brown spotted horse she slugged her bag on her horse as she climbed on "Karin listen to me would you please I'm bagging you" he pleaded. She gripped the rances and galloped off, Ichigo kissed Rukia goodbye "Call me if you need anything" he said she giggled at him "I'll be back in a few days " she said and began to gallope after Karin.

* * *

The large door opened pouring light in killing his eyes the clicking of heels sounded in the room and a light lite over him. He looked up to see Rukia sitting in front of him with a evil smile "Why hello Brother" she said "Rukia..get me outta here" he said she laughed "Please I haven't had my fun yet " she said swirling a tooth pick in hand "Come on I'm your brother" he said she smirked and threw the toothpick full force at him. The wood swirled threw his skin drawing the hot sticky blood from his chest, she got up and walked towards him with the click of her boots to follow her.

She went to the chains pad "Please Rukia no no no" he pleaded she looked at him and his body "You will suffer for the harm you caused me and for the word you called me to Renji this morning along with my children" she said tapping the pad with her elegant figures. "Brother these chains I made myself years ago for torturing fairies and werewolve even vampires so enjoy" she spoke with a evily smile, the chain activated and the spikes dug into his skin releasing posion that would cause most pain he screamed in pain as the poison spread. It felt like your insides were being ripped out slowly and your body was being burned slow and painfully. She chuckled at the pain and walked to the door were she pulled in a small coal pit with fire pockers "Brother it hurts doesn't it " she said closing the door.

"Please Rukia I'm sorry.." he pleaded she dragged the pit closer and closer "See brother I would believe you but sadly I don't cause you lie for what you want" she said sitting back down on the chair. She lifted a toothpick sliver and shining to the tip "See this brother... these like things are made with a liquid that is known to well kill a vampire which you are not but will hurt you when heated " she explained placing it on the coals the pick went bright red at the heat she grabbed it quickly and threw in into his arm, the pick stuck in his arm causing it to burn with the heat and lead he whinced in pain of the pick "Please I'm begging you Rukia" he said when a knock was heard on the door "Come in Karin " she spoke and the young girl did with a bucket of leaves and herbs.

"Rukia-chan heres the herbs and leaves you wanted " she said Rukia turned and looked at her from over her shoulder "Awww...yes the herbs of honey thorns and the leaves of werewolves tree's please come pull up a seat " Rukia said Karin nodded and came to her placing the bucket near her well she grabbed a chair. "Karin so why were you crying earlier?" Rukia asked placing the coaling between them with the picks inside. " First why did you need the bucket ?" Karin asked Rukia stood and used a fire poker to crushe the herbs and leaves "Because these plants give out a dangerous acid when mixed together which I can use" Rukia said walking towards her brother.

She placed the poker on his chest causing his skin to sizzle and burn at the acid she drew circles in line like a dart board then quickly sliced his arms and legs. She sat back down "How about a game of Darts Karin" Rukia said with a grin "Sounds wonderful" Karin smiled wickedly, Rukia chuckled "Your move first...but why were you crying?" Rukia asked as Karin drew a pick and threw it.

"I saw Toshiro kissing Momo outside the house this morning" Karin said sadly then threw another pick

"Did you let explain himslef ?" Rukia said threwing a pick

"No I rather not want to here, besides Momo is his Ex girlfriend "

" But maybe he had a expliantion for the action"

"I highly disagree "

" Well who knows"

The two woman chatted and threw the darts at Bayakua's chest every dart was a bullet but 100 time worse with the impact, the blood dripped from the wounds given to him and the acid stinged with every breath he took. Finally they had no more hot picks he thought they would stop but was wrong Rukia had other plans with the fire pokers he watch her heat the pokers with the herbs soaking the coals 'a acid burn ' he thought.

Rukia lifted the poker and threw into his stomach he screamed in pain of the poker and the acid she smirked at the scream and contuined the torture. "R-Rukia p-please I'm pleading to you I'm sorry I was wrong to do this to you and making you suffer with the rules, my bruttened personalitey and my rude words" Bayakua spoke she shook her head in disbelief "W-Why don't I believe you then?" she asked in a whispher her feeling where crush for her brother he called her mutt, slut , threatened to kill her loved one's, he even tricked her but he was her brother. A small knock was on the door and the door opened showing Hisana with Renji next to her they looked at Rukia's bowed head in disbeilef, when they thought she was in a thougth they saw her pull her legs to chest and burry her face in them she let out a soft whimper as she sobbed the thoughs of Ichigo and her children being kilt were flashing threw her head and the sadness was coming over her.

Hisana walked to her side, she hugged her close "Ssssh Rukia I know, everything will be alright" Hisana whisphered "It's ...not ...okay he wanted to kill them... my world ..h-he wanted to kill ...them in front of m-me " Rukia cried into her chest "It's okay he wont hurt them" Hisana reasured "I-I know " Rukia said wiping her tears away "I will still kill them " Bayakua muttered.

Rukia stood and grabbed the bucket of herbs with all her might she threw them on his skin, the grilling of the skin filled the room along with his painful screams. She watched the flesh melt away on his body slowly and the blood sip down his body as he screamed and squirm he looked like freddy with the skin, Rukia watched his chest rise and fall slowly in pain her eyes full of anger "SAY IT AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" she yelled "Fine Mutt I'll still kill them" he said she turned and took a bottle full of the acid and walked to him.

His face to the side not wanting to see her, she grabbed to the raw flesh in her hand and turned his face towards hers. "That was a mistake " she whisphered and shoved the glass of liquid down his throat forcefully. She slapped her hand over his lips to make him sollow the liquid which he did she turned and stromed from the room with his scream and cries following her steps.

* * *

Toshiro sat there in the room on the messy bed they slept in, loved in, woke in and played in. He looked over at the dresser open and empty of her clothing and belongings on top the dresser was the photo of them in the summer they fell in love

_(FLASH BACK)_ _The sun was high in the sky with the ocean in the distance, sand in the foreground there were towels scattered on the ground. The group of people laughing and chatted near the maustage on the hood of the car was Karin with her lime green and black stripped bikini on with sunglasses on her face. Jinta was around the car in his blue swim shorts with a ice cream in hand with Yuzu on his left in her light pink bikini licking her villina ice cream was the tones poured from the car, Hisagi was sneaking around with a bucket of water in hand with Toshiro planning a attack on Karin. _

_"Dude this is going to be hilarous" Hisagi laughed eyeing the car hood _

_"We can laugh about it if she doesn't kill us first" Toshiro spoke _

_"On the count of three"_

_"...1...2...3"_

_The two snuck out from behind the large rock and ran to the car with a quick splash Karin was wet with water "TOSHIRO! HISAGI!" she scream but that wasn't enough for Toshiro he threw her over is shoulder and flashed to the cliff. She screamed and punched his back till she noticed where they were "You wouldn't dare" she said but he ran and jumped "I would " he yelled as they fell into the water below. _ _They surfaced and Karin was furious "Toshiro I'm going to kill you!" she yelled he pulled her close to his chest and she calmed down. Karin wrapped her arms around him staying close "Karin" he whisphered in her ear, she pulled away slightly to look into his aqua eyes "Yes?" she questioned he kissed her softly on the lips then pulled away "I love you " he whisphered "I love you too" she replied getting another kiss in return, she giggled at the waters movement "One day I intend of something" he spoke she looked at him puzzled "What would that be?" she asked with a soft smile "I intend on marrying you one day " he said she blushed deeply "What kinda marriage a marked marriage-" he kissed her again deep and passion "No a wedding and all Karin " she smiled softly "You promise" she said softly "Of course " he spoke._

_(End of flash back)_

That day was the day he made that promise now she was gone all the way in the Kuchiki kingdom he wanted her to know what happened but she was so sad, so hurt he did that...and he hated the fact he made her cry and scream. Now Momo was here cause of Kuchiki orders to stay and wait till the kingdom cooled down from the new leader and the soliders hatered for who it was and Rukia was afraid they would go after them. At the momment he was trying to decide wether he should call the kingdom or go there to try and talk to her. He glanced out the window to see the langscape of the kingdom "She had a perfect view " he spoke seeing where the whole probleme happened he tried to stop Momo he pushed her and everything but she had him tight in her hold.

He turned to the door to see Hisagi and Tomo standing there with Ichigo they always some how knew when he was upset, he looked away from them and to the floor he could still hear her foot steps as she walked out of the room this morning. "Wanta tell us why your in here like a sad puppy? And why Rukia found Karin crying?" Ichigo spoke walking into the room "I-I screwed up " Toshiro spoke "Oh when you say screwed up do you mean words or actions?" Hisagi asked flopping onto the large bed "Actions...but I tried to stop it but arrrgh my life is fucked " Toshiro said placing his face in hands. "Trust me buddy she'll forgive ya" Tomo say sitting on his left with Hisagi on his right "She won't fucken forgive me we all know Karin never forgives people she makes them apolygize and then she never talks to them again...I could never handle that " Toshiro said "What the fact she's a bitch or the fact you'll never be spoken by her" Hisagi said getting a punch in the face "Don't call her a bitch Hisagi " Toshiro hissed.

"Jeeez you can punch just like your girlfriend " Hisagi said getting a chuckle from Tomo "So what happened?" Ichigo asked getting annoyed from the two fools he called brother and friend "Momo kissed me " Toshiro said "Please tell me Karin didn't see " Hisagi exclaimed "She had the perfect view of the window " Toshiro said pointing at the window. Tomo was putting the pieces together 'Bed, window, kiss, no clothing' he thought "You slept with her then went and kissed Momo" Tomo said angrily

"NO! I went downstairs to get a drink when I say Momo outside..she looked lonely so I went to talk to her and I found out she want tot get back together-"

"So you decided to get back with your Ex girlfriend and leave Karin up here in a bed naked after all that, I'll kill ya for that Toshiro" Hisagi spoke he was alway protective of Karin they were best friends so he protected her with his life and threatened everyone who she dated, many though he had a major crush on her and loved her but he always told them they were wrong.

"NO! I told Momo I loved Karin she didn't like it so she kissed me and held me so tight I couldn't leave, I ran up here to find Karin packing and crying...I tried to explain but she yelled, screamed, cried ...I couldn't take it to see her sad, now I don't if I should call her or just get on a horse and go to the Kuchiki kingdom I wont have a beeping phone near my ear" Toshiro said.

"CALL HER YOU IDIOT!"Tomo yelled "Tomo have you been watching to many of your sopa's lately" Ichigo snickered getting a punch from his brother "I don't watch sopa's! And call her if she hangs up get your ass to that kingdom and talk to her jeuse you should of never let her leave if you really wanted you could have dragged away privately and told her everything god " Tomo said then left the room "YOU STUPID BASTARDS!" he yelled.

"Woooow Tomo has a heart I'm tell'n everyone" Hisagi said follow the cotton head.

"Call the Kuchiki kingdom and explain" Ichigo said sitting next to him on the bed phone in hand "I'll get you to Karin " he said dailing the number only getting a nod from his friend "You sit there and think of what to say well I talk to them, everything will be okay ".

The phone rang and rang till there was muffling in the background with screams of help "Hello?" Renji said Ichigo tightened on the phone "Renji what the hell is Rukia doing up there?"

"She isn't up there she's sleeping, but when she was in there she threw this acid crap on his skin is bad Ichigo"

"God can I speak to Rukia for a momment"

"Yeah her and Karin are in the room hold on"

"Renji don't go" Hisana's voice sounded in the background

"Renji are you sleeping with Hisana well Bayakua's tortured"Ichigo said " No she couldn't sleep and I climbed in with her pregant women like to cuddle with things like men and pillow I wonder how Karin's holding up with Rukia"

"Renjiiii"Hisana whined "Don't worry I'll be back just hold on" Renji whisphered "Okay"

"Hello?" Rukia said into the phone

"Hey hunny how you feeling?"Ichigo asked

"Tired, hungry, sick, and odd"

"Can I speak to Karin I have someone who really wants to talk with her "

"Ichi she isn't in the mood to talk with anyone right now especailly Toshiro, ever since we got here we've been moody"

"Rukia just put her on the phone" he heard a groan after that.

"Hello Ichi-nii what the hell do you fucken want?"

"Just talk to him-"

"No"

"Karin come on please..." Ichigo said "Fine" Karin sighed Ichigo passed the phone to Toshiro who took it slowly and pressed it to his ear.

"Karin" he said shooing Ichigo out of the room.

"What you finally decide you want to break up with me for Momo"

" Karin NO!"

"Toshiro I can't do this" Karin said in a sob

"You can do it, we can do this because we love each other"he said trying to reach out to her

"I love you but I don't think you love me" she sobbed

"Just listen to me Karin "

"Why should I when you kissed another woman"

"Please I'm pleading to you listen"

"Fine I'll listen"

"Remember when we were at the beach and I told you I wanted to marry you"

"Of course I remember that day "

"Well I still want to Marry you...not Momo...you. No one else, she kissed me by force and I tried to get out of her hold but she kept me there I would never cheat on you, that's why I ran back upstairs to you...but only found you packing "

"..."

"Karin you there, love?"

"I'll gut her like a fucken fish, who the hell she think she is...she's 4 letter D-E-A-D" Karin muttered

"Can you come back home?"

"Toshiro just let me stay here for a few days, Rukia-chan needs me, I'll be home soon...I love you "

"I love you more"

"More"

"More"

"We get it hang up already for fuck sakes " Rukia said on the bed

"OK jeez bye"

"BYE"

The phone clicked as they hung up, Toshiro felt his heart fluttering he had her back and she was okay. But the big thing on his mind was the fact he heard Rukia say they have been moody since they got there, why was Karin moody he could understand Rukia but why Karin he mind fought with reason but only got a question mark.

* * *

yo yo readers whats up one more exam and im done woohooo made it long for you guys oh and R&R

tell me what you think is wrong with Karin?

While peace peeps


	10. Born to the world

CHAPTER 10

She searched the chilling beast of a frigde for what she was craving so badly "Where is it ?" she asked herself, she pushed the milk a side, only to find vegtables and eggs. She opened the freezer to find the prize possion she dearly craved chocolate chips cookies with peanut better ice cream centers and chocolate chips on the outside, she gripped the box and tore the packaging to get her desert. She shoved the delicous cold treat into her mouth and moaned as the taste touched her taste buds, she walked toward the living room were all the Kuchiki house was stareing at her "You know it is rude to stare at people" Karin said causing the people to stop the stareing at her and her love of the treat.

She glanced at the stairs to see Hisana being helped down the stairs by Renji carefully, she was taking deep breathes. It was days to her birth since the doctor found his mistake in the babies growth, so she was being watch every second by Renji since her husband was being a complete ass hole. Karin blinked at the sight they looked like a couple but were only great friends to bad they are so sweet to each other she wouldn't be surprised if the baby turned out to be Renji's, but Hisana claimed that she never slept with him. Karin licked the sides of her treat with pride, they've been at the Kuchiki house fora week, they stayed longer since they found out about Hisana and the baby.

Hisana stopped on the stairs and softly gripped her stomach, she let a whince of pain out as she held her stomach. "Hisana we need to get you to the hospital now" Renji told her knowing her water broke in her sleep, she nodded and he swipped her off her feet bridal style. "RUKIA COME THE BABY IS COMING !" Renji yelled and the woman appeared in seconds with her hands on her hips glaring at him.

"Then why you just staying there let's go" Karin spoke lightly pushing Renji to the door with her treat still in hand. Renji nodded and zoomed out the door with Karin hot on his trail followed by Rukia who had the serious look on her face. They reached the hospital in seconds when a nurse approached them quickly.

"When did her water break?" she asked with a worried tone to Renji

"It broke this morning at maybe 10 am " Renji said as Hisana held his hand tightly as the pain hit here everytime.

"Okay, Do she have a husband?" the nurse asked

"Yeah , but why does that matter?" Karin asked

"This hospital will only take people who are pregant and have husbands if they are here" the nurse spoke the group, they looked around at each other with worry. Hisana yelped in pain as the pain struck her again.

"I'm her husband " Renji said getting wide eyes from the women but Hisana and the nurse "Okay sir, let's get this baby out" the nurse siad happily. "Wait can I have those two with me?" Hisana said as the wheel chair moved around. "Of course they may come" the nurse spoke wheeling her down the hallway filled with white doors and walls.

As soon as they got to the room Hisana was placed on a bed with the paper dress on and the doctor looked to see how she was "6 we'll have to wait a little while" he said. She nodded as the doctor left the room she turned to Renji with a smile "Why'd you say you were my husband ?" she asked he held her hand tightly "Well you were in so much pain...and we can't let Bayakua free so I just said that I was...sorry " he spoke.

"No..no Renji thank you for that and at the momment you were the one acting like a true husband well Bayakua was like that so you weren't lyind by failt" she said.

Rukia and Karin entered the room with ice cream in hand "Man Karin I swear your pregant your eating so much lately" Hisana said rubbing her swollen stomach as the girl gave her a questioned look of disbeleife.

Karin sat down on a chair thinking for a momment ' No I'm not pregant I just had my period, it's probably just me being around two pregant people and a house filled with man...I'm probably just caughting on to their eating' she thought as she looked at the ice cream in hand, she shook her head no to Hisana and the idea of her being pregant. "It's impossible Hisana" she said looking up at the woman on the bed.

"It's not impossible...you could be and not know, I just looking at facts" Hisana snickered as another pain hide her causing her to hissed "I get it you want out" she said only to get another pain "Jeeez sorry" she spoke and it stopped.

"Looks like it's a stubborn one" Renji laughed. Hisana slapped his arm softly "If I get another pain for that your doomed " she spoke with a glare, she turned to the door to see the doctor with people "Umm...Hisana you got two visitor" the doctor spoke "Okay" she hissed in pain and smacked Renji hard in the arm.

"How you feeling Hisana?" Ichigo asked walking into the room followed by Toshiro, he looked over at the woman and Renji with a smile on his lips. He knew the hospitals rules it was pretty stupid if you ask him, what if the father is dead or not in the area out at war. " So you come and see Hisana but not us " Rukia said in a glare to the man. Karin slugged into her chair more trying to keep out of it all at the very momment, she could feel eyes on her and she knew who but didn't want to talk especailly with the momment at hand a new life being born to the super natural world, she honestly didn't want drama at the momment.

"Rukia, why'd you think that ?" Ichigo asked he could feel the anger building up in the girl he loved, when he turned to Toshiro who had a smug smile on his lips lucky bastard he doesn't have to deal with this.

"What are you smiling at last I heard you kissed another woman you should be scowled for it " Rukia said looking right into Toshiro's eyes. "I wasn't kissing her, she kissed me-" "Bullshit so you just stood there!" Rukia yelled as Karin tried to calm her down.

Rukia sat down arms crossed over her chest angry, she grabbed Karin's ice cream and tossed into the trash. Only to get a anger growl in return "Bitch" Karin muttered and stormed out the room. She was pissed she lost her treat and that Toshiro was here with her brother when she truly was still angry at him for the Momo shit, she headed to the cafe and sat in a lone table.

She felt a tear crawl down her cheeck, she wiped it away and laid her head on her arms that were perched on the table. She watched couples walk together they were probably here visiting sick realtives at the time, she watched old couples walk by smiling and holding hands. But in momments she caught a sight she could really smile at, there was a woman with a new baby in arms being pushed in a wheel chair by her husband. She could see her brother doing that in the future for Rukia, but she hoped one day to be that woman with Toshiro pushing her in the wheelchair but she couldn't get over the fact another girls lips touched his well they were a item.

She closed her eyes for a momment and took a deep breath when she felt a soft, warm hand on her. She looked over to see Toshiro sitting oppisite to her looking into her eyes "Karin you alright?" he asked in a soft tone "No I'm not Toshiro" she spoke with a small tear dancing down her cheeck, he wiped it away with his hand and held her face in his hand "Tell me what's wrong" he said looking into her eyes still.

"Remember when you, said that we will marry"

"Yeah why?"

"It's been almost 4 years and you still haven't done anything, so I'm starting to think you don't want to marry me...I know you said that you still want to but, how do I know what your think in your head and not just saying that to make me happy"

"Why are you bring this up now Karin?"

"Because just see Hisana with Bayakua having a baby, even if Renji is acting like a father at the time for her sakes because of Bayakua's being right now...Then Ichi-nii and Rukia-chan going to have a baby, I know how it is to hear Rukia in her mood swings trust me it's not pretty especailly when she throw things but he is still there for her and their married...but then I see couples walking around together some old, some young and some new parnets, but then I ask myself a question will you always be there?"

" Of course I'll be there, I'll be standing alone waiting for you in the white dress, I'll be there when you have mood swings, I'll be there to hold our childern, I'll be there for you everyday because I love you with my heart" rubbing her cheeck with his tumb as she snuggled into his palm with a smile smile gracing her face as her tears left.

"I needed to hear that from you" she whisphered.

Hisana whinced in pain as the baby moved lower in her wombed, "10...your ready for delivery Hisana" the doctor spoke as the woman breathed in and out slowly. The nurse rushed in with equipment and gloves as they surrounded Hisana "Push" one ordered and she followed "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 breath" the doctor said. "Again" the doctor said and the same thing happened over and over. Till the cries were heard from the new infant that was held up to see "I little girl" he said as the baby was cleaned and wrapped.

"Would you like to hold her sir?" the nurse asked Renji who looked at Hisana who smiled and nodded 'yes' to his "Yes please" he said as the enfant was placed in his arms. He stared down at the soft pink blanket that held a pale skin, raven hair and brown eyed baby girl. He moved over to Hisana with the baby in hand "She beautiful Hisana" he spoke and placed the baby her hands only to get a soft tear of happiness. "Thank you Renji" she whisphered stareing into the eyes of her new baby that was silent as she looked at her mother, Rukia smiled lightly at the new memember of the clan as she snuggled into Ichigo's side.

"That will be us in 8 month's Ichi" she whisphered with a small smile on her lips. He bent down and gave her a kiss soft and gentle, as he held her close "I can't wait for that day to come" he whisphered placing another kiss on her lips.

"What are you going to name her ?" Karin asked looking down at the small enfant with shining eyes "Cause she sure is beautiful...yeah your daddy is gonna have to chase boys away from you" Karin said as the baby giggled at her words. "Good Luck to you guys she'll be a little bachelorette like her mother was" Karin spoke getting more laughter from the baby, she loved babies they are so small and delicate in your hands and have no drama that was her kind of crowd, she couldn't wait to be a mom one day.

Hisana looked over at Renji with a smile on her face "Renji remember when we where looking at baby names and we chose some...which one do you like suits her?" she asked, Renji looked at the cheerful baby "Mai" he spoke she nodded "Mai it is then...Kuchiki Mai" Hisana whisphered.

* * *

Aizen looked out at the Koursaki kingdom with a grin on his face as he saw Rukia and Ichigo walking outside hand and hand with her large stomach she was almost 5 months along in her pregancy, he could not wait to see what the little girl grew up to look like especailly in her pregant state all the power that she had was breath taking for him.

He watched her laugh and love the Koursaki king which would drive him mad, but he held himself back "I will give you the opening when she is threw with her pregancy" Tosen spoke with a person beside him "Then we get Hinamori, in there to get the babies and begin the battle" Tosen said looking over at the girl "I'll do it as long as I get what I want" Momo spoke.

"Of course you get the right to kill Koursaki Karin and then get Seanna to break the Mark broken on Toshiro like you please" Gin said he was still in disbelief of how the girl would just betray her friend to get what she want from Toshiro, Rukia didn't know anything it was a complete secret he couldn't take it anymore and told Rangiku who was calm about it...Gin had his own plan to betray Aizen at the last minute and then go save Rukia along with her childern. He chose this when he learned about the marking on the Koursaki clan from Tomo who was his long time friend and how the marking can't be broken by magic and if tried it will hurt like a bitch.

"Good I want that whore to suffer" Momo spoke her revenge was deep with the news of Karin fullying marking Toshiro after he asked her to marry him. That day still haunts her in her sleep, even the fact that they were going to marry made her heart burn. She believed he was hers first and that he was stolen by the Koursaki girl, but only asked her to marry him when she found out the worse news for Momo to hear.

_( flash back) _

_It was a warm day with the bird chriping in the tree's when Karin in her light green dress and Toshiro walked down the side walk to the city garden Momo followed behind them in seceret. The sun shined down on them as they held hands she could see the blind fold over Karin's eyes as he guided her to the bright colored garden. She could see the silver gates in the distances as they walked and she followed on the roof tops stareing down at the two "Toshiro where are you going?" Karin asked in a giggle._

_Momo rolled her eyes at the sound "Some where just hold on a few minutes" Toshiro spoke with a smile as he guided her threw the gates to see the view of the bright blossoming flowers, the large fountain that flowed water and lily's floating around in the bottom Momo had no idea what he was doing with Karin here but she wanted to find out. He guided her to a the front on the fountain that had red roses bushes and lilac's near it was beautiful, he took bolth her hands in his and pulled something from his jean pocket. Momo couldn't see what it was but see could heard the crowd in the gardens gasp but she didn't know why. _

_"Toshiro where'd you go?" Karin asked moving her head around trying to find him cause she couldn't feel him beside her "I'm right in front of you" he said and she looked forward. Momo's eyes filled with tears as he went down on one knee "No..no...no" she muttered to herself. "You can take the blind fold off now Karin" he spoke and the cloth fall to the ground reveal her brown eyes that looked down at his in shining of surprise and awe. "Toshiro" she gasped looking down at him as the tears of joy came down from her eyes, he smiled at her bright and happily._

_"Karin...we've been threw everything together from happy times to sad times, but threw every time we had there was always a feeling that was present the feeling of love. I told you before that I intended on marrying you. I also told you that I'd be the one to stand and wait for you in a white dress, push you in a wheel chair when you bear our childern or child, to be the one to go threw the worse of the mood swings you pull on me, and to wake up next to you. I would be the happiest man in the whole world if you would marry me. So Koursaki Karin, Will you marry me ?" he spoke._

_"I-I-I-...Yes..Yes..Yes" Karin said as he opened the box and slipped the ring with a sliver band and dimond's shining brightly. It was simple and beautiful, Karin wrapped him into a hug and sobbed into his shoulder "Yes..yes..yes" she whisphered._

_(end of fla__sh back)_

That day Momo pleaded her way into Aizens plan when she found him outside the kingdom with Tosen and Gin. Now all she wanted was revenge on the bitch, even tho she has came out of that damn bedroom for weeks and months at end all you would see s Toshiro go get food and bring things in the room but he, only was allowed into the room besides the Koursaki family. Isshin was walking around with a gaint smile on his face one time he came out of the room with Yuzu who was in the same state, Momo wanted to burst threw the door to see what was going on in that damn room. Now she was in a plan to get her revenge for the stolen item that she wanted so badly Toshiro.

* * *

Rukia walked around the living room pacing back and forth with the phone to her ear listening to Bayakua go on and on about what to do, he was still chained up because she didn't trust him well enough to let him go or anything but she had his fed and groomed daily so he would be okay.

"Rukia you must think of something for the leak of energy supply in the town" Bayakua said with a knowing voice causing her to roll her eyes at him threw the phone.

"I'm not going to do your idea of putting up another power company...what about the gaint Kuchiki falls are they still there?" she asked

"Yes, Kuchiki falls is still there flowing as ever why?"

"Well with the power of the flow we came creat more energy for the city and it is endless also good for the enivorment brother...plus it won't take long to do either maybe a few days with testing" she said proudly

"Good idea...now what about the food we will run short of it in a few months, and our 69% crops are dying for the season"

"That reminds me, I want everyone eating real food nothing with human in it so the warrior will be thristy for blood in battle, the city will be healier and their could be a possible increase in human in our kingdom...we can creat a green farm on the large land and put cows,pigs, chickens, goats, corn, pea's, peppers and other veggie's there. And I can ask Ichigo for the fruit his kingdom grows here with the hot climate they get here so we have a unlimited supply of food." Rukia said rubbing her large stomach.

"Okay that sounds good...but what about hospital's"

"That brings me to another thing I wanted to change, I want a larger hospital in the kingdom were they have rules to let women with out husbands give birth and if the woman is weak the can drink some human blood from the blood banks we hold sometimes, their will be 7 floors one for ICU's, Emergency will have 3 floors, Birth 2 for the mothers with health babies and the mothers with babies that have babies that need to be looked after, then the last floor will have serveal other needs if worse we add more floors."

"Alright sounds good...who's been encouraging this ?"

"Well Ichigo has been helping me run the kingdom alot and encouraged alot with his kingdom...so mostly Ichigo"

"Alright then that was all the problemes for now..I'll have Renji start the builders calls and things enjoy your day" he spoke, he hated the fact she had so much eco friendly idea's and that she was running the kingdom better with the help of her mate but there was nothing he could do at the time cause he was chained up.

Rukia smiled and hung the phone up with a click when two large arms wrapped around her holding her close and a soft kiss was placed on her temple as she smiled " Did he like the idea's?" Ichigo asked. She shrugged her shoulder "He said that they were good but it's not for him to like, beside your father and mine said I'm running the kingdom perfectly with your help" she replied.

"Well I am pretty brillant " he said getting a raised brow " Yeah brillantly stupid at time not brillant" she said. He walked around her and bent down to her large stomach "Hear that your mommy is so mean to your daddy kids" he said getting a laughter from her, she ran a hand threw his bright hair "Do you think they can here you?" she asked "I don't know...have you felt any movement from the them?" he asked with a worry tone. She frowned "No not yet Ichigo" she said softly.

Ichigo stood and took her hands "Come on let's go see Uonhana, she wanted to see how many are in there anyways with your size" he teased getting a kick to the shin "Ass hole !" she yelled and threw a booked at him from the shelve, he caught the book just in time before it hit him square in his face. "Jeez midget" he said, then he saw the tears in her eyes "Why are you always insulting my size? Ichigo I am well aware that I am fat and short okay so just stop it" she said in a sob.

He grabbed her into a hug "Rukia your not fat, your beautiful and your not short your perfect height for me okay...please stop crying"he told her "I can't stop Ichigo" she said crying harder, god did she hate mood swings but some how Ichigo was always there for her threw thick and thin.

He gently guided her to the healiers room were Toshiro was outside waiting "Hey..Toshiro, why you out here?" Rukia asked she hadn't seen Karin in god knows how long and was dying to see her again. He looked up at her "I'm waiting for Unohana to let me in to see something" he said with a smile, she gave him a puzzled look "Is Karin-chan okay I haven't saw her in forever and wanted to know if she wanted to hang out sometimes...I kinda miss her presences around me" Rukia said. Ichigo nodded in a agreement "I know, I'm hoping Uonhana will tell her to stay out of the room for a while so she can get some fresh air and sun" he spoke "NOT HAPPENING TOSHIRO!" Karin's voice yelled, he sighed "But it will be good for you " he said knowing the reason why she wanted to stay in the room all the time with no one seeing her "Only if I get what I want" she spoke "Fine...fine I'll get you your little peanut butter thingy's" he said.

"Woooohoooo! Hear that Uonhana-san I'm getting my chocolate chip cookie and peanut butter ice cream sandwhiches" Karin exclaimed getting a loud laughter from the woman "You better give him a kiss her that Karin-chan" Uonhana laughed at her happiness. When the door swang open and the sight of Karin kissing Toshiro filled her eyes. "K-K-Karin" Rukia said in a studdered as she looked over her body from head to toe, with her large stomach she had a sad look in her eyes "Hey, I know Hisana was right when we were back in the hospital when Mia was born with the pregant part...that explained why I ate so much ice cream, usaully I don't cause it's so cold and why I was in a bitchy mood...but I simply thought it was being around 2 of you but nope, I'm gonna be a mom" Karin said cheery at the end.

"TOSHIRO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! " Ichigo yelled as Rukia held him back, when a glimspes of white hair caught Ichigo's eyes from behind "Tomo is that you?" he asked "Yup bro...I wanted to go see Karin, since I haven't and dad won't tell me shit" Tomo said getting a glare from Rukia "Well she is right h-" Rukia shoved her elbow into his rib cage before Ichigo could finish, she glared at his fallen form "Oh my bad Honey" she said threw a growl " Woah..Karin ya got fat" Tomo said causing Karin to cry into her hands "YOUR A STUPID IDIOT!" Toshiro yelled trying to comfort her "Oh don't worry Rukia is bigger" Tomo spoke with out thinking "TOMOOOO!" Ichigo yelled as he held Rukia close as she sobbed.

Tomo smiled and disapearred in a flash not wanting to die but he ran into Yuzu and Jinta. "Tomo you jerk, go back and apoligize to Rukia-chan and Karin-chan" Yuzu ordered "No" he said before trying to take a step forward "You will or I'll rip you man hood off and feed it to the fairies in the forest, you cause my furture neices and nephews givers tears I'll give you tears of pain and make you watch" Yuzu said. Tomo know she was serious and flashed back to the two woman and said his sorries, then left in a hurry just in case Yuzu was going to do her threat.

Rukia and Ichigo headed into the healiers room, were Uonhana made her lay on the small bed with a machine next to it "Any movements?" Uonhana asked "No not yet " Ichigo answered she nodded. "Alright then we'll have to see what their doing in there then, we might get a number" Uonhana said spurtting the gel onto Rukia's stomach and moving a object around.

The sound of hearts beats filled the room and a smile appeared on Uonhana's face "Well their fine but I can't tell you two a number I guess you'll have to count... from the photo cause I honestly can't count heart beats "Uonhana said raising from her chair and disappearing from the room "At least their okay" Rukia spoke as Ichigo climbed onto the bed with her. He kissed her lips softly "How many do think?" he asked with a smile she shrugged "I don't care as long as their healthy " she said with a smile.

Uonhana came back in "I have some good new and some bad news" she said. "I want the good news first " Rukia said "They should be kicking soon... the bad news is the printer is out of ink and isn't working" Uonhana said getting a sigh of reliefe from the couple.

* * *

** there another chapter R&R that would be nice **

**but awwe such a happy chapter except for Momo and Aizen that may get bad **

**But SUMMER IS HERE FOR ME MORE CHAPTERS TO DO WOOOHOOO**


	11. Welcome my little angels

Heey guys sorry for not updating Howling Moon for a loooooong time but I finished Different and started two new fic's but Howling Moon will be finished soon...

This Chapter I dedicate to a reader who told me some heart touching story that happened to her...so this chapter goes to RukiaKuchiki9 for helping me with the decisions for this chapter...thank you soooo much

* * *

Ichigo watched over the forest with Rukia at his side the increase in werewolves was amazing right now with the baby coming and Karin grumpy as hell around the castle for the mood swings...the kingdom was busy with Bayakua been released and made a Captian in the Kuchiki clan for the 6th division army. The woods were quiet tonight a little to quiet for his liking the wind blew the leaves russling them with the contact of the summer breeze, the year had flewn by quick with the Kuchiki clans changes and the whole Rukia thing. The year was filled with surprises he and Rukia got together, marked one another, going to have a baby, Rukia became a Leader in the Kuchiki clan with a tone more things in mind.

He looked over at her with the long raven locks she let flew on their own with the wave, her long silky white legs, strong arms, pale face with her beautiful eyes that shined in the moon light, her perfect lips she curved into a soft smile all the time, her gaint stomach that held their enfants or enfant, she glowed everyday with a new light on life. She wore her aqua sundress in the light, as she walked over to him rubbing her swollen stomach "Their not here...let's head inside" she spoke her face and body were warm and sweaty like she had a fever. He touched her fore head to have a sting in pain "Rukia your burning up" he exclaimed looking into her drozzy eyes that shined with the black that creeped on his voilet orbs, she swayed like the breeze losing footing, he looked at her worried as she swayed and tried to keep her steady she was burning hot in heat.

She was about to fall when she caught her in arms she was heavy with her pregancy, he held her bridal style as she closed her eyes slowly he wiped her face brushing hair aside "Rukia open you eyes" he told her as she fluttered them open trying to keep them open "Ichigo I tried" she whisphered as her heart beat increased with her heat she was even paler then usaul at the moment her voilet orbs went black like when she was anger in her vampire form but that was around her orbs that turned red to the touch but it was opposite now her orbs black and outside red.

Ichigo was worried as he quickly flashed to the castle were he saw Tomo looking out the window with the frown on his face as he approached, he could smell the fever from all the way out there and flashed to the door "UNOHANA GET DOWN HERE NOW!" he yelled as his brother got closer the woman ran door like no tomorrow she look frantic "What?...Whats wrong?" she paniced as Yuzu, Karin, Isshin all walked out of the kitchen in question of Tomo's actions. "Fix her" Tomo ordered swiging the door open were Ichigo was Rukia in arms she had her eyes closed "Hamster eyes open" Tomo order he had a heart and loved the woman like a sister.

She didn't reply he checked her heart beat it was like a drum solo that never wanted to end, his fingers sang with a string from her heat "Fuck" he hissed he worried for her. "Ichigo what the hell happened out there?" he asked looking at her sweating face as she gasped for air he plied her eyelides open to see her black orbs and red outside "What the fuck" he muttered noticing the golden ring around the black orbs "I don't know she just started sweating and swaying then nearly fall over" Ichigo study her face carefully.

Isshin approached slowly with Karin and Yuzu behind him, he looked at Rukia's face that was glowing of sweat and still the pale touch was life threating he touched her face and his skin sizzled he was there for her birth when her mother was ready Kaien was flipping shit at her symptoms the power of the child eats at your body slowly till you body out burst, he faintly touch her stomach feeling a strong kick which made him smile the baby did that alot strong little guy or girl. Sometime Rukia would yell at the baby ' I get it you are hungry! Stop kicking me dammit!' she would yell he chuckled at the mermory of her words Masaki always joked ' He's doing Kirate in there' but Isshin knew the humor wasn't for the pregant women.

"Arrrgh what is wrong with her" Uonhana hissed she checked everything her breath didn't smell sick her eyes were just creepy as hell to her and the heated touch burned like fire. She was puzzled at the time, she looked over at Isshin who was smiling widely "Do you know what is wrong with her?" she asked the man as he looked up at her with a smile.

"Nothing is wrong with her...actually her mother was like this" Isshin smiled as he looked at Rukia's face again that looked in pain.

She jolted upward as the sharp pain and whinced in pain, she looked at the worried faces around her like she was to die her body was on fire at the moment as she felt the pain hit again and her clothing soak of her sweat. She screamed in pain as it hit again "Get her to the Hospital NOW!" Isshin yelled to his son who skin was sizzling terribly, Isshin knew Rukia was in great pain and his son couldn't keep holding her anymore "Karin get Toshiro meet me at the Hospital...Tomo get your brother some blood to heal his wounds then get there quickly...Uonhana call the Kuchiki clan and my wife, the baby is coming" Isshin was serious as he scooped Rukia in arms she screamed in pain high pitched "It'll be okay...Yuzu grab water and follow me" he ordered as she flashed back with a jug and they flashed.

"Cool her down with the water a little amount" he ordered as he ran with his daughter beside him as the wind touched his skin. Yuzu poured a amount of Rukia's skin it turned to smoke in contact. The hospital was in view with a nurse outside smoking she must be on break "Yuzu pour the rest on her and get help quickly" Isshin knew what to do at the moment as the steam covered the view he had and Yuzu disappeared. "I-Isshin...it...hurts" Rukia whinced in a cry. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead "I know sweety just hold on okay " he told her getting a nod.

The nurse rushed out at her entered the Hospital walk and she slipped her into the wheel chair, she held his hand tightly and she held Yuzu with the others "Get her into a delivery room" a doctor ordered as they walked quickly into the white walled building.

* * *

Karin wobbled up the stairs to her room, she pushed the door open to see his sleeping naked body under the sheets walking silently over she sat on the bed and kissed his lips. He tried to pull her closer but she didn't have time for that "Come on you need to get up" she whisphered he groaned and flipped over face in his pillow. She shook his body roughly "Get up now!" she yelled getting a hiss in return "Vampires these days...they think a hiss is scary, do it again and your tossed out the large window Toshiro and I am not fucking joking either" she threatened.

"I don't want to get up Karin" he whined she had him up all day with her needs for food, back rubs, feet rubs, the baby kicking sometimes but the only part he didn't mind was the crazy sexual hormones she had all the time she needed that every friggen day he was exhausted. She snuggled into his back and stroked his hair softly causing his to sigh relaxing "Thank you " she whisphered in his ear "What do you want?" he knew her game if you got a 'Thank you, Sorry, Please and Thank you' there was something she wanted from you, he was bad for the game she played but he loved it.

She rubbed small circles on his bare back "You know me too well" she muttered and kissed his shoulder "I know I do" he spoke into his pillow. "I want you to get up and dressed we have to go to the Hospital" she said leaning back as he jumped up and looked at her with wide eyes "What? When did your water break? Why didn't you tell me earlier? We got to get you there quickly" he was dressed and ready she looked at him with a chuckle "My water didn't break...Rukia is going to have her baby and we need to be there she isn't in good shape...but I'm surprised the word Hopsital got you up so fast, I thought I'd have to use sex at you but I didn't" she walked towards the door with him beside her, he kindly helped her down the stairs quietly as they entered the living room.

Ichigo was on the couch in shock as Tomo got the blood, Karin sat down beside him, his arms were fried "Ichi-nii" she spoke waving a hand in front of his face but nothing he was shock. "ICHI-NII!" she screamed in his ear and he jumped "Jeuse Karin...what the hell" he said as she glared at him, "Really! Your damn Queen is in the hospital about to deliver your damn child and your zoning out like a teenage moron! That should be Toshiro when I give birth!" she yelled snapping him back to reality it was true he was a man hell a King and Karin was only 18 or 19 years old so was Toshiro who was actually happy for the pregancy for his child, he helped alot with getting her food all hours of the night, giving her massages and fulling her need he was a great guy for that. Ichigo was like that to but was always asked if she needed anything he knew Rukia like a book she was stubborn and wanted to do everything by her damn self, but now knowing she was in the Hospital ready he didn't know if she wanted him there or not if he was truly needed and that hurt the heart.

Tomo handed him the blood and his brother sipped the liquid fast gulping it down like a wolf his arms healed fast which was good. But he could sense Ichigo's arua worried but what for? Was the thought of the delivery going wrong in his head? Tomo looked at Toshiro who was helping Karin out the door and Unohana was in the kitchen doing calls "Ichigo everything will be fine I promise" Tomo looked into his brothers eyes that were filled with worry "What are you worried about?" he asked.

Ichigo knew his brother was a good guy and all but right now he was showing his heart which was rare "It is just...I'm worried she'll want to do this alone without me there like I didn't do anything or I'm not needed there...we both know Rukia like a book she is stubborn and head strong, but I am also worried the birth will go wrong with her heat so high and heart beat so fast" Ichigo ran his hand threw his orange locks as his brother looked at him.

"Well I know that there is one thing Rukia does and that is love you, do you really want her to do this alone without you present she told me well you were out getting her food that she wanted you with her and she feels like she can be soft around you for sure...so don't doubt yourself or her cause she'll kill ya for it...so let's get to that hospital and see what you two have created brother " Tomo grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door.

* * *

Rukia laid on the soft hospital bed panting as the doctor hooked her onto machines and other things. When the beat rate moniter was hooked up the beating was like a bullet fast "What the heck...Rukia you must calm your heart " the doctor told her as she glanced at Isshin and Yuzu who were looking at the machine with gawking faces.

Rukia whinced in pain and tried to sooth her heart rate but it wasn't working "I can't it wont stop" she told him as he checked her temperature and was dumbfounded "I need ice and alot of it immedately" he spoke into a walky talky as the nurse fled in with ice packs and placed them on her burning body.

By the minute Rukia felt more and more tired like she was going to sleep right then and there. She slowly closed her eyes and soothed her breathing as slow as possible but when she did she would hear the doctor freaking out "Rukia don't fall asleep" he ordered like it would be the end of her life, her black orbs burned the roof as she tried to stay awake "Doc she needs sleep" Isshin spoke with a dangerous voice, the doctor looked at her heart rate "If she does she won't wake up and do you want to be the one to give the Lord the news that his beloved Queen is dead" the doctor was running by logic at the time he knew with the heart rate like that she'll probably die.

"She'll awaken her mother was exactlly like this when she gave birth and lived the symptons are just a way to show the body is getting ready to release a power that is strong and that is ready to leave if you tell her to reject sleep she won't live past the birth"Isshin was true to the fact he watch her wither into a terror weak state, he leaned to Rukia and whisphered in her ear "Sleep Rukia...you need it" he said softly and watched her close her eyes drifting to sleep.

* * *

As they arrived in the Hospital Ichigo walked quckly to the room her smelt Rukia in with his brother behind him with the grin on his face from the little heart to heart chat they had back home. When he noticed Karin and Toshiro were in the cafe he turned to Ichigo who looked strong and determined "I'm going to go see Kar and Toshiro" Tomo told him.

"Thank you Tomo for getting my brain straight again" Ichigo smiled and hugged his brother before going to the room.

Tomo nodded as his brother disappeared he looked at the floor sad he wanted to have someone to love and hold forever like his brother did but everyone though he was a brut and nothing more then that. He felt loney never to find a mate with twisted his heart, he smelt the clean smell of the hospital as he walked to the food area were he saw Toshiro sitting with Karin who wasn't looking so great, he stroddle over to the two and looked at her with caring eyes "Kar whats wrong?" he asked she shook her head and rubbed her stomach Toshiro was glued on her face.

"Nothing Tomo-nii" she gasped looking up at him the pain gone on her face as she sat there with a smile. But he didn't by it nor did Toshiro who stood from his seat "Tomo watch her for me I'm getting a doctor over here" Toshiro spoke "Toshiro no I'm fine" Karin protested. He crothed down beside her and took her hand "I don't care Karin if you think your fine...I'm getting a doctor here to check you out, cause I know your stubborn as fuck. And if it is time it is time you got it " he was sturn and left for a search.

Tomo sat down next to her with a smile "Man he can be a really pushy bastard when he cares" he chuckled and looked at Karin with puzzled eyes. "I swear if your trying to pervent this baby from being bron today he'll flip shit" he wasn't kidding either he had his serious moments, she sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"I don't think it's something I mean...I felt this, this morning why do you think I was up so early then it was gone for the rest of the morning till night when I felt it in the shower but then it went away...so I went to bed then really last in the night it happened again and then stopped then now so what makes you so sure it's time" she was hoping it wasn't something bad at all with the pain.

"What were the time when it happened ?" he was questioning this cause if it was the same hours apart then she was starting slowly not like Rukia who just jumped into it like that.

"4:30 am, 3:00pm, 10:30pm,5:00 am, 12:30pm and now" she rubbed her stomach when a little kick touched her palm.

Tomo thought of the hours "Every 7hours or 7hours 30minutes...Karin we got to get you looked at I think it's time" he spoke she was starting slowly with in 7 hours so she was probably only 2 shook her head and looked over the cafe to see Toshiro with a female doctor she sighed again as they got closer "He is stubborn" she muttered as she drank some water.

Tomo shook his head no "He just loves ya...plus your a stubborn ass yourself" he smiled getting a kick to the knee. He whinced in pain of his knee as he looked at his sister "I'll die from you and the hamster with injuries" he hissed as the two made their way.

"I'm Doctor. Maui" the woman spoke with her long white hair swirled in curls, pale white skin, black and golden eyes she was tall and beautiful with her black nails. "As you can see I am a demon if you call it that but I will granty I don't eat humans or other spieces like they trully do...so you are safe in my hands" she smiled in her white doctors open robe.

"Oh I don't need that...as you can see my brother here Tomo his one well that side of him is and I too have a demon but, I'm fine Maui-san" Karin smiled brightly she hadn't seen another demon working in a public place before.

"Doc don't listen to her she is a stubborn ass...and from my count in her hours she has been having the pains every 7 hour or more so she is possible 2 or 1 centimeter" Tomo snickered getting a glare from Karin who wasn't happy "I hate you sometimes" she muttered at her brother, he gave her a toothy smile "You love me lil' sis" he smiled getting a smack to the face "No right now" she muttered as he rubbed his cheeck "Cranky bitch...the abuse I get from you and Rukia I'm surprised I haven't kill ya'll yet" he growled.

"Okay now...ummmm...Histuagaya-kun follow me with Koursaki-chan because if this is true she is slowly in labour" Maui spoke looking at the couple she turned to Tomo "You can come with me and set the machines up since you know so much" she smiled as he stood with Karin who was helped by Toshiro.

* * *

He held her soft, clamy hands as she slept she was close to the end of her labour well that was what the doctor said. Ichigo looked at her face that was covered in her sweat the heat wasn't gone but worsing he brushed the lose strains of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead "Everything is going to be okay" he whisphered to himself. Everyone went and waited in the waiting room the doctor wanted that because of her heat she boiling and anymore people the room would be a valcano in there.

She gasped for air as she rise on the bed, her eyes shoot open with it's red outside and black orbs in place. She laid down and turned to his face with a smile "Hey" she whisphered as the pain subside.

He smiled and took her hand in both of his "Hey" he smiled with shining eyes.

"Can you call the doctor" she whisphered pulling herself up on the bed as the wetness touched her legs on the sheet, she felt the need to push for the moment she knew that was her water . Ichigo walked to the door and looked at the nurse "She wants the doctor " he whisphered and headed back in to her side she took deep breathes in and out as the doctor came in with a clip board and nurses, he smiled at the sight of her awaken "How was you sleep?" he asked.

"F-Fine but I want to push" she gasped as the doctor went to check her dialation. "Yup your ready...nurses I need everything for a delivery" he spoke causing the nurses to leave the room.

Isshin watched the nurses go to the desk with their pink scrubs on and smiles he listened carefully "Time to deliver the new Royals " she sang he eyed the desk woman who was shocked "W-What?" the woman sounded stupid "Yeah King Koursaki Ichigo and his Queen Kuchiki Rukia" the nurse said grabing the trays of items "Them really...woow I thought you were talking about the other Royal couple here for a baby god the Royal are increasing by the minute" Isshin smiled at the words of increase he was getting his grandchild today he was the happiest man alive today. "Other Royal couple...who?" the nurse asked starting to roll the tray "Koursaki Karin and what's his face" the woman whisphered, the nurse froze "You mean Histuagaya Toshiro...when the hell she get pregant, god people and their sexual lifes" the nurse spoke and headed to the room. "Don't over do it Rukia-chan" Isshin muttered as the nurse disappeared he knew Karin was far from delivering he guessed another day or two maybe.

As the nurse came in and finished the preps they started. Rukia didn't listen to the nurse count she just started gripping Ichigo's hand tightly as she pushed hard "Rukia breath" the nurse spoke but she kept going she wanted it out and now. Her face turned brigth red and she laid slowly on the bed gasping for air "Rukia-san you need to breath not just push" a nurse told her, she shook her head no "I want this over with right now" Rukia panted the doctor looked up at her "Well keep doing that and you'll never see the baby" he spoke looking at the heart rate that was threw the roof. Rukia nodded in understandment "Push" the doctor spoke and she pushed with all her might when the doctor smiled as she kept pushing harder "Breath" the nurse spoke and she listened "I can see the head " the doctor said.

Rukia was determined to get it over with "Push" was heard and she went again when a baby cry was heard " Congrats a little boy" he smiled and handed the baby off to the nurses Rukia wanted to see her son but could at the time since he was being cleaned "Feel another else ?" the doctor questiones and felt inside the small bump was a reasurring.

Rukia felt the pain cut her souls and she pushed again she felt the need to as Ichigo switched hands as he looked over to try and see his son. Rukia shook with the force as she turned red again "Rukia breath" Ichigo said and she listened with gulped of breath then started again hard she thought her brain was going to pop went she heard Ichigo tell her to breath again. Then she started again when the doctor smile "Head " he told her then breath, she did quickly and started again when she heard the baby cry her eyes grew heavy with exhaustion. She didn't close them thou, she let tears of joy leak from her eyes as the sound of her childern.

Ichigo was over joyed at the sight as the nurse came over with the two enfants and laid them on Rukia's chest, they were so small and delicate with their small hands, he loved them just from the sight "Their beautiful" he smiled and kissed Rukia on the top of her head.

Rukia looked down at her little baby boy with his bright orange hair, tanned skin in his blue blanket she wanted to see his eyes that he was hiding from her, he look just like his father with the look she wanted to see if he has amber eyes. She ran her fingers threw his hair softly as he snored softly. She looked over at the raven hair, pale skin beauty in her little pink blanket she looked into her daughters amber eyes, she got from her father but it suit her well. She kissed their foreheads as they laid there in her grasps, she turned to Ichigo with a smile as he stroked the raven hair of the little girl "Want to hold your daughter" Rukia smiled with the tears of joy in her eyes as he saw the small joyful tears danced down his cheecks "I'd love that" he sniffed as she placed the baby in his arms. Rukia loved the sight of his bouncing slightly with the girl in arms as he stood still letting the tears go she could watch that forever in her eyes as he did that.

Ichigo looked down at her with the large amber eyes as she stared up at him, he wiped the tears away from his cheecks as he looked at her. "Your daddy's little girl " he whisphered as her eyes shined at him. The enfant raised a hand to him touching his tears and giggled lightly at the wetness "Ichigo go show the family" Rukia spoke with a smile the doctor told her it was okay if they nodded and sat down behind her on the bed "What do you want to name them?"he asked as she ran her fingers threw his hair "I don't know yet but all I know is that our son looks exactly like you, I want to see if he has amber eye" she whisphered getting a chuckle from him "I like the name Usagi for our daughter " Ichigo spoke touching her soft cheeck "I like that name Koursaki Usagi" Rukia spoke looking at her daughter.

Rukia smiled at the oranged haired boy still sleeping on her chest "Can his name be Kanaye " Rukia held her son close and he slowly opened his eyes "Come on my little man" she whisphered as she watched she laughed at the sight "No let's call him Ichigo Jr " she chuckled looking at his amber eyes.

"What? Why I thought you didn't like my name" Ichigo spoke then noticed he had a little twin "Oh he's a mini me" he smiled getting a smile from Rukia "For sure" she chuckled "What do you want to name his Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking at his little twin "Ichirai" she said faintly getting the amber eyes looking up at her "Yeah his name is Ichirai" she smiled down at his face. " That is a great name Koursaki Ichirai" the doctor spoke as he walked into the room with the baby bands in hand, " I need names " the doctor sang like a song.

"Koursaki Uasgi and Koursaki Ichirai "Rukia sopke and he wrote the names and clipped the brands on their wrist "Your families are starting to worry about you guys in here" he spoke as he walked out.

"Ichigo go show your father and mother" Rukia spoke kissing his cheeck softly. As he got up "But if he attackes me I'm killing him...for doing that near my little girl" Ichigo spoke getting a chuckle from Rukia "God your proective"she snickered in a sigh "I know but you love it" he chuckled getting a nod yes "If you see my parents or siblings tell them to see me" Rukia spoke as he left the room.

Masaki looked up from her palms to hear a door close she smiled brightly seeing her son walking forward with a pink blanket in arms she tapped Isshin shoulder lightly "I want to meet our grand daughter " Masaki said standing and walking over to her son as Isshin flew over to the sight, Isshin smiled at the baby "Hey there beautiful" Masaki said with tears in her voice at the little girl with the amber eyes. Isshin was going to cry at the sight "Welcome to fatherhood my boy" he smiled at the little girl "Her name is Usagi " Ichigo smiled and looked up to see Bayakua, Hisana, Shuu, Mika and little Mai there. He gently placed Usagi into his fathers arms and walked over to the five he sat down next to them "She wants you guys to see her" he told them and quickly Hisana was up and gone "I want to see her first" she sqeauled. Bayakua went after her with Mai in hands.

Isshin looked at the baby with a smile " I have a little grand daughter " he whisphered looking at her amber eyes as they looked at him wide and full. Masaki leaned against him softly with a smile "She's beautiful " she whisphered and touched the baby's raven locks, Isshin looked into Usagi's eyes "Your daddy did something right" he smiled and he admired the baby when Yuzu walked over "Oh...my...goodness" she gasped at the little one that looked at her happily "I want to hold her please" Yuzu pleaded as Isshin slipped the baby in her arms "I'm going to teach you to cook" "We can have sleepovers too" "I can do your hair" "Teach you to ride a horse and so much more...Welcome my niece" Yuzu told the baby that giggled lightly when Ichigo appeared "Atleast she doesn't have your hair" Masaki snickered. Tomo walked over and tapped his brothers back "Beautiful first child Ichigo " Tomo spoke kissing the baby's head softly.

"Usagi was the second" Ichigo whisphered as Yuzu placed the baby in his arms. "S-Second?" Yuzu spoke looking down the hallway "Yeah, then our little boy" Ichigo smiled, as he walked down the hall with his family following "I have a grandson"Isshin squealed as the door opened to reveal the Kuchiki's gawking at the little boy "He was cursed" Bayakua chuckled "Brother watch it or I'll put you in chains again" Rukia hissed "You can't like that hair" Bayakua chuckled.

"I don't like the hair...I love it thank you very much, if you contiue insulting my son I'll do the unthinkable to you" Rukia growled "Are you insulting my son?" she hissed glaring at the man.

"Ah...No..no...Rukia, not at all he is wonderful" Bayakua said slowly moving to the door were Ichigo was glaring at him also as he slipped out. "Good job honey" Mika smiled at the baby as it slept silently. Masaki snuck over to see the little boy, she looked into Rukia returned voilet eyes "He looks just like Ichigo" Rukia spoke as the baby opened his eyes Masaki clapped a hand over her mouth and laughter softly "Oh my...Rukia this is...he's awwwww" Masaki could find her words at all she was all over the place she felt like when she had her first baby. "I know Masaki-san we got two Ichigo's" Shuu smiled with his wife.

Mai crawled to the baby and touched his hair, she laughed at the hair getting a snort from the enfant "Mai, be nice to you cousin or you'll be joining your father outside" Hisana spoke as the little girl quieted. "Sorry focks but I have to ask you to leave...Rukia needs some rest and the babies need to be fed and put to bed" the doctor smiled. As the family left, Rukia began to feed the two and looked at Ichigo as the two drank from her breast "We have a family now" she told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Ichigo smiled at his two little angels.

* * *

there another chapter thanks RukiaKuchiki9 for the idea and you story hope you enjoyed the chapter

R&R please!

Next Chapter we meet Karin and Toshiro's baby or maybe not muahahahah you'll have to wait and see peeeps


	12. Welcome and Goodbye

Welcome and Goodbye

She walked to the whining down the hallway from his sleeping figure under the sheets. Her tired feet dragging her on the carpet in the dark as the crying got louder by every step, she gripped the knob and opened the door. The soft yellow walls with the lamp at the side for light as she walking filled her eyes, the small painted monkeys and giraffes on the walls with the trees of green. She walked to the light blue crib and lifted the small baby in her arms that was fusing. "Ssssh Ichirai, Mommy's here" Rukia whisphered and she slightly bounced the enfant that started to clam down in her hold. Rukia walked to the wooden rocking chair and sat down with a sigh as the baby looked at her tired face, she rocked back and forth with him in arms "You hungry little man" she spoke getting a hand on her breast in responses. He was a smart baby with his responses, she poped her breast out and gave him the nipple for his feeding as she rocked back and forth. She looked over at the pink crib were her daughter laid sleeping like she usaul does, every night they were so different Usagi was quiet, slept alot, less fussy and calmer. Not like Ichirai who was fussy, always awake, energtic and a big momma's boy, his father could do anything to stop it. She still remember Ichirai's fussing the first night.

_(flash back)_

_They entered the small house away from the castle since the fussing of the babies would keep the warriors up and they needed sleep. It was the main rule in the Koursaki Kingdom for pregrancy when the baby is born you get a house from the kingdom to raise the child with your wife. _

_The night was young as the babies slept, Rukia was sitting in the living room watching a show when Ichigo attack her from behind. He pinned her down by her wrists and ankles, he kissed her softly with a smile as he pulled away "We can play well the babies sleep" he wisphered looking into her voilet orbs "You know if Ichirai wakes up he won't be happy" she giggled as he kissed her neck "To damn bad... he can stick it" he spoke softly._

_"Well...well...well someone doesn't like to share much, especailly since it's your son" she smiled as he kissed her again. "Well he is hogging my Queen, so he can stick it or be like Usagi" Ichigo held her close to him as he kissed her skin softly._

_"Hogging me please... if he were you won't be doing this right now" she chuckled as he kissed her ticklish spot on her neck. When a cry broke from the room "I swear he has camera's or my wolf sense cause this is crazy" Ichigo spat out as he got up and helped her to her feet. They went up the stairs to the room were Ichirai was fussing again, Rukia sighed and lifted him into her arms craddling him as he clamed down. Ichigo started to kiss her neck again and the evil look in the enfants eyes looked like he wanted to kill his father, but Ichigo ignored "Sorry buddy Mommy's mine" Ichigo spoke when the baby cried louder then ever._

_"Ichirai... it's okay" Rukia spoke bouncing the baby in her arms trying to calm him, she turned to Ichigo who was holding her waist "Ichigo I'll be there in a minute" she whisphered and got a grunt as he disappeared and the baby stopped his crying and went to sleep. "Really... just to get your father to leave" she laid him the crib softly._

_(end of flash back)_

Ichirai finished eating as she burped him, he fell to sleep. Rukia walked to the crib and laid him inside the crib. She looked over at her sleeping daugther and kissed her forehead softly, she looked back at Ichirai and did the same before leaving the room.

She laid on the bed and instanstly grabbed into his arms she knew he was awake "How long have you been awake for?" she asked as his hold tightened, and a sigh was heard "Since Ichirai started crying for you" he spoke and she played with his hair "You could have got him" Rukia muttered. He chuckled at her lightly "We both know he is a momma's boy" he chuckled when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Rukia giggled as Ichigo kissed her neck again

"Rukia-chan" Toshiro spoke he sounded nervouse at the moment

"Toshiro? Is everything okay with Karin?" she pulled out of Ichigo's hold and stood as he groaned for her to come back to bed.

"I don't know the doctor kicked me and Tomo out of the room, she wasn't doing so great..." Toshiro sounded like he was ready to cry at the time Rukia knew Karin wasn't doing well with the labour but she couldn't do anything.

"Toshiro, we're coming don't worry" Rukia started dressing quickly and tossing clothing at Ichigo who was still sleeping "Ichigo get up we need to go see your sister she isn't doing well at all" Rukia hissed as he got up and started to dress.

"Toshiro what was wrong last when you were with her?" she asked hearing him gasping for air, she quickly went to the twins room and start to dress them in warm clothing and placed them in then seats.

"She was barely breathing and her heart was so slowly then the doctor came in, before I knew it she was kicking me and Tomo out of the room" he was actually crying she could hear the tears leave his eyes at the time.

Rukia stopped at his words and then quickly grabbed the handles on the seat as Ichigo got the bag to go ready with the needed things. She went down stair with the babies and Ichigo behind her "Everything will be fine we'll be there in a few minutes" Rukia spoke as they headed to the car as she hung up the phone. She placed the two in the back on the car belted in tightly for secruity then got in with Ichigo at the wheel starting the car.

* * *

Tomo looked at the tiled floor as he waited for the doctor to come out of the room with news, he saw Toshiro walk down the hall he was a mess. He walked passed the door then down the shadowed hall when he saw Toshiro sitting on a chair face in hands, he saw his shoulder shake as he sat there alone he was crying. Tomo walked to him silently and sat down " Toshiro" he spoke.

"It's all my falt" Toshiro cried as the tears stained his hands.

Tomo gently rubbed his back for comfort "It's not your failt man, it isn't anyones failt. Things happen plus Karin in a tuff girl she can do this" Tomo spoke was he worried like him too.

"How isn't it Tomo... I got her pergant, I made her complete mark me that night so she wouldn't run or think I'm cheating, it's my child that is killing her, it's all my failt" Toshiro was a true mess at the time.

Tomo right now wanted the midget here to slap him to sense but it was just him, the rest went home for sleep came back every morning then left. He shook his head at the man when he saw the Ichigo and Rukia walking down the hall with the two babies. She turned to Ichigo who nodded and took the enfants, she stormed down the hallway she looked angry "He crying?" she asked as she got closer "Yes poor guy is blamming himself" Tomo spoke. Rukia rolled her eyes "Poor guy my ass" she hissed as her fangs grew quickly she grabbed Toshiro by the jacket and run him to a wall.

Toshiro whinced in pain of the wall when he looked at the ground he knew the person he didn't want eye contact at all." Look at me" she hissed and he did as told, he saw the fangs and red eyes peering at him " You listen here now" she sound like a murder at the moment. " Don't fucking cry dammit be a man! Blaming yourself isn't going to do shit!" she spoke louder and slapped him harder you could hear the skin crack at the touch. " How can't I?" he whisphered causing her to forcefully shove him to the ground.

"You know what don't be a piss ass baby" she hissed looking down at him "What the fuck can I do" he whisphered. She stood straight up and raised a brow at him, she looked at Ichigo and Tomo who were chuckling. She bent down to his level with her fangs gone at the moment and her eyes normal again "For one you can get up and stop crying.. 2. be there for her when she gets better and you go see her, and last be perpared for the worse" she spoke and helped him up to his feet.

He knew she was right at the moment as he stood and wiped the tears away, Rukia walked over to Tomo and slapped him across the face. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK HAMSTER!" he yelled as she grabbed his coat too. "It is pathic I have to come here and do this shit when your ass is here!" she shouts in his face. She released his jacket and walked away down the next dark hall "I'm going for a walk" she called disappearing from the sight.

The three man sat on the chairs when a baby cry was heard and Dr. Maui walked out she looked down at the ground as she approached them "Umm... I need to talk to Toshiro alone" she spoke as he got up. She guided him to the door and looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry" she whisphered and he looked at the door " What? No...no " he spoke looks at the door.

"Would you like to see someone" Maui said with a smile. He looked at the ground shaking his head yes as she disappeared into the room, he couldn't bare to see Karin dead she was his everything and he lost her to this. When Maui approached him with a pink blanket "It's a girl" she whisphered and handed the baby to him, he looked at the small raven haired and tanned white skinned baby that slept. She looked exactly like her with the hair and skin, he felt a tear fall from his eyes.

Tomo took a deep breath as he saw Toshiro with the baby and let a small tear fall " She's gone Ichigo" he spoke with tears as he looked at the man and his child. He felt the tense air around him from his brother "Karin's gone" he muttered as tears flooded from his eyes then he looked at the hallway were Rukia walked down she should have been back by now.

* * *

Rukia walked the dark hallway silently thinking of the couple here and the events. She turned down another hall way and closed her eyes and sighed, of all things Karin was a dear thing she wanted her to be happy and well. She knew Toshiro was upset and that was why she snapped him out cause you must be strong in this world.

She looked at the dark shadow walls that mirrored her wallking and the empty chairs, the only light in the hall way as the end near a door leaving a creepy feel in her stomach. She walked threw a door going towards the light in the hall and kept walking went she heard foot steps behind her following she turned to the noise and found nothing. Rukia kept her eyes open for the person she was smelling at the time as she walked, she heard the door click shut and then keys locking it she was trapped.

Thr light started to flicker which made her heart beat faster, she grew her fangs and eyes grew red for the sight as the light flickered off...

* * *

Maui smiled at the sight of the man and the baby "Karin will be fine she was in bad shape during delivery and wanted you there but I rejected the idea since she was so bad and there was a possiblity she would die, and I have seen men who saw their loved one die during delivery and they are distroyed mentally and phsyically" she spoke to him when he looked up with a smile "K-Karins alive" he whisphered.

"Yes, she needs to get her rest and grew strong for this little one her to feed before she dozed off she said to let you see your daugther" Maui smiled and he brightened up " You can't go into the room it is being cleaned but you can show your friends down there" Maui pointed to the two twin in the chairs and the man nodded "Thank you Dr. Maui" he said and walked to them.

Tomo and Ichigo looked sadly down at the floor when he approached and sat down "Meet my daughter" he spoke and the two looked at the sleeping baby "She looks just like Karin..." Tomo sniffed. Toshiro raised a brow at the man "Be a man Tomo jesue... the babies should be the only ones crying" Toshiro smiled down at his daughter "How Karin's dead" Ichigo hissed looking at the hallway "Karin's not dead she is weak right now not dead" Toshiro spoke getting a punch to the arm.

"Ass hole" Tomo hissed looking at the baby with a smile when it opened its eyes "Hey look she had your eyes " Tomo spoke as the baby pulled on his finger "Your cute" Tomo smiled as the lil on looked up at him funny.

"Oh I know your Uncle looks like a walking cotton ball" Toshiro chuckled as the baby giggled at the comment. Tomo glared at the man with anger "Watch you and Karin have another and get white hair like yourself ass wipe" Tomo spoke then looked at Ichigo and his kids "Man I guess the race is on now" Tomo spoke but his brother who didn't move he kept to the hallway "Ichi what's wrong?" he asked looking at the serious look.

Ichigo felt a uneasy feeling " Something isn't right" Ichigo stood and headed to the door when a scream was heard down the hallway Tomo stood with his and zoomed to the scream. Leaving Toshiro with all three babies and they left.

The hallways were dark and creepy as they ran they went to the scream to hit a locked door causing them to stop, they looked threw the window at the pitch black Ichigo paniced "Rukia...Rukia...RUKIA!" he yelled trying to open the door but wasn't lucky as he heard her scream again.

* * *

Toshiro handed his baby to the doctor who took it into the room and sat there with the two twin sleeping silently he smiled at the two, they were cute. He heard Ichigo's yelling and grew worried he looked at the doors and the babies trying to think when the light went out near him as he looked at it. The hallway darkened at the light disappeared he let his wolf eyes glew in the dark to see nothing around.

He stood and looked at the two, he heard foot steps "Why her?" was heard he knew the voice like no tomorrow "Momo" he spoke strunly seeing her walk towards him the dark her bun and black tights with her red shirt and boots. "Answer me" she ordered coming closer.

* * *

Rukia screamed as the blade hit her stomach her hid in the roof tiles and the other were in witched cloacks to block her sensing them she ran to the door, were she hear Ichigo with her hand she touched the glass she knew he couldn't see her as her blood covered hand mark the window like the area she was before. The rough hands grabbed her and dragged her away she screamed louder and louder when a needle stabbed her neck causing her to fall asleep.

* * *

He was shocked at the woman looking at him, he onced loved her but stopped and found Kairn that he will forever love "ANSWER ME!" she yelled "Because she is the best damn thing in the world to me and she is my fiance and my childs mother Momo!" he yelled and she screamed threwing to a wall with the sound wave knocking his head on the bricks hard.

She stroddle over to him and looked into his heavy eyes that wanted to closed as he felt blood leak over his eyes "You made the wrong choice, I will kill her with all my strength then I'll kill you little mutt of child... I'll have my way I'll break the mark she has on you and make you mind even if you don't want it. Cause Toshiro I had you first" Momo spoke and punched him in the face knocking out cold.

"Sweet dreams my love" she whisphered and kissed his lips as he laid there, she ignored the burning when she grabbed the two babies and walked out of the dark hallway with a smile.

* * *

OHHHHH YEAH EVIL MOMO PEOPLE 

R & R MUHAHAHAHAH 

I'M HAVING FUN WITH THIS RIGHT NOW WITH THE EVIL AND SADNESS 

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Taken

Sorry for the wait guys ive been busy with the other fics and summer fun

Well here goes nothing

* * *

TAKEN

The ground was cold and wet as though she was in a damp cave, her head was pounding like she was hit with a billon bricks and thrown threw hell then heaven. She whinced in pain as she started to get on all fours, then it hit her like a car. The pain in her stomach she doubled over gasping for air as she gripped her stomach, her raven locks in her face as she looked at the dark, wet, cold stone cave floor. She then became frantic thinking of the events "ICHIGO!" she screamed then though of her children "Ichirai! Usagi!" she sobbed. With her fist she punched the floor bruising her fist "Fuck...fuck...FUCK!" she sobbed with the knowlegde that her loved ones were gone from her and her babies still needed her made her heart sink into her chest and the flood of tears stinged her cheeks.

The sadness was all ended when she heard the loud cry of a baby break threw the cave far from her "ICHIRAI!" she screamed starting to run to the crying only to be pulled back by a silver chain locked on to a black collar placed around her neck. She flew back to the cave wave knocking the air from her lungs as she hit the cold stone. Rukia coughed at the impact when a wooden door opened shedding light into the cave and the crying got louder "It's okay little one" Momo whispered to the enfant, Rukia run to her quickly only to be tossed back again and choked.

"GIVE ME MY SON!" Rukia growled in a scream her senses were going nuts the cave did something to her she didn't approve on it was making her wolf side wild and her demon side awaken further then usaul.

"Now...Now Rukia-chan all in time" Momo spoke with a cocky smile as she bounced the sobbing baby up and down slightly

"YOUR A FUCKING BITCH!" Rukia snarled as her eyes grew a darker voilet then usaul, she stoked forward on all fours like a wolf would barrying her sharp razour teeth as she walked forward to them.

"Watch it! There are children around and they call you a mother it is simply pathic, on your part" Momo looked at the girl as the baby fusted she was getting angry at the baby at the moment it was giving her a head ache when the crying was joined by Usagi in the other room.

Rukia's eyes poured with tears as she cried for her babies she bowed her head to the stone "PLEASE! PLEASE! I JUST WANT MY CHILDREN! P-P-PLEASE!" Rukia shrieked in a cry as she sobbed. She didn't care if she looked pathic or weak she wanted her kids and they needed her she would be the weakest when it came to the twins they were her world like their father was to her as well. If anything happened to them she'd kill inside and physically they were her and her lover her love in a life a new world and wonderful thing.

Momo's heart went to the mother she zoomed to her room and grabbed the other twin in her arms then to the mother with them. She kneeled down as gave the enfants. Rukia craddled them for her life as she held them "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" she was a reck she looked at their toes counting everyone of them and their fingers counting them as well. Then she looked all over their bodies looking for any damage but found none she held them close to her chest as their crying stopped with her heart rythm she gently rocked back and forth with them in arms "Mommy is here my angels" she whispered in their ears as they started to sleep. Momo looked in awe at the three they were so happy and calm for the first she seen since they arrived in the cave.

* * *

Ichigo pounded on the glass as he tried to break threw to his Queen and mate. He finally had enough he grew angry and the demon in him came out, his figure grew misty with his color and his teeth grew large, sharp to the touch with a glance you would be shredded. His amber orbs went golden with a black outsides vains grew down his cheeks in anger. He snarled at the door and let out a glass breaking scream causing the glass to crack and break from the sound.

He body chucked the door and it went flying down the hall, his chest rised and fell quickly as the sent hit his nose. He zoomed down the hallway sliding on a wet subsitence "Blood" he growled and bent down to the floor wiping the liquid on his finger. He brought the blood to his nose and sniffed the liquid he growled at the familiar and loving scent on the liquid. He licked the sweet, sticky blood "It's Rukia's blood!" he growled. His heart ached for his love and the want for her, he felt the tears wail up in his eyes at the though that she was dead and the fact he was on the other side on the door were she suffered.

He growled again. "Brother..." Tomo spoke he was in fear of his brother he had never seen him so angry or so murderous as he walked towards him down the hall to were the kids were "They fucking took her!" Ichigo growled all he could think on was how to kill the people responsable and he was going to win his love, Queen, mate and the mother of his children back even if it killed him to do so.

Ichigo zoomed to the hallway to see Toshiro fallen with his head seeking blood he zoomed over to the man, he bent down to the boy for help "Toshiro... Toushiro ... Toshiro" Ichigo spoke tossing his head right and left. When the aqua eyes appeared to look at his amber ones weakly he looked like he was bearly alive "I-I...Ich...i..go she g-got them I-I..I'm s-sorry" he said weakly as he looked at the king with orange hair.

"Who is it Toshiro! Who took my children!" Ichigo screamed in anger as the aqua eyes looked at him with a fire that would burn the person in hell and worse "Momo took them Ichigo" Toshiro spoke as Ichigo released his face his instant healing took over and his wond closed and the blood vanished as Ichigo stood ran his finger threw his hair in shock. _' Momo of all people... the one who helped Rukia threw her pregancy. The Momo who came to his kingdom to tell him about his love! The one he and Rukia trusted the most with everything ' _his thoughs were going off the chats.

"I'll kill her... I'll kill that bitch" Ichigo snarled heading to the exit.

" I will kill her myself" a voice of the heavens spoke he turned down the hallway to see leaning on a wall in a hospital gown with her raven hair covering her face with her blood shot eyes in seceret, her bare feet placed on the cold floor she looked up at the man with a murderous smile that gave them the creeps with her wolf teeth showing as she tilted her head to the side. She chuckled deeply then got louder and louder till it was full out laughter of evil.

Tomo was dumbfounded at the sight of all people "W-W-" she growled loudly as her nails grew longer with a sharp point "That bitch decided to drug my IV well I was alone, tried to kill me and my baby... I know you have beef to deal with but this one is personal and truly is. It is one thing to kiss my mate, stock me and my mate, then try to break into my fucking room and kill me will I slept but drugging me to kill two lifes with one stone. Is the fucking limit. I'll make her suffer the greatest pain... drain her dry cut her to pieces and feed her to her family, revenge it the cold cruelest bitch of all... but mine is worse" she growled her fangs grew sharper at the though.

Toshiro was scared and happy at the same time, first to see the women okay and to hear her procetive side but the scary thing was her look she looked like the murder of the age. She looked over at him her red eyes peered threw his soul with love and she smiled wider "Do I have your permission to kill her?" she asked with a creepy voice he knew for sure something was wrong with her at the moment he stood and looked at her.

"Where's Karin?" he asked looking at her body but knew she wasn't in control at the moment for the fact.

She chuckled hard for a moment and rolled her neck looking back at her "She is in here... plotting sweet revenge for the bitch who nearly killed her and her child. She honestly is with me at the moment with her twisted thoughs. So do I have permission?" she asked again stepping forward.

He bowed his head thinking Momo was his first love and lover, she was his friend just on the wrong track he looked up to see Karin's normal eyes "I'm sorry but I won't let you kill her Karin" he spoke he could see the hurt in Karin's eyes "She is my friend on the wrong path I can't let her just die and..." he trailed off looking at Karin as tears perched her eyes.

"It's always her! Do you even care she nearly killed your daughter! Your own flesh and blood! You know what? That's it! It is one thing to betray me but don't betray your own daughter! I never want to see or hear of you again!" she yelled and started walking towards the room were her baby was she hugged herself as the tears danced down her face. Toshiro zoomed to her and looked at her "Karin please don't do this I'm begging you please I love you" he spoke as they entered the room to see the baby resting. Karin scooped her into her arms soflty and looked at him with teary eyes.

Karin couldn't take it anymore she was consunered for her daughter and her heart at the moment she looked down at her baby sleeping and then back at the man she loved _'I can't belive what I'm doing'_ she though "Choose" she spoke seeing him stiffen.

"W-What?" he spoke in shock

"Pick. Me and Yuki or your beloved Momo" she looked down at the ring on her finger wondering if it was threw love or just guilt at the moment for her being pregant.

"Why are you doing this Karin?" he asked walking toward her but she moved back from him towards the door.

She looked at the baby with tears and kissed her hair "I've lived for so long... and I do love you with all my soul but, everytime Momo needs help you are willing to go and care her every need. I lived with it and didn't say anything because I love you so much that it hurts..." she cried softly before continuing she looked at him and his saden expression "I watched you disappear for a month because she was injuried or she is sick. I watched you talk to her and seen her flirt with you none stop without you 'knowing' what she was doing. My heart suffered and that was the biggest thing but I never let go. And I never will you and me I love and want to keep but. You know what once I found out I was pregant I was scared to death for everything. With Momo back in the house and your blindness, her constant flirting and want for you it was a huge wake up call. I may want you but today and for 9 months I had to think for someone else. I am a mother and my needs come second from what my child needs. My child is my world and my everything, I must think of what will be best for her not for me... so you know what just because I had your baby and marked you doesn't mean I tie you down, this is your chance to finally rid of me. You can be free and fly away from me and be with her if you want. I will hurt and cry but they say when you love something so much sometimes you have to let it go. I do love you and I always will be if it were just me here I wouldn't care but my daughter is here and she is important to me. I don't want her to suffer any pain" she spoke walking to the exit door with her brother by her side.

Toshiro was lost for words at her speech as her and Ichigo walked "Karin" he muttered. She turned as opened his palm placed the ring in it and kissed him one last time " My Toshiro. Keep it until you make your choice my love" she spoke and then disappeared into the dark with Ichigo. He just stood there looking at the ring and thinking of her, of Yuki they were his everything. But Momo was his friend and old history.

Toshiro felt a tear fall from his eyes as he looked down at the ring. When his felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to Tomo who was serious at the moment "How can I pick Tomo... Karin is my only love and Yuki with her are my world, but Momo is my friend and a dear friend that means alot to me how can I chose" Toshiro spoke with a sad tone.

"Here the big question. Is Momo such a great friend that you are willing to leave your love and only world for?" Tomo spoke walking into the night.

* * *

Rukia tossed and turned in her sleep the feeling of horror and darkness in her mind and the safety for her kids. Her shot up from her sleep and looked down at her babies sleeping in their baskets soundly she touched the chain with her hand as she looked at the dark when Momo appeared with her black outfit still. She walked down toward her to the chains and unlocked the back, Momo grabbed the basket handles and walked down the cave hall pulling Rukia with her.

"Master wishes to see you" Momo spoke as she walked onto the hall.

Rukia looked at the hybrids and the demons many fairies that slept on the floor in silence as they arrived at a cherry wood door with a silver knob. Momo turned the knob and pushed the door open revealing the velvet seats and the soft carpet with the cherry wood dressers and desk. They walked in and Momo placed the babies near a desk with a fire roaring and a chair looking at the fire. Rukia sat next to her babies on the carpet ignoring the seats for guest as the chair swung around to face her "My Queen, it has been so long my love I still remember when you were merely a four year old girl holding on to your father and mother for eerything" Aizen smiled.

"A-A...Aizen" Rukia studdered in shock at the man. She never in all her years though he would do this to anyone he was supposed to be the kindest and the most caring clan leader in all the Goti 13 but him to do this was a huge shock.

"Awwe. How I love how my name rolls off your tongue my Queen" he leaned on his desk looking at her with bright eyes ".. don't worry your little beautiful face I will take care of your mark with that mutt of a king Koursaki, then we can live together I'lll mark you and make his children mine we'll be a happy powerful family" he smiled looking at the twins sleeping.

"You will not touch me! Or my children! Last I recall I am the only fucking mutt in the kingdom so never put that towards my Ichigo you bastard!" she yelled and slapped his face hard. The crack of the slap echoed threw the cave at the impact.

Aizen stood and smiled looked at Momo with the devils eye "Momo-chan please leave and return to the kingdoms for seceret work. Kill anyone who gets in your way and bring me that baby your beloved bared with that Koursaki women" he spoke stooking towards Rukia with a swiftly hand hit and sent her falling to the wall with a scream he walked up to her and kicked her stomach over and over again. She screamed at the pain as the tears flooded her eyes, her lung burned as the air was taken from them over and over for 35 minutes he did this when he was done she coughed for air and spat out her blood. Every kick was like a crack to the ribs it killed horrible. She attempted to use her arms to lift herself but fell down to the ground in pain whincing in pain as she hit the floor.

Aizen smiled and bent down to her grabbed her hair and pulled her head to his looked her in the voilet eyes "You listen here my dear Queen. I waited so long for you and nothing is going to stop me from having you, hit me again and I'll hurt you more you stubborn mutt. This is not the Kuchiki house or clan I am the king and you are my Queen and you will obey my rules if I want sex you give it to me, if I want food you give it to me, if I want to kiss you you will, understand" he spoke with a wicked smile.

"Please just don't hurt my children, I understand Aizen-sama" she spoke in fear. He smiled "Good my Queen" he said and forcefully kissed her she played along pertending it was Ichigo kissing her as her lips burned from her marking and the tears flooded from her eyes.

* * *

**Well my bella's tell me what u thought**

**What do you think Toshiro will chose Momo or Karin?**

**Usagi- Moon **

**Ichirai- is a mix of Ichigo and Rai which means trust **

**Yuki- snow **

**forgot to tell you guys well **

**R&R please**


	14. friends and mistakes of the past

He peered out at the view the open fields as where a village used to stand the one he met his true love. The tall grass blew as he stared the high, thick tree cover. Flashes of the smoke and burning buildings filled his mind the screams of the little girl he loved so much with his heart. " I'm going to save you Rukia" he whispered when a branch snapped. He looked up into the tree to see the white hair and jeans with a black dress shirt on in his hand was a bottle of whisky that he was sipping. His aqua eyes staring at a object in he hand.  
Ichigo jumped from a tree to a branch opposite of him and sat with his left leg hanging at the side and his right perched up on the branch. Leafs covering him from the view of the hopeful thinker.

" I really fucked up didn't I... Ichigo" Toshiro spoke staring at the ring with sad eyes.

" I am not getting involved with it at all" Ichigo spoke crossing his arms over his chest he had other problems his lover was gone and so are his kids he world was taken away.

" What was the hardest decision you made with Rukia?" Toshiro asked looking up at the orange haired man.  
Ichigos eyes saddened at the moment

" When I let her go the first time I let her go" he spoke looking out at the field.

" What do you mean?" Toshiro asked gulping down some more whisky.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples " It's exactly what it sounds like... When we were in high school I and Rukia began to hang out more and when I mean hang out I mean go place..."

(flash back)

The sun was high in the sky as the two walked the carnival grounds together. He glanced to his side to see her short raven hair, violet eyes, pale skin, short figure with her short black skirt and and her neon blue halter top on her. A smile graced her lips as she looked around, when she looked down at his hand brushing against hers. She blushed slightly and looked up at him as he looked at her and smiled. She smiled and

took his hand in hers.

Ichigo looked away with a deep blush and entwined his fingers in hers like a couple. He grew feelings for the her threw the year he found her gorgeous the prettiest and most breath taking girl around with her laugh.  
Rukia looked at all the humans, werewolves, fairies, demons and vampires living in harmony as they walk hand in hand. The couples and kids she laughed at when they were joking around " Ichi do you think one day we'll be like that?" she asked thinking of the idea of them being married with kids was the dream she had every night for years

Ichigo shrugged " I don't know" he simply spoke she looked up sad at him.

" When do you know" she spoke when two girls caught her eye they were heading toward them Orhime and Seanna with smiles and giggles the slight blush on their cheek cause of Ichigo. And then another joined with her long green hair and skull hat. Rukia knew they were crushing on Ichigo and it was huge sometimes they'd tease her and make fun of her but she never listened.

" Rukia what do you mean?" he asked looking at her they were somewhat a item but more like a huge crush and a huge one that you can't get rid of it was forever. He looked around to see the Kuchiki guard and Bayakua heading towards them. The noble didn't like him much and never though Rukia should have freedom like this so he immediately took her away sometimes they would run and by sometimes more like

all the time.

Rukia looked at the two " You know this time will be the last" she spoke " We can run or stay wait for them to take me away" she continued

her heart was throbbing at the pain when the three girls arrived.

Nel smack Rukias back hard probably leaving a mark in the night. " Well if it isn't the Kuchiki" she hissed sweetly to Ichigo it was nothing but Rukia knew what she was doing telling her got lost.

" Hey Nel it's so nice to see you" Rukia said brightly with a fake smile she held the pain in her back in silence so no pain would show.

" So Ichigo we were wondering if you would help us with something?" Nel giggled basically drooling over him like a fan freak.

" Sure what do you need help with?" he smiled Rukia felt like she was being ignored like she didn't belong at all.

" Well the kissing booth is empty and we need help getting girls to come even some guy for us we have Renji, Shinji, Hisagi and Tomo on the booth but it seems no one is coming maybe we need to move it but it's too heavy" Seanna whined holding his arm tightly.

" I have a id-" Rukia was interrupted by the girls begging and whining to him they grabbed and held him like a bear.

" Your smart Ichigo help us" Seanna whined into his shirt.

" I can help sl-" Rukia tried but failed.

" Your so handsome and smart strong also please please help us Itsigo" Nel cried Rukia looked at Orhime who was standing near her with her hand playing with her buttons of her shirt.

" You could always listen to me I have a Id-" Seanna glared at Rukia with Nel also.

" Listen Kuchiki we don't give a fuck if you have a idea so screw off you bitch and go play Kuchiki mutt back home" Seanna whispered to her Ichigo heard it slightly but did nothing Rukia could handle it herself right?

Rukia felt her heart shatter into a billon piece when she heard those words and knew Ichigo heard. Did he care? I'm I just a burden? She looked at her brother who was holding his arms open for a hug meaning he knew what she was told.

" So sweet heart get over yourself cause obviously he isn't interested in a small breast, short person like yourself. If he did care he would have said something by now" Nel whispered and push her slightly. They both went back to pleading to Ichigo like fans.

" Rukia don't listen-" Orhime did have a crush but she wasn't going to hurt someone for it especially Rukia of all people.

" Their right Orhime... You'll never see me again Nii-sama was right I am not wanted here by anyone especially Ichigo. He wants me to start

training for battles this was what I needed to accept" Rukia tried to her brother and sighed.

" Of course I'll help you guys" Ichigo chuckled. Rukia walked towards her brother and looked back as the group walked off. " Goodbye" she whispered as Bayakua wrapped her into a hug.

By the time Ichigo helped the girls he went to go find Rukia again but she was nowhere to be found. His heart grew heavy and sad at the moment. He saw a glimpse of raven hair and neon blue and ran to the sight " Rukia" he spoke and he reach the person. The women turned and smiled " I'm sorry sir, but I am not this Rukia girl" she smiled and walked away.  
Ichigo ran to Renji immediately after he ran the carnival. He saw the man and grabbed his collar " Renji where's Rukia?" he panted.  
Renji was puzzled

" Maybe she left? Dude put me down god dammit" he struggled as Ichigo dropped him " Did she tell you?" he asked fixing his collar.

" Tell me what? " Ichigo hissed as Tomo walked over with Hisagi and Shinji. Renji was shocked and shook his head " Renji tell me !" he demanded and grabbed his collar again.

" Bro leave him alone!" Tomo yelled trying to pile his brother away. " Renji just say it already!" he demanded for his brother and his own life at the matter.

" Since Rukia has crazy gens and well the gens are all strong. The Kuchiki' s gave her a choice they think that her blood and power will make a great warrior, and since she is the heir of the clan she could choose to do it or not. And if she said yes they send her to a special land far from here to start her own training she wants and make herself a warrior. With home schooling" Renji spoke and Ichigo dropped him.

" Wait... What?!" he was puzzled at the moment.

" Rukia has the chance to become the next Kuchiki warrior of the clan and if she decides yes she'll be gone for a long time Ichigo" he spoke.

" So the bitch is gone praise the lord!" Seanna yelled and danced around.

" Wait so that was why Bayakua was here and she wanted to be alone?" Ichigo ran his fingers threw his hair in anger.

" You were the answer and Bayakua came to see her decision. All she wanted was for you to be happy" Renji spoke.

" What does her car leave for this land?" Ichigo asked he though if he had time he could get her back and she would be here to stay.

" That was the last call Ichigo last night she packed and everything... She's gone" Renji spoke

" No she's not Renji" Ichigo turned and disappeared into the crowd running toward the Kuchiki house.

'Don't leave me Rukia! Stay you midget... Don't leave, please! I'll do anything for you... I can't believe I pushed you away like that with Nel and Seanna' he though as he saw the house in view and the car driving away with the figure of the raven hair.

" Driver stop I'll run there instead meet me there would you" she spoke as the car stopped and she stepped out and the driver nodded. Closed the door and looked at the Kuchiki town with a sad eye " I'll protect since I can't love" she whispered. " You can love you midget" a voice spoke she turned and glared " What the fuck do you want!" she screamed.  
Ichigo wrapped her into a hug "I don't want you to leave" he whispered in her ear.

Rukia pulled out of his embrace and walked backwards " WHY THE FUCK DO YOU CARE?!" she yelled in anger he was playing with her feels at the moment she thought.

" I CARE BECAUSE YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE!" he yelled back she turned and began walking the way the car went and he followed.

" Watch me" she hissed and began to flash run. Ichigo ran after her and tackled her to the ground held her wrists and pinned her legs down with his. " Let me go" she struggled trying to get lose.

" No! Rukia I won't let you go and leave me here alone!" he replied.

" You don't need me at all... You have Seanna and Nel even Orhime" she struggled again.

" I don't care about them dammit! I care about you! For fuck sakes Rukia!" he fought.

" Thats a load of bull shit if you cared you would have defended me at the carnival and- You know what! Just get off me!" she hissed with her eyes turning red and black with veins.

Ichigo growled and did the same " You don't scare me Rukia" he stated and saw her glare with a hiss. She squirmed under him then the one thing he didnt except happened she vanished and appeared in a white wolf form the first he had ever saw pure white.

" God your beautiful" he spoke she approached his with her violet eyes and fur.

" I may look beautiful but I am known as the Kuchiki mutt just like your little fans call me! So why don't you go back and help them cause I sure as hell won't need your false act of kindness around!" she growled and glared into his amber eyes that appeared back. He touched her

fur softly and she moved away. " Just leave Ichigo" she growled and he didn't follow.

" I'll ask you something and I want the honest to god truth. All those years back did I go and call you a mutt cause of your blood? Did I once tell you that you weren't beautiful? Cause last I recall you were there everytime I did and I meant it all you are beautiful blood and soul. You are the most beautiful werewolf I ever seen. You are amazing and my blood best friend. " he grabbed her paw and held out his hand with the bite marks on them " Look my blood is in you and your blood is in me every since the day you were taken from me by force. I lost you once and I am not losing you again dammit. I will not have that pain happen again Rukia. I know I fucked up at the carnival but you know what I fucked up a lot especially when I broke my leg when I was four cause we were play fighting. Which I won. Or when I dragged you to that beach concert and got you grounded for a month but we did have fun. But most of all was pushing you away from me today. Your my blood best friend and always will be so don't leave me like you did back when we were four cause I cant take it I need you in my life and always. You promised to be my queen one day and I'm going to make you up hold that promise" he spoke still gripping her paw.

" But I have to go I already agreed I'll be back for prom next month but I can't back out of the training if I do this then I'll be keeping that promise I made for you to be the best warrior so I can help you. I'm not leave for long I'll be back just let me go" she howled and then ran off towards the cars place.

(end of flash back)

" Man you did screw up... I don't want to lose her" Toshiro spoke looking at the ring in his hand. He smiled lightly at the flash of Karin in his

mind " She is my world and gave me another to love but I cant just leave Momo as a friend she is a friend but I can't let her die" he spoke.  
Ichigo nodded and jumped to the ground with a thud he turned to the man and walked back with his arm in the air " You know Toshiro the big question is. Are you willing to let your friend kill your two world cause you fucked up big time?" he spoke  
Toshiro was puzzled

" What are you talking about Ichigo?" his brain was a little weird from the hit and the wall back at the hospital.

" I got the guard to show me the hospital tapes Momo said she would kill Karin and Yuki are you okay with that?" he spoke and the man jumped down off the branch throwing the bottle at a tree.

" She may be my friend but she is not touching a hair on my little Yuki's head or on my Karin " he hissed. And got a slap on the back from the man " Good to have you back Toshiro" Ichigo sang.

A branch snapped and the two turned to see Momo and Aizen looking at them with a smile on their faces. Blood covered Aizens hands from God knows what.

" So you choose the slut over me you son of a b-" Momo was angry and ready to kill.

" Momo silence! We came here for a little need of ours did we not" Aizen smiled as he looked at the two.

" What's the rush Aizen-San we got time" she whined.

" Do not wish to keep my lovely Rukia at home for long I have a list she must do... Mostly cooking for me. But I'll add in a extra thing she'll

be performing a kiss or more if we may-" Ichigo threw a branch at Aizen and it passed right threw him like a fake.

" Their fake?" Toshiro spoke in shock.

" That mean the real ones are heading to the castle we got to hurry" Ichigo spoke as they began to flash to the kingdom house.

* * *

Karin smiled at the sleeping baby in the cradle near her. The though of her being a mother and having her baby like this was amazing. But sad too. She wanted Toshiro here with her but he needed this. Yuki is her daughter and she will protect. She stared at the celling when a noise was heard from the crib, she sat up and looked to see Momo hovering over her baby with a knife. She flashed and took the stab in the gut. She screamed at the pain.

" I missed but look I got the best one" Momo smiled Karin growled at her as she gripped her stomach.

" You won't kill nor touch my baby " she yelled and tackled Momo the two wrestled even Momo kicked Karin hard in the jaw sending her flying to the wall. She scrambled to her feet and flashed to the baby with the bloody knife ready to kill but then she dropped the knife and grabbed Yuki and went to run.

Karin ignored the pain and got to her feet using demon arts she placed Yuki into a protected shield as she tackled Momo threw the window.  
The glass flew in the air as the two flew threw the shatter and Yuki laid in her crib with the shield on her. Karin feet touched the ground. Momo gripped the extra blade in her pants and ran toward Karin that flashed to her.

" I will kill you!" Momo yelled as she ran.

Karin leaped into the air and hit the ground ran with her cream colored fur and gray eyes as she snapped her jaw and buffed out her chest. " You will not touch my daughter!" she growled.

Momo growled at the act the night was cold and windy at the time as she let her fired tipped fur cover her body and she snarled at the women " I will kill both of you" she growled.

Karin pounced and attacked the women. On their four paws circling each other with glares. Momo lunged and the two spiraled into the house knocking down walls and creating dust.

Isshin was worried for his daughter as she fought, she was great yes but was she fully recovered from the birth and rough labour. He turned to Masaki with a worried look she close her eyes as the sound of growling and snapping filled the air.  
Karin held her neck in her jaw biting down harder and harder when she noticed Momo was in her normal form. A sharp pain plunged into her stomach she released and stumbled back wards she dropped to the ground as her normal form appeared on her.  
Momo smirked as her neck bleed she walked over to the fallen girl and stabbed her again in the stomach hoping to kill. As rasied the knife to her neck

" For years I wanted to kill you and now I will I hope you burn in hell just like your mutt daughter will once I kill her" Momo went to slash but something hit her side sending her into the house again.

Isshin ran to Karins side and grabbed her into his arms the blood leaked out of her like a water fall she was so cold. The ground was soaked with her blood from the cuts " Why? Why must it be?" he cried in her neck as her breathing slowed.

Karin was holding onto life with her heart as she withered away " Dad... I'm getting cold"'she whispered her body was freezing at the moment as he held her tightly. " What can I do?" he cried into her neck she felt her eyes begin to closes slowly but fought them to stay open " Yuki" she whispered.

Isshin looked at her baffled " Y-Yuki... What's wrong with her ?" he asked she started to gasp for breaths as her lungs began to struggle.  
" They... want... Yuki... save... Her" she gasped. Isshin placed her on the ground and flashed to the room to see a man heading to the crib. Long blue hair and tanned skin in a black leather Isshin kicked the man and he fall to the ground he punched and punched the man till he wasn't moving. He ran to the crib and grabbed the baby she was fine but crying for her mother he though as she balled.

Karin turned to see the object that pushed Momo the long ice fur and daggered tips she smiled softly " Toshiro" she whispered before falling to a sleep

* * *

Rukia walked around the cold wet stone floor as she waited for him to decide she is needed. The new chain around her ankle was heavy like a rock she couldn't sleep do to the fear he might try and do something to her kids well she was out like a light.  
" Kuchiki is that you?" a familiar voice asked from the shadows Rukia chocked at the sound and turned her head to the side to see the black figure.

" Who are you ?" she asked and held her children close for protest the black figure ran to her and sat down the face was familiar and she was wide eyed at the time.

" Seanna" Rukia muttered at the women and she nodded

" Longtime no see huh? What does Aizen want from you?" Seanna asked looking around the cave for anyone.

Rukia tightened the hold on her kids as tears rolled down her face " He wants me to be his... Take my marking off and then try to take my children as his own. It's for the power I and my children hold. What about you?" she asked looking up at the women.

Seanna was dumbfounded as she looked at the women

" W-Wait you mated with whom again?" she asked. Seanna was surprised and shocked at the moment.

" I'm mated and marked by the famous Koursaki Ichigo" she smiled and looked down at her children " Not to man chin that I also rule the Kuchiki kingdom. " Rukia was a lot if she thought about it and all.

" So you two actually got some where. Aizen wants me to break your marking his holding my friends in the dungeon and treating me like dirt. What's their names?" she gestured to the two sleeping infants.

Rukia placed Ichirai in Seannas arms and touched their cheeks " Ichirai and Usagi" Rukia spoke at the women with a smile.  
" Hello there Ichirai you look just like your father you know" Seanna spoke bouncing the baby lightly " I'm going to do my best to get you all

to safety I promise" she continued " It's not fair to you guys" Seanna ran her fingers threw his orange hair.

" Seanna won't you get killed of you do that? " Rukia was shocked the women she knew hated her and didn't agree with the whole her and Ichigo thing back in high school but why now?

Seanna shook her head " I don't care any more it's not fair for them or you. I lost all my will to live I found love after you left his name was Ryuu he was the greatest well I got pregnant and had the baby he was so happy I remember our little boy. Then one day my world came crashing down my love was killed by a werewolf and my son was threatened so I sent him to hiding he doesn't even know me" she cried as she held the baby.

" Rukia! Come here" Aizen yelled Rukia panicked she handed Seanna her children and ran to the man only to be thrown back to the wall. She saw the mans shadow move towards her. Her body trembled as he approached her " You stupid women I simply said to come and you fail. Pathetic" he slapped her face and fall to the ground she looked over at Seanna who nodded and went to her room.  
" Please" she whispered as he held her face in his palms. With a quick pull the chain on her was gone and he tugged her by her hair to the room.

* * *

Ichigo turned to his father as they looked at the books of history of the village " Karin shouldn't have been in this " Isshin spoke with sad eyes.

" I know... What is this becoming?" Ichigo asked ruffling his hair and scanning the leather covered books " Wait dad this book says-"

" I know the moons of the land blessed the village with a warriors of many strengths the many people befriended the warriors. But the

warriors had a child the child was suppose to be the next great leader with the child lover" Isshin spoke rubbing his temples the whole thing was horrible.

Ichigo was shock " You knew Rukias parents " he stated.

Isshin nodded and sat on the couch shaking with his soft cry " Kaien Shiba" he sobbed. " All they wanted was a good life for their daughter...

They wanted her to live not like them running from people... the worst of people" he sobbed he was great friends with the Shiba's they were like family.

Ichigo sat beside him " Tell me about them" he demanded softly.

" Kaien looked just like you but with black hair and deep blue eyes. So kind and true. His father was a clan leader the Shiba's and he past

away with a battle. Kaien was the next to lead but he fall in love and they for bided the love so they ran away"


	15. run away

RUN AWAY

" They ran to the edge on the Shiba kingdom. Till there was only one view the view of freedom from the over powering kingdom Kaien was going to rule with a clone of a bride with no feelings, wants or needs that was the life he left. For days Kaien and Miyako ran from the kingdom. Knights and villagers searched for them to bring them to justice. That's when I met them walking among the Koursaki outskirts with you mother. Tired and hingry they slept in bushes with the over active amount of fairy activity I though it was one so I went to attack only to be threwn and tacked to the woods ground by Kaien with his teeth in my face. I can still remember that day.."

_(flash back) _

_The cold breeze blew in they're hair as they walked together in the dark, creeped woods. Mountain tall tree's filled with frosted tipped leaves, all was silent in the surrounds. The young king smiled brightly at the Queen he had on his right with her rosey hair and kind eyes like a dream. Moon in the sky big and bold as the stars shined brightly in their eyes." It's such a beautiful night Isshin" Masaki smiled._

_Isshin smirked at her comment " I have seen a more beautiful sights in my time" he grinned as she looked at the moon._

_" What would that be? There is many things in the worlds and kingdoms but the moon is the most breath taking sight. So what on the planet are you talking about?" her eyes narrowed and still._

_" Well that's easy. My queen is the most beautiful in the worlds" he grinned only to get a glare from the women he loved. The knowing that the comment was cheesy gave him the thrill of adventure and death, possibly from the fact Masaki hated the lines he used like a fool._

_" You cheesy bastard" she hissed in her fangs when the sound of leaves russling was heard from the east winds. Instantly they ran in the direction with the wind moving they're hair " I'll take the tree's you get the ground since you don't like to surprise the enemy" she hissed and leeaped from tree to tree till she was over the russling leaved area._

_Isshin smiled as he approached the bush, the thrill of the kill was wonderful. Quickly changing into his wolf form he crouched down and growled at the bush waiting for the fairy or transpasser. Leaping in for the strike he saw a large dark gray fur zoom and tackle him to the ground. With a thud his body was impacted with the ground knocking the wind from his lungs. Staring up into the bared sparkling pearled teeth that were going to be the end of his life he noted the blue eyes and the large form " King" he muttered only royality had large figures._

_" ISSHIN!" Masaki screamed at the sight and dived down to the sight as the wind blow her body and the sight largened in her orbs she felt a pain in her stomach. With in seconds she felt her skull hit the trunk of a tree with her back and body, she yelped in pain when a sharp movement grabbed her throat a hiss vibrated in her ear. She looked forward to see the blackened vains and red eyes of the vampire, fangs long to the lip as it hissed. Long raven hair that flowed to her butt with pure white skin dressed in blue jeans and the Shiba kingdom jackets " Shiba K-Kingdom" Masaki chocked the women had a good grip._

_" Who are you and why were you going to attack!?" Miyako hissed loudly. She and Kaien were sleeping soundly in the bushes when they heard the movement of the tree's and the growling. Instantly Kaien went and attacked without hestiantion. She saw the women and attacked to protect her mate._

_" Shiba K-Kaien" Isshin stuttered knowing the man was supposed to be new in the ruling. Why as he here? Was there trouble in the kingdom? " Why are you in the Koursaki kingdom?" he asked seeing the wolf slowly release him and transform back to human. Kaien stood with his black jeans, black shirt and leather jacket. He looked down at the man he release with his lips in a straight line, never in Isshin's life had he seen the man so serious._

_" Release her" Kaien spoke to Miyako. In no time Miayko released and Masaki fell to the ground coughing and gasping for air. With a smirk on her lips she looked down at the women " I could kill you with in a blink of an eye" she hissed and watched the horror wash over the women as she realized how strong the vampire was in the time. Miyako walked over to her mate and fixed her jacket " What do we do?" she asked._

_" Nothing. We leave and hope the kingdom doesn't find us, knowing my chair man they already told them here in the Koursaki kingdom. We basically have a target on our backs with out knowing" his voice was serious and strun as he kept his eyes on Isshin. They were alone with no one to help, everyone wanted them._

_" What are you talking about Kaien? My kingdom has nothing to do with your remember after you started to rule, you got the name of the best protection and with that we became allies for the good of battle. We know nothing" Isshin spoke staring into the blue orbs of the king. They we filled with betrayal and hate at the moment. The women beside him was like the devil in skin with the smile of death on her lips. _

_" I left my kingdom... I am no longer their king nor warrior" Kaien spoke this could be their chance to have a home and stop running from Shiba kingdom " My chairs man disagreed and sent my own knights, warrior and villagers after us" it was as though the loud thunder of the groups feet were still in his ears as they ran over the large hill to the forest they were in._

_" W-What?!... Why did you leave? What was the reason?" Isshin was filled with questions the Shiba kingdom was like the major kingdom of kingdoms they ordered the others like warrior and knights in they amries._

_" I left cause I couldn't take the control they had on who and what I love, marry and bare children with. I left because I fell in love and mated with the one I loved. They wanted to rip her limn for limb so I ran and won't turn back. Now I want one thing from you as a allie, king to king, spouse to spouse, soon to be father to one day father. But mostly best warrior to warrior" Kaien's eyes were stone of serious._

_" What is thing you wish? " Isshin asked looking at the vampire ' So this is the women Kaien loves... how odd for a coupl-' the women hissed at him and glared._

_" We are not a odd couple you dirty goat! I'll rip you apart like I promised your lovely queen a moment ago!" Miyako loved one thing about her blood the ablity to read the mind._

_" What a women you have there Kaien. Murderous, voilent and can read minds whats next in the night.. I wish to know before she rips me apart like she promised" Miyako glared at Isshin as he spoke those words._

_" Stay tuned" Miyako smirked and crossed her arms over her chest ' Miyako my love stop' Kaien's thoughts spoke in her mind causing her to sigh " Fine love" she would stop her actions and be proper._

_" I want what every man wants with they're love and joy. A life. I wish to live in one of you villages with my love and raise my child that is growing inside her in peace" Kaien spoke Isshin's eyebrows frailed._

_" You got her with child!" Isshin hissed that was the stupidest thing to do as a royal, get a women with child before marriage was a sin " What do I get in return? Besides the headaches of your kingdom if they find out" both would be in for a hand full of problem's if anyone found out._

_Kaien stepped forward looked over at Masaki listening to the two heart beats in her body " For one someone to take the spot of your wife in the hunting. She shouldn't be out with a baby on the way it is to risky for both lifes. Second your son will have the next best warrior in his army, my off spring with Miyako has the power of that with that power your kingdom will be the top. But right now you'll have the best warrior in the kingdoms to fight for you" Kaien smiled softly " Me"_

_(flash back ended)_

Ichigo was dumbfounded at the moment Shiba kingdom didn't exist anymore. " He gave himself to our kingdom for the life of his child" Ichigo spoke. Rukia wasn't just the best warrior she was a ruler of two kingdoms Shiba and Kuchiki but the Shiba kingdom went down the drain for some reason. " What happened to the kingdom when Kaien left with Miyako?" that was the main question in his mind. What happened to the abandoned kingdom?

Isshin sighed and looked up at his son with serious eyes " Shiba kingdom was placed into another rulers hands. It was taken over by old man Yama when he was younger, that was the day Kaien thought everything was fine. But he didn't know a enemy was stallking him from the side lines. The same stalker that killed Kaien and Miyako Shiba that night when you met Rukia. That is probably the man who has her now some where and if so you don't have long before he has a plan in mind son" Isshin growled softly at the thoughts of his daughter-in-law being used in a sick twisted way for power.

" What's the mans name?" With the name he could track him down with his sources first with the lead clan and then the Kuchiki's this was a full out war. And with the leader a angry father and husband it was going to be bloody with out a doubt.

Isshin could never forget the name of the man who killed his close friend and his best friend. Nor the man who killed his son's wifes mother and kidnapped his son's queen and children " Sousuke Aizen"

* * *

Bayakua was pissed and not the regular pissed either. Looking back at the army behind him with they're fur and fast speed he growled, the fact someone was bold enough to take the King of the clan and the best warrior was a dead man. He looked at the red wolf running next to him " Rangiku how far are we to the Koursaki Kingdom?" he snarled.

Rangiku gulped at his tone Bayakua Kuchiki was someone to fear when he was angry and now she was in fear major " Sir we shall be arriving in a moment" she snapped back with her jaw. She smelt a familiar sent in the air and growled her heart sped in the moment " I smell blood and alot of it" she growled to Renji from her side.

" Perhaps we should send some of the warriors into the forest to search for the source of the blood" Renji growled in his bright red mane of fur. Rukia was his oldest friend this was a war, they would get her back along with his friends children. Ichigo was a strong man but right now he needed all the help in the world to get Rukia back, there was no limited number of enemies in mind or how powerful. Renji was in lightened when Bayakua was determined to go and help the Koursaki kingdom in a heart beat.

" Kenpachi! Go with Rangiku to the forest and find the source of the blood! If you find anyone who looks like a warrior take them and bring them back with out a question!" Bayakua demanded toward the night black wolf with a large, long scar on it's eye as Rnagiku sped off towards the forest with Kenpachi on her tail. Bayakua looked forward as the house came into view with the rubble, the smell grew heavier snapping his eyes towards the left " 2nd divison partol the outskirts for any faires or spieces! Isane they have a injured warrior, I want you to help with healing" Bayakua was on a roll.

Isane nodded as they arrived onto the Koursaki yard she bolted into the house without a notice. She began to sniff for blood when she saw Ichigo and Isshin on the couchs surprised " Where is the injured?" she snapped immedately.

Isshin was surprised to see a Kuchiki warrior burst threw the door looking over at his son who seemed to be looking at the door " Karin's in the west wing with Uonhana right now" Isane was gone at west wing. Which was odd, the girl was fast for a witch but yet again she was vampire also with the strength magic.

" Koursaki" Bayakua growled with his teeth bared and fur on end as he looked at the two men. The fast rising and falling of his chest as his army was behind him._'What the hell are they doing? Just sitting around when his sister is in danger, they should be out looking for answers not on they're asses like morons!'_ he thought in anger. Stalking over to the two with his growling in the air as his warrior fleat into the room by the dozens, many still in form and changing back. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Bayakua barked with a glare, scarying the boy slightly.

" Bya-kun calm down" Isshin snapped the man was pissed off and that wasn't the best thing for the moment.

"NO!" Bayakua barked at the man and growled at Ichigo " My sister is out there alone with your off springs, battling for her life and you louge around on a couch! Where is you fucking brain! Or better yet your damn pride boy! She's your mate and children I suggest you move and start giving out orders before I go Rukia on your pathic ass!" Bayakua growled in a glare.

" Wait a minut-" Isshin was trying to save his sons tail at the moment with the angry wolf.

" YOU STAY OUT OF THIS ISSHIN! ICHIGO IS THE KING NOT YOU! SO SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Bayakua barked seeing the man tremble slightly as he turned back to Ichigo who was silent and staring at the ground. He waited for a action " FINE!" he barked and turned towards his army " Renji! Awake all Koursaki warriors get them down here now! Ikkua call the allies of the Kuchiki kingdom tell them to start preparing thier warriors for the battle! Nemu go-"

"You can't just come in here and take over my kingdom!" Ichigo intruppted the wolf. Only to get a bark in return from the beast. Being studdened by the information and the new presentes in the house.

Bayakua shifted to normal and grabbed the boys collar, roughly threw him to the wall " I find it damn funny that you claim it's your kingdom when your doing nothing to state it is your! Like how you claimed to love my sister! If the news has sunk in yet then to fucking bad! Cause here it comes! Rukia was taken by people! And here you are sitting on a couch like your life is hard! Don't bull shit me! She is out there fighting for her fucking life and your kids lives in a place she has no idea of! With people who might kill her! I suggest you get your fucking act together before you claim to be a king! From where I stand you are no where near royality you waste! Look around you Ichigo! There's no one here to do the work you must do it yourself! Rukia is not here to give you a lead on the start! She isn't here to be the leader! Your father is old and retired! Your brother is a warrior waiting for you to order him! Your sister Karin is in a near death state because you weren't here to fight damn it! HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE TO NEARLY DIE BEFORE YOU WAKE UP AND NOTICE YOU NEED TO RULE ON YOUR OWN! YOU TELL ME WHERE THE KING OF KOURSAKI KINGDOM IS! CAUSE I DON'T SEE HIM ANYWHERE!" Bayakua yelled

The Koursaki kingdom was silent at the moment, from the words Kuchiki Bayakua yelled. Orhime looked over Uryuu who was silent at the moment, the loud speech was harsh and true Ichigo needed to learn how to stand on his two feet and become a king.

Ichigo looked up with the fire in his eyes, that was a blow to the ego and pride but true to the bone. He didn't know what to do at the moment, his fight was back. He needed the blow to the ego right now " Chad, Toshiro, Uryuu, Tomo, Keigo travel to the 4th kingdom we'll need them for healing. I want all warriors training immedately! If you don't bleed then your not training hard enough!" Ichigo ordered and looked over at Bayakua and smirked " You always had the balls" he spoke.

Bayakua chuckled roughly " I learned that from my sister sad to say. For now I'm filling in her personality and bossyness. But for more part welcome back" Bayakua spoke and walked towards Ichigo " Now to oreder you... the first step is wait for Rangiku and Kenpachi to return with the hostage, then we plan from there"

* * *

Momo panted heavily she was injured nearly dead, her blood pooling on the ground as she walked. Her heartbroken from the memory of the person who did to her, she let a tear fall for it. Gripping her side tightly she gasped for air when she heard the sound of leaves moving in the distance for a wolf. She merely got out of the fight with Toshiro and the ice she couldn't take another one at the moment.

She swirled around as she heard the leaves swift around her, the breath in her lungs stuck as she searched the woods for the beast that was stalking her. When she heard the growling she forced her feet to move quickly she needed to get back to the cave and get healed. As she zoomed down the grassy hill she was tackled by a force and flew to the ground.

Sliding down the mud she screamed in pain. This was the end of her life she thought when she was stopped by something the same force that hit her, looking up into the little gray almost white wolfs eyes she gasped, as the littlest blue eyes vibrated her souls. The beast ear back to a point as it snarled. Momo was in shock of the moment when she saw the black and little red wolf behind the sky eyed beast "K-Kenpachi... R-R...Rangiku...Gin"


	16. plans

PLAN

As the wind sounded in the sand the sound of the hoves galloping sounded. Sun high and a pouring rays down at the traveling warriors of the Koursaki kingdom as they raced to the 4th kingdom were the best healiers and magic users were. Hichigo glanced down at the icey wolf running by his side as the desert continued in front of them, so far the journey was long and tiring with the silence they had. " You two have any idea how far this place is?" a voice spoke from his side causing him to look over to see Uryuu with his flash step going. His thoughts were it was pointless to use demon horse because they need food and water for the long tripes so he went by foot.

" Nope " Toshiro growled causing the vampires face to freeze slightly at the information " We aren't far though Uryuu I can feel the magic vibrating off the barrier they put up in the 1800's" Toshiro continued he and Momo once went to the kingdom for a date which he total regretted cause it was the one date he was bored on, she enjoyed magic users and they're ways which was pointless for him.

" Ex freakish girlfriend flash back eh wolfie" Tomo chuckled noticing the grimace look on the wolfs face as he ran and looked down at the ground for god knows that reason. Hearing a deep growl from the ice beast he chuckled, his comment was right on the nose for the wolf. Seeing the kingdom in view the sand picked up more and more as the horse and wolf sped faster. Uryuu sighed and flashed to the kingdom only to find the barrier in his face, just inches away from his. The magic lighting the view with sparks and hissing noises that happened when a person came close to the barrier.

"OWWW!" Tomo screamed as his horse laid stunned on the sandy floor, the zapping of the barrier stinged his face as he sat there on the sand the sound of laughter felt his ears as he looked over to see Chad and Keigo laughing at the action. " Oh shut up before I threw at the barrier morons" he hissed causing the two to become silent.

" Didn't you hear a thing I said! I told you there is a barrier in the way and yet you run into it! Your not a god loser!" Toshiro snapped at the cotton man that glared at him with the coolest of eyes.

" Well I'm sorry that I actually have a life and a brain! I'm surprised Karin actually agreed to marry you furry butt instead of some hot noble... god bless her soul" Tomo snapped as he rubbed his hand with his white skinned hand slowly.

Toshiro growled and barked at the words " SHUT UP!" he barked and lunged at the cotton ball. The wind sped up and snow flew around at his anger, when a lightening bolt struck beside him causing the icey beast to leap away for his life.

" Ha! Is the big bad wolfie scared of a little lightening-" Hichigo yelped as the same happened to him, looking over at the barrier he saw a short black hair man with royal robes and a crown. In the mans hand was a yellow lightening orb that flashed a little at time to time. " King of the 4th kingdom I suppose" Hichigo spoke getting a nod from the man.

" Indeed traveler. Why are you and your fellow explores here at my kingdoms barriers?" the soft voice spoke.

" We come from Koursaki kingdom, for the request of our king " Chad spoke seeing the mans face freeze in shock at the moment. No one really went to the 4th kingdom for help, they always thought they were weak and not good for war or battle. Probably do to the fact they're battle level was dead to the main kingdom of the world and the only record they held was the agre recorded in 9000 years not one 4th kingdom villager has died and the years are still counting up for them.

" I see... I shall let you in" the man spoke and waved his hand over the sheild breaking a large hole for them to pass threw, as the four entered he sealed it quickly for the protection of his people and land. Walking down the street he smile and nodded to his subject that loved him dearly.

* * *

Momo stared into the eyes of the gray wolf and the chilling feeling woke her spine. "G-Gin" she repeated in terror, this was the man who was Aizens best friend and the best leader in the group, what was he doing with the warrior of the Kuchiki kingdom? Did he plan this? Was he here to save her and return to the cave with her injuried body for help? She was so confused and puzzled at the moment.

Gin stepped forward and towered over her with his large body as Rangiku formed back to human and walked to his side with her locks blowing in the breeze, she brushed her figners threw his hair causing him to snuggle into her side. " Nice to see you hunny" he growled softly as she smiled and wiped Momo over her shoulder as he walked by her side to the castle were Ichigo and the rest were waiting for their presents. Kenpachi behind them smirk with his black night of fur and howled at the moon to signal the king they have the prisiner in they're grasps.

" G-Gin" Momo repeated in a fate whispered as the blood lose and the leak of energy took over and sent her to the darkness of the world unknown.

" You must be very trusted in that cave if this one was surprised to see you do such a thing " Rangiku spoke as she walked down the forest covered area with the wolf beside her. The grin of his face was reasurring as they walked towards the kingdom castle or house for the matter of fact.

" I have my ways" he growled and changed back, taking her hand in his he smiled wider and brighter. This was right to him, just the whole thing the fact he got to use his sneaky ways the fact he had his mate, love of his life & wife beside his proud and on board.

As they touched the door Rangiku felt Momo's pulse to make sure she was still alive for the use of her to the kingdom, feeling the soft beating she sighed and opened the door to see the two man that were deadly and powerful nervously waiting for her and Kenpachi. Bayakua stood and walked to her with a cold look upon Momo " Thank you" he whisphered and grabbed the withering girl in his arms. He glanced at Gin and nodded, they once met when Rangiku and Gin got married and the dat Gin signed for the Captian spot in the army.

" Bayakua" Gin spoke strongly, keeping his pride open in honor.

" Gin " Bayakua spoke and headed to the healers for Momo to be healed and cleaned for the torture they were going to inflect on her for her actions.

" Who are you?" Ichigo asked looking at the silver haired man in his presneces, so far he had not a clue nor hint on his name or well word of being here. Ichigo's brain was rattled at the moment at the fact all theses idea's and plans he had were swarmning around or the fact that he was actually standing on his own two feet for a change.

" King Koursaki this is my husband Gin. He was apart of the group that took the queen but is here to keep us in the details" Rangiku was brave as she spoke those words there was a fair chance the king may attack her husband and try to kill him.

" So you know the bastard that took my love. Why are here? You already decided to go with them" Ichigo glared at the man he was in on the plan for the attacking and kidnapping of his wife and children, he had the right mind to rip him to shredds and never regret it.

" I did until I heard Aizens plan, it is truly terrible for you and her. I decided that I needed to do the right thing and switch sides. King I understand that you will not trust me worth a damn but what is going on in that mans mind is more then anything should bare... especailly your Queen" Gin always thought Aizen was a sick man and this was the first sign the plan he had was too cruel for his mind and thoughts more then anyones.

" Tell me what he wishes to plan for Rukia and my children" Ichigo ordered in a growl. This was the key information he needed and wanted for dear life if you must.

Gin sighed " Aizen wants to break the marking upon Rukia-chan, erase you from her life completely and make your children his. All he wants is power and your family is it. Many moons ago Aizen heard from a old wise witch that his life would be ended by a powerful man and wome perferable mates, they're children are to be the next great starters of new unstoppable kingdom that will take over the world. The only details of his killers were that the women had a mixed blood line and voilet eyes her parents ran far for her protection as a developing baby and left they're kingdom... thats where he got the Shiba's and Rukia-chan from" Gin explained.

" He can't break a Koursaki mark" Isshin exclaimed from the kitchen as he walked out with his wife at his side " It is both pshyical and mentally impossible for it to happen. People tried back in the making of the kingdom, when they learned they didn't mate with the right person for them. They got witches from all over the kingdoms to come and help... it all turned out wrong with the two locked mated dead. The Koursaki marking is soul deep and unable to erase he'll kill both my son and Rukia in the process" Isshin spoke with a glimpse of death in his eyes.

Gin froze in his spot Aizen was going to kill two people with one stone without knowing it at all.

* * *

Seanna paniced when she heard the orders from Aizen, the whole idea of removing the mark was changed apparently it wouldn't work worth a damn. She walked quickly to her room, scattering ingredience on the floor like a mad women he wanted the next worse thing... the thing that would be the worse for any mate alive or die. The ability to take over the ones mind, he wanted to be able to control the women that was mated with the oranged maned man who had two babies to take care of and most importantly was the strongest in all kingdoms. He wanted her to be his 'Queen' by mind. The spell required her magic to the fullest and that meant she had to become weak and tired at that point.

Rukia was a sitting duck for the plan, she would be told to kill her mate and her family without a say to it. She was going to become a murder of the ones she loved the most and that was just the beginning of the plan. She was going to become a pleasure slave for Aizen and make his new army of soldiers. He had this one just for show and tell this wasn't the one he wanted, the one he wanted wasn't made yet and are still seaman. What kind of twisted man wants to do this? How'd Rukia become such a huge point of stones? Why must it be her and not some women who hated life for other and her own for the fact?

Walking down the stone floor Seanna's mind raced threw possiblities when she turned to see the blue hair and dark eyes of Grimmjow who was sharping his long nails against a wall with his mystery friend she had no idea who he was " Grimm" she spoke getting his eye upon her as his nail sparked against the stone.

" Well looky here if it isn't the witch who turned this down... what horrible thing is happening that you need my help or dare to speak to me?" he smirked that was the day he remembered like no other. The way she walked and talked to the way she completely shot him down, he growled at the mermory of the day when she decided to shoot down that sexy body.

" I want to make a propsal to you Grimm" she spoke biting her lip at the moment the thing she was about to do was going to be completely insaning at the time, but it had to be done for the sake of her friends and her friends kids that should'nt be in this at all it was a sin in her eyes.

Grimmjow turned and looked at her with full hated eyes at the time " What do you perpose Seanna?" he sighed and looked over at the man in the shadows with his green tears and pure white skin with the short raven locks he had as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" I'll do what you want as all as you deliver something to the King of Koursaki kingdom, I will do the spell for Aizen but I willn't allow poor inoccent babies to be kilt in the process of his whishes that is horrible to me" she spoke. If giving herself away would save they're lifes she was willing to do it.

" I don't want you Seanna I have my eye on someone else theses days and she is far from me to have sadly" Grimm spoke looking at his friend who knew who he was speaking about clear as day, the worse thing about the man was the fact Grimm fell hard for one women and this one was the worse the one that would be his life. Grimm turned to walk into the darkness and never speak to the witch again when Seanna noticed him doing so.

" I can make you a love potion" she spoke quickly causing him to stop in his tracks and turn to look at her. " As long as she doesn't have a mate then it can be done. But you must do me a favor that includes both of you" Seanna spoke her magic was strong but this was something her magic couldn't do this was something a person must do and these two had the strength, ability and the well-being for it all.

" What does my friend get in return?" Grimm asked he was getting the girl but what about his friend?

" What does he want?" Seanna could only give so much but there was a limit to it all.

" Easy I want you" the man spoke he knew those words were the most horrifing for the witch.

Seanna thought and thought about it, what would her love want? He would want those kids safe and sound in their house with no worries, swallowing her pride and joy Seanna spoke softly to herself " For the kids" she muttered and looked up with firey eyes that had no fear in the world " You have me" she spoke to the man. Grimm was shocked at the words as his friend nodded and she disappeared down the hallway towards the kitchen area.

Seanna walked passed the women cooking and clean straight to the women on the floor with her torn clothing and the basket with the two kids inside. She bent down to her height and moved the dirty hair from her sleeping face, day and night Rukia was on duty never left alone by Aizen he would kiss her and touch her but never sleep with her thank god the stinging of Rukia's lips was terrible and caused her more pain then ever. This was the only time she was able to sleep in days and with the contast cries of her twins Rukia was exhasted.

" Rukia wake up" Seanna whispered as the woman stirred in her sleep and muttered words that were impossible to hear at the moment. She moved more and more hair away to see the necklace on her neck, she remembered the day Ichigo had had her charm it for Rukia it was made of a royal ring that was to be given to the one you love the most. " Wake up" Seanna spoke.

Rukia opened her eyes slowly to see the women she was to tired and worn out to speak or blink for the matter. But she forced herself to anyways " S-Seanna waht is it?" she asked there was so much she was doing from, cleaning the offices to cooking and caring for to infants she was tired to the extreme all she wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep on the nice feathery bed that Ichigo had with his warm presences next to her. But that wasn't happening soon or... ever.

" I have a plan to save your kids" Seanna spoke seeing the life spark back into the womans eyes she smiled knowing Rukia would be more then happy to do so. " But it involves you giving them to me and two people that will bring them to the Koursaki kingdom" that was the down fall.

Rukia looked down at her little joys and sighed it was for the best. She quickly took her necklace off and placed it in the basket with her kids and placed a noted into the blankets for Ichigo to know she was alive and okay for now. Placing the basket into Seanna's hand she bowed her head " Make sure they're safe and tell Ichigo I love and miss him" she spoke with tears in her eyes the ball and chain around her leg were keeping her there and away from running away, she needed to do this.

Seanna nodded and gave her a warm embrace before dashing to Grimm and his friend.

She she rentered the hallways she looked at Grimm before climbing onto his friends back to go " Grimm you go and get this list of thing I need if Aizen asks we went to do so, you are taking me to Koursaki kingdom and ... make it fast" Seanna spoke getting a cocky smile from the man she was on.

" I'll show you fast darling" he snickered and took off.

* * *

**there a chapter sorry for the wait but i got the laptop so more updates for you guy woohooo**

**and thanks for the R AND R next chap i will answer them right now i have to go to bed **

**love ya **

**and its my bday so far the best **

**peace out :)**


	17. Magic and more

**27KIRUNE12 :**Tomo looks just like Ichigo's inner hollow

**ICHIRUKI LOVER:**i know that bayakua is kinda bipolar but at the same time, he just had a huge weight taken off his shoulders with ruling. Also in the last chapters Shuu stated that being a ruler or king of the Kuchiki kingdom will change regular vampires, werewolves and demons thats why he gave it to Rukia. Also I am not telling anyone if they will be together or the mark will be broken. And okay... to the hating part

**RUKIAKUCHIKI9: **Also the weight has been lifted from Bya's shoulders and refur to ichruki lover's answer above

well thats it for answering now to the 17th chapter

* * *

UNDER COVER

The brisky wind blew threw her raven locks as she rode the mystery man she met back in the cave with Grimm, the basket she craddled held the twins as they slept. Ichirai was gripping onto his mothers necklace for dear life. It might be the last thing he'll have to remember his mother for the rest of his life. As the forest emptied of they're view Seanna gripped on the stranger tighter as he flew from the cliff and down to the Koursaki property with a loud bang. She closed her eyes at the moment, when she felt his hands grip her tigths tighter she slapped the back of his head " Don't grop me dammit!" she yelled.

He smirked at her comment and slowed down as they came to the kingdom walls, he stopped and walked " I thought you were mine now?" he spoke feeling her cheeks burn with a blush he chuckled.

" I didn't think you were serious about that" she muttered the thought of someone wanting her still after she was married and had a baby was unthinkable.

" Just because you loved and gave life doesn't mean you can't be mated with again plus... no one really wants to mate with me" he spoke with a sad expression on his face, he was thousands of years old and still hadn't mated apparently mates were more of a Grimmejow then him. He was skinny and pale who would want to mate with him? That's what he wanted the most someone to love and hold for th rest of his life.

Seanna snuggled into his shoulder and kissed his cheek softly " Your alright you know" she spoke seeing the blush creep up on his cheeks " What's your name anyways? I haven't heard it" she wanted to know who the man was.

" It's Ulquiorra Schiffer " he answered as they reached the house, outside there were several warriors and healers looking out at them, Ulquiorra sheilded Seanna with his body as they moved closer and closer. When a magic orb came flying at them, jumping into the air he swirled and changed.

Seanna's breath stuck in her throat at the sight of the tall, black lengthed winged creature. With the misty, muscular body, a long spiked tail, large sharp needle hands. The back ripped as Ulquiorra screamed high and dark. Seanna closed her eyes and took deep breathes as she moved to the front of him with the babies close to her chest, opening one eyes she looked up at the creature. His raven hair long and covered his right eyes as the left was blazing red, the skull like black face and the long demon poked teeth that filled his mouth. The man wasn't skinny anymore but buffy and large completely night black, a long lizarded tongue left his lips. The high pitched scream echoed her ears as tears formed in her eyes in fear " ULQUIORRA!" she screamed stopping the screaming. Her breath heavy and her heart racing in fear she looked up to see the red eye staring at her with questions " Please... please" she spoke and hugged the creature as she trempled.

" Please ... please... please" she cried as he looked down at her with her arms wrapped around his as much as possible, his heart soften at the sight as he slowly turned back. He wrapped his arms around her with his blue ripped jeans and black t-shirt he held her " I'm sorry" he whispered as she stayed still. He scared her to death with his form like most women had been, most had run away and never spoken to him again. Seanna stayed and was brave. She sniffed and looked up at him "Don't you dare do that again" she spoke in her teary eyes.

He looked into her eyes and sighed " I'll only do it to protect and fight" he spoke as she nodded. His hand wiped away her tears as she smiled at him, looking back at the kingdom he pushed her behind him as they moved towards the fighter " STOP WE COME IN PEACE" he shouted and the magic users lowered they're spells.

Ichigo bursted threw the crowd with Bayakua and walked forward with him, with a flash Bayakua threw Ulquiorra to the ground and held his hands behind his back. He yelled in anger at the movement. " I will kill you" Ulquiorra snapped as he was roughly brought to his feet. " Let him go" Seanna exclaimed but nothing happened.

Ichigo walked slowly when he caught the scent of Rukia and his children, with a quick flash he was in front of Seanna " Ichigo " she squeaked at the sight. He didn't look at her but looked at the basket, his eyes softened at the sight of the two enfants. " Ichirai. Usagi" he muttered and grabbed them into his arms, he turned to Bayakua and nodded. Bayakua released the man who knocked him a punch in the jaw, as he fell to the ground Ulquiorra kicked his rub cage in anger. When Seanna touched his arm he stopped for her sake.

" What brings you here?" Renji spoke as he appeared next to Bayakua, the two have brought the kids and have managed to be the crap out of Bayakua. " Seanna?" he questioned he hadn't seen her since high school this was a first.

" Hey, Renji. Ichigo" she spoke softly at the moment as she looked over Ulquiorra's shirt for injury.

" How'd you get them?" Ichigo asked.

" Rukia gave them to me, I will not persue Aizens want with children around so I made a barrgen with two people. Ichigo she's bad. Rukia, she's not Rukia anymore- well not for long. With the plan Aizen has she's-... she's good as dead" Seanna closed her eyes in shame she was the one who was going to be do this for Aizen, her magic was going to 'kill' Rukia. All her no one else.

Ichigo closed his eyes so he wouldn't cry in front of her or the men, he sniffed slightly and turned walking to the house with the twins in hand. " Come we will talk more inside" he was cold with his tone. The feeling of his love and one only love being kilt was unbareable, he wanted to die if she did. Rukia was his heart, his soul mate, wife, queen and mother of his children. He needed her as must as people need air.

Passing the magic users he walked into the house to see Yuzu with her eye watering as she looked at the twins, she gasped and flashed to them. Craddling Ichirai in hand she sobbed for them both, she was happy to see them both. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see Mika with tears " They're back" she whispered as the women nodded.

Gin was wided eyed at the sight of Ulquiorra there and the witch " What are you doing here! Aizen will have your heads and then mine!" he yelled as the cold green eyed burned his soul.

" The better question would be for you. Why is the leaders most honorable follower here with the enemy?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked at the silvered haired man, when Rangiku walked forward he caught the scent " Your wife and mate. You've been playing Aizen like a game the whole time" he put the pieces together one at a time as they both nodded he looked over at Seanna as she sat on the couch, staring at her lap. He moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder " It's not your fault and won't be your trying to save your friends lives like a good person. Don't think it's your doing or fault " he spoke as she nodded and gripped his hand with hers.

Isshin watched as the two healed each other without words, he knew they would be a main piece of the puzzle. As his son sat down he looked to the women with serious eyes she was the reason why the man was here. So, what did she hold?

" What is Aizen planning Seanna- for Rukia at least" Ichigo looked down at the floor not showing his eyes for the women or anyone in the room. The tears pricked his eyes ready to fall for his love but the pride he had for himnself and her was to strong for tears.

Seanna bit her lips slightly and looked at Ulquiorra who nodded for her to speak " The better question is, how is she being treated at the moment?" Ulquiorra spoke seeing the king tence up at the moment " Aizen has made her become a servant, cooking and cleaning the cave. He has her cahined to a table in the kitchen only to be unchained when he is to be served or if she must clean his office and room. He doesn't care for the marking she has, he still kisses her till her lips are burnt and battered. Everywhere she goes she is watched and gaurded by I or Grimmejow, from my perpestive she doesn't have much time" he finished.

Bayakua bowed his head for his sister, she was in pain, being used and beaten. He looked up at Ichigo who was shaking softly he was emontionally hurt and crying for his love. Taking the role for him he cleared his throat. He wasn't going to yell at Ichigo and call his a coward because this wasn't something everyone can handle "What does he plan?" he asked getting the eyes on him for the first time.

" Aizen wants me to use my magic to do a spell. This spell will weaken me to the fulliest, it was used in the anicent time with warriors, the royality would choose a large group of man who had something to live for. The usual wives, children, families and friends. Old witches and new would gather all these herbs that were made to burn and vanish the heart. Once they finished the mixture they would be a chant and make a circle around the group, making they're souls and hearts vanish. The process isn't complete till they kill everything they used to live for. Many wives, children, families and innocent people died by they're hands. Once all was done the warrior would be nothing but a bad, shameful and heartless pit of a murder. Only wanting to seek for another kill" Seanna spoke the room was quiet at the moment.

" The Vanburque spell" Isane spoke as she walked down the stairs the blood and magic on her hands were visible " That spell will send Rukia-chan after everyone in the world, she is friends with everyone except for a few. We'll all be on her hit list, giving Aizen the world to rule" she felt the fear in her heart awaken.

" Aizen isn't after the most powerful but the whole world as his" Isshin said.

* * *

" God that hurt!" Tomo hissed as he rubbed his cheek with his hand, the stinging senssion still burned his skin as he sat in the royal throne room with his group and the king of the 4th diviison kingdom. He looked over at Toshiro who was chuckling with a smile " Oh shut up!" he snapped as the boy only chuckled louder and harder, he looked at Chad and Keigo who were laughing also. Then looked at Uryuu who was emontionless " God! Uryuu isn't laughing!" he exclaimed.

Uryuu opened his eye and peeked out at the laughing room, the sound of his name was uneasy to hear. He smirked at Tomo " That's because your action proved my thoughts back in high school" he spoke.

" And what was that?" Tomo asked

" That there are bigger morons in the world beside Ichigo" he spoke with a grin. The fire in Tomo's eyes lite again and burned hotter " Bastard" Tomo hissed.

The king cleared his throat as he sat on the throne with his silky robe and crown on " What is it that your King wishes?" he asked. It was a surprise to him to see people or a kingdom for the matter. Come and ask for help from his kingdom.

" The Queen of Koursaki kingdom has been taken-" Toshiro spoke but got intrupted.

" Koursaki kingdom got a queen? When?" he asked

" 10 months ago and a few weeks ago got a prince and princess for the matter" Tomo spoke up. At least the laughing stopped the real business could comance, he never thought he would want serious stuff to be in the air. He hated serious stuff it was always so boring and still.

" Well anyways, she was taken and so were the two new royals. Our King and kingdom are going to start a battle or war to fight and resuce her. King Koursaki Ichigo would be delighted to have your kingdom help with the healing for the wounded and the dying. In return he will supply your kingdom with warriors at anytime needed in case of battle and war upon your kingdom" Toshiro said.

" What is the Queens name? " the king asked. For a kingdom to go to war she must be a big thing.

" She is the king of Kuchiki kingdom Kuchiki Rukia" the King stood from his throne and walked to the servant at the side, whispered in her ear as she nodded she ran out the room. He began to strip down to his final clothing, he knew Rukia well too. He jumped from the throne and to the ground with his ripped jeans and gray shirt. Women came and placed a leather jacket on his shoulder as well black sunglasses on his eyes.

" We shall leave now, my healiers and troops are ready and dressed " he spoke and walked out of the room leaving the boy in gawk.

" Was that the same king we just-" Keigo started.

" King is really close with Kuchiki-chan, she was the one who saved our kingdom 4 years ago when a bunch of fairies tried to take over. She battled till they fleaded or were dead" a servant spoke as she opened the door for them as they walked out " As a token of honor the king gave her his trust and the kingom key for the better" she continued as they walked to the barrier were she waved her hand and the hole was made " Not only that she would sneek the kingdom some of the Kuchiki food and water supplies for our kingdom, since we were on a cut back. She's our saviour if you must" she finished and closed the barrier.

" Rukia has some tied ties with the kingdoms" Tomo spoke and turned around to meet the face of his demon horse who glared at him, he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the group " I-I'm so sorry boy" he spoke but the horse snort and charged at him. He ran straight into the barrier again and screamed as the horse winnied. " OWWW!" Tomo screamed.

" You never learn!" Toshiro yelled and looked to his right to see the king and a huge group of troops on horses, they were ready to leave as he changed to his wolf form he stoke forward to the king " What's your name anyways?" he growled. "King Yamada Hanataro" he spoke

* * *

Grimmejow walked the street looking for the last item on the list, a glass crystal diamond rose petal. Turning the corner to the crystal store he stopped and looked over to see the beauty who was the attraction of his eye. Her long blueish and greenish hair, the tall body with her features. The skull hat on her head that showed her speices demon\ werewolf, the pink cheeks and the ripped outfit that she wore. He gulped slightly as she walked towards him with her sack in hand as she looked at a piece of paper.

She walked past him and looked over " Oh! Hey, Grimmejow" she spoke and continued to walk down the street. Grimm turned and followed her " Nel, what are you doing here?" he asked.

" Oh, I just have to get somethings before I and my kingdom warriors head to another for battle" she spoke as they walked, she didn't mind Grimm she was rather fond of him. He was a nice guy to her and people most the time " What about you?"

" I-I...uh have to pick somethings up for a witch I know, she is going to do some kind of spell" he spoke the curiousity grew in him at the moment " What kingdom are you from anyways?"

Nel stopped and smiled " I'm from Kingdom 12, we were contacted by kingdom 4 about Koursaki kingdoms lose of they're Queen and the 6th kingdom lose of they're ruler. We were ordered to fight with them and get her back. You know, I went to school with her and the king of Koursaki Kingdom when I was younger. I wasn't shocked when I heard they mated and had kids I mean Ichigo and Rukia were always crushing on each other" she spoke.

Grimm froze at the moment he was going to have to fight Nel of all people in the kingdoms

* * *

Shuu hung up the phone as he looked at the room of people " The 4th Kingdom agreed, they always asked they're allies the 12th and 13th divison who are heading her now. All we need is the head kingdom and we will be ready for war " he spoke looking at his son who nodded at the information.

" Ichigo, it's time we head to the main kingdom in the far land" Bayakua spoke as he looked at the man still staring at the ground on the couch with his fingers threw his hair, he hadn't moved in minute he seemed frozen in place.

" We'll go once Karin wakes and the boys are back with the kingdoms. We will need as many rulers as we can get for they're agreely upon the subject of war and battle" Ichigo spoke as he looked up. For the last minute he thought about what Rukia would want him to do. She wouldn't want him to mop around, but try and fight with all his heart for her. For the world.

* * *

**there another chapter almost 20! yaaaaaaaaaay it'll be a first for me to make it to 20 chaps.**

**R&R PLEASE **

**IF ANY QUESTIONS I'LL ANSWER FOR YOU !? **

**HOLLOWING MOON WILL BE UPDATE EVERY MONDAY OR TUESDAY ALL DEPENDS ON HOW I FEEL AND HOMEWORK! LOVE YA'LL **


	18. traveling

**27kirune12:** thanks for reviewing and for your question about Ichigo, you will have to hang in there cause he could get injuried or be kilt. I am not going to tell you just yet it would distroy the ending I have in mind, well not for Ichigo or anyone... WELL! ANYWAY I AM NOT TELL! * sighs* if you really wanna knew you'll have to wait or private message me about the matter, but it's not a promise.

Lucky for you guys I had a wicked day and sleep, so I am did another chapoter. Plus i had some really great idea's for this chapter involving Karin and Aizen\ Momo so bare with me with it, I hope you like and R&R PLEASE i migth update more if you guys do... anyways to the chap

* * *

TRAVEL

The sand blew in his face as he ran down the desert with the kingdoms behind him, he looked over to see Tomo rubbing his aching face as he rode. Uryuu to his right running quickly. Turning his icey furred head back to the front he watched the sandy hills roll into view, this desert looked like it wasn't going to end. As he leaped down the hill he finished running he looked down at the grounds blew to see the sight of a cream colored wolf, laying injuried. The scent brisked his nose and caused him to stop and blink for a moment. _" I don't want to die" _the wolf howled as he looked down at the sight that broke his heart, he ran forward to the wolf and stopped at the body.

A small tear danced down his fur at the sight as the wolf howled in pain " Don't die" he winced and laid his forehead upon the creamy fur " You need to stay alive" he cried softly as the brown orb looked into his, she tilted her head softly at his words. " Why no one loves me, no one needs me" she cried and laid her head on the sand with her paw under it.

Toshiro snapped at her " I love you dammit. And you have a daughter back at home that needs you like I need you Karin" he growled. She looked over at him weakly, her breath became heavy at the moment as the blood leaked more and more upon the sand. " Come on, stay awake" he cried and licked her cheek. She winced as she closed her eyes " Please... please stay with me " he sobbed into her fur. " Take care... of her T-Toshiro, I love you" her eyes closed and her body went limp.

Tears flew from his eyes at the sight and burried his head into her body " K-K" his cries took his speech as he cried into her. " Karin!" he barked at the body and tried to wake her. He moved the body slightly but she didn't make a noise, as the wind blew the sand blew over her body as she was gone like the wind. Tomo galloped down to the crying wolf " Karin" he whispered.

" Toshiro, Karin's back at the house" Tomo stated at the pile of sand he was crying into at the moment. That was all that was around was sand and more sand, nothing more.

" No. She's right there, dead" Toshiro cried getting a puzzled look from Tomo at the moment in his eyes Karin was there and a corps. She was gone and never to return to him or Yuki. Oh the thoughts of him have to tell her when she asks what happened to her mother, were unbarable. " She's gone and never coming back" he sobbed into the sand.

Hanataro stopped next to Tomo and looked at the wolf as he cried for the sand " What's with him?" he asked it was odd to see a wolf crying for sand, like it was a mate or a wife. It was sand it blows away all the time, nothing new.

Tomo was puzzled at the moment also. Toshiro was claiming the sand was his sister when she was back home in magic healing, she was still alive well that what he was told. Why as he claiming the sand as Karin? " He claims the sand is his mate, Karin" he spoke perhapes the magic users knew about this.

" His mate is sand, well I guess everything needs something to love them" Hanataro spoke as he looked down at the sight.

" No, Karin's my sister and she's back home injuried. Toshiro claimes she right there, he is not mating with sand. Plus he's engaged and has a daughter, I swear" Tomo exclaimed. And they called his stupid.

Back in Toshiro's eyes he cried for the body "_Toshiro!" _a delightful squeal sounded, he looked up to see on the hill Karin laughing as ran up another hill. In a second he followed as she run the white skirt upon her body flew in the breeze, the purple tub top on her body as she laughed. When she was tackled to the ground a ghostly appearance of himself was over her with his fur and all. _" That's not fair! You went wolf!" _she squealed as the ghostly image licked her neck softly_ " Well you are half demon and you can flash. I need my wolf form" _the ghost spoke and the two vanished in the breeze.

Running up hill after hill he saw her and the ghost in the past memories they have together. He looked back to see the small dots of horses that he left behind, he howled at them when he saw the large pack of wolves running with them signning the 12th kingom was there.

Tomo knew something was up with Toshiro he kept bolting to empty hills without a word and the sand thing was odd for him. He looked over at the huge large wolf better known as the 12th kingdom king as he run with his sharp ears " 12th, what does it mean when a wolf starts imagening they're mate in the sand?" he asked as the wolf looked over at him with a sad look.

" Has the mate been injuried or attacked for the matter?" Sajin growled as they continued the run, he knew the meaning but needed more information on the subject. He's mate was taken from him in battle and he had imagened his mate there with him, it was the one thing the werewolve would do for they're mate beside the whole sleep with just that one person. And breed with only that one person, when the mate dies they see them alive and moving among them. There was other things that trigger that though, for instants his Captian of his top army group Iba's mate was posioned by a wolf metal and the mark upon them both made him see things till she was curied with herbs. There was so much more to the case then thought out.

Tomo looked serious at the time with the straight mouth and the looked " She was attacked by his ex-girlfriend " he answered " she was injuried horrible, with a wound to the stomach and they thought she wasn't going to make it. Thankfully the 6th kingdoms healier came to help, saving her life " he finished.

" What was the weapon she was injuried with?" Sajin asked poison can be transfored by one or more items but mostly knives and food or even arrows that how he taught his archeries to fight in battle, high in the tree's with they're arrows covered with the poison that made the brain looney for a moment so the first line could attack and make the kill easily.

" She was attacked by a knife " Tomo asked as the king's ear went back and he ran faster, Sajin barked and his army moved faster with him leaving the others in the dust.

* * *

Masaki sighed as she walked out of the twins room, they were finally asleep. Walking past Karin's room she stopped and walked in to see the crib were Yuki was, Isshin had been taking care of her like Karin asked before she fainted. She looked over the crib and smiled softly. The raven hair and white skin that was covered with pink blankets. She touched her forehead and the baby looked up, with the aqua eyes of her father. The same eyes that stole her mothers heart and soul " Beautiful isn't she" Isshin spoke as he walked into the room.

Masaki smiled at the baby not looking up at him " Yes. She is beautiful" she spoke as her mate walked over to the opposite side of the crib, he looked down and gripped the small hand softly " Is Karin doing alright?" she asked.

Isshin closed his eyes and gripped the hand tighter for the babies sake " She's... not doing so well" he answered. Masaki looked up at his quickly with sad eyes. Her own baby was in bad conditon and their was nothing she or anyone could do. " The magic healed her body perfectly, but the witches say she has something else in her that is worse.. they can't find what it is, Masaki" he spoke the last he saw of Karin was outside on the lane, from there the witches wouldn't let anyone see her.

Masaki gasped in air as she covered her mouth, she didn't want to cry in front of Yuki give her a bad image or think about it. She moved from the crib to the dresser were she saw all the photo's of Karin and Toshiro " S-S... S-She can't die" she stuttered and touched the frame with her hand. She knew the love between the two, her daughter would go on and on about him when they didn't live together. She closed her eyes tightly as her finger curled onto the frame, her kingdom of love was slowly crumbling down. First her son lost his mate that she loved like a daughter, along with her grandkids, then Karin was attack and still in a bad conditon at the moment. When Isshin spun her around and wrapped her into a hug she gripped him tightly as she sobbed " Why?... Why Isshin?.. Our kids must go threw this hell because of one person who wants to be greedy! Why must it be them, of all people them... our babies" she cried into his chest.

Isshin gripped her tightly in his arms, as she shook. He burried his nose into her locks " I know, Masaki. I know " he spoke.

A blood hurdling scream broke threw the house from down the hallway, Isshin and Masaki ran out of the room to the noise. Only to meet Isane and Uonhana running to the healers room were the screaming got louder " Orhime!" Isane yelled over the railing at the bubbly vampire as she ran from the kitchen with some cake in her mouth " Y-Yes" Orhime spoke with cake in her cheeks. " Get your ass up here!" Isane screamed at the women. Orhime froze in place at the moment, Isane never cursed or yelled she was alway kind to everyone she knew.

'' Isane" Unohana exclaimed from the room as she held the screamer down in the bed. " For heavens sake!" Isane screamed at Orhime as she snapped her fingers and appeared in the room with Unohana, the door was closed as the screaming filled her ears. She looked up at the raven haired women as she screamed louder and louder each second, her body thrassed against the bed and mattress at the vains on her body darkened by the second.

Karin screamed and screamed in her sleep as the poison moved threw her body, it felt as though someone was stabbing her with needles over and over again. Her view was focused on the mermories she had with her life.

(Flash back)

The wind blew threw her raven locks as she looked out at the kingdom with her short and her soccer jersey, the cap on her head and the ball in hand as she looked at the house her family was in with they're loud mouth's. She giggled when she felt a small snowflake touch her skin, she turned around to see her sister Yuzu with her pink coat and gloves on as she clinged to her friend Jinta for dear life she she shivered. The red haired boy was short well for a 10 year old, with Uruu at his side holding on for warmth also.

She laughed at the group as they shivered " Karin-chan your crazy! It's cold out and you don't have a coat or mittens! You will get sick!" Yuzu exclaimed at her sister as she watched the snowflakes fall from the sky. " Oh come on! Yuzu! Live a little would you! It's just a little chilly!" she exclaimed and spun around. She loved the snow.

" I think I'll stay toast warm and live longer then you" Yuzu snapped and burried her hands in her coat as she snuggled into Jinta for warmth " Your not Histuag-" the soccer ball hit her square in the face at the moment. Karin was fumming, ever since the boy came to they're school he took everything her soccer team, her friends, her seat in class and mostly her love for the cold all in one swoop " Yuzu, if you guys are so cold go home" Karin hissed and the group rolled they're eyes at her as they jumped off the cliff.

Karin flopped onto the ground with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked out at the kingdom. She wanted it all back her friends and teams and the love for the cold, she hated the boy at the most for those reasons. When she heard a branch break in the forest she looked over and listened carefully for the next movement. When the smallest sound of leaves moving was sounded she flashed to the trees. Sitting in the branches she looked down at the person with a glare for the white haired boy on the ground. He looked around at the moment and sniffed the air for something, she leaped to the next branch and watched him move to the cliff. She continued from branch to branch low in the leaves as he moved the stones on the ground with his feet, the t-shirt and jean he wore swayed in the breeze.

He was calm and the feeling of being alone was nice for once. As he climbed the cliff he smiled, he loved to climb he felt wild when he did it. Reaching the top he sighed and looked at the lone soccer ball near the tree, it remind him of the girl he met the first day of school with her soccer outfit and group. They were friends till he stopped talking to her. He walked over and grabbed the ball into his hand, when the breeze blew he smiled at the ball. Karin glared from the trees as he played with the ball, her ball the last thing that was hers and not his. The anger boiled inside her as she watched, then she flashed and tackled him to the ground.

Toshiro was stund at the time once second he was on the grass on his feet and now tackled to the ground. Some one straddled his body and held his hands to the grass firmly a hiss of fangs sounded and shook in fear `` Don`t touch my soccer ball`` Karin hissed and grabbed the ball in her grasps as she got off him and sat on the grass herself.

"Karin" Toshiro spoke and sat next to her, she scooded away from him and he came closer. She hissed at him with the vains on her face, he grabbed her face and looked at the black lines. She shook at his hands " Don't touch me" she hissed and he raised a brow. " What like this?" he asked and poked her side she hissed, slapped his hand hard. He winced in pain of his hand. " I told you not too" she spoke.

" You don't like me, do you" he spoke looking at her as she rolled her eyes " I hate you is a better statement to what I feel about you" she spoke and looked at the soccer ball. " Why do you hate me?" he asked it hurt, to hear that she did. " Because you waltz into school the first day, become my friend and then go, steal my friends, my soccer team and then leave me on the side like a... a dirty rag, that's why I hate you" she glared at him.

(flash back ended)

She and Toshiro hated each other at first but the hate turned to friendship, to like, to love, to mating, to lover, to fiancee's and to parents. The scream broke her thought as she kicked at the bed, her body throbbed and throbbed at the moment. She wanted help.

Unohana and Isane finally gave up nothing worked. Walking out of the room the screaming continued as the pain filled her body, they failed Karin. When the screaming stopped they looked at the room to see her crying and whinning in pain, her eyes closed as she slept in the pain. She made like 'mah, nah, kah's' in her pain as her head thrasshed from side to side. Then she screamed again in pain, the two witches felt tears in they're eyes as they closed the door.

Isane looked at Isshin and then Masaki " I...I'm sorry" she spoke and walked down the stairs to the couch were the screaming echoed louder and louder. She covered her face with her hands at the time as she sobbed she failed.

* * *

Sajin bowed his head as they came to the kingdom, Toshiro was still at the moment. Probably seeing another view, he turned to the group of wolves " I going to need the ingredentces for the mark mermory poison" he spoke and the wolves eyes widened. When they heard the blood hurdling screams from the house they bowed they're heads. Toshiro looked up at the house his eyes sadened, he looked at the window to see Karin in the bed thrasshing and he barked at the sight of her pain. Sajin watched as Toshiro's eyes glowed red and he zoomed to the house. He and some of the pack followed.

Changing back Toshiro entered the house, the screaming was like nail on a chalk board. He dropped to his knee's and held his ears at the noise, Sajin gripped his shoulder and helped him to his feet " Who is that?" Toshiro asked in a wince for his ears. The scream went loudier and loudier at the second " I-I'm sorry" Isane cried loudly at the screaming as it continued.

" That's your mate" Iba spoke from behind Toshiro, who tensed up. Toshiro walked to Ichigo " How long?" he asked in a serious tone. Ichigo looked down at the groud for the thought " ANSWER ME! HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN LIKE THIS!?" Toshiro screamed " I don't know, dammit" Ichigo yelled.

Toshiro looked up at the stairs at Uonhana, who was leaning against the wall. He shook his head and ran up the stair to the witch " Uonhana?" he asked she looked up with red eyes " Our magic can't fix it... it's been worse since you left every 10 minute till now, it's non stop" she sobbed. Toshiro nodded and walked into the room without a care. Karin screamed again in pain as bared her fangs, he gripped her hand tightly in his as she screamed. They were so cold so dead, her skin was dark gray with the black thick vains and her face was like a skeletion with the some what skin and same pattern. Toshiro brushed her face softly with his hands, tears poured from his eyes as he burried his face into her neck with his arms wrapped around her.

" Karin.. stop" he sobbed into her neck as she winced and whinned in pain. She wasn't screaming anymore, he gripped her tighter in his grasps " I love you, more then you know... hang in there please for Yuki and me. We need you, more then ever. I'm sorry... I'm sorry I failed you for a mate and a lover, but mostly a protector" he whispered his her neck. Her hand gripped his tightly as she shook her head " You n-never... failed " she winced and screamed again.

Sajin walked in with his pack around as they walked to the bed, Nel mixed the herbs in the grinder. She never saw the poisoning this bad before, she grabbed Toshiro and pulled him back as Karin screamed and thrasshed again. " Is she mixed?" Nel asked as the pack grabbed Karin and held her to the bed, she barks and growled at them as she screamed. " Yeah she's mixed" Toshiro answered. Nel sighed and placed the herbs down, she grabbed his arm and slit his palm. The blood soaked the herbs causing it to burn slightly to a liquid " You guys, did mark and mate to the fulliest" she spoke with a smirk as she mixed the liquid.

Sajin cut Karin's leg and the black thick posion seeked out onto the bed, he waited and waited till the red sticky blood came out. With a glass he gathered it and handed it to Nel. She gave it to Toshiro, who looked at her oddly " You love her, right" he nodded at her words. " Save her, drink it" before she could say 'it' he drank the blood and emptied the glass.

Nel grinned at the boy as he slammed the glass down on the table, she flashed and poured the mixture into Karins mouth. As the liquid entered her system the color of her skin came back, the flesh on her face and the black vanished. She began to breath normally as the liquid continued " D-Don't touch.. my soccer ball" she muttered as the pack released her. Toshiro chuckled at the mermory, when her eyes fluttered open.

* * *

Aizen paced his office with Rukia sitting on the floor in the corner, her body beaten and dirty as she watched. He heard about Seanna, Grimmejow and Uluqiorra leaving but didn't know what they did. He looked over at Rukia who trembled " Come there" he ordered, she shook her head in protest she didn't want to. Who would? He was furious and slapped her leaving a red mark on her cheek she screamed in pain " You listen to me, dammit!" he yelled and she nodded as he held her hair in his hand.

" Good know, come here" he spoke sitting on the bed. Rukia stood and walked over with her feet dragging on the carpet, she was terrified at the moment. She reached him and he took her hands " What am I to you?" he asked as she looked a him " M-My k-king" she muttered and he smiled " Good, know tell me what Seanna is planning" he ordered.

Rukia shook more at the moment " I-I-I don't know" she spoke he glared at her " LIES! " he screamed and threw her to the stone wall. She yelped in pain and felt tears fall down her cheeks at the moment. " YOU LIE TO ME!" he screamed and kicked her rib cage over and over till she fainted from the pain.

Aizen chuckled and walked to the fire " Seanna you think your clever huh? Getting my two loyal and best on your side your in for a rude awakening when you get back" he spoke. Standing from his chair he walked to the door, entered the hallway and walked down to the large metal door. Opening it he chuckled to see the large buff monster " Oh, Stark" he sang.

The monster looked up from the corner and smiled " Yes boss" his voice deep and loud as he looked at the two dangling people on the wall. " Kill them" Aizen sang Stark smiled and laughed and he gripped the women in his hand, she screamed as he squeezed harder and harder till her spine snapped then she was silent. Stark wasn't done, he ripped her body in two, letting the blood pour to the ground and the guts fall he laughed.

The man watched in discgusted of the sight, when the women was dropped the hand grabbed him. He gripped the hot rod he had as Stark went to crush him he stabbed his hand, the monster screamed and dropped him to the ground. Taking the chance he ran to the door where Aizen was, but he didn't know that would be worse. As he made it to the door Stark's hand came crushing down on top on him, crushing his body.

Aizen chuckled his plan was almost complete, with Rukia going to be a dark warrior killing everyone she loved or knew. That would leave all the kingdoms empty of rulers, with that he can rule the lands and make all the people obey his every word. Rukia will become his empty queen and rule they're land. Once they're tired of the ruling they could kill all the land leaving them, with a powerful witch in the mountain they'll get her to send them to the heavens were they'll rule forever.

* * *

Looking at the three kings that traveled here Ichigo nodded as they got off the phones with their allies. All the kings were going to meet at the main kingdom for the trail and agreement to the war to save Rukia. Isshin stepped forward with Shuu " We're coming" they spoke. He was puzzled. Why would old kings want to be there?

" Rukia is my daughter and the one I appointed to my throne, I want to be there for the trail and your father and I have some old ties with he Shiba kingdom that could help greatly too" Shuu spoke.

Ichigo nodded and looked at the changed kings on demon horse or on foot even paws. He smiled " Let's go" he spoke and leaped into the air, the black misted fur and red tips on his bodyas they zoomed toward the main kingdom.

* * *

**done yaaaay chapter 18! **

**ya'll are lucky I was in a good mood! weell R&R **

**i'll answer any question **

**next update next monday!**


	19. Spell bond and alive

SPELL BOND AND ALIVE

You know those people who some how, go against all life odd's and beliefs. Those people who were supposed to be gone but some how managed to stay in the long run, you wonder on and on how the hell they suruvied but that your brain crumbles do in wonder. Like a vampire that was killed but then years later found in the forest, alive and feeding on flesh. Or a human that was kilt but then they appear, as though they're heart never stopped beating. There's always a twist to faith.

Isshin looked over at Shuu as he sat on the ground, the breeze blowing his raven locks around as they sat there. The group had stopped in a grassy feild to rest slightly. The journey was long and hard for them, Koursaki kingdom was one of the farthiest from the main kingdom. That was the main reason why they never went to meetings, the only time they went to the main kingdom was when there were death threating issues. This was one of them.

" Isshin" Shuu spoke he knew the truth and only the truth about the reason why they were coming with the kings, to the main kingdom. Isshin looked up with his serious eye as he looked at the noble " Do you honestly thing they'll help, her?" that was the biggest question. If anyone would help Rukia in the situation, she was some-what known as the trouble maker of the kingdoms.

Isshin was silent in his thoughts. Well they got closer to the kingdom and the place he and Shuu needed to go, that question was deathening. Would help be granted upon them? Would they help, Rukia? What was going to happen? They couldn't give up on the chance. " If they don't then they were never fit for the job. To go off is one thing, but to not come threw in the worse time they are needed, is a point. A point in which proves they were never fit for the job or the responsiblity, required" Isshin was cold dead serious at the moment.

His tone sent shivers down Shuu's spine, never in all his time had he heard Isshin speak like that. Serious and dead. " It's like being a parent, even though they're chance was taken. Now, they must be there for someone they don't know. Someone that doesn't even know your name or life, a stranger" Shuu spoke softly.

Isshin froze slightly at the statement " Exactly. It was like the first time you met Rukia. You know she was a stranger but you care to much for the little girl, the thoughts of her actually moving on and living was more important then ever. Once you looked into her eyes she was the one you want to protect with your all, sometimes I wondered if her eyes were spelled to capture a mans heart with one glance".

" You mean, like how she stole your sons heart with a blink of a eyelash" Shuu spoke. Ichigo was always the one you could read easily with emontion, except for the one that means the most to him. For them it was like staring at a brick wall, asking yourself what is the art in it all.

" Yes, but my son is a diffrenet story then that. Ichigo always wanted to protect everyone around him, even before Rukia came along. The night he met her was the night his heart and protectivness grew to the maxium. She awakened his inner warrior and king, but instead of the kingdom to protect. He protected her, that was why he cried for months on end when Kenpachi took Rukia" Isshin looked over at his son away from the group looking down at the neckalce in his hand. That's all he did right now look at the necklace, the last thing Rukia had was that necklace and his kids. Isshin knew his son was beating himself up for this, thinking he could have done something to pervent this. In all thought he couldn't have done a thing.

" He's taking harder then I suppected he would" Bayakua spoke as he stood behind Isshin with his head high in the air. " He seems more pitful for the matter that Rukia was taken and being treated, then for the care if Aizen succeeds Rukia will hunt him down along with his kids and kill them-" Shuu threw a stone at his son and glared.

"Don't you dare be little, Ichigo. You would be the exact same way if it was Hisana and your daughter. He's beating himself up enough on the inside, he doesn't need your nosey ass doing it too" Shuu snapped in a growl.

Isshin ignored the two as they argued about his son, watching his son closely with his eye. The depressed look in those amber eyes, the orange mane casting a dark shadow over his face, the tight grip on the necklace that happened in minutes. The tight lock on his lips as a wet tear dance down his tanned skin as he looked down at the necklace, he watched his lips as they whispered something over and over again. Watching the motion he readed the words " I'm coming Midget" Isshin closed his eyes at the moment.

Wiping the tears away Ichigo, put the necklace in his pocket. Running quickly he leaped and landed with his night black paws, with a closed eye he watched the mist form over his body. His eyes glowed amber like lights as he began to run in the feild leaving the group in the distance rushing to follow. He wanted her back more then ever, he wanted her home in his arms and smiling like she always did.

Running and running he thought of her, her smile, touch, taste, voice, breath and soul. He was in another world, far from this one. When a sharp pain hit his rib cage, he yelped in pain and flew threw the air.

Watching the large wolf with the black fur and mist slide on the ground, Tosen barked in a laughter. Tree's broke as the king slammed against them, when the body stopped Ichigo stood and looked at the man. With his amber eyes glaring at the dark purple wolf he growled, a snort echoed from his lips as he walked forward with his head to the ground. Pearly white teeth baring as Ichigo growled and his hair stook to the point, the man was good as dead.

Bayakua ran forward to the sence with the others and stopped. Tosen? Tosen? What? The man who helped him torture Rukia, the one who was loyal to him was there challenging the king of a kingdom.

" Good just the man, I have been looking for" a voice spoke from a tree, Ichigo looked up at the noise and growled. When he noticed his fathers snap as he hit the tree, he figured it out. Who was in the tree, with his brown hair and evil mind. When the person dropped to the ground, Isshin barked and crouched down to the ground for a attack " You remember me Isshin, such a long time. And was meet again, what a wonderful memory. Ah, the night Kaien and Miyako Siba were kilt" Aizen smiled as he walked out of the shadow into the light. He smiled and walked towards the wolf in black " Stand do, Tosen" he ordered.

" Yes, master" Tosen spoke as he walked backward a little bit.

" Well. Well. I finally met the man who, stole what was mine. Your a clever man, Koursaki. But no clever enough for me, you see your little idea will not pervale. I will promise you that, I have warriors. Warriors that are willing to fight to the death for me and for the cause I have" Aizen walked around the misty beast as the amber eyes followed his every movement.

" Wild fairies and werewolves, actually carry a hatered when they watch they're mate and children ripped apart by royality and warriors. They dream of the day they could have revenge on for they're loved ones " Aizen smiled and walked away " Sadly for you. Your mate will be one of them, wild and murderious. Always wanting yout head on a stick, this is a warning Koursaki Ichigo that the worse is near" Aizen turned and flashed away with Tosen following.

Ichigo growled and looked at the kings " We will not stop once again, we must proceed to the main kingdom now" he growled and began to run again.

* * *

Rukia didn't understand, why Aizen had this going on. As she sat in the kitchen with the chain on her leg she closed her eyes tightly. Seanna wasn't back and she was worrying for her and her childrens safety. In the dark she waited for the door to open and see Seanna with her smile as she came with good news of her children. That's all she wanted nothing more. When the door creeked open Rukia gasped and looked up as the light shinned in her eyes, she looked at the person with blue hair and laid her head down on her knee's again. It wasn't Seanna.

The man walked forward towwards her and crouched down to her level as she sat on a sack of flour, her clothing tattered and ripped covered in dirty and filth. Taking the key in his hand he unlocked the chain setting her free, the man looked so calm. When he unwrapped the chain from her ankle she was waiting for a slap, but none was delivered. " Rukia-chan" he spoke as he looked over into her eyes " I am Grimmejow, master wished for me to free you. So, you can be brought to his chambers for a talk" he spoke. She nodded at the soft tone he had, what was they're plan?

As Grimm lent her a hand she took it gently and was brought to her feet, but shuffled back from him slightly. " Don't fear, I am not going to hurt you" Grimm spoke, he knew the plan Aizen had. He was against it but couldn't run from this side like he wanted too. The best thing he could do was be nice and gentle with her. Ruka nodded and walked forward as he lead her to the door, the light burned her eyes as she looked at the hallway. Many fairies and werewolves glaring at her as she moved, the conditions were back around the cave. No food really around, dirty floors and leak of water. Many warriors and vouleenters died in this place, from the conditions.

When Grimm stopped in front of the door he sighed and looked back at the women " Good luck, Rukia-chan" he spoke as he opened the door and allowed her inside. She was going to be in for sometime, he knew she was. As he closed the door he prayed in the silence for the women, she needed it at the moment.

Rukia jumped slightly as the door closed and she was left alone with the man, her head was bent as she looked down at the carpet. When she heard the chair squeak in a spin as Aizen faced her she held her eyes tight together and held her breath. " Rukia" he spoke and she nodded slightly. He stood from the chair and walked over, Rukia shook more and more with every step he took. " I thought you would like to know..." he trailed off as he moved to the liqour stand and grabbed the scot mixed with B+ blood and walked to the chair. With a sigh he sat with a smile " I met your mate"

Rukia froze with her heart beating quickly, her eyes wide as she stood still. He went to Ichigo. Wasn't torturing her enough, her vision blurred as the anger and sadness filled her eyes. Tear leaked down from her eyes and onto the carpet at the thought of what he had done to her love. " I...I...chi...i...go" she muttered in a cry. Aizen smirked at the tears, she was over seeing it all.

" Hai. He was something else. Stubborn and brut, I was wondering why you mated with that man. But then again thats not going to matter for now o-" Rukia looked up with evil in her eyes as the black mist surrounded her body, spirit screams heard from the mist as thing shot out at him.

" You son of a bitch" she whispered and looked up with anger, she stepped forward to the chairs and glared at him " YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed and gripped the chair. She ripped a leg off leaving a pointed tips, Aizen was speakless at the moment. Rukia threw the piece and it went threw his stomach and stayed there, he coughed up blood as it soaked his shirt.

Rukia stalked forward with another in her hand as she gritted her teeth together " IT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU TORTURE ME! YOU HAD TO GO FOR ICHIGO! YOUR DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU WITH NO PROBLEM! I'LL HAVE FUN DOING IT TOO!" she screamed as she grabbed his shirt and threw his to the wall he threw her everyday, the wooden piece dug deeper into his stomach at the impact, he struggled to his knee's. Rukia kicked him hard in the ribs and he dropped to the floor, gripping the other piece of wood in her hand she stabbed in threw his back till it was showing threw the other side. Tears flooding from her eyes as she kicked and punched. Everyone was revenge and a reminder on what he did to Ichigo and her.

It felt good. When the door was threwn open she didn't look but hit harder with all her energy. Luppi gripped Rukia and plied her from the beating as she cried and screamed at Aizen, many ran in to see the sight and gasped at Aizen as he struggled to breath " I... never... said I killed...him" he coughed Rukia froze and Luppi dragged her away into the kitchen again, she was shocked at the time. Ichigo was alive and well. Her heart fluttered as the chain was locked on her ankle.

Luppi returned to the room and helped Aizen to his feet with a fairies help, Aizen weezed as the blook leaked from his shirt. " Damn" Grimm spoke as the two passed with the man in arms. He looked at the ground and the blood, it was bruttle. When Aizen was out of sight and in the med room he quickly ran to the kitchen, he threw the door open and looked at the shocked Rukia. " Who did that to, Aizen?" he asked.

Rukia shock as her eye burned into the floor and she muttered things to herself " I do" she whispered. Grimm froze at the words. She did it all, the chair legs and the blood. What was this women? Who was she? Why was Aizen so intrested in her? " Why are you so intresting to him?" he asked she looked up with her eyes narrowed and her smile was creeped.

" Because I am the best warrior in all the kingdoms"

* * *

As they walked the main kingdom ground with all the villagers and houses. Ichigo watched as everyone bowed to them, most smiling as they walked to the castle, with the white bleached bricks and golden rimmed roof. " Koursaki. What are we going to tell them first?" Sijan asked in his regular form with his wolf like head and tall body. Ichigo looked over with the coldest eyes as he looked back he kept quiet.

" Easy, we tell them about Aizens plan. To use Rukia as the end of all the kingdoms" he answered as the kingdom door opened. " What if he doesn't believe it?" Hanataro asked from the side, Ichigo closed his eyes as they entered the meeting room " Then we make him, believe" was all he said as he sat in the Koursaki kingdom chair, with the red leather and the black wooden rimmes. Hanataro beside him to his right and Bayakua to his left for the sixth. At the far end was Sijan and Utiatke who coughed with his white locks jerking every cough. The man looked gently but was the king of the 13th kingdom, the kingdom of gorilla warfare with all spieces.

Beside Uitatke was 11th kingdom, with the pink long hair, tall feature filled body and pink cheeked women Yachiru the king of the divison for war gods. Every warrior of that divison was a bloody bull, only wanting to kill. They were the Kenpachi kingdom, all the Kuchiki's would joke about with the want for cursing and bloodthristy murders as warriors, they never lost a war.

Across the oak wood table was 10th divison king Kokichiro Takezoe, with his black hair and spanish look. The kingdom was known for the ice and the snow, the king now was a substiute since the prince that was to rule was taken as a child and never found. Many say that he is now in another kingdom far from his own, unaware of his past and has a family. Ichigon thought the poor kid was simply like every other royal, you travel out to the forest and meet your first werewolf, fairy or demon. Sadly the tenth kingdom doesn't have normal spieces but worse, snow beastes and hollow hell warriors. Snow beastes were huge and furry with large hands that could smash a man to blood with a flick of the wrist. Hollow hells were demons that looked like hollows and demons mixed, Ulquirroa was one they are dangerous to everyone and needed a long death to be finished for good. They're the kingdom of stratagy and timing.

To his right was the 9th kingdom king was Kensi Muguruma, white hair and peached skin. King of the kingdom know for the warrior with spelled weapons and hollowed souls, many say when you fight them they shout names and they blade changes. The more experinced warriors had something Kensi called a Bankai, which was the most powerful weapon or magic you could have in the world. Legend states that the very first king on the 9th kingdom gave his soul to a witch who, blessed the blades and entered old angel souls to fight. All people of the kingdoms had this weapon but they were the only ones who actually used them in battle, most kept them hiden in they're house.

Across the table from Kensi was the 8th divison king, Shunsui Kyoraku also known as the drunk. The shaggy brown hair and tanned skin in the baggiest clothing around, the kingdom was known for the purity and relaxing personality they had but in battle they were more ferice then ever. First seeming harmless and drunk then bam out of no where sliced you in two with they're claws. The element of surpirse and the broken rule jugdement.

Beside the drunk was 7th divison king Jin'emon Kotsubaki. The man came out of retirment when Sijan was put in ruling of the known werewolve kingdom, since he was more experinced with the matter of werewolves. Jin had a battle scar down his face from when he was fight a werewolve and the claw caught him, balck hair that was tied back in a ponytail and a small beard to match. Karin always wondered if he was Isshins brother some how since there was so much in common with looks. Seventh divison was known for the changes they have for warriors, many were different with flyer and land even water changes. Unknown spieces of creatures, rumor has it that they have a warrior who can change into a dragon and a mermaid but that was far fetched.

Bayakua was 6th kingdom representive since Rukia was gone, they were known for the battle skill and the teaching that was how that got Rukia. The best warrior .

Ichigo was 5th with the Koursaki kingdom. The Koursaki's weren't orignally given the throne, it was once a kings no one speaks about because he had a affair on his queen with one of his Captians. Disobeying a mark was penalized back then and now, with loss of crown and throne. Isshin was next in the families to have the throne and that's how it became the Koursaki kingdom, known as the mixture with all spieces of warriors. Which helped with battle and different creatures that roam they're forests.

Across the two were the 3rd and 2nd kingdom kings. 3rd was known to have a mean man in ruling with his daughter he was rude to, his name was Mayuri Kurotushi. No one knows what he was but all they knew was that he was excellent in sciences, his own daughter being beautiful was told to be a robot or something. Her mother was a thing called a gigai or that's what you hear from gossip. Known for the weapon improvement and creations. 3rd divison didn't have warriors but robot's that were created by the king.

2nd was Sui-Feng. The women was flexible thanks to her vampire skill she was a strong force, her Captain was known to be a lazy man only eating and that was it. Making her more active with her warriors. They were like Ukitakes with gorilla warfare but they were more secertive in the tree's and digging holes, with the most won battles made this kingdom second.

At the head of the table was the main kingdom king Yama with the long white beard and wrinkly face, a cane in one hand. First ruled over everyone for the fact the first actually group settled on the land. Standing from the chair Yama banged his cane getting all eyes on him " Order. What is the problem in the kingdoms at the moment?" he sat back down.

Bayakua stood with the most serious look on his face " In kingdom 6, our king has been taken by a man by the name of Aizen" he spoke as the gaspes filled the room.

" And what are the reactions to this event?" Yama asked as everyone turned to him with wide eyes.

Ichigo stood and looked over the kings " As you know I and Rukia mated and marked. She is my mate and my Queen, also the best warrior in the kingdom. The plan Aizen has for her constist of a witch turning her into a heartless warrior, she will target all the people who she knows and loves. The-"

" She knows all of us!" Jin yelled as he stood up from his seat.

" We must join together to pervent this! With Kuchiki-chan involved with the enemy! We're all doomed!" Yachiur yelled as she slammed her fist on the table.

" We will be hunted and killed!" Soi fon leaped in with a yelled.

" What shall we do, to pervent this!?" Jin asked.

Chatter began around the room as all the king began to plan with each other. " ORDER!" Yama screamed and all the kings were silent. " Kuchiki, Koursaki. What do you purpose the kingdoms do?" he asked the two.

They guestured to Hanataro who stood with a weak smile on his face " As you all know the 4th kingdom doesn't have a stop army, but we have a barrier that is powered by all our magic users. I and the two kings have been talking about a plan that will involve all kings and kingdoms. War" Hanataro spoke.

Ukitake gasped " We haven't had a war in years! How are we to know if are armies are perpared? We're no better then sitting duck King Hanataro" he spoke.

" I understand that was haven't had war in years, meaning are warriors may not be in shape. But with the kingdoms strengths and know for's we can succeed with ezz. Grollia warfare, blood thristy, changing, weapons, surprise, covers and others. With my kingdoms strength in magic we are able to make a barrier to cover all kingdoms till we are ready for war" Hanataro sat down.

" What happens when Kuchiki-chan comes after us?" Jin asked softly.

" The 4th kingdom barrier give off a electric power that shock her, she'll be stund and leave eventually. That down fall is that there is no spell to un do the magic she will have on her" Hanataro spoke.

" Then what Hanataro-kun?" Yachiru spoke. Ichigo looked over with a sad look on his face.

" We'll have to elimate her" Yama spoke up. Ichigo zoned out from there, the thought of Rukia being gone and out of his life was unbarable.

* * *

Isshin knew what the plan was for the spell as he and Shuu stood at the large wooden door, on top of the larges mountain. Inside was the reason they came, Shuu took a deep breath a banged on the door hard. The frozen wood and steel stung his hand as he placed it by his side. Waiting for the person to open the door they held they're breath. When no one came Isshin smirked " Just like old times" he spoke.

Shuu was confused at the words, when Isshin kicked the door with all his might it fell to the ground with a bang. Inside it was light and fluffy. He walked in leaving Shuu unsure outside, walking down the hall he looked and saw the dark room. The familiar scent brushed his nose causing him to smile, he walked into the dark room " It's just like you two, hide in the dark and attack" he spoke as he saw the curtinet move slightly.

Shuu walked behind him a little scared at the moment when a growl broke he looked over to see the wolf and a pair of red eyes in the corner. " Put your teeth away you, Baka" he demanded and the wolf chuckled.

" Just like old time, eh Shuu" the wolf spoke as it changed back into a man.

" Yeah, you still look like your going to piss your pants when you see us in the dark" a womens voice spoke from the red.

Isshin turned turned to see the black hair and blue eyes " Kaien. Miyako"

* * *

**holy shiznit! they're alive... what? **

**well anyway. yeah they're alive. But you don't know how they are! **

**I had two new reviews for this story and I did a happy dance, for real i did. And may i say I can't dance! -_-**

**KuchikiSummerfrost: i am glad you liked chapter 4, that was my first lemon. And 10 review, I know. Trust me I do! hopefully they start coming around, but thank you for reviewing I love it. Stay tuned.**

**27kirune12 : No problem! I love answering my fans! and you'll be surprised at the end i promise you!**

**I am looking for a beta reader, since I was suggest to get one. I really need help with grammer and spelling as you all may know by now, so my chapter may not be on Mondays or Tuesday's till I and the beta that I hope to get work something out. If anyone wants to beta give me a shout on a PM or Review you'll get the next chapter to hollowing moon quicker. But I did ask someone so hopefully they say yes, I want them to be permint for all my stories so wish me lucky.**

**Bleachlover2346 out, love ya.**

**And I have started watching other animes so I might do a fic for one, but i dont know yet!**

**R&R PLEASSSSSEEEE!**


	20. explaining and perparing

Author! Holy frigging mushrooms! 20 chapters! *cries a little bit* i am soooo proud! of this story! * squeals* i got 3 review woooohhoooo party at my house jks my focks would flippen kill me if i did that again * Has a flash back slight* I shall clear up the complications in the last chap iiiiggght!

**27kirune12: ** sorry if it was a little confusing but i promise you that in this chapter it will be finalized with the whole is Kaien, Rukia's true father. But I'm so happy you love the twist! Thanks for the review

**kuchikisummerfrost: **i left you a pm for the first review! THANK YOU FOR TELLING YOUR FRIENDS! And yeah they're alive you'll see the whole story in this chapter how the hell they suruvied, it took me a while to think of something to actually do it but. When I did I felt like a evil genious! Thank you for the review and resonpse.

to the chapter!

* * *

THE TRUTH 

Shuu sighed at Kaien as he rubbed his temples. " I honestly still don't get, why you and Miyako-chan went into hiding. And then on top of it left Rukia" he never properly got the whole thing in his mind. What kind of parents were they? Leaving they're child all alone and sad, well they went and found a place to hide for safety.

" We didn't want to leave her" Kaien spoke as they sat at the table " You know how many times, I wanted to go and see her. Hold her in my arms and watch her grew that my baby girl, she came from me. I miss her to death" he hated being away from Rukia she was a mystery to him and his wife. He cried when they left her that night after the fire.

(flash back)

As the blaze of fire brisked, covered the house that was crumbling down on him. He looked over to see that Miyako wasn't there. Did her body turn to ash? All he knew was that she was gone, he whinned softly as a tear went down his furry mask of a face. Like for him Aizen didn't attack hard enough, or so he thought. When a beam fall on his back he barked for help.

" Yeah. Yeah I heard you, Kaien" he heard and the beam was off in moments he looked over to see Miyako in her burnt clothing and ashed spotted face, he pounced at her and licked her face. Miyako laughed at the feel of his warm and wet tongue of her flesh " Kaien, stop" she laughed but he didn't. It was getting old fast and she threw him from her body " I said stop, dammit" she snapped as she wiped her face dry.

" How are you alive?" he asked recalling Aizen ripped her to peices.

As the fire continued the house was coming down " Leave the chit chat for later" she spoke and broke threw the wall of the house, Kaien ran after her as she ran threw. Looking back at the house he growled as the structure crumbled to pieces in front of them " Aizen, was my fathers of friend. Years back when he was the king of the 5th divison. He cheated on his mate with my sister, who he killed after the main kingdom kicked his off his throne and a pointed the Koursaki kingdom. The day he met me he promised to kill me and my family, so when I met you I took percautions since he was still around" Miyako looked over at Rukia as Ichigo craddled her as she cried into his shirt for them. " Everyday, I would crush the 3rd divisons life pill in your coffee. Even Rukia. I made sure she was safe, if the pill in her milk. After a few months of that pill, your body keeps it in your system. But, Rukia is different. Since she had so many spieces she needs more and more, she must take that pill for years" Miyako explained.

Kaien looked at the two kids as he understood what his wife was saying, he looked over at her as she pouted slightly " What do we do know, Miyako?" where they going to take Rukia and go into hiding?

Miyako felt a tear dance down her cheek as she looked over at him " Aizen won't stop till he has her, he'll find us. With is demon side he is attached to our scent, we'll never be left alone" she didn't want to do this.

Kaien stepped back from her " A-Are you suggesting we, abandion our daughter?" he voice was like poison as he looked at her with narrow eyes. Why could they do it? And to they're own daughter.

" DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT TO KAIEN! SHE'S MY BABY GIRL! MY LIFE AND SOUL!"Miyako yelled at him " I-I... I can't have her die because of this, because of me and my family. She doesn't deverse that life. A life of caution for who walked by her and of fear. She deverse a normal and happy life, something we can't give her well Aizen is around" she cried she loved her daughter but had to think about what was best for her " We're parents, Kaien. We can't think about ourselves before her, this is best for her" she cried.

Kaien looked over at Rukia as she cried into Ichigo " What's best for her- Miyako, do you hear yourself!? You want to leave her behind and grow up think we're dead! She needs us, who's going to be there when she falles, loses her first tooth or has a first date and a father to chase the boy away" he was looking so forward to that "With out us she'll be sad and depressed"

Miyako sniffed and turned, walking away as Kaien followed " Being depressed and sad, is better then dead"

(flash back ended)

Isshin remembered the thoughts he had at the moment, the anger and the compassion for the two. " She is you daughter" he growled and looked up at the two. Miyako glared back with darker eyes, chilling his spine. How could parents be like that? So cold and souless for they're child, just leave and never return to see her at all. What kind of monster, were they?

" It was for her safety, with us around Aizen would have found her-" Miyako started.

" It's a little late for that, Miayko! He has Rukia! Your leaving was just enough for her to actually start a family!" Isshin yelled in anger " The only thing that happened was the fact, you two lost the chance to watch her grow up!" he yelled again.

" Aizen... Aizen... he" Miyako broke down in tears as she thought of the fact her daughter was in the graspes of such a man " h-he has my baby" she muttered as the anger filled her eyes. The vains in her thickened as she thought more and more ' I'll get you back, Rukia. Mommies coming to get you' was all she thought at the moment and looked up at Kaien who seemed, anger as while.

The glow in his eyes brightened the room as he growled " He has her! Why didn'nt you tell us earlier! How long has he had her, Isshin!" he yelled and he gripped Isshin collar and lifted him from the ground.

Isshin looked as Kaien's fangs peeked out of his mouth " I wouldn't worry as much about that, the kings want to kill her once they fight Aizen" Isshin spoke. Kaien dropped his to his feet as he growled loudly " Aizen's going to put a spell on her. A spell that makes her a cold hearted warrior, she'll go after everyone. Her kids, mate and friends even her adopted family. The spell is impossible to break" Isshin looked over at Miyako as she gritted her teeth and looked over at Kaien as he growled.

Miyako walked out of the room and came back, tossing Kaien his leather jacket as she fixed hers " What do you think you two are going to do?" Shuu asked as Miyako spun on her heel and looked over at the Kaien with a serious look. Kaien nodded and walked out of the room with no words.

" I lost Rukia for 21 years, trying to protect her from this. I refuse to let Main Kingdom, kill my daughter. When they're magic users are wrong" Miyako walked out the room with the two behind her " Centuries back the Shiba kingdom found a cure to the spell. They never released it to the other Kingdoms, for the reason that they would take advantage of the cure. With out the cure, they had to get rid of the spell"

* * *

Arguing. The loud yelles and demands being shouted at the other kings, across the table. Many protesting against killing Rukia in all matters. War was another, screaming about how they think it is going to be risky. Ichigo ignored as the others yelled, he was to far for it. He was never aware Rukia was going to be kilt, never did he figure she would have to die. What about they're children? What about her family? Why was there no cure? Why his love? He wanted to cry and scream at the moment, but he kept himself together. Squezzing his eyelide together, so he wouldn't cry he took a shakey breath.

Yama was getting a headache at the moment, from all the yelling and screaming. He banged his cane but it didn't work, standing on his feet didn't work " Order" he spoke but nothing they continued. " Order" he said louder but the noise raised, he glanced over at Ichigo silent in the chair. He knew the man was hurting for his lover and love. Yama knew he had little ones at home, he and his wife visited them well Rukia was in the hospital with them still. The thought of the man having to be a single father, break the news to his children when they asked him were they're mother was, was unbarable. He was generally surprised Ichigo wasn't in tears and screamed in sadness for his love, it showed strength and courage.

" Order!" Yama yelled, some kings looked but then went back to they're yelling. It was hopeless for him, he was old and tired at the moment. " I am getting to old for this. I should be retired and in the woods with my wife waiting for grandkids" he whispered to his self. He messaged his temples as he blurred out the noise in the room, that was all the old man could be since they wouldn't listen.

Isshin looked over at Shuu as they watched Kaien and Miyako walk up the main kingdom steps to the meeting room doors. Miyako looked over at the servant that was to open the door, but wouldn't " Open the door" Kaien growled. The girl shook her head. Miyako glared at the women " Open it, please" Kaien said nicely with a smile.

" Screw this" she muttered and flashed to the girl, holding her collar in her hands she held her to the side or the barriers. Looking down at the far street the girl shook. Looking up at Miyako she screamed at the vains on her face, her fangs in the view. Covering the girls mouth Miyako hissed " Open the fucking door, or I'll kill you" she hissed. The girl nodded " I'll open the doors, for you miss" she spoke and ran to the door.

As the heavy and large doors opened the noise poured out. Isshin looked stunted at the meeting room as the kings yelled and screamed. Kaien shook is head in disapproval, the room was out of control. King against king, voice against a louder voice it was hopeless " Miyako" he spoke she looked up with her eyes " Make them shut up" he whined.

Miyako smiled and pulled some sunglasses over her eyes, she walked in with the group behind her. When the door closed she disappeared in a flash. She zoomed past the kings to the end of the table, with a quick hand she threw the table at the wall making them silent " SHUT UP!" she shrieked.

" So, this is how you ordered my kingdom, Yama" Kaien spoke as he walked over to the old man. Yama froze at the sight of the man " K-Kaien" he muttered. " Yeah, I'm alive! Healthy and breathing! Been for the last 21 years! I disapprove, how you run my kingdom!" Kaien shouted. He looked over at the kings as they're eyes stayed wide " But yet again, you are old. Plus, the young ones don't seem to be able to... listen" Kaien said as the man nodded.

" Shame!" Miyako yelled. She walked over to the kings, in the space the table was once " All of you stand!" she ordered and all followed. She walked down the way and looked at them " Your kings. Kings are to have respect and decenticy to be have, your kingdoms would be horrid if you ran them like a bunch of morons" she spoke and looked at Kaien.

" Who is the one, that suggested to kill my daughter!?" he yelled. The room tensed at his words. " Come on be a man! Step out and tell me and my wife!"

Hanataro stepped out with his head bowed " I did, Shiba-kun. The spell doesn't have a cur-"

" Oh shut up! The spell has a cure! You all just don't know it!" Miyako yelled, she bared her fangs as Kaien gave her a look be-quiet. She huffed and walked out of the center, moved to the sides and leaned on the wall.

" Cure? There is no cure" Bayakua spoke.

Kaien closed his eyes and walked down the carpet " And I am dead!" he yelled " Shiba kingdom, kept all your little kingdoms in the damn dark! For centuries!" he looked at the silented man as he looked down in shame " Many of you were agruing about war. Miyako please, handle this" he spoke. But Miyako was silent. " Miyako" he spoke and she smiled.

" You told me to be silent" she muttered. " Your soldiers are out of shape, I understand. Well, to damn bad. It is your duty to wipe them into shape. Seeing as you all are uncapable to be silent... Your soldiers will be trained by I and Kaien" she noticed Ukitake tense up " Grollia warfare, you think can't be taught. Well guess what, I taught my daughter when she was at the age of one. Your Captians are nothing but trained monkeys, fighting for banana's out there" she looked over at Bayakua " Your kingdom 'made' Rukia the best warrior, but who did her train method with her?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

" Kingdom six, let's our warriors train themselves" Bayakua held his ground.

" I watched her train, in the far mountains of main kingdom. I have Rukia's training memorized" the trainng that girl did was unhuman to Miyako, but it worked. " All kingdoms shall report to they're armies to start traveling to Kingdom 6 and 5. Main kingdom shall, tell they're warriors now. Meeting dismissed" she ended.

* * *

Aizen cursed as Luppi slowly pulled the chair leg from his stomach out, it was deep and painful. He wasn't looking forward to the one in his chest at all, so far his stomach was on fire and his ribs were burising and probably broken. When the chair leg was out he hissed, Luppi took the other and began pulling. Aizen gripped the medical bed as he pulled the wood out, when the chair leg was free Aizen took a deep painful breath.

Luppi used a sponge to wipe the seeking blood away as he checked the wounds. " What are you going to do to her?" he asked as he threaded the needle, Aizen took in another breath as he started to stitch the wound.

" I'm going to treat her like gold" Aizen spoke. Luppi froze and looked up at the man. " What? That women tried to kill you" it was unbelieveable, was Aizen out of his mind? Aizen chuckled softly as the needle went threw his skin " She's going to go threw, hell once Seanna is back" he spoke when the door opened and a werewolf appear, a young women with purple hair and white skin. " Ah! Mimi, go your here. I want you to go and treat Rukia with a bath, new clothing, make up, hair and a nice bed to sleep in... make her pretty for me" he ordered the women nodded and walked out the room.

" Why?" Luppi asked of all things this, there must be a reason for it all.

" I want my queen to look pretty, when she becomes a dark warrior" Aizen answered.

Rukia was puzzled as Mimi walked her down the hallway, when she stopped at a door. Rukia looked at the women as she opened the door and pulled her inside to see all the tiled floors a large bath tub and bubbles in the air " Take a nice long bath" Mimi spoke and walked out of the room. Rukia was puzzled as she took off her raggy cloth and stepped into the tub, the hot water felt nice on her skin. She used a sponge to wipe the dirt off, when she did she saw at the marks and burises left by Aizen in his beating rage.

As soon as the bathe was done Mimi did her hair, in lose curles and her make up that was light. When Mimi left Rukia was alone, looking at herself in the mirror she stared at the ring on her finger, the last thing she had of Ichigo. Why was Aizen being s nice to her? Was this for the perparel to her grave? When Mimi walked back in she had clothing in her hands. " Aizen-sama, wants you to wear this" she spoke as handed her the clothing.

Pulling on the black leather ripped pants, a baggy shirt that read ' Dark moon' on the front she admired herself, she looked nice. Pulling on the leather jacket she blinked. Everything was way to nice, espeacaily for a man like Aizen. She filled the leather heel boots on and zipped then up, she looked perfect. Mimi walked back in and gasped. " Wonderful" she spoke and gripped Rukia's hand. She leader her down the hall to a room, opening the door to reveal a luxury bedroom. " Now get your beauty sleep, your food shall be served soon. Sweet dreams, Rukia-chan" she spoke and walked out.

Rukia walked to the bed and laid down. " Something is up, I can feel it"

* * *

**R&R pleassse **

**and ask questions too! i love answering, my offer i think stands still with the beta reader i still have to wait for the reply from one of my fans and tht other person for ending someone elses war. Dance step had one, now so far so good.**

**love ya**


	21. Chapter 21

19 reviews all together omg! i love it! so i have some news for you guys!

so as you all probably know once hollowing moon is ended, silent killer will be worked on. But i have been thinking... since hollowing moon is such a success, why not do another fic with vampires. I have a idea I am writing it on my ipod in notes and so far there are 6 pages, it will be called the Change. Some events in the change are kind of like Vampire Dairies and Twilight but not sooo much from what my friends say so far about it, and it may be another M or T i actually have to wait and see what my besties say about it. Or if I'll have a lemon. If you guys think i should keep silent killer a preview for now tell me, to do THE CHANGE. And if not tell me to proceed with SILENT KILLER! 

It is up to you guys! Cause I have to many idea's, I have like 50 but i narrowed it all do to SILENT KILLER and THE CHANGE! for picks plus i have another in mind call the love of the fight. But that isn't coming out till either ending someone eleses war is completed or dance steps. What ever one is done first at the rate im going i think, ending someone elses war with be done first, consitering Dance steps chapters with 8,000 words and more. Thank god I have a beta for that story, I had sooo many mistakes in those chapters.

Well anyways to the chapter!

I dont own bleach! Or so im told by sericuity guards at the building! Bunch of idiots with sticks! Arrrgh

* * *

Seanna looked out at the forest where she saw the many kingdom soilders pouring in over the hills, wolves, fairies, demons and so many more. " Ichigo must have said some awesome speech" she muttered to she looked over at Ulquirria as he sat on the couch, many warriors were in the room as they awaited.

She sighed and sat next to him, looking over his features she took a deep breath " We'll have to go back soo" he spoke as she tenesed up at the words. She didn't want to do the spell, the thought of turning someone into that kind of monster was soul killing. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly, squeezing back was self assuring." I won't let any one hurt you" he smiled and she leaned on his shoulder.

The door bursted open and the sound of the wind filled the room, Seanna gasped as she hit the wall and a arm held her by the throat. " So your the little witch who is going to send my daughter to her humanity death, I'll kill you as a example" Miyako hissed as she bared her fangs. Seanna choked at the hold.

" MIYAKO!" Kaien yelled as he walked threw the door, she growled at his yelling " Let her go!" he ordered and she hissed looking over her shoulder.

" Last I recall I'm not the dog, wolfy so you SIT DOWN!" she yelled and looked back at the women " Sorry for the intruption, my husband seems to think I am a dog" she whispered and inches away from Seanna's flesh. When she felt two hands on her shoulders she hissed and looked back to see Masaki. " Well, Well the women I first attack on this property" she chuckled and released the girl.

Dropping to the ground Seanna coughed up blood and gasped for air. A hand pulled her to her feet as she caught her breath, looking at the women who just came out of no where speak with Masaki. Seanna looked at her height and look. " Wait you said your Rukia's mother" Seanna was surpirsed by the women, she had heard Rukia's mother was kilt along with her father a long time ago.

Miayko smirked as she looked over at her " Yes. What is your level of magic?" the cure needed a good amount of magic to succeed in all ways.

" I'm a level black, the daughter of the black arts master. New master of the black arts also" Seanna took her magic seriously all the time, it was the only thing she had for her parents. Once they died magic became her best friend and more, it gave her comfort and she felt happy will using it.

Miyako smiled and looked over at Kaien who nodded slightly " We knew your parents back in the day, bunch of magically freak. Always with they're nose in the grims and spell books"Kaien spoke. As he walked back outside, looking at the armies that had just arrived and were with they're kings.

* * *

Looking out at all the kingdoms she closed her eyes, this was going to be huge. Turning she looked over near the bed was Toshiro and Yuki, both chuckling at each other. Karin sighed and walked over. Yuki had become a daddies girl when Karin was injuried, never did she cry for her mother or scream. As Karin sat down on the bed she stayed silent. Watching the two together. " I don't want you to go" she spoke, causing Toshiro to look up at her.

" What are you talking about?" he asked as Yuki played with his fingers. Ever since Karin woke up she was quiet, always in her own thoughts about god knows what. He worried she was thinking about the war or Yuki and him, worse they're relationship.

" The war. I don't want you to go fight in it" she looked over at him with soft eyes " We could lose you to it. I don't want to lose you, plus my brother is enough for men. If I lost him and you, who would be there when I need them. How would I and Yuki live without you or Ichigo. Everything would be so... horrible. To lose a brother is one thing but a mate is to much" she looked down at her lap as the tears formed in her eyes.

He knew what she was talking about, if he went to the war then there were chances. Chances he wouldn't come home ever again, never see his daughter or love again or breath again. Could he not figth this battle? " Could I?" he looked over at her face as she looked out at the yard, threw the window.

" I don't know" she answered. Would her brother make Toshiro go to fight? God she hoped not, for the sake of them all. " If you go then I go"

" Karin I nearly lost you once. I won't let you fight in the war" he said stunnly

Karin smiled softly and took his hand " Remeber when I told you about Yuki. How you said we were one now and that we'll do everything together, war is included in the do everything together. So keep your word" she glared slighly as she squeezed his hand.

" What if we both die. What about Yuki?"

Karin took a deep breath and looked down at the aqua eyes, a smile on the babies face " We won't" was all she said before she laid back down on the bed.

Toshiro closed his head and looked back at her " Then I won't go to war" he would rather sit back and be called a weakling then lose Karin to a war, pride can be ganted but love will and can be lost forever. He wasn't taking that risk again with her and Yuki, the tought of seeing them without him were disturbing. He kissed Karin slightly and smiled " I'll stay" he whispered as she wrapped him in to a embrace.

* * *

Out on the feild warriors panted and were sweating like no tommorow. Miyako sighed and looked around at the fallen warrior " GET UP! THAT WAS THE WARM UP!" she shouted as many groaned. She loved training with the weak, so much sweat, tears and sometimes blood if your lucky. As they stood with moans she laughed " Good now to the forest" she ordered.

" You are evil" Kaien spoke as she walked by her, the sweat pouring off him as he walked to the forest. She had they run to the Kuchiki kingdom and around the Koursaki city, five time without stopping.

" I know! What give her the right to sit out and do nothing!" Bayakua hissed as he pulled Ichigo who was on the ground still.

" QUIET YOUR BITCHING AND GO! BEFORE I MAKE YOU DO IT AGAIN!" Miyako screamed with the vemon on her fangs as she did so, Kaien ran to the forest in record timing as Bayakua followed suit. She looked down at Ichigo who was laying there " What did I say" she hissed.

" SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled at the moment he wasn't going to take her words or insults. He glared " I will not listen to a women who abandoned her own daughter" he growled. She just went and left Rukia there crying for them as they left.

Miyako placed her hands on her hips and raised a eyebrow " And who are you to say that... I am her mother, I didn't want to leave her. I never did, never will. I left with Kaien for a reason, to protect her from Aizen. Sadly that didn't work out, cause look were we are. I lost the chance to watch my daughter grow up and live, but I will not let some man that doesn't even know her come and say that they can't believe I left her. Believe me, when you become a father and hold your little girl for the first time, you'll never want to fight a war or run from her. You would do anything to keep her safe and at the moment when Aizen came after us, that was the only thing to do. Run and let Rukia live, as though we were kilt"

Ichigo stood and walked up to the women, inching away from her face and glared " For your information I know Rukia more then you do and I am a father of two a little boy and girl. There's a difference between you and me, I would never leave them but I have to do this. Not for me, but for them. So don't stand there and tell me I don't understand cause I think I understand more then you" he spoke coldly.

" Why? Is there something in that war for them?" she asked.

" Yeah. I'm getting they're mother back from Aizen" he spoke and walked away. He wasn't in the mood to fight.

Miyako snapped and zoomed at the man, kicked him in the back. Ichigo rolled and changed, running at the women he barked. Miyako smiled at the mate of her daughter " So your her mate!" she spoke and went at him. Flipping threw the air she hissed as she landed on the ground behind him " How'd she get away! How was she taken! Because you are weak!" she shouted.

Ichigo snarled and turned to her face, stalking forward he growled " I tried to get to her!" he braked and lunged at her. Only to meet dirt and grass, standing he growled and looked at the women, he was going to tare her limb from limb " She cried for days! Because of you!" he barked as his hair stood at ends " She didn't sleep alone for months! The only time she actually slept was when I was there, calming her down as she cried! She was 4 years old!" he growled.

" I know that, it was to protect her" she spoke and dodged him again as she covered her face.

" Protect, the only thing you proteted was the day she actually need you. The day she needed you the most and you weren't they're" he snarled as she shook softly. He barked at her slightly and lunged only to meet the dirt again " I was strong back then and I am now" he growled.

" So strong you let them take her!" Miyako yelled as he barked and growled " If your so strong then how did Aizen get her and take her away. Use her as a maid and nothing more, strong is able to pervent all that" she hissed and dodged again.

" I know" he stopped and laid on the ground. Head on his paw as he wimpered softly " I wanted to save her but she was gone, I miss her" he whimpered and let soft tear drop " I love her and now she's gone, with that monster"

Miyako watched as the hurt appeared on the wolf's face, he was so sad and lonely. She sat down in front of him and touched his night black paw, tears fell from her eyes and cried softly "That's why I am here. To help you get her back, have her to hold and love. Be the mother I wasn't and love with her all. I saw you two that night as I left, you gave her a reason to live still just by holding her in your arms. You saved her, not me but you. I knew she was going to be okay with you around, she would be happy and smile, that's why I thought it was okay for me and Kaien to disappear. She had you" Miyako looked up from the paw and revealed her tears " So I will help you, get her back. But we must do it together as a team. I will train you to the best and make you the best, but you must listen and get threw the pain. Just think of Rukia and how you'll have her back"

Ichigo nodded and changed back, he stood and looked down at the women. Holding out a hand he helped her up to her feet " I still hate you" he growled and walked away.

" Just like your father. I never excepted anything else from a Koursaki, man" Miyako spoke and flashed to the forest with Ichigo.

* * *

**i know its short but i have a tone of home work and i kinda had a little readers block for this chapter, next one im hoping ill figure out how to get to the war. **

**Tell me though THE CHANGE **

**OR SILENT KILLER!**

**R&R**

**NEXT ONE WILL BE NEXT WEEK HOPEFULLY I HAVE NO READERS BLOCK!**


	22. the war will begin

WAR AND MAGIC 

Rukia sighed as she looked out at the field and field threw the window. It was so wanting and delightful, she was tired. Tired of being locked away and in the stuffy room filled with dust and darkness. The want to get outside into the hills and run, run as far away from this place. This was worse then the Kuchiki kingdom, with the constant rule ' Stay in the house'. Rukia groaned and rolled her eyes, she liked it better in the kitchen locked and chained that stupid table doing the chores and cooking for that evil man. In here she was bored and alone. The only one actually came to see her was Grimmejow and that was it, she wanted to be free and with Ichigo... with her children.

Flopping down on the unmade bed she sighed. Her heart ached for her children and her lover, she wanted to see all three. Hold her little babies in her arms and kiss them tenderly as they slept. Make passionate love to Ichigo in they're house and smile about. This was her jail of hell that she would gladly tare down in a heart beat, but no she was locked away in this room like a princess. Aizen being the angry dragon, Grimmejow the kind servant and all the others the mice she knew were around.

When a knock was sounded on the door she rolled her eyes and heavily laid on the mattress, she wanted freedom from here no a vistor. " Come in" she spoke and rolled onto her side to see the door open slightly, seeing the blue locks she knew Grimmejow were there with something. " Nice to see you enjoy visiting the kidnapped" she grunted and laid back down, closing her eyes she saw her mate and babies.

" Well then... if your going to be like that I won't give you the phone" Grimmejow growled. Rukia shot up from the bed and tackled him, both fell to the ground and she eyed the phone. Like a puppy with a new toy she followed the tiny device in his grasps, raising a eyebrow he moved the phone to the right and she followed.

" Grimmmmmmm! Pleeeeeeaaaase!" she pleaded and watched the phone. She could call Ichigo and tell him where she was, or talk with her sister and ask how the kingdom was holding up with out her and send the army for her. Better find out what was going on with them and ask what the hell was taking so long to get them here to recuse her, she was pretty sure she was stuck here for months and years.

" Fine, but you have to promise me you'll be nicer when I come see you" Grimme spoke as she nodded several times.

* * *

The heavy panting was heard from the forest as the warriors climbed tree and swag from branches, archers shooting at targets down below. Miyako watched her daughters mate, as his muscles rippled with sweat. He pushed himself to the max and never gave in, she watched as he swag his Zamapaktou at a stump. She walked over and took hers out. With a quick movement she hit his blade and sent it flying into a tree, holding her blade at his throat she had cold eyes.

Kaien held his breath as Miyako brought the blade to Ichigo's neck and kept her eyes so cold and cruel. ' Don't kill him, don't Miyako' he ranted in his mind.

Miyako had the blade at his skin ready to slice, she senses Isshin sneaking up behind her going to attack. Closing her eyes she counted his steps. Each one echoing in her ears as the grass was crushed with his shoes, when the blade was raised and was inches from her skin she turned and swag upward. Isshins blade soared through the air and landed in her hand with no effort. Quickly she held both at dead point, as they laid on the ground " You call that swordman ship, I call that childs play" she spoke and stabbed the mans blade into the stump.

" You two meet me after practice we have some extra training to do" she walked away and sealed her sword. Kaien watched as she disappeared into the tree tops.

Ichigo panted as his heart began to settle from the shock, looking over at his father he noticed the smile on the sheepish lips as he chuckled softly " What's so funny?" he asked as he rolled over not knowing Miyako was watching and listening from the branches.

Isshin chuckled harder and got a harder glare from the vampire watching "The women gets more and more evil with every year that passes... did your face when she took my blade and got you, priceless" he laughed. Ichigo laughed with him soften when he saw Miyako land on the ground at his fathers feet with a dark grim face, he stopped and watched her actions.

Miyako was furious. With a quick movement she gripped Isshins collar and brought him to her eyes " YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY HOW I TOOK YOUR BLADE! RULE ONE IN BATTLE NEVER LET ANOTHER TAKE YOUR BLADE AND USE IT AGAINST YOU!" she roughly threw him to the ground and took deep breaths to prevent herself from killing the man ' Happy place, Miyako...Happy place' she thought and looked over at the two " Get up" she spoke. Both followed and she stood between them.

Kaien leaned against the tree, ready to watch the show his wife was going to put on for everyone.

Looking up at the archers Miyako shouted to them " Archers watch! Everyone watch and see one of the main don'ts in battle!" she yelled. As the man placed the weapons down they watched carefully. Raising her blade again to Ichigo's throat she looked over at the men in the tree's " Men on the ground never go after anothers oppenet!" she yelled. As threw Ichigo to the ground "Cause when I'm done with my first kill, I just turn around and attack you! Isshin had is blade up here" she spoke and raised Isshin's arms in the air like he was with his blade. " After I slice his sons throat, I can simply follow my wirsts movement and slash his stomach " she pointed her blade at the area " Two killed by one oppenet! If my blade doesn't kill him, well I'm walking by I can simply stab him in the head and go my merry way!" she looked at the archers and then to the men on the ground " I have heard many warriors on the ground say that Archers as weak and no important! Well look around you! Well I'm going to kill Ichigo a archer can simply shot me and kill me, saving two lives and making us move forward! It's not the ground warriors who make a army! It's the archers who do! They keep you alive with one arrow!" she yelled and walked away from the two.

" And also, what ever you do don't be a smart ass and look at the others face in battle! It's down right stupid! You will get yourself and the other person kilt!" raising her fingers she closed her eyes " Rules of battle! One never look at another warrior as you battle, they came here knowing they will win. You must believe they will! Two, never let your enemy take your blade it gives them another weapon to kill! Men on the ground. Worry about yourselves, you are the only who has responsiblity for your life... not me, not the man beside you, not the kings, yourself! Rule 3, men on the ground never play the hero... that's the archers job, they're there to watch over you and try to save you before the enemy kills you. Rule 4, never interfer with someones battle and kill. It's they're fight, not yours, they worked for it so give it to them, don't be a ass and take they're victory... either way it will get you killed. Last and most important rules. Never turn your back to a enemy, you give them a opening to kill you! Don't do a victory dance in the middle of war that's just stupid and last don't stop... stopping is going to make your body tired and give the others a opening and gives your side less chance of victory" she finished.

" Mrs. Shiba, how do you know these things" Renji spoke. Looking over at the others who were praying she wouldn't kill the poor red headed.

" I was trained at birth to be a warrior by the head of the armies... my father" she answered. " You all may think I enjoy watching you suffer, but truth is I'm saving your lives with the pain... I'm saving every man here by making you run the kingdoms. You wonder ' Why does she make us run' because running gives you stamina to fight, you will have more energy, to more on to the next kill. Climbing for strength so when you bring down your blade you will cut deep and kill... I want no 'girl' hits.. I want all men, hit clean... with the strength you gain by climb you can and I repeat can cut a man in two with a single slice. Stump training for movement... it's not pleasure it's life or death in war, even for Kenpachi" she spoke and waved them back to work. Flashing away Kaien followed.

" Who would have thought Shiba would be a miltary brat" Sijin spoke as he swag his sword.

" She's more of a murder then a miltary" Bayakua chuckled as he swag at the Captian of Kuchiki battles.

" There has't to be more to it all" Ukitake intrrupted from the tree's.

* * *

"Miyako!" Kaien yelled as he followed her, he knew she was upset. She never enjoyed speaking about her father who would when they were the ones you watched die infront of you when you were a child. " Miyako" he called again but she didn't stop, finally he had enough and grabbed her into his arms. Holding her close to him she burie her face into his shoulder and sobbed. Comfort was all he could give her, rubbing her back softly and whispering to her.

" Kaien... why does it have to be Rukia" she cried. Her father was taken from her in war when she was a little girl, right in front of her. She watched the enemy slice him in two and watched his blood trickle on the grass as he fell to the floor, she watched from the tree tops as men were sliced to pieces by other men and her father die for a battle. Since then her life was about battle and fighting to remember her father before he past. Now her daughter was being dragged into a pointless war with Aizen. Fear was all she had, fear that her daughter would be kilt and her mate along with her. Her grandchildren left orphans do to a war.

" I know... I know" he whispered and held her tighter.

"It's to much sometimes" she cried when a bell and horn went off at the castle " QUEEN! QUEEN!" it shouted. Miyako looked up at him and smiled " She's has your sneaky trait" and flashed away to the house.

* * *

Warrior upon warrior sat in the house as Miyako and Kaien walked through, Orhime looked over at them and handed Kaien the phone " She's on the phone" she spoke. Kaien took the phone and looked over at Ichigo who was on the couch holding his face, poor guy wanted to speak to his wife and mate. " Ichigo come with me " he ordered and walked up the stairs.

The two walked into Koursaki meeting room with Miyako with them. She closed the door as the two men sat down, took a seat next to Ichigo. " Talk to her" she whispered as Kaien slid the phone over to Ichigo " Tell her, your coming to save her... that you love and miss her, give her hope" Kaien spoke.

Ichigo raised the phon to his ear and listened to the breathing " Rukia" he whispered. He heard the gasp on the other line, a soft cry as she sniffed and wiped her tears away with her hand.

'' Ichigo... I miss you so much" she cried. Just the sound of his voice was enough to send her to tears she missed him.

" I miss you too, don't worry we're coming to get you" he spoke and looked over at Kaien who smiled and took deep breathes. He knew she was safe. " All of us"

" The Kuchiki's and Koursaki's?" Rukia spoke the two armies were not enough for the large group here in the cave.

" All the kingdom's and two important people" he smiled. Kaien looked up quickly at the boy, with a smirk on his lips. Miyako smiled softly at him also as she looked at the phone.

" Who?'' she asked as she looked over the room.

" Your parents, they're right here... and let me say your father looks just like me... and you certainly got the murderous side from your mother" he watched the two chuckle softly as Rukia gasped and took deep breathes.

" Tell them I love and missed them" she whispered and closed her eyes " I love you also, it's so great to hear your voice again" she spoke and looked over at Grimmejow as he motion to her to hurry up " I have to hurry" she whispered.

" Rukia, Seanna's got the twins here and she's coming back now. After we speak" he spoke. He heard her smile in the phone, he didn't want to hang up " I love you" he whispered as she cried harder " I-I love you too" and the line went dead. She was gone. " She told me to tell you two she loves and missed you guys" Miyako let the small tears out of her eyes and smiled, her daughter still loved them.

* * *

Seanna looked over at the kingdom and smiled, when she saw Miyako and Kaien appear she closed her eyes waiting for a slap. " We're not going to hurt you" Miyako smiled and handed her the sake " In here is the cure Mates blood, mates vemon, snow gem shards and family bloods, give it to her before you do the spell. It will weaken the magic on her enough to save her when she sees something that will make her remember" Miyako explained as she handed her the sake.

Kaien nodded and looked over at Uloquirra " Make sure you, Seanna and your friend Grimmejow get out of there quickly" he spoke the two raised a brow asking a silent question.

" You helped Rukia... she made you three friends and being around will make you three the first targets. Run here as quickly as possible before we have the barriers up and ready" Miyako spoke and wrapped Seanna into a hug " Thank you for your bravery" she whispered.

" Your son would be proud" Kaien chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

" How'd you-" Seanna started the two were strange indeed.

" Your sons 'parents' are friends of ours, we can tell by the scents you have" Kaien spoke and nodded to Uloquirra to start going " Go now so this war can start... we're ready for it" he finished.

Seanna nodded and mounted Uloquirra, wrapped her arms around him and smiled " Let's go" she whispered. When she felt his hands move up she rolled her eyes and slapped his arm queitly " Just go" she chuckeld and off he went.

The war will begin


	23. The Howling Willows tree

HOLLOWING MOON CHAPTER 23 

HATRED AND SPELLS

_Rukia's P.O.V_

I sighed at the phone on the bed side dresser. Hearing the sounds of foot steps pacing back and forth on the carpet made me fear of what the owner was going to do, to me. Looking up I watched as Aizen scowled and walked back and forth, ever since I was in here I have never seen the man so worried. He would get murderous and furious, but never worried. My heart was settled at the fact I personal knew Ichigo and the twin's were alright, but some part of me was screaming not to get my hopes up just yet. When ever I saw Aizen in my eyes there was a dark black cloud over his soul, something evil and demonic. It was either the fact I have been beaten by the man or the fact he might have something evil up his sleeve, I honestly didn't want to be around for it.

" Who did you call" he growled. Baring his teeth didn't scary me, he could be on all fours and I still wouldn't fright. Standing from the bed I glare with my wolf eyes as me fangs peeked through my lips " It's doesn't consarn you" I hissed and flopped on to the window seat with my arms folded around my small frame. Many may think of me as a brat at the moment, but I was alone and in the presence of a man I would love to be head.

" It does consarn me! This is my cave and my group of people! Either you tell me or I kill you!" he shouted. The leak of movement on the stone floor outside the room might his voice echoed through the cold cave. Threw the side of my eyes I peered at him coldly. " DO YOU THINK I GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU KILL ME! YOU'D BE DOING ME A FAVOR!" I shrieked. I would rather die then be in here with this man and all those monsters in the hallway.

The only one's I actually didn't consider a monster is probably Grimmejow, Seanna and that guy Uloquirra. Some days I would think about taking my life just to be out of this hell whole and free, to see Ichigo and my children. Watch my kingdom live on without me there, knowing my step father he would probably go back into ruling or give the kingdom to Ichigo since it was one of the last pieces of me.

My head shot to the side as the stinging of my cheek echoed through my nerves and body. The darkness in my eyes was like the night, I hated him, I hated him so much I wanted to rip him to tiny pieces and feed it to the rats in the kitchen. I wanted to use his spine to shoot arrows and his head for soccer. I wanted him to suffer like he was making me. " I give you the best treatment. I gave you this room and clothing, you repay me with the want to die" he growled.

With a glare I swiped my fingers over the red hand print on my cheek, ever since I got here I had more bruises and cuts then from battles. His man thought he could over power me, he could be my puppet, my personal bitch. It was the law of science. " You think material and luxury will win me, fool. I have a mate and a kingdom, I am the best warrior. You think your money and room can beat what I achieved with my own paws, your nothing but a enemy in my eyes. One day I will turn and rip you to shreds dance in the moon light as your useless life dies by my hands. And you know what I'll do when your dead. Go to my sweetest Ichigo and have hot, sweaty and loving sex. I have a place in this world and you are crossing the boundaries I have" the tone of my voice could freeze the rivers of hell and the gates.

The two of us stared into each others eyes with hatred and murder. When the door opened and Tia peeked her head threw " Master, Seanna has returned and is here for the spell" she spoke. Breaking the glare I looked at her as she smiled evilly, the women was the worse of all minds. Thinking about how to kill and slaughter, but yet again I was the same.

Aizen smiled and walked to the door " You will pay for you attitude" he smirked. With the winds speed I flash him into a wall, fangs bared and pealed. The painted veins on my cheek as the red and black covered the violet orbs I had. " What are you going to do to me!" I exclaimed, I heard gasps and feet coming at me as he laughed. Each sound was blurred out as the anger overwhelmed me in the moment.

" You'll be in for a treat, princess" he smirked as many pride me off him, I yelled and shouted at the man as he walked down the hallway. Something evil was going to happen to me, I didn't know what but I was going to find out today. I squirmed as the several fairies threw me back into the room. The door slammed and I shot at it, banging on the wood and stone to let me out. Fear was finally setting in at the moment.

" There's no use on banging I can only escort you out of this room" I looked over to see Seanna and Uloquirra sitting on the bed, to the right was Grimmejow with his eyes closed as he took deep breathes. " S-Seanna" I smiled and felt hope in my soul, she was alright.

" I wouldn't be happy to see me Rukia" her voice was cold as she looked at me. Something happened at the Koursaki kingdom, I could feel it with her eyes " If I were you I would hate me at the time" she spoke. I narrowed my eyes at her, this was crazy.

" Why?" I asked. I never thought I and Seanna would be friends, ever since High school I thought we would be enemies. Always wanting to rip each other to pieces

" I am going to be the punishment Aizen will be giving you.. my magic is strong, strong enough to kill a soul" I felt the betrayal grow in my heart " He wants me to make you into a lifeless warrior" my eyes widened at the words. Lifeless. I would kill everything, my family and friends, Usagi and Ichirai... mostly Ichigo. Aizens evil plan was to have me kill all my achievements.

This can't happen. The special treatment Aizen gave me lately, with the hot bath's, perfume that smelt of roses and new clothing that was not ripped or tattered. Running my fingers through my raven locks I paced and cursed, my life was over. " I-I-I-...Oh god" I was in shock. Covering my mouth I felt the tears form in my eyes, the hot salty tears poured from my lids as I went to my knee's. I was going to kill everyone in the whole kingdom branches, from the Kuchiki's to the main kingdom king Yama. I was going to destroy all the supernatural kingdoms around.

Seanna stood and went down on her knee's as she rubbed my back " Don't worry" she whispered as she rubbed soft circles over my skin. How couldn't I, I was going to kill everyone in the world and give Aizen the power to be the ruler, make everyone evil like he was. " I and your parents got the cure, there's a plan set" she whispered. I looked up at her with the tears streaming down my cheek she had a cure for the whole thing.

Seanna looked over at Uloquirra who stood and walked to the make up table, were a brown bag was. Pulling out several thing I gave Seanna a puzzled looked, this had to be a terrible joke. With a sighed and stood, walked over to him. Putting all the odd ingredients inside the glass on the table she looked over at me with a slightly un-certain look as she chanted " On the loves and souls of all that are good, I summon the sprites of passion and immortality to erase all that is to destroy and kill" the glass began to smoke as the liquid bubbled and boiled. Picture frames on the walls moved as the wind, cursed on my locks.

When the wind died down Seanna looked down at the glass with a weak smile as her body swayed. She nearly fell when Uloquiorra caught her and placed her on the bed, Grimmejow took the glass and handed it to me " Drink, it will lock away all the memories you have with everyone and triggered when you are at the symbol of everything that started for your life" he spoke.

With a quick nodded I took the glass in hand, the sizzling heat of the glass as the white streamed flooded onto the floor. Taking a deep breath I smelt the mixture, husky, sweet, strong and familiar to my senses. With a gulp I placed the glass to my lips and drank slowly.

Memories flashed before my eyes as the liquid tickled my throat. I saw my mother when I was born, being held in her arms as she and my father looked down at me. Mom teaching me how to hunt when I was one, teaching me to walk at 7 month and speak at 8 months. My father reading to me as I was dozng off in his strong arms. Then the night of the fire when they magically 'died'. I saw Ichigo when he was little with his orange bushy hair and chubby cheeks as he held a crying me in his arms, Isshin in his wolf form as he fought off the wolf that wanted to kill me, the brisk fire as it burned down the house I lived in.

I placed the glass down on the ground as I gasped for air, all the memories still in my eyes. " We got to take her for the battle spell, Aizen wants" I heard Seanna say as Grimmejow brought me to my feet. The two to my right as I was guided, time seemed to freeze as I pictured Ichigo and I when we were four in our tree as I told him I'd be his queen. That tree was the thing we always had the most memories, the Hollowing willow tree. Another memory appeared in my eyes, when I was 18 and going to prom with Ichigo since we didn't have dates. That night we danced and laughed, I thought that was going to be the night I would get my first kiss, I nearly did till Nel intrupted I and Ichigo.

Then it went to when I was leaving for training, I and Ichigo were arguing about the fair. I felt the stupidity in my heart grow at the sight. Then it all went away to the sight of the beginning of our journey, when I watched him from the tree's, fought and cursed at my brother, threw chairs and went against rules.

When I Grimmejow placed my in the center of a dark room, I saw Aizen and all the others he gathered. The room turned to Ichigo's in my eyes, I looked around to see feathers in the air around me. A smile crept up on my lips as on danced down in front of me, when I heard a loud moan and panting I looked over to see myself and him, the sheets covering us as we made love for the first time. The sound of fangs echoed in my ears as I dug them into Ichigo's shoulder, our bodies became one that night and our souls were together. That was our wedding night, in supernatural ways.

A bright light in circled my feet as Seanna's chanting began, I blanked out to another memory. The tree's and petals in my eyes as I walked down the path way, the hint of candle light in my eyes as I pushed bushes around I saw the Hollowing willow tree and down at the stump. There in the forest was the night I conseved my children, everything pointed to that tree, I and Ichigo met here, I watched him from here, loved him here, made my children here, my memories were here.

When the sound of babies crying filled my ear I looked over to see I and Ichigo with the twins in arms. A tear of joy escaped my eyes as Ichirai played with my finger and Usagi eyed her father, my pride and joy. A slight pain in my chest made the memories stop, a large ink tattoo crisped my up my arm, the tattoo of the Howling willow tree.

I screamed in pain as the bright light under me grew brighter, wind tossed my locks around as the screams of demons and souls shrieked in my ears. I fell to my knee's as my screams turned to a hollow cry, my eyes looked over Seanna as she panted and cried for me. She didn't want to do this, was all my mind thought. The tattoo of the Howling willow glowed blue as the sound of my voice went to a growl.

My body shoved to the right as a gust of wind passed through my body taking alway my sense of happiness and love, the bright pink orb and wind vanished threw the walls, Ichigo was placed in front of me, the feeling of love and lush gone... replaced with hate and anger.

Everyone I knew was in my presence, I wanted to kill all of them... especially Ichigo. My fangs grew large as another gust of wind blasted through my body, my memory and past were taken away from me. All I knew was that my name was Rukia Kuchiki and I hated everyone I knew some how, my life was nothing but a forgotten memory and my heart was nothing but a piece of lifeless ice.

As the bright died down, I panted as the hatred covered my eyes.

* * *

Seanna's P.O.V.

Body drain of energy and magic I swayed. Leaning on Uloquirra I looked at Rukia, the pain she was in broke my heart. The screaming she did was made by my magic, all me and not Aizen. I was given magic for the good of the world and the better part, not this. A tear went down my cheek as she stood shakily. The clothing of her body vanished and was replaced.

The leather pants and the jacket reflecting evil, the long heeled boots to click when she was going to kill someone, the ripped back shirt revealing her body underneath, then the gloved to kill without a thought. Her head looked up and over at me, I gasped at her eyes. Orbs of violet were replaced with the cherry red fires of hell. Fangs longing for blood, on her right cheek was the sight of black tree roots. The Howling willow tree for the symbol, of the cure.

When I heard the cold laughter from her lips I knew, we have to leave. I looked up in Ulquirra's green eyes and whispered " We need to leave now". He nodded and grabbed me, the sound of Rukia's heels echoed as she walked toward us from the platforms. With a quick movement she was at Grimmejow her fangs dripping of blood as she bite his neck and drank, the scream of horror in his mouth as Rukia's nails dug into his flesh. Raising my hand I shot a lightening bolt at her, she dropped Grimmejow who flashed away and went for I and Uloquirra.

Wind tousled my hair as Uloquirra ran with me in his arms. I looked back to see Rukia smiling evily as the sick sound of her breath tickled my ears slightly she was going to kill us " GRIMMEJOW!" I yelled when I saw the blue hair flash by us and to the Koursaki kingdom faster. Uloquirra moved faster and faster. I did this.

" PUT THE BARRIER UP!" Uloquirra screamed to the line of 4th kingdom on the property. Rukia laughter chilled my spine as tears streaked my cheeks. I looked at the distance to see the kingdom far, we weren't going to make it.

* * *

Miyako and Kaien laughed at the two babies as they played with Ichigo. A smile on they're lips as Usagi squealed about the air on her roll stomach, Ichirai played with a necklace and giggled at the picture inside. Kaien lifted the baby boy and smiled " Hey there handsome" he chuckled and Ichirai laughed. Ichigo chuckled at the two, he found the two Shiba's rather kind and not evil like he personal thought before.

Miyako was more distant from the babies as she watched. Ichigo held Usagi and walked over to Miyako " You don't have to be distant from them" Ichigo smiled and placed the baby in her arms " You did give them they're mother" she chuckled at the words.

Tracing Usagi's face with her finger she smiled at the amber eyed girl " She looks just like Rukia, when she was a baby" she smled weakly as the tiny hands reached out from her slightly " You must be a daddies girl" Miyako smiled as the bubbly laughter sounded from the baby. " You mommy was just like that too. Always wanted your grandpa".

" I always thought Rukia was a mommies girl" Ichigo chuckled. Miyako rolled her eyes at the words " Never, I swear if Kaien had her food there would be no need for me" Miyako spoke softly.

" PUT UP THE BARRIER!" was heard threw the house and the three looked at each other. Miyako flashed to crib and placed Usagi inside with her brother, joining the two man they flashed out of the room to the hallway were Isane was. " Put the spell up" Ichigo ordered, the girl nodded and touched the door.

" Angels of the heavens, give the protector of spirits the power to protect these two infants" Isane chanted as a white barrier formed around the door and room. " Why the barrier?" Tomo spoke as he walked down the hallway.

Ichigo looked over with stern eyes and then to the stairs " I want to make sure my children at safe" he spoke and flashed outside. At his fathers side he saw Seanna and Grimmejow. The chanting started and the orange barrier began to form. When a chilling scream was heard from the forest Ichigo's eyes widened at the sight. " STOP RUNNING!" Rukia screamed as she chased after the two.

" Grimmejow take her" Uloquirra spoke as he handed Seanna over slowly.

* * *

My heart nearly broke when Uloquirra handed my over " NO!" I screamed as he turned and tackled Rukia. " ULOQUIRRAAAA!" I shrieked as I heard clothing tare to pieces in seconds. " No...no... no! " I yelled as tears went down my eyes, he was dead gone and never coming back. I gripped Grimmejow tightly and cried.

When we reached the Koursaki kingdom I was placed on my feet, but immediately fall to the ground. I cried loudly as the sound of Uloquirra was heard from the forest, the red cero's and the hollow like screams. He was fighting her, fighting the thing I created with my magic. I created a monster out of purity and nature. When the sound of Uloquirra stopped I looked up to see him flashing into the barrier as the orange shield came over the kingdom.

He was safe.

My heart nearly stopped when he gave me a hand out. Taking it quickly I leaped on him and crushed my lips onto his, he was safe and sound. Pulling away he smiled and chuckled, but the happiness all broke at the sound of Rukia.

Looking over I saw the red glowing eyes as she screamed, she was pissed. Watching her grab a tree and throw it at the barrier, I gasped. The tree turned to ashes as it impacted the orange, Rukia stalked over with a rock and throw that but it didn't work.

* * *

Rukia

My kill was safe in that fucking barrier! Grabbing another tree I throw it, but it turned to ash at the moment. " COME OUT HERE!" I screamed and throw another tree. " COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!" I wanted blood on my hands and now. I wanted they're blood, looking over the crowd of people in shock and fear as I paced quickly near the barrier.

I froze when I noticed the orange hair and tall figure. All the blood in my body boiled in anger as Ichigo walked through the crowd, I snarled when I saw him in my view. The image's in my mind flash of the memories the way he held me and loved me.

I wanted to feel all of the love and kindness, but my heart didn't it only felt hatred and sorrow. The non exist knowing of what love was made me more murderous, the feeling of hatred and evil swarmed me as I leaped through the air. My white fur spiked at the moment, the large black inked tattoo on my side of the tree. I barked and snarled, at Ichigo.

Our eyes caught each others. He had so much love and sadness in his, even though mine were filled with hatred and evil. I ran at the barrier and yelped at the stining, the pain was so bad, so I went again and again. " STOP!" Ichigo yelled at me. Arms grabbed him and held him back as he struggled, I barked and growled as my red eyes looked into his.

He broke free and flashed to the barrier in front of me, I froze at the sight of his amber orbs. Changing back I stood and looked up at him as the dirt covered my face, eyes red as the slight branches on my cheek glowed blue at the moment. " Ichigo" I spoke and pressed my palm on the barrier, a tear went down my cheek as the happiness began to warm my heart. Pressing his hand against mine I smiled, love wasn't in my heart. When the warmth of the two touched my heart I screamed and dropped to the ground, gripping my head as the pain through my brain. I closed my eyes and rocked back and forth.

_He is nothing but a demon! _a demons voice echoed throw my brain, flashes of death and blood covered my eyes as I screamed

**"I love him!"** I sounded like a hollow at the moment, the black mist covered me as the demonic voice told me lies and filled my mind with images I didn't need. My body was thrown deep into the forest the shout of Ichigo screaming my name in the distance. I screamed in pain as the mist formed a figure.

A figure of me hatred.

" You have no feeling of love" the mist was cold as it walked towards me " I have no feeling of love! Love doesn't exist, it never has you fool" the mist yelled. I panted as the misty hand reached into my chest and slowly pulled out something.

I felt like I was being poked and stabbed by billions of needles as the white mist came out of my body, I gasped at the figure as the white cried for me " Love is real" it cried and ran off into the forest into the Howling Willow tree. The black mist came into my body and took over... I had no more feeling just hatred.


	24. war begins now

**Wooohoooo reviews! I got alot last night thank you guys I was so happy I screamed! I'm glade everyone liked the chapter with Rukia and the spell! **

**So I have some news on the Silent killer and the change! Both will be done but one will be taking Hollowing Moon's place, it hit me last night and I actually cried cause it's going to end soon. Well anyway the Change is taking Hollowing Moon's place. At the end of this chapter I will have a perview of the Change and the silent killer will be update every month, so yeah. **

**I will remind you guy that the change is another supernatural fic and also IchiRuki (love them)! **

**Well, to the chap! even though it is short... sorry it's just the beginning of more**

**I don't own bleach if I did, Ichigo and Rukia would probably be married, with kids by now! Xp **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

Have you ever had that feeling were you thing was going to be okay and nothing was going to go wrong? Well, I am not having that feeling right now. I was more worried then sure of our plan, Rukia was in danger and under a spell. I know that there is a full proof plan, but something inside told me not to get my hopes up. I had hope in everyone but the only one I didn't have hope in was myself.

The whole plan was for me to lead Rukia into the symbol. All these possiblities kept going on and on in my mind. What if I can't find the symbol or I get kilt, then my childrem will be orphaned and I would have let Rukia down, along with two and more kingdoms. There was many depending on me.

The last time I saw Rukia was when she was at the barrier, so a week ago.

Looking forward I growled looking at the man that took her away from me and changed her, Aizen. I wanted to rip him to piece's with my bare fangs. " Ready for this ?" I looked over at Chad in his wolf form. Taking a deep breath I looked at the armies behind me and the other Kings. Was I ready for war? Was I ready to bring many men to they're deaths?

" Ichigo, just get Rukia" Kaien spoke as he held Miyako back, the veins on her cheeks were inked and the red in her eyes glowed in the dark rainy sky. " Miyako, stop" he whispered she growled when a lightening bolt struck the ground and started a fire across the feild, it was all to planned for a war. " I won't fucking calm down, I want to kill him now" she was breathing heavily.

" You will" Dad spoke at her side. She hissed and glared at the man across the feild. She really did hate the man, even more then possible.

" Miyako!" Kaien glared as she was now, lunging slightly. I was getting nervous with her lunging, something didn't seem right with her, I only knew her for a few days but I have next seen her so angry and murderous. My father even looked scared at the women's actions, she was a true killer at the moment. " Just calm down" Kaien whispered to her. Taking deep breath she calmed a little bit.

" Ichigo, we have to perdict Aizen will summon Rukia-"

" He can't summon me, if I'm already here" Rukia's voice lingered around the air. Many gasped and looked around, my eyes shot across the fired wall were I spotted her killing a fairy with her fangs.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

The sweet sticky blood boiled in my mouth as the fairy stayed still, swaying a little from the loss of blood. I smiled slightly as the fairies breathing became soft. " RUKIA! STOP WE, NEED THEM!" Aizen yelled at me. I groaned and tossed the fairy to the side, I hissed at the man as he glared. I hated that man, but I hate everyone. " You won't need them, since you have me" I smiled and walked over slowly.

Aizen chuckled and quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to his chest I hissed and glared " I told you I hate being close to people, including you" I felt burned when close to someone. Just the tiniest bit of happiness and love hurt me, it was forbiden. I heard a growl at the other side of the flame, looking over I smiled evily at the kings " Get ready to die" I sang as I escaped from Aizen's grasps.

" Koursaki, how does it feel! To know the one you love wants to kill you!" Aizen shouted I looked over quickly and gave him a puzzled look. What was he talking about?

When the sound of a howl was heard the King's changed except for one, the one with orange hair. My blood boiled at the man I wanted to rip him apart, I listened to the king's impact as they began to kill fairies and werewolves. The rest of the army went with them, I didn't move. My eyes were on the one who didn't change. I flashed to him and throw the king into a tree, I hissed with my fangs as he fall to the ground " You foolish, not changing when I'm around. What did you except?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He wasn't in fear or in pain he smiled, the look in his heart gave me a rather warm feeling. When I heard a scream from the feild I looked over my shoulder to see arrows of fire being shot from the sky. What was this? My attention turned back to the king on the ground, when I looked over he was gone. I growled and listened to the forest, the sound of nothing was in my ears.

I growled and flashed throw the woods. Standing in the middle I listened for a branch to break or something, nothing did.

*snap*

I heard the branches break and the leaves crunch, with a grin on my lips I flashed to the location. Hiding behind a tree a black night sword appearedat my fingers, a white tree inked over the blade. With the sound of the wind I flashed and sparks flew, looking up from my bangs I saw the large Zamapaktou fighting mine. The king with orange hair, holding it " Rukia you need to listen to me" he growled as I pulled the blade back and went again.

A glare in my red orbs as I hissed with the sparks " Why should I listen to you!" I growled as the sparks flew again. The dark seemed to light with the blades hitting each other. Staring into his amber orbs I glared deeply, he had the emontions I couldn't feel kindness, caring and... love.

He growled as he swang at me again. I ducked and swiftly sleashed at him chest, he gasped slightly as the blood seeked out with his hand covered over the wound. The scent was delightful, possible the best I have ever tasted. " Your slow" I hissed and went at him again.

Each step I took felt slow as the spark flew again and I looked up to see him standing like I didn't cut his flesh. A smirk on his lips as he pushed down and sent me to the wet floor of the forest. Glaring up he bent down to me, quickly I pointed my sword at him throat. " Stubborn" was all he spoke. Wasn't he in fear I could kill him right at the moment?

I growled and sleashed quickly at him, he dodged quickly and sleashed me in the stomach. I fell to my knee's as the blood bubbled out of the shallow wound. I was hit.

* * *

Looking over at Miyako quickly Kaien grinned slightly as she torn a head off a werewolf, the trail of blood behind her as she dove at a fairy and ripped the still beating heart and moved to the next. Snapping his jaw at the wolf in front of him, Kaien lunged and grabbed the furry neck. The wolf whimpered loudly as Kaien bite down more at the moment. Biting hard he pulled to the right and ripped the wolves neck in two, releasing the wolf he growled at the limp blood and spun around with a slick paw and ripped the bottom jaw of the other wolf clear off the furry beast.

Turning quickly Kaien ran and jumped onto a fairy, bite the head clean off it's shoulders. Looking a head Kaien growled at the sight of Isshin and Miyako fighting Aizen. Using his paws sleashing fairy after fairy. He made it to Sjin, watching the wolf rip apart another he growled " Come on, let's get Aizen" Kaien barked. With a howl Sjin smiled and followed after Kaien.

Aizen growled as Miyako kicked him in the gut, he grunted as Isshin lunged. Rolling over he changed and jumped at the vampire " I should have made sure you were died years ago" he growled and went to bite. Miyako glared at him and hissed, she wasn't going to die with fear in her eyes. She was going down with honor and strength.

Kaien barked and lunged at Aizen over his wife. Tackling his ribs the black wolf yelped and peered over at him, cold chills filled Kaien as he growled at the man. " The only one who is on top of my wife in me" he barked and lunged at the wolf. On two paws he snapped and bit down on the mans paw. Aizen yelped and bit down on his neck, the pain shot through Kaien quickly as the teeth tore.

Miyako hissed and flashed onto Aizen's back, with her legs wrapped around the black fur she shot her hand through in back and gripped his heart. Feeling the broken ribs she tore the beating object off and the wolf feel to the ground. She looked over at Kaien as she panted heavily. It was all over!

Or so she thought...

Climbing off the wolf Miyako chuckled. Dropped the heart on the ground and cheered happily, but all the happiness was washed away when a howl came from the shadows and a black figure walked over with golden eyes. Many others followed with they're standing figure. Kaien growled at the figures as the scent brushed his nose. Miyako gasped as the dead body of Aizen disappeared " It can't be" Sjin barked.

Aizen smirked as he walked out with the large group of Espada's. " Fools" he barked and began to run to the group, the large hairy espada's smiled and followed his run. All hell was set lose in just six minutes.


	25. Demon's awakening

**Attention all readers! **

**I must Announce that it is hollowing moon week! Since it is coming to a end, I have decided to have the week deticaded to the fic. Which means all day's of the week that ends in Y will be the day's I will post a new chapter till the end! **

**Also i remembered promising a sneak peek of The Change, I will be doing it in this chapter! **

**KuchikiSummerfrost- _this chapter will hopeful be better for tense_**

TO THE CHAPTER

* * *

Blood. Blood was all the warriors saw. Dead corps after corps, of husbands, mates, father's, bother's and sons. War was in the mist.

As the arrows flew through the air and jaws snapped, flesh ripped and tared and blood covered the feild. The smoke of the burning fire roared and covered the eyes of many. Bayakua yelped as the demon lached onto his side and stabbed into his rib cage, the pain of the hand being bolted out was exploding. His fur covered in his own blood as it poured from the wound and the matted piece's of blood from the many he killed. The sound of the demon's laughter filled his ears as the creature bolted to the front of him.

The red as ruby eyes and the long white pearl fangs, body of black mist blowing in the breeze as it stood. It was a true fight. Never has the great Kuchiki, fought a demon. It was usually his sister or warrior's. He never thought it would be so hard. Throbbing in his side made him whimper as the demon laughed harder, to mock him and his injury. He growled at the creature with anger. He is the great Kuchiki Bayakua, the son of the former ruler of the kingdom, brother of the best killer and the husband of Hisana, father of a daughter. He wasn't going to die from such a patheic creature.

" It that all you have doggy?" the demon hissed as Bayakua glared. The heat of the world was in his red eyes as the wolf revealed his teeth.

" Banaki!" Bayakua snapped. The wound in his side healed as his body withered into black petal's, each petal sharper then knifes and swords. In his wolf form he was the sword with his fur and teeth, in his regular form he was the weilder.

The demon's eyes widened at the sight of the thousands by thousands of black blossom petals looking down at him. When the petal formed together he saw the silver teeth growling down at him and the pink bright eyes fill the sky " Welcome to death" a howl spoke as the demon spun. Pink sword after sword appeared around him as the figure in the sky grinned. " Is this a sick joke!" the demon yelled as he dodged a sword. He looked to the pink sword as it disappeared and became a flow of pink petal's. He gasped and dodged the serval sword that became petals in seconds.

The figure in the sky grin as it's mass joined the pink. With the petal's in front of him the demon, was horrified. When they covered him quickly, a scream bursted from his throat as each petal sliced his skin and made the sticky, hot blood pour from his body. His screaming ended as a burst of petals slite his throat and killed him quickly. Victory was upon Bayakua.

* * *

Miyako stared at the man she thought her and her lover killed. As each of his paws touched the ground, mocking her of the fault. Aizen was still alive. She didn't take mind of the large, wolf like creatures following behind him. The only thing she wanted was his furry head on a plater and his heart in her hands as it beated it's last seconds.

Kaien looked over at Miyako and growled he knew she was planning something, something that could get her kilt. Knowing his wife, she was probably going to go and fight Aizen on her own. Not pay any mind to the other creatures that seemed more terrifying then the man. The height of 6'10. Shallow body of fur on they're chest and long snouts like a wolf. Werewolves. " Miyako, what ever you do don't go after Aizen alone" he spoke.

A large beast flew throught the air at Isshin as he watched the undead man. He looked over at the werewlove. Long blonde hair and blue diamond eyes " Time for some death" he growled and snapped at the women.

Tia chuckled at the action " Name?" she howled at the wolf. She was the kind to know her victim's, so she mock their loved one of how she killed them with her hands. " Koursaki, Isshin. And your?"

" Tia" she barked and went at the wolf. Using her large claws she swag at Isshin, but got air as the wolf dodged and spun in the air. A long trail of pain sleashed her spine as she looked for the wolf.

Isshin dug his claws into the women as she looked for her. The sound of the flesh taring and the blood sizzling out as his claws tore. When a arm swung around and smashed into his ribs. The cracking of his ribs echoed in his mind as he flew throught the air. He yelped as his body slid against the ground, when he stopped instantly he changed to his normal form. Lifting his shirt he growled at the long, shallow claw marks and the yellow bruising on his skin, he coughed slightly at the moment and spat to the side as blood bubbled from the wound.

He looked up to meet claws sleashing his cheek. The power in the strike pulled him to the ground and landed him on his rib. The soil and dust blured Tia's vision as the sound of coughing from the victim was heard under her. The scent of blood pricked her nose as the coughing stopped. She shot a arm down and her claws touched soil.

Isshin rolled frantically as Tia shot at him, trying to kill him. When he saw the claw coming down to his face he froze and closed his eyes. The flashes of his life filled his eyes as he awaited the blow.

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe I did that. I cut her. I made her bleed by my own Zamapaktou. I hurt Rukia. My heart shattered as she coughed and blood covered the grass. Blood poured from her stomach as she held it slightly, her own blood on her arm that swam with red. I did all that, with one sleash of my blade. I hurt my own mate and wife.

" YOU SON OF BITCH!" Rukia screamed and flashed at me her blade, materalized in her hands as she ran. Her sword swang at my head, inches and inches away. When I dropped to the ground the blade swang by I heard the wind and pressed. She wanted to kill me!

Her blade came down at me on the ground. Quickly I used my own and sleashed her arm. Rukia screamed and looked at her new wound with her red eyes, giving me a chance to run and get to the tree. Her blood trickled down onto my cheek as I flashed to my feet and gripped my sword. Never in my life, did I think my feet could move so fast.

Sliding down the wet slope as the mud caked my pants and water soaked through. The angry growled of Rukia following behind me as the sound of tree's being moved with strenght. Leaves crunched at her heels as I made it to the bottom of the hill, the only thing I saw was the tree.

The large roots and strong bark, bushes and a slight path. Our tree was the soultion to the spell.

My body slapped against the wet grass as Rukia leaped on top of me. I cursed under my breath at the fact I stopped running and let her catch me, stupidity was one of the things she always said I had. When the sound of a blade stabbing beside my ear was heard I looked up to see her red eyes covered in tears. She was crying. " Why can't I kill you!" she sobbed and grabbed the hilt, of the white beauty.

Her anger clouded her choices as she stabbed against at my head, but I moved and let her hit grass " Die! Die! Die!" she screamed and continued to try. Her eyes brightened in the dark as she stabbed and stabbed, something was stopping her from killing me. The soft voilet crept into her red eyes as she stabbed. I looked into her eyes as the blade met the grass again, she was heaving as she cried.

Taking the chance I grabbed her Zamapaktou and flipped her under me. Straddling her body I stared down at her eyes. The voilet slowly taking red away as the red glowed. Looking at the distance between us and the tree, I noticed we were extremely close meaning it was working. The white blade in my hand shimmered with beauty as I throw the Zamapaktou at a far tree. The blade stuck and stayed in the tree.

" Kill me!" she yelled and launched her hands around my neck. Her nails dug into my skin as my air supplies was being cut off. I choked at her grip and grabbed her hands. Our flesh touched each others and her grip lossened as she froze. Her breathing stopped as the red glowed brighter as the voilet spread, the tattoo on the side of her face glowed bright as the blue shimmered on her skin. She was remembering.

When she shook her head I took her hands in mine and looked down at her " Remember me" I growled as her raven hair covered her face slightly. I took her hand and placed them on my heart " Remember!" I shouted.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

My heart was screaming at me not to kill him, not to let him shred a ounce of blood or die. Why?

When I froze the flashes of my birth was in my eyes. My parent's looked so happy and proud to have me, to hold me in they're arms and touch me. When I snapped out of the flash the demonic voice spoke to me _They left you! Left you to die and suffer! To become the dead! They're nothing but leavers, they left you when you were a baby. So, they couldn't have you as a burden. You are nothing to them, they wished you were dead and burried._ Shaking my head I shook tears of hatred.

Ichigo looked at me so softly like I was love his wife, even though it wasn't true " Remember me" he growled. What was I to remember? How was I remember something I don't? I tossed my head to the side and covered my face, I can't looked at him right now " Remember!" he shouted. Remember what?!

" I can't..." I trailed off and closed my eyes. The desire to remember was eating me away from the inside. I wanted to remember but couldn't, I wanted to know what he knew, I wanted to know what he wanted me to remember... but I could not. " What do you wish for me to remember?" I asked as the sight of a fire filled my eyes, screaming and yelling in my ears as a house crumbled to pieces. The smoke burned my eyes as the flames grew and engulp the stucture, nothing was left. A little girl crying filled my ears as I snapped my eyes to the noise, the sight of two wolf battling filled my eyes. When I noticed orange and raven.

" I want you to remember what we are" I heard Ichigo's voice echo in my mind as I watched the two children hold each other. The little girl was so small and delicate as the boy held her tightly making sure she was safe and sound. " It's okay" the little boy whispered to her, she shook more and more in his arms as he buried his nose into her hair. Who was that? When the little boy looked up at me I saw the amber eyes... Ichigo. The little girl looked up at him. The red and puffy eyes of the girl as tear swam down her pure white skin, rose red lips that qivered as she cried. Voilet flashed in my eyes as she looked at me. She was me.

I opened my eyes and panted " Y-Y-You comforted me" I stuttered. Someone actually cared for me back then, someone wanted me to be happy in they're arms even thought everything was a nightmare. _LIES! LIES!_ the demonic voice hissed in my mind. Was it a lie? Was it real?

Ichigo smiled down at me and touched my cheek. His warm touch pricked my skin nicely, taking the chill of my body as the warmth of him took it's place. " I did" he whispered. My heart began to fluttered at his voice, when the demonic voice screamed and a pain stabbed my heart. I coughed and gripped my chest, the pain was like I was being thrown into billions of tree's one after another. Ichigo got off me and grabbed my body from the ground. I screamed at my heart as the chilling feel swarmed my body.

_(flash)_

_I looked over at the black mist at my left " Who are you?" I asked and stepped back. The mist seemed to cold and chilling as the sky, burned red and the ground was gray with side walking. Where was I?_

_" You think he loves you and cares!" the mist screamed I gasped. She was the voice in my head talking to me and telling me things. " You don't believe me! When I am the one who remembers! And knows your past like a book, Rukia!" the mist screamed. She was angry for the feelings I was getting for the flashes. It was all the things she knew about me, so why was she so upset._

_I stepped forward and squared my shoulders " He comforted me, when I needed it" I stated. She laughed at my words, mocking me like a child and rubbing it in my face for the world. " He looks at me like I am his wife and he loves" I spoke, the mist laughed harder and gasped for air as she laughed. She knew something that I didn't, but what?_

_" Look sweet heart at what he did to you" the mist disappeared and a image of a young girl with short raven hair, pure white skin, voilet eyes that shimmered in the sunlight, lips that held a smile in a school girls outfit. A phone in hand, she smiled down at as she walked with her bag slugged over her giggled at a text message from someone as she walked down the side walk. When a trash can fell in to a alley way, she looked over and looked around " Hello!" she called out._

_When no one answered she went looking for the noise. Walking down the sidewalk she placed the phone in her skirt pocket, but it fell out onto the side walk. She didn't even notice the fact she didn't have it on her anymore. When she reached the trash can in the alley she looked down at the beaten silver metal and stone. " Why, Hello?" a voice spoke from her side._

_She turned and saw the orange hair, tall, tanned skin and school uniform " Ichigo, you scared me" she spoke with a weak smile. A smirk covered his lips as he looked down at her. " You should be scared" he spoke and grabbed her. I watched for the side as he raped and beat her. I felt tears travel down my eyes as she screamed for help but no could hear. When he was done he knocked her out and ran off._

_The mist joined my side again and shook her head " He did all that. See what he did? Such a horror for you" the mist spoke. My heart screamed fake as I looked at the girl when I noticed she wasn't breathing I knew it was fake. All flashed have you alive, not dead._

_" This is fake! A lie!" I yelled and went to attack the mist, but that was the wrong idea. It gulped me up and the mist took over my body._

_(flash done)_

" You are a fool" Rukia laughed as she looked up at Ichigo. The red eyes weren't voilet, but black. Her hair glissened with silver as she smiled. Quickly he dropped her to the ground " The demon is here" she laughed.

* * *

**The Change (Preview) **

Chapter:1 The change

' I am- ... Or was Rukia Kuchiki, a high school student, 18 years old and was in love with the most popular guy in school. I had a bright future planned a head but it all changed when, I fall in love with him. The one I wanted became the one to change my life for the best and the worse'

Rukia's P.O.V  
I shot out of bed panting as the sheet kept to my sweaty body, the room was dark as the sun was blocked out with the black curtains. I gulped as the loud echoing sounds of car engines and foot steps on the side walk filled my ears.

" Your awake" a husky voice spoke in the shadows, I frowned slightly at the voice. I knew who it was, my best friend in the world. Renji. As the red hair walked out I looked down at the sheets and felt the small tear drop soak the bed sheets.

" Did you tell him yet?" I asked. My heart raced at the moment, the one thing I didn't want was coming true. I was going to be one of them.

" He knows-" I softly cried at the words. He knew. He knew I was going to be like that, a hungry animal. Wanting nothing but to kill the first thing I see.

" Why did you tell him!" I shouted. I wanted to tell him myself and see him when that happened.

" Rukia it was all over the town news, even Kaien..." Renji trailed off which was never good in times like this.

" How is Kaien? Is he okay?" I asked the one person that was in the same place as me at the time it all changed.  
" Your completely blind... Kaien is a vampire. He was never hurt in the beginning. He was apart of the plan, once you were taken care of he ditched town" Renji hissed. His fangs showing slightly as he grew angry. I only founded out he was a vampire a month ago when Rangiku told me, he was one since we were 17 well he was. Renji beening 19 and me being 18 you would think we weren't friends. But in the long run we are best friends.  
" Didn't know Renji" I whispered knowing his hearing was chasing my words.

" I know. You were just trying to be helpful, like Rukia always does" he sighed and stepped away from the frame of the door.  
"Is he angry?" I asked. The last thing was for him of all people to be angry.

"No, he isn't. He actually wanted to be here when you woke up again. But, Bayakua told him you weren't here" I sighed at Renji. My oldest brother was a pain in the ass, he was literally 100 years old and a pain. I was adopted into the Kuchiki's when I was merely 3 years old. Bayakua married my sister and with her came me. Hisana being caring self wasn't the type to ask for anything.

I stood from my chappy covered bed and walked to my make up table were I flicked on the lamp. The sound of chopping filled m ears from down stairs in the kitchen that was literally three floors down. With the chopping I began to hear the lamps electricity, then the feathers settling in my pillow. I covered my ears slightly as the noises got louder.

I went down to my knees and hissed in pain for my head. The noises were causing me a headache " Rukia, how bad is it?" Renji asked as he crouched down before me.

" I -I ... F-fine ... Renji" I managed to say. A look of disbelief appeared on his face. I watched as he left the room slowly, turning to look over at me to see if I was faking. When the door close behind him I messages my scalp with my fingers.

The buzzing of the electricity bugged my ears, over and over again. I gritted my teeth at the buzzing noise. When the door lock filled my ears. I looked quickly to see, my brother Bayakua. " How are you feeling?" Echoed in my mind as he spoke.  
" Ummmm... " I looked over at the lamp and frowned slightly, wishing it would stop. " I'm..." It got loudier and loudier, the bulb burned brighter " F-Fine" I growled. I glared at the lamp cold and hard as the bulb brightened." Rukia, what are you looking at?" He question. I glared still at the bulb and the lamp, I wish it would just shut up.

" It's nothing" I took my eyes away from the lamp and to my brother. " is there something I can help you with, nii-sama?" He never cared really about me. I knew that for the longest time.

" I was just wondering. This stage is the most difficult for people. Everything's is more active in they're mind, I remember that part" I looked over at the lamp and growled " Hisana wants to see you... She wants to know if your okay" my sister was the most caring person in all vampire history. I wasn't around during her transition, just knowing she once went threw this was heart breaking.

" O-Okay. I'll be down in a minute. " that was all I could say. The bulb was driving me up the wall.  
" Alright" he spoke and exited the room.

" Wait" I stopped him " Why didn't you tell Ichigo the truth on the location I am in?"

" That boy is nothing but trouble to you. He was the reason to why you are going threw this. Those people weren't after you! Just him!" Bayakua was always a stern man, demanding too.

"None of this is his fault , I chose to go there. I chose to knew everything about him, if I didn't you and Hisana would still look normal to me" don't blame him. I was the one who did all this.

" Well now, look at your choices Rukia. That got you here. I am not going to sit around and let that boy ruin your life. My foots going down" he hissed. Saddest thing was no fear overwhelmed me in the moment. I laughed at the statement, even though it wasn't funny at all.

" Your emotions are more active" he spoke as I laughed.

" I... Can't-" I laughed harder. I wanted to stop, whatever Bayakua said was never funny. Then the fear hit me hard, heart pounding as I stepped away from him into a corner.

" It's just your emotions... Don't worry to much" he turned and walked out the door. I sighed deeply as I looked over at the lamp, the buzzing still in my ears.

I growled louder " Shut up" I whispered and glared. The light grew brighter and brighter still the light bulb shattered to tiny pieces. I gave a puzzled look at the shattered glass, the darkness overwhelmed my questions.  
" What the hell?" I whispered as my hand touched the glass, the small shards glowed at my touched and I jumped away with a gasp. This isn't normal.

" Rukia!" Hisana called from downstairs. I scurried out the room leaving the shattered bulb behind.

* * *

**there ya'll go! **

**r&r **

**tell me your thoughts about the week! And about the chap! And the change so far! Love ya**


	26. Chapter 26

**HOWLING MOON WEEK!**

**27Kirune12- _The Change is a new fic that will be taking Howling Moons place once it is done. I am glade you liked the preview, it will be added on once Howling Moon is marked as Complete. Also, on the whole 'will Rukia suck Ichigo's blood' thing. I shall not tell a soul, that will have to wait. Plus in the change there will be twist and turns for characters, the story and history. And it is HOWLING MOON WEEK! Which means it will be updated everyday!_**

**_To the chapter..._**

* * *

As Tia's long, dangerous and sharp claws came down toward Isshin. She licked her lips, the thoughts of the blood soaking her claws and the crunching of the skull in her ears, made her mouth water. Eyeing the man trembling on the ground as he waited for his death she smiled, death was her favorite thing in the world. As the distance decreased quickly she blurred out the rest of the something struck her from behind.

Isshin waited and waited for the blow. His life played before his eyes and his dreams echoed in his brain. The main people he thought about were his mate, two daughters and Ichigo. He thought of Rukia and Toshiro, the two people that gave his two children love, dreams and hope. Along with his grandkids. He wanted to be there for them, but he needed to fight in this war for them and the kingdom. Minute upon minute he waited for the blow, when it never came he opened his eyes to meet Tia's frozen claws in his face. The women was froze solid, the ice danced with the fire as she shattered to piece's in front of him. Looking around for the person who caused the freezing he gawked. Then he saw the wolf in the shadow's with the icy fur and aqua eyes " T-Toshiro-san" he stuttered as the wolf ran to him.

Toshiro stopped in front of the man and changed to form. The Zamapaktou in his hand as he looked over the man " Isshin-kun, are you alright?" he asked looking at the blood and holes around the man. He looked like he went through hell before he got here, and thank god he did come to the war.

Isshin was stunned to see the man, he last recalled that he and his daughter made a agreement to not fight in the war. Well, Karin couldn't because she didn't have banaki and she also wasn't strong enough " I'm better then I was going to be a minute ago... Why are you here?" he asked. With out the man he would have became a corps with no head.

Toshiro took a deep breath " I'm here to fight, for the kingdoms and my family" he spoke as he looked to the sky's. The black rain clouds roared with lightning as a large blast of a firy wing shinned through. He smiled slightly as a large wings swept the clouds and a burst of fire hit the ground, killing enemies. " I thought, you and Karin made a agreement stating if you fight she does" he heard. Looking over at the man he smirked.

" You know her and her agreements" he spoke as he watched the battling of werewolves and warrior's " I did know that there were still werewolves around" he spoke as he watched a large pink werewolves tare a warrior to piece's. The blood soaked the field as the body fell and the werewolves howled at the heavens.

" I know. I never thought Humans and wolves would still mate and make them" Isshin spoke as he swiped the blood from his lips " Where's Karin? You and I know she doesn't have banaki, there for is too weak for this war" he spoke as he dusted his jeans. He noticed the grin on Toshiro's lips as he looked over at him. Something was up with the boy and his daughter.

Toshiro stood and helped the man up " Karin's up there" he pointed to the sky as a large firy scream echoed. Wing's peeked through the clouds and throw fire, the tail flicked fire at the war and burned many.

Isshin's heart stopped at the moment. She was in the sky, the heavens " S-She's dead?" he stuttered as the man froze with wide eyes. " I told you not to have her fight and now she is dead" he held his face in his hands as the tear's fall " I'm such a horrible father... I should have chained her to the house, never let her fight"

Toshiro was puzzled at the moment " She's not dead" he spoke and the man looked up at him quickly " She's flying" he pointed to the sky as the firey wings appeared. He smiled softly at the man " Well, you guys were training with Miyako... we were busy with something else"

Isshin smirked " What making me another grand daughter?" he hugged the boy with joy quickly. " Man you guys, want a lot! Screw Ichigo and Rukia having more, you two will make me a new army of Koursaki's!". Toshiro sighed and punched the man in the stomach " No! We were working on her banaki... but close call on the whole grandkids' thing" he scratched the back of his head slightly. He remembered how the whole idea of fighting the war and helping her gain banaki came up.

Isshin smiled widely at the boy. Looking to the sky he saw a bright burning flames, phoenix swooping down and screaming as fire blew out of it's mouth. The bird flew back up quickly and reappeared batting it's wings as the fire bursted from it's mouth. " Karin!" he heard was called and the bird looked over and flew to him and Toshiro, in front of his eyes he gawked at the large creature. The flaming yellow, oranges and reds that danced in it's body, large purple flamed eyes that growled with life. This was his daughter.

Karin spun and felt the flames die as she touched the ground, her wolf form in front as the flames burned her fur slightly. She stood and looked at her father quickly " You need to get to the 4th kingdom station, dad" she spoke as she looked over the blood leaking from his wounds. She noticed the shattered ice and shook her head " You call me weak, when my fiancee had to save you... critic's" she growled at the shattered ice.

" Karin, there are werewolves fighting and your father was one of the many who were fighting them" Toshiro spoke. Defeating the man with honor and pride. Werewolves were created from the breeding of the wolves and humans. A werewolf had the power of 10 wolves, they were known for their form and thought's. Usually they were large and buff in they're forms and stronger then a regular wolf. The spiece's went extinct once Human's and Wolves stopped mating because of the breed they made being too violent and evil for their liking.

Karin nodded at the news and closed her eyes " Now. Get your ass back in the sky" she heard from Toshiro. She snapped her glaze over quickly and growled at her lover. He smacked her ass and smirked " Let's go" he chuckled, he did this often order her around for a joke. Karin rolled her eyes at him slightly " Sometimes I wonder if you want to marry me for the joy of my ass" she teased and kissed his cheek " Be safe" she whispered and looked at her father " And you get to the healing station before I personally fly you there" she spoke and went running towards the battle with a leap she was on her four paws and then into the air with the single word "Banaki"

* * *

Orhime growled as she attacked the next wolf. There seemed to be more then ever on her side. She bite down with pressure on the other wolf as the wolf tried to bite her. The Rules of Miyako going through her head at seconds 'Strike to kill' was all she thought as she gripped and tore the muscle from the wolves neck. She used her two front paws and pushed the enemy away so she could grab at another piece of the animal.

When the beast came back at her she gripped the wind pipe and bite down with no mercy. The sound of the pipe breaking and crunching together filled her soul as the blood swirled on her tongue. She released and watched the body fall to the ground quick, a pool of blood following behind the dead corps. She looked back at the tree to see Uryu shooting arrows at the enemies, then to the ground were she saw Seanna healing many warriors with her magic. To her left she saw Grimmejow in his werewolf form stocking around the battle, waiting for one person to come and fight him.

She looked beside her to see Rangiku and Gin side by side, waiting for stray's. The old friend of Aizen decided to help them except for his friend, apparently he loved his wife more then cared for his best friend. Once the war started he escaped to the forest and snuck to this side were he joined Rangiku, Orhime, Grimmejow and other's in the protection of the healing section. Killing any stray enemy that made it across the field to them.

" How's the forestry holding up?" Rangiku barked to Grimmejow. She heard the screams of the enemies in the woods as the Gorilla warfare kingdom hid in the tree's and killed any enemies that thought they were smart to stock in the forest. " It's sick, Gorilla warfare is blood as hell" Grimmejow growled as he looked down at a sculped fairy, the chills filled his spine at he corps.

Gin chuckled and looked at the field with fire and many dead. He noticed that most warrior's went Banaki already, he could see Bayakua and the large petals flying around killing many, Kenpachi with his mist of gold for a lion, Soi fon with her wings and stringer and then the phoenix in the sky were Karin Koursaki was in her form. He noticed that the 11th kingdom ruler wasn't in Banaki as she slashed and killed demons after demons.

* * *

Sjin whimpered for his paw as he limped towards the werewolf. The purple fur and golden eyes shimmering in the light, the beast was harder to kill then he thought. When a claw periced his side he yelped and flew to the ground, the blood covered his fur as he looked at the wound. Never did he think he could die in war or battle and have the same fate as his wife did.

When a heavy foot stomped on his rib cage he yelped for mercy as the bone crinkled and broke inside his body. Pain was all he felt, not honor or pride. Pain. He was the king of the 5th kingdom and he was the leader of many, he never wanted to die with pain but with honor and this wasn't it at all. He growled and stood lifting the large leg with him " BANAAAAKKIIII!" he screamed and the werewolf smirked. With a hard kick Sjin flew through the air as his form changed from royalty form to Banaki form.

His body increased greatly as the power swelled inside him, the muscle of his wolf form multiplied by hundreds as he yelled in anger. The more angry he got the larger he grew. When his head peaked through the clouds his fur was replaced with large blades that shimmered in the lightning as it struck the air. Each knife was a symbol of honor and pride as it caked his body and replaced all his wolf parts. He was no longer a large wolf, but a giant knife beast of a wolf with all knife and no bone nor fur. He roared with his long blade teeth as they rattled from, the echoing noise.

The werewolf trembled as she looked at the large bladed wolf. It panted heavily as it eyed her, the steel blades and the cold bronzes of the eyes. She turned to run with her long, muscular legs pounding on the ground as she ran quickly into the forest. She never thought she would run from a enemy, her kind was none for they're strength and ability to win not run.

Sjin followed her quickly as she ran into the forest, his blades rattled together as he moved to the forest were he saw the several Gorilla warfare warriors in their tree's. Blood upon their clothing from they're murders and kills, blades and weapons filled with flesh and skin of their victims. Many died from them and many were going to continue to die by the warfare they did.

Her breath caught in her throat as she hid behind a large tree with her fur clinched to the bark as she hid, her heart raced like a horses hoves in a race. She closed her eyes as she gripped the rough texture with her claw, trying to clam her nerves at the time. When the leaves rattled and flaked to the ground she looked at them as they touched the mud, someone or something was up there watching her. She feared that it was the bladed wolf and began to run down the pathway with her long arms dangling frantically as she ran.

As she stopped to breathe with the protection of a tree she panted and leaned over. When she heard several blades clinging together she froze as a large snarling head poked through beside her and looked into the forest. She held her breath as the blade eyes looked around silently, the teeth sparked together as the wolf snapped it's jaw. Sjin removed his head and went to the other side of the forest to search, knowing that the women was there and the warfare she walked into.

She released a breath as she placed her hand on her chest, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as the relief filled her. Relief was something she shouldn't feel at the moment. A branched snapped at her feet and a large net wrapped around her, she screamed at the net as it tightened in seconds slicing her skin and making her bleed. She clawed at the netting but it didn't break at her claw, just sparked at the touch.

As the netting crushed her she heaved and kept trying when the net went flying throw the tree tops were she saw a colony of Grollia warfare soldiers in the leaves. As the wind blew her purple fur she screamed at what lied ahead of her. The bladed beast with it's jaw ready for her.

As the women flew into Sjin mouth he closed and crushed her with a billion blades, her screaming wasn't there as his mighty blades killed her with impact. The blood and crushed bones on his tongue he spat on the ground, leaving the tattered body on the ground with her crushed and dismantled bones.

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

The creepy laughter poured for Rukia's mouth as she stood from the ground, I dropped her on. All that crossed my mind was the words she spoke when she came out of that trance ' The Demon is here'. Demon? Was that what the spell did? Place a demon inside her and then kill her humanity, feeling and memories? Was Rukia nothing but a tattered soul at the moment?

A blade swang near my face causing me to come back to reality. I looked over at Rukia with her long silver hair and mist black eyes looking into mine as she laughed and swang her red blade at me. I dodged and swang mine at her's only to see sparks. I kicked my right foot off the ground and roared as our blades hit each others, gritting my teeth as I looked into the hollowed out eyes of Rukia I growled and went again at her. When I was blocked I shifted to the left, only to meet her strong leg against my ribs. I groaned as my body slammed into a stump of a lone tree.

Blood bubbled in my throat as I coughed it out and stood quickly. With my arm I swipped the lose blood away and narrowed my eyes at her, she merely chuckled and jumped from tree to tree. The bark flew to the ground from her feet, when she was right in front of me. I shielded myself as she struck at me. I was forced against the tree, the rugged bark scrapped my skin as I was pushed harder with her power.

I growled as I kept strong and pushed against her with all my might. I roared as I tossed her to the side with my strength. Her body slid against the mud and the branches scratched her flesh, her wounds bleed worse at the moment. She hissed in anger and shot to the tree tops. Now, I was screwed. I had the one person in all the kingdoms that beat Ukitake at his own technique, golilla warfare and hiding.

Everything was quiet as the sound of blade and dead screams from the war in the distances were in my ears. I heard a phoenix scream and fire covered the tree tops where I was. I looked from top to top, to see the flames dancing in the breeze. Bright colors and power in the leaves as I searched. When in on a branch I saw a object crouched down and staring at me with black eyes, I nearly screamed at the demonic and horrifying look she had as she looked down at me with hells smile.

* * *

**well there you guys go another terrifying and blood covered war chapter! I will tell you now it is my first time writing a war sence, so far i think im doing alright! But tell me if you think so! **

**I'll see you tomorrow with the next chapter! Happy Howling Moon week, peeps!**

**R&R PLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEE!**


	27. purity and demons

**hey hey people! So, I have seen and screamed when I saw I got all your reviews! I was so happy! **

**i hate to say it but I think there with be like 2-3 more chapters of Howling moon before it is completed! **

**to the chapter**

* * *

As the fire wiped around in the leaves behind her, all was silent in the forest. Just her eyes on mine. The dark, deep hated hollow eyes that weren't the one's that lite up in the sunlight and gave me chills when used to glare at me. Rukia wasn't Rukia, she was something else. Something that was filled with more hatred and sadness then ever.

" Get down here!" I yelled. I wanted to fight the thing that took over her body and made her lifeless, cold cruel. When a smiled graced her white lips I narrowed my eyes at the demon. She was planning something in her messed up mind, planning something I was lost on and probably involved in though I didn't want to be.

As the fire cracked and danced, sending branches and pile of leaves down to the ground as they weakened from the flames. Rukia pushed off the branch and came right at me. Her silver hair blowing in the breeze as she got closer and closer, the speed swirling her clothing and her locks in the fight. Quickly I swung my Zamapaktou as she was near, when the song of the two metal's were heard in my ears I growled and pushed her back from my blade.

Using the tree's as energy increase she launched at me and hit my blade. My feet dragged the soil as her power push me down the mud, each second got my body deeper and deeper with in the soil. When my back hit a tree, a groan left my lips from the throbbing pain in my back. The bark periced my skin as I stared into her eyes of black shadows " _Smooth move, lover boy_" she chuckled. Mocking me of my tempt and failure.

I spat to the side and push her with my blade " I am not a lover boy!" I shouted and whipped my blade from the side. A firy force of blue formed as the wind cut and the cry of battle rang on my tongue. As the power swirled away from my large blade it bolted to the demon.

She cried in pain as the power hit her body and shot her back. Her body bursted throw the burned tree's and slashed with the fire that burned. Coughing up the lose blood she choked at the pain in her stomach, looking down her eyes widened at the sight of the wound. Her hands shook frantically as she brought it to her face. The hot sticky blood covered her hand as she looked at the deep slash. Dropping to her knee's she coughed and coughed as the boiling blood flooded from her lips " H-H-How c-could y-you?" she stuttered weakly.

I walked over and looked down at the coughing demon as she bleed " There is one thing I know about Rukia. And that is she would never call me a lover boy, evil or not" I growled down at her. She looked up at me and the black fade to red quickly, I gasped quickly. I was killing to wrong one.

" I-I-" her words were muffled by her coughing as she gasped for air. " I-I...c-can't-" she coughed again as the blood covered the leaves around her. I bent down and took her face in my hands, the small weak pulse at my finger tips as she withered away. " B-B-Breath" she croaked as she trembled. People say it isn't good to cry in front of a women, but I couldn't hold back my tears and sadness I held from the day Rukia was taken. I did the one thing I didn't want in the first place, Rukia kilt or dead. Instead of being the one to save her I was the one who was killing her. I was killing my own wife, mother of my children and my mate. Monster. I was a monster.

" I-I'm sorry" I cried into my hands as the tears flooded my eyes, my heart shattered as I felt movement near me. When I looked at Rukia. A creepy smile painted her lips, black hollow orbs in my eyes and the silver hair was back. The cold steel poked at my throat as I looked at her wound, healed and cleaned. She was never hurt she just wanted me close for the kill, that was her plan all a long. " Foolish love. You see, there is nothing good from it. Only sadness and pity, all the greatest fighters die from love. Because they put they're guard down when love is around... pathetic" she spoke with her vemon on her words.

My hands itched to grab her throat and kill her right in front of me, she made me a fool. Clouded my judgement and was now holding my life in her hands, it was pathetic. Not love but the fact, I didn't see this coming when she fell to her bloody death. With out thing my hands grabbed my Zamapaktou and sleashed her's upward cutting my chin slightly, then it stabbed into her stomach " And hatred it nothing but envy" I growled as she gripped the blade.

The shock filled her face as she held the blade, I didn't remove it till she spat the blood from her lips. As the cold steel slide from her stomach she gawked at the blood upon the blade, "Uuuuuhhh" she said as she fell to the ground. The blood seeped onto the leaves as she laid there, the movement stopped from her breathing. Lifeless as I looked down at her, hands stretched out on the soil as the body of silver stayed. She was dead.

* * *

The house was quiet as her heels quickly walked down the wood. Auburn hair flowing as she walked and her features bouncing slightly as she opened the door, her soft and gentle feature faded with serious and cold. Swinging the door open Masaki looked at Isane in her room with Yuki " Unlock my sons room, now" she ordered the women.

Isane never saw the women so serious in her life. Quickly she stood and went to put the baby back into the crib " No! Bring Yuki with you" she demanded. Quickly she hurried to the women and nodded her head as she placed the infant in her arms " Open the room" she hissed. As fast as her feet could carry her she made it to the door, the white shield glowed as her hand touched the magic and took it away. Stepping away, Masaki pushed the door open and walked inside with Yuki in her arms.

Looking down at the two sleeping twin she smiled and placed Yuki in Isane's arms. With her own she grabbed the twins and cradled them, both sets of amber on her. The news of Aizen coming back from the dead rang though the kingdom and got to her, the only person who would know. Needed to see, the infants for a weakness. As she passed by the witch she looked out the window that showed the forest, the tree's on fire and the branches falling to the ground " Isane, follow me" she spoke and walked out.

Leaving the room she went down the stairs and to the kitchen were Yuzu was. " Yuzu, get the 4th kingdom on the phone. We'll get information to them soon about Aizen" she spoke and went to the dark stone hallway. Isane was puzzled with the women as she followed in the shadow's existence. The creepy feel on the hallway was chilling as the soft light in the end showed. The sound of bar's being rattled was heard as she looked to her side to see golden eyes and red fangs " Look fella's, Masaki-san brought us some children!" the prisoner shouted and the noise increased.

" SILENCE!" Masaki screamed and the noise died. She kicked open a large wooden door and looked at the witch " Stay here" she spoke and walked inside. Letting the darkness fill her eyes she sighed and closed the door, the room was empty except for the living being inside. As she got closer to the prisoner she growled at the women " Wake up! You selfish women!" she yelled.

Chains rattled as Momo, lifted her head to the women when she saw the two twins in arms from her cage. The chains held her body to the wall of stone that was covered in web and spiders that crawled upon her skin. She ws stuck down here since, she and Toshiro fought. When Gin turned her in and strapped her here, the witches healed her and then left her here to starve. She hadn't seen light in weeks, so when the small light flicked on she winced for her poor eyes at the brightness.

Masaki sat on the chair, Toshiro set in the room to watch the women suffer for fun. " Open your eyes" she demanded the women as she bounced the babies slightly. She wanted her to see the two infants, the two with their parents out in the war fighting for the kingdoms and for Rukia " Look at them" she shouted at the women. Momo didn't look at them or open her eyes. Masaki placed to two on the seat walked to the women and forced her face to the two "LOOK!" she yelled and Momo opened her eyes.

Momo looked at the tiny babies in their blankets. The little girl stared into her eyes and mixed her ambers playful orbs with hers as the little boy blinked, laughed and throw his hands out at her in happiness " See them. See how adorable they are. Well guess what? Their father is out in the war fight for their mother, who you took. If he dies then they will not have parents, if his is gone they will go to Rukia's parents. Who are out there fighting also, they're fighting Aizen. The man you work for. Those 'warriors' you lived with are killing son's, fathers, mates, grandson's, daughter's, mothers, wives, husbands and innocent people" she spoke. " I hope you like being a murdered and orphaned these two infants with one decision" Masaki released her head and looked at her grandchildren.

Momo cried for the two as she gasped for air " I-I only did this for the one I love" she spoke. Masaki glared at the women and slapped her quickly. The red hand print on her cheek stung as she cried harder, she did this to have happiness and love in her life. She loved Toshiro with all her heart and soul, she wanted to marry and have children with him and all. Aizen promised her this.

Masaki growled at the women, she caused so much trouble and pain through her daughters relationship with Toshiro " The only thing you did was make him hate you more then he already did" she hissed and poked the women quickly " You broke up with him, not the other way around. He went out and found my daughter, because of you. He went out and found Karin, the one he loves and wants to have forever. She was the one to comfort him, while he cried for you. She fixed his shattered heart that you caused. Their friendship became love because of you" she snarled.

" I KNOW!" Momo screamed as she shook her head. The two were best friends while she and Toshiro were dating, Karin was always around when he needed her and she was off with the girls. Shopping and flirting with other guys, she was the one who made those two fall in love and want their forever " I know, all this-"

" THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP IT?!" Masaki screamed at the women. The weaker Momo got emotionally the better chance she had of getting answers to the problem. Toshiro and Karin were the answer, solution and cause to the weakening emontions to the women.

"Because I wanted what they had! I wanted to be looked at like he looks at her, see the love and care in his eyes that he had when he was with her. That was why I broke up with him, she was always more important then me! Karin is going through a break up, I have to get the ice-cream and cookies. Oh, Karin has a soccer game, I want to cheer her on. Karin, has her period I have to make sure she doesn't kill someone.. that was what I saw. And I wanted it " she never thought she and Toshiro were going to last, he was always with his best friend. Karin.

" That's a lie. You were blinded by your friends and gossip. That boy would bend the world for you, but you choose to push him away like he was nothing. You went and flirted with others well he came here to my daughter and talked about how your relationship was. Karin, actually listened to him about you. And then when you shattered, walked, crushed and battered his heart she helped glue and tap all those peices together on her own" Masaki spoke. She remembered the long hours the two would hide out in Karin's room talking about Momo. Then, when Karin bought ice-cream, cookies, candy, tissues, blankets, movies and Advil out of her own money for Toshiro when he and Momo broke up. Funny how, she bent to his very need like he did for Momo.

" Well, I want it back" Momo growled. She wanted that feeling back, to have someone care for her so much and love her again.

" Well, you're not getting it back! They loved! And now they're out there fighting! You say you love Toshiro! Well, save him!" Masaki yelled as the veins in her cheeks blackened. " Tell,me. How to kill Aizen?" she ordered, she needed to know. Miyako and Kaien were out there fighting the man. They weren't getting any where, no matter how many times they ripped his heart out he was back and alive. She needed answers, now.

" I am not tell you. I hope he kills your daughter, husband and son with his jaws" Momo snapped. Masaki grabbed her throat and held her tightly. Momo choked at the grip and tried to get air but couldn't. When Masaki released her she gasped and coughed for air " If he does kill, Karin I'll have Toshiro for myself" she spoke.

" Isane, come in!" Masaki ordered. She walked to the front of the women with her hands on her hips " There's one thing about Toshiro, you don't know. He is a man of one women, when he has a part of her to hold onto then he will hold onto it forever. My daughter, could die but he would have her forever and you wouldn't know it". When the door opened and the witch walked in with the baby, she smirked. " Meet, Yuki" Masaki spoke as she took the baby from Isane.

Momo looked up at the women as she turned and showed her the raven hair, pale skin and aqua eyed baby. Yuki giggled and squealed at the women as she waved her hands in the air, the aqua blanket tickling her cheeks as she smiled bright " S-She has his eyes?" Momo whispered.

Masaki smiled at the baby " Yes she does, and has his personality if you make her angry. Cold and stubborn, then when she is happy she has his traits. She is strong like he father, but beautiful like her mother...You know she is a daddy's girl. She also loves her mother to death but is more attached to her father" Momo smiled at Yuki as she laughed " Sad thing is, if Aizen kills her mother. Toshiro will have to explain how you tried to kill her and his love in the hospital, then how you tried to kill her mother when he was away, then how you could have saved her mother... hatred will be on you from his own slice of heaven and happiness he made, then from him" Masaki spoke.

" Rukia" Momo spoke as she looked at the twins " Rukia is the only thing that can kill Aizen" Momo spoke as she smiled at Yuki.

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V

I watched as Rukia's body laid there lifeless from the demon's death. When the wind blew the silver hair blew away and the raven was replaced instead, her body began to move up and down as if she was breathing again. I raised to my feet and dropped my blade and went down to her body, the steady breath in her lungs moved her slightly. I grabbed her body and held her into my arms as the tree, on her cheek glowed blue with purity. I needed to get her there before that demonic soul took hold again.

Using my feet, I walked to the tree. Hearing the leaves crunch and crack at my shoes, branches break and snap. When I saw the tree I looked up to see it was the only tree not on fire, the strong bark on the living miracle as I smiled up at it. All our memories were here.

A bright blue light shimmered in my eyes and caused me to looked down at Rukia in my arms, the tree on her cheek bright as it glowed. The roots on the ground brightened with blue as I sat her at the tree. Her eyes shot open with black as the roots wrapped around her body and the tree began to suck her inside "NO! NO! NO!" the demon screamed and screamed. Trying to get away from the roots as they took her inside the tree a heart stopping scream echoed through the kingdoms as Rukia was captured into the Hollowing Willow Tree.

* * *

**see ya tomorrow and review some more! **

**Howling moon is ending so I want to know how you guys are liking the ending! **

**R&R PPPPPLLLLLEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEE**


	28. Back

Isshin winced in pain as a witch stitched up his arm. The wounds he had went so bad, okay they were horrible. Most of the witches were suprised he actually survived getting across the feild with out dying. " Isshin-kun?" a voice spoke in his ears. He looked over to see Seanna with her purple dress and black heels, she looked rather worried for some reason. " Is something wrong Seanna-san?" he asked as he glared at the witch on his arm. The needle was more painful then getting the wounds were.

Seanna played with her finger's slightly as she looked at the man " Masaki-san, got the way to kill Aizen from Momo" she stated. The wolf snapped his glaze on her as he growled at his arm " Rukia, can only kill him" she spoke and the wolf was silent. Rukia was in a trance a dark, demonic trance that could possibly not be stopped by Ichigo if she defeats him.

Isshin sighed and snapped at the women stitching his arm " Enough" he barked and the women stumbled back with her hands up in protest. He looked over at Seanna calmly as his arm throbbing in pain " Leave it to my son, he'll get her back to normal-". The sound of blades and fighting was stopped by a blood stopping scream from the woods were Ichigo and Rukia were battling. " NOOOOOOO!" was screamed as all the warrior's looked over at the voice. Isshin blinked a few times at the scream it sounded painful as hell. " What the hell was that?" he asked looking over at Seanna who was silent.

Seanna had no idea but had a good guess to what it was. When she felt tingling in her hands she looked down to see her palms glowing purple slightly, she shook them quickly but the magic stayed. She looked to where the scream came from and gasped " H-He did it" she whispered and looked over Isshin quickly. " I want you to go check on Ichigo and Rukia with, Grimmejow" she ordered the man was puzzled at the moment " My magic is returning" she told him.

Isshin smiled and jumped off the cot. " Where do you think you are going, I haven't finished stitching you up" the women spoke and pushed him back onto the cot. She glared and chanted as a yellow rope wrapped around him, he cursed a squirmed at the hold " Now stay still" she spoke and gripped his arm.

Seanna smiled at the witch as Isshin growled at her deeply, he was angry. " Grimmejow! Uloquirra!" she yelled and she saw the two looking over at her quickly. She waved them over with her glowing hands and the two came " Take these two with you, just in case" she told Isshin as the witch wiped the extra blood from his wound. The man didn't look impressed at the moment.

" What is it?" Grimme growled as he looked at the two. He was stuck in the most sicking place ever, all he did was watch Aizen's men be ripped apart and blood. And to think he would have been one of them if he fought for Aizen. When he heard Seanna call him, he was over joyed to get away from the blood and sick sight of the corps.

Seanna looked over at the large, blue fur and glowing eyes of Grimmejow and then to Uloquirra who was rather frighting in his form " I need you two to go with Isshin-kun to check on Rukia and Ichigo. That scream was in their direction and my magic is returning as you see" she lifted her hands and sighed " Either he got her to the tree or she is rejecting the cure" she spoke as she lowered her hands. The two nodded and looked at the wolf as he barked at the witch " You sure you want us to go with the big bad wolf?" Uloquirra asked.

" What you afraid he'll bite you?" she teased with her hands on her hips " Now, go" she ordered the two as Isshin leaped off the cot again growling at the women as he walked with the two. " And if Rukia is being cured make sure you tell Ichigo, about Aizen" she called out at the three.

Isshin growled at his arm as he walked. That witch was a tuff cookie and not for the good of her. He never thought he would see the day he would actually want to bite a magic user so badly. " Let's get going" Grimmejow spoke as he began to run quickly, his fur blew with the wind as he ran with the two. Passing the tree's. When his eyes grazed a bright blue tree and the fire he howled.

Sliding down the slope Isshin growled and spotted his son at the blue glowing tree that lite the forest with the fire. " Ichigo" he spoke as he walked toward him, his son was watching the blue tree as it glowed in the night. He touched his shoulder and his son looked over at him. Isshin was shocked to see the blood and dirt on his face as he looked over " She attacked you?" he asked. From the looks of him, he looked like he got his ass served on a silver plater.

Ichigo closed his eyes and nodded " She did" he answered and looked at his stomach, the large gash Rukia gave him in the woods earlier was still bleeding and getting worse by the second. The area they were in was filled with blood and dirt, mostly Rukia's and his. He didn't hold back in the fight, as much as it hurt to attack Rukia he couldn't let that demon stay in control. He had to save her even if it ment attacking her with all he had " She's in there" he spoke looking at the tree.

Grimme looked at the tree with wide eyes " I-In the tree?" he asked looking at the beast. When Ichigo nodded he was seeing star's. First the blood and the sculping now, a women being sucked into a tree. He was going to be sick at the moment " I think I'm going to be sick" he spoke leaning against a tree.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

Around me it was bright blue, the walls covered in colors and shapes as the blue brightened. All the memories in my mind flooded back and filled me quickly, I was whole again. The feeling of love and happiness was still a myth at the time. I knew I once had those feelings, before all this. When a photo of my childhood appeared in front of me, I noticed the wolf over my small body... Aizen.

Anger boiled inside me at the moment, when a bright white mist appeared in front of me " What the hell?" I asked as the mist giggled. I was honestly getting tired of seeing mist people, that black one was still inside me screaming for mercy and yelling lies at me.

The white mist giggled again and swirled around me quickly, spinning me quickly. I shouted and wobbled at the movement " Hey! Stop that!" I ordered and the mist laughed at my being. The fire in my red orbs lite as she did it again and then back away " I SAID STOP!" I screamed. She was really getting on my nerves with the whole spinning thing.

As the mist came close to me I looked into the blue orbs and got lost in them. In my memories I had voilet orbs, but mine were still red for some reason "_Remember that feeling, you once had?" _ she chuckled and danced in a circle. I froze slightly at the words. Love and happiness was something I wanted to have again.

I looked over as she dance and sang slightly, with a bright blue light she drew a heart with a I+R in it. She began to look at the letters happily and smiled "_Ichigo.." _ she spoke and looked like she was off in a dream land of some sort. _" God! I love him! You know how handsome he is... he looks like a god! And kisses like the sun! Love...Love...Love_" she sang and twirled in a circle slightly. I pouted slightly at the word. I wanted to feel love and happiness like that, have one of those moment were I am acting like a fool because I'm in love. _"You want to feel love?" _she asked. I perked up and smiled brightly and nodded " Yes!"

The mist smiled and looked at my chest were a black shadow was lingering _" I need to get rid of her" _ she muttered and smiled at me as she launched her hand into my chest. I gasped and coughed as the black mist was removed slowly, all the feeling's of hatred and death left me as it was removed. I had no more feeling inside me, I was a empty shell of memories.

The black mist growled and screamed in pain as the white swirled around it "_ Oh, sis!_" the white sang as she touched the black. The red eyes looked up into the mist, the red widened at the moment and growled _" I missed you!"_ the white squealed and hugged the black quickly. She jumped and squealed as the black screamed and yelled in protest _" Stop it!" _the black yelled as the white snuggled into her.

_" I know you missed me! You always do!'' _the white squealed and jumped as she released the black. I blinked slightly. Love and Happiness was sisters with hatred and sadness. I think I was going crazy. When the white glowed brighter and the black grew dark I was in fear at the moment, thinking they were going to fight at the moment. When they jumped into each other and created a gray I gasped at the sight. The voilet eyes looked at me sharply " My body" it sounded like me at the moment.

" W-What?" I asked as the mist looked at me quickly.

" Your my body! I want to get inside, thank you ever much!" it yelled. It had a temper. And was slightly frightening at the time. What did it mean by my body? Was it real? Was I dreaming? " Where's the pink light when I need it?" the mist spoke as it looked around. I looked to when a bright pink orb popped out of no where with another along with it. They zoomed at me and I dodged, when they came again I did the same thing. " Stay still!" the mist yelled and the orbs shot into my body.

The bright pink lite my chest and I dropped to my knee's in pain as the icy barriers of my heart melted away. A warm fluffy feeling grew inside me at the second and the happiness filled me at the moment. " What happened when Aizen had that spell cast?" the words shot from my mouth with out me thinking at all. All these new feelings were overwhelming at the time.

" When, the spell was casted. It sperated your two sides. The happiness, love, joy, compassion and the hatred, sadness, darkness. When one is gone the other get obbessive and take control, so your darkness was there. I am a combo of both, I am Kuchiki Rukia" the mist spoke I nodded in understandment as she moved towards me and looked into my red orbs. Her voliets were pure and bright at the moment. The mist touched my chest and began to disappear into my body. I shivered as I felt all the emontion's slowly come back to me, the love and the sadness of my life. I closed my eyes as the feelings filled me to the rime. When I had all the mist I took a deep breath as Aizen's doing's filled my head at the event. I was offically back.

* * *

Looking at the glowing tree as it shimmered Ichigo coughed at the wounds he had. Isshin tried to get him to go to the healing staution but he protested. Ichigo wanted to be the first to see Rukia again, when she came out of the tree. Hold her and kiss her before she did anything else. He had been lonely with out her around, first when she and the twins were taken, then to when she was taken over. He just wanted to see her for the first time in months, that felt like years upon years.

When the tree's roots crawled out and the bright light was revealed, Ichigo looked at her body as her sin glowed and her hair blew in the pure breeze. The tree got from her cheek and the wounds healed on her body. A white blouse covered her as her jeans covered her legs, the bright pink spot over her chest was reasuring as the roots held her in place. The blue began to disappear into her body as she was held there.

Her eyes shot open and her voilet orbs were bright and playful. The roots dropped her to the ground and she smiled at the tree as she turned her raven locks blew in the breeze. " Rukia" Ichigo whispered as she smiled at him, his leg grew weak and fell to the ground. The three men went down to him quickly " We told you go get healed" Grimme growled at the king.

" But, no you had to wait for her" Isshin barked in his ear.

Rukia glared at the three and bared her fangs " Move!" she demanded and they dropped him to the ground quickly. She rolled up her sleeve and bent down to Ichigo quickly as she looked at the men then to him. With the sing of her fangs she bite her wrist and the blood seeped out onto her flesh, she looked into his eyes and smiled " Drink" she ordered and pressed her wrist to his lips. She gasped when she felt his fangs in her flesh and then shot a glare at the men " Please tell me... that when I was in a trance, that Aizen didn't get my children" she spoke with a cold voice.

Isshin felt the heated glare and chuckled " O-Of course not, Rukia-chan. They're both safe and sound in the house" he spoke. The women scared him slightly with her moods. He actually praised his son for dealing with her so well, it takes alot to do so with this women.

" Good" Rukia spoke and looked down at Ichigo as the blood dripped from his mouth. She touched his hair with her hand and looked softly down at his. He was strong while she was gone and after him, even throw their battle. He defeated her and didn't let feeling get in the way, she was proud to have him as a King and a mate. He was a true fighter. " I want you three to report back to Seanna and tell her to get the fairies, werewolves and demons taken care of well I'm here. I will deal with Aizen myself" she hissed.

They nodded they're heads and began to run to Seanna at the orders.

Ichigo released and lips his lips with his tongue. Her blood healed his wounds quickly as he looked at her, happiness and joy over came him as he pulled her into a hug and held her close. " I thought I would never see you again" he whispered into her hair. Rukia closed her eyes and held onto his tighter as his scent filled her mind and heart again.

" I'd never leave you" she whispered into his shirt. She buried her face into his shoulder and inhaled his scent. She missed this, them just holding each other and whispering words. It made her feel lighter and filled with joy, she had her love back and everything was going to be okay. She had a feel it was all going to be okay and this time she knew it was true.

Ichigo pulled away from the embrass and played with her lips slightly. Such lush and beauty they held. Brushing her cheek with his thumb he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Moving lip to lips he smiled at the rememberable taste she had the sweetest and purest taste to him, her. As her hands laced into his orange mane he chuckled as she playful lips her upper lip for a entrance that was granted quickly. As their tongues mingling the two held each other close at the moment. A kiss was more then a memory but a reuine.

As they pulled away they pressed their foreheads together and looked into each others eyes " I love you" he whispered as she searched his eyes. Rukia shivered as his hands roamed her back as she licked her lips " I love you too" she whispered back and cupped his face. She loved the feel of his rough skin and warm body. Her thumbs brushed his bottom lips as she grinned softly at the touch " I missed you so much" she whispered to him. Her heart fluttered as he kissed her palms and her hand softly " I missed you too" he chuckled and grabbed her again.

" You really are an animal" she chuckled as she felt his lips on her neck. Eating her skin softly at the moment, when his teeth bite her she squealed and punched him softly " Ichigo, we still have a war to win" she spoke and pushed away from him slightly. Taking his hands she laced her fingers throw and pulled him closer to her " I want to have a proper reunited celebration, but there is a war I must end for you, my family, our kingdoms and our children" she spoke as he nodded and squeezed her hands sightly.

" I know. I'm just happy I have you again. I lost you to soon. I finally had you then, I lost you... I missed you" he spoke. She kissed him deeply and moaned slightly as she part from his lips " I have revenge I need to take care of" she whispered and kissed him again. She missed kiss him like this, she went to lon with out it and she was not going to let it go.

" Just go out there and win" he whispered.

" I always do"


	29. Battle

Miyako hissed as she spun in the air. Her raven locks blew with the breeze, skin covered in blood and sweat. The battle was difficult, with the large wolf that was trying to tare her to peices as she attacked Aizen, the quick movements of her body as she moved away and dodged. Her hands smelt of his blood from all the times she ripped his heart off of his chest and kilt him. Everytime she did, he would just keep coming back to life like his heart was never there in the first place. Her body was exhausted as she landed on the ground and narrowed her eyes at the man she kept battling.

"You can't kill me" Aizen growled at the women. Her effort was golden but her actually killing him was non exstint, he already got rid of Kaien when he was injured by a werewolf that he kilt. Now, he was no where to be seen. The war was coming to an end, Aizen's warrior's were being kilt quickly with no effort from the kingdoms. The large bankai's were roaring in his ears as he glared at the vampire. She hissed again and the battled was on once again.

When she leaped he jumped and went to bite. His jaws brushed by her skin as she landed and flashed at him, he expected her to try and rip his heart out again. When Miyako slid slid under him and wrapped her arms around his body, with all her strength she squeezed his rib cage. Miyako's ear was pressed against his chest as she listened to each rib crack and break in seconds, the loud yulps from Aizen echoed her mind as he barked up blood and his breathing started to disappear. With a quick movement, she throw his body away as he died again. Looking up at the firy phenoix in the sky she smiled.

Karin swooped down and screamed as she released a burst of fire from her mouth. The corps lite with flames as she flew over the man. Her body was tired and worn out as she blew the fire, when she swooped near the ground a blade periced her stomach. Her flames disappeared and her body rolled throught the air, to the ground as the dust filled her eyes. Karin coughed at the dust as she let her hand touch her side, the blood soaked her fingers as she coughed. The breach of blood on her tongue was tasted as she choked at the liquid in her throat. Lifting her head weakly she coughed and looked at the person, who did the injury. Large shoes stocked towards her as she moved her body, weakly. Looking up with tired eyes she gasped at the sight of Aizen and his blade covered with her blood.

" KARINNN!" was heard as she looked up into Aizen's eyes. He lifted his blade and chuckled as he brought it down to her body, her skin broke sliced like butter as his blade covered with more of her blood. Toshiro watched from the feild as Aizen sleashed at Karin, each time his blade touched he felt his world shatter. He jumped and ran to her as he looked over at the several dead bodies, he wasn't going to let her be one of them. His feet picked up the pace as he saw Aizen going for the final blow.

Karin eyed the blade as it came closer to her, each second she felt her heart beat decrease in speed. Closing her eyes she saw Her mother, father, brother and sister in her eyes as she waited. A tear flooded from her eyes as she saw Toshiro and Yuki in her mind " I'm sorry" she whispered to herself. She wasn't going to be there for her daughter, she wouldn't get to marry Toshiro like they planned or have more children.

Miyako flashed and grabbed Aizen's blade as he went for the kill. With a growl she grabbed the blade as it slashed into her stomach and throught, she coughed and glared at the man as he released the blade. Stumbling back she choked for air as she slowly pulled the blade from her stomach and poked it at Aizen. " You want to k-kill me, not her" she spoke as she held the balde at him. Miyako spat her blood to the side as she looked at the man as he stocked toward her.

When Toshiro made it Karin, th scent of her blood filled his nose as he looked at her beaten body " K-Karin" he shook her slightly, but when she moan or grunt her knew better. Covering his mouth with his hand he allowed the tears to flood his eyes as he beaten body, the anger inside him boiled as he looked at her blood on the ground.

Miyako gasped for air as she walked backwards with the blade, Aizen stocking toward her slowly as her wound got wound. Each step was like a mountain. When her back met a fur chest she froze and looked over her shoulder to see a gaint werewolf, the number zero was tattooed on his chest as his other large arms appeared. She looked throught the corner of her eye to see Bayakua with his petal's, he charged at the werewolf as he surround it with his petals. Miyako choked when Aizen wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed her throat. She choked loudly as her hands grabbed his wrist and held him tightly. " Time to die" he spoke in her face. Miyako's grip on the blade tightened as she jabbed the blade into his stomach and pulled it out when it didn't work she dropped the blade and struggled for breath.

Toshiro charged and leaped at the man, with his pearling teeth he tore Aizen's brown locks and neck from his body and throw it to the side as he snarled at the body. Miyako gasped when the hand released her and the body went limp as it fell to the ground, she dropped to her knee's as she caught her breath. Toshiro whimpered as he bowed his head at her. " S-S-S...S-Save her" Miyako coughed as she looked over at Karin. She noticed her slight movement of her chest as she breathed slightly.

Karin coughed slightly as she closed her eyes with her breath. It was difficult to breath right now, when she coughed a large clump of blow covered the ground she gasped for air. She heard a body drop beside her and she looked over at Toshiro, his hair was covering his face as he grabbed her cold hand " Your not dying on me" he spoke. Her fragile hand gripped his slightly as he held her close.

Miyako watched as Toshiro scooped Karin in his arms and rocked her slightly as he whispered words to her. Her heart broke for the two, she remembered doing that for her father when she was little. She held him in his last moment's as he took his last breathes and told her he loved her, that he would watch over her forever in heaven.

Toshiro gasped for air as he moved her bloody locks from her face. " Your not dying " he chanted as he raised his wrist to his lips, biting down he looked at her covered body and the lack of movement. Quickly he released his wrist and pressed it to her lips, he sniffed as he kept it there. Karin's lips didn't move at the blood, her body was so cold in his arms as he dripped his blood into her throat. " Please... drink" he whispered to her, he buried his face into her bloody locks and pleaded for her to drink. " Please... please" he whispered, when he felt her lips clamp onto his wrist he held her tighter as she drank. The soft moan from her throat as she drank.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

Anger. All I felt was anger. I wanted to rip Aizen apart and beat him bloody, till all my anger was gone. The darkness of the forest covered me as Ichigo walked far ahead of me. A single man, did this. Aizen wanted me to kill all my loves and then have me to himself, he formed a army to distroy normal creatures that had families and loves.

I clenched my fist tightly as my knuckles turned white to the bone. My eyes darkened as the vines chilled my my cheeks, the feeling of the hate boiled in my stomach as I looked forward to see Ichigo had made it to the 4th kingdom healing station. " Rukia" I heard and looked a head to see black jet hair and tanned skin, blue eyes and a bright smile. I felt the tear form in my eyes at the sight of my father, I thought I lost him forever when the flashes of the fire burned into my memory. I looked at the large claw mark on his chest and the gash in his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him " Dad" I whispered and inhaled his scent. The husky smell and blood danced in my nose as I held him close, it was like I was four again and nothing mattered but him and me.

" You must fight" he whispered. His words brought me back to reality as I looked over at the several dying or injured, she looked to the right to see Toshiro covered in blood and I was wide eyed. Was he injured? I released my father and looked over at Ichigo then to Toshiro. Where was Tomo?

" Where's Tomo, Karin, Chad... Renji or my brother?" I asked in a panic I didn't see any of them. When I didn't hear a answer I was shocked at the moment " Do telling me they're dead, Ichigo" I croaked as I looked over at Toshiro who covered his face.

" Karin's, in critical condition. Chad is still fighting" Ichigo answered me. I touched my heart slightly, two were alive at the moment. Then I snapped my glaze back at him " What about Tomo, Renji and my brother?" I asked.

" Renji was injured and rushed back to the house to see, Unohana. Bayakua was figthing a werewolf from the last I saw. And Tomo, was helping Miyako-san kill Aizen" I looked over at Isshin quickly and then to the feild. I saw my brother's banaki and the other king's, they were all still fight out there. When I caught a glance at my mother and Aizen battling I searched for the cotton ball head. When I noticed him battling fairies and wolves I felt reliefed at the moment.

" Increase the battle front and kill the rest of the fairies and wolves" I ordered. There weren't many left on the feild, but to get Aizen I needed to have room and be alone. In my serious murdered mode I wasa killer, I didn't see anything just red and anger that I used to kill the oppenent.

" Half our army is injured or dead... we don't have enough, Rukia" I looked at my father and closed my eyes. We were losing the war against wild creatures, animals that weren't trained or taught. What have the kingdoms, become ? " Your mother is still fighting... along with all the warriors she taught, but that isn't enough" he spoke. Where was the hope, my father once had back then.

Ichigo looked over at me probably, knowing what I was think in my mind " Rukia, no" he spoke. I narrowed my eyes and growled " Why not? They're all fine and healthy. They can fight" I spoke. The only unharmed warriors were around the 4th kingdom, protecting the station.

" We can up the archers. I and the group can head out to fight" I spoke, the eyes of Ichigo's burned my skull as he glared at me. " Besides, I need to get Aizen one way or another" I spoke. I wasn't going to sit on the side lines and watch my mother, get beaten and possible kilt by a man that I can only kill. Tomo, can't hold off that many fairies forever. He needs help.

" What are you planning in there?" Toshiro asked as he looked over at the cot, Karin was being treated at.

I looked over the group and closed my eyes " I was planning on taking the un-injured to fight and get rid of the left over fairies. One group of warriors aren't going to defeat all those fairies, even if my mother trained them" I said.

Dad leaped off the cot and looked over at Ichigo " I agree with Ichigo. We need to keep you in the dark, so Aizen doesn't try and get you while you're fighting with the group!" he exclaimed, I shook with anger at the moment.

" I will not stand around and watch people I care about die! By that man's hand anymore! Especailly, my own mother! I lost her once I will not lose her again, because of that damn man!" I screamed. My father sat on the cot as I panted in anger. Aizen has taken to much from me as it is, I was determined to have my revenge.

* * *

Miyako panted as she looked at her wound. The blood soaked her clothing as she fought, weaking her every second she fought she felt the blood thicken on her body. She was dying. Her last few minutes of peaces were taken when Aizen slashed her shoulder with his blade, she dropped and clunched the bleeding wound. The hot blood covered her hand as she croaked in pain for her shoulder.

" Pathetic" he snapped. He thought the women was the best fighter in the kingdoms in her days, before she had her daugther who became the best warrior in all the kingdoms " You're nothing like your father was when he battled me" he chuckled. The memory of the man flashed in his brain as he remembered how he kilt him. His blood was coated on his hands as he slashed him one last time and then left for the rest of the army to finish the man off.

Miyako froze at the words. Aizen fought her father? " W-What are you talking about?" she asked weakly as the blood dripped from her shoulder and down her arm. Her chest heaved as she looked up at the man with a narrow, sharp eyes.

Aizen smiled at the women at his feet as she shivered in weakness " I killed him" he spoke.

The words clicked and started a burning flame inside her soul. " YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as her blade formed in her palms, she stood and slashed her silver blade, the red ribbons sang with the sparks. She growled and pushed on her blade. Aizen stumbled back and fell to the ground as Miyako roared in anger.

The red blast of energy swarmed under her feet as she screamed at the man. " BANAKI!" she yelled as the balde shinned in the energy she felt the red wings shoot from her back and the black ribbions cover her body. A hiss was heard in her ear as she looked over to see the large mixed scaled snake that towered over the clouds. The long fangs dripped with deadly vemon and it's eyes burned with black as the spikes formed on it's back and head.

Aizen trembled at the sight of the snake as it hissed at the man. Miyako looked into the man's eyes and smiled softly as she touched the large snake " Attack" she spoke. The snake's tail zoomed throw the air slicing anyone who was in the way, in half. Blood shot from fairies and wolves that it sleashed when it came at Aizen it throught him to the side.

Cursing at the impact his back made with the large rocks, Aizen coughed. Never did he figure, Miyako had a Banaki. Especailly so powerful, for a women she was strong. He opened his eyes to meet the cold black orbs of the snake. He screamed when the fangs quickly grabbed him and filled his body with vemon. The burning of his flesh filled his core as he was tossed into the air by the creature, he whimpered as he entered the throat and was swollowed alive.

Miyako glared at the snake as it hissed in victory. She smiled and took a deep breath as it showed it's fangs in the storm. When the snake stopped and choked she panicked, looking over she saw the bright light brust throw the scales. I gasped when the animal exploded and fell to the ground with a loud bang " No" she whispered as she held the snakes head. I hissed slightly as she held the hand and the body came back together " It's okay" she whispered and kissed the forehead of the animal. She loved her banaki, the snake was kind to her and sweet. She hated seeing the snake in pain, when the long tongue touched her shoulder and took the blood away she cried into the scales " I'm here" she spoke as the snake hissed lightly.

When Aizen stood from the snake with long black fur on his body and his eyes glowed gold like lights he glared at the women launched at her. Gripping her neck he growled at the snake and her. " Die" he barked and shot his hand into her chest. Miyako gasped at the touch as his long claws gripped her beating heart and ripped it out. She coughed and spat the blood from her lips as she faded to black.

Aizen laughed as the rain poured down and throw her body to the snake along with the heart. He won.

* * *

Kaien froze at the sight of his love in the distance " Miyako...Miyako" he whispered as the tears flooded his eyes. He watched her die rigth in front of his own daugther. " MIYAKOOOO!" he screamed, knowing she would never reply at his scream or cry. " No" he cried as he held his head in his hands, she can't be gone. All those years, they loved and now she was gone.

Ichigo gasped at the sight as he looked at the snake and the women in the distance. He and Miyako didn't get along but he still cared for the women. When he heard crying from his father he looked to see the man crying more then he ever thought he could. Miyako was like a sister to Isshin, a very stubborn and cruel sister that would beat him to common sense.

Bayakua stopped as the body of his enemy died and looked over at the two. The blood and the body of the women, who taught him how to properly fight for a war. She was dead. The screams of Kaien filled his ears as he looked over at the other Kings who were shocked at the sight of the women dead. Miayko touched they're hearts during training. When Bayakua saw the pink two headed dragon change back to the King that dropped to her knee's.

Sjin blinked at the dead body in the distance. His blades rattled as he looked at Aizen who smiled at the dead body.

Ukitake stopped his warrior's as they killed the last of the fairies. As he watched the other king's stare in the distance at the snake. He shook his head as tears fell from his orbs.

Rukia covered her mouth as she muffled her crying screams. Her legs weakened as Ichigo wrapped her into a embrace, she gripped his shirt as she screamed into his, her tears washed away his blood. She coaked on her tears as she choked on her tears. The anger boiled over her soul as she broke the embrace and raced onto the field quickly. " I'll kill him" she growled herself. " Rukia!" was heard from behind her from her father. She leaped into the air as she ran and barked as the white, pure fur brisked her skin. A bark broke her jaw as she looked at Aizen.


	30. Over

**hey guys! It chapter 30! I honestly can't believe it ! Well there is one last chapter after this and then it's all over! **

**to the chapter...**

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

All my life, I had goals and achievements. I made them thinking my parents were up in heaven. Looking down on me, smiling as I wrote down those achievements. That was all a lie. Fact is they were alive all this time; thinking that they were doing their best by letting me believe they were dead. The achievements I made as a child, were reached by the age of 22. There were six achievements: One, become the best warrior. Two. Live everyday to the fullest, for both of them. Three, find a man I loved and don't stop till I have him forever. Four. Get married or marked. Five, have children and love them with all my heart.

Six. Find my parents killer.

There he was. Standing in the far field, howling in victory over my mothers dead, heartless body. His werewolf figure, burned into my skull as I ran down the field. Most girls would cry and scream for their mother, but not me. I wanted revenge. Firstly, because this was the man who did a end amount to me under his watch. Secondly, he was the one reason to why they disappeared on me. Thirdly and most importantly, he killed my own mother right in front of me.

Each thud that my large paws made, echoed in my laid back ears. I was furious. I growled louder and louder with each step. Aizen was getting closer and closer with each step. " RUKIA!" I heard from my left, with a narrow eye I looked over to see my brother. He was trying to stop me. I snapped at him causing him to back down. No one was going to stop. No one.

As the last few meters were being filled between I and the enemy. I leaped into the air. My teeth glistened in the lightning as I attack. I knew being a wolf would give me less of a chance. With the white blast on my body I changed into my normal form and raised my pure white blade. The ribbon danced in beauty as my blade touch his shoulder. I screamed as the power went through my body, the blood scattered in my face as Aizen snarled in pain and looked over at me.

His gold orbs, burned into mine as I leaped away and landed with a crouch " Why have you attacked me?" he growled as he looked over me. The tip of my blade graced the ground as the blood dripped from the white. My violet eyes brightened as the color became lightening with the anger my heart held. He snickered at my look and touched his wound. The hot, sticky blood caked his large hand " Is this play my warrior?" he asked.

I held the urge to scream and attack for the sake of me. I took a deep breath and looked up at him " One life is taken... Another must suffer" I spoke as I lifted my blade. The white shinned in honor as it pointed at the man " I gave, chosen you to suffer" I whispered to myself. I lunged and swept my blade at him.

With a quickly move he was on the ground and scratched my thighs. A hiss left my lips as his nails tore my flesh and blood poured out quickly. With holding the pain, I swiftly slashed his bare back. Leaving a large deep wound upon it. When the blood boiled and bubbled from the wound I went crazy.

Using my injured feet I used all my power to kick him in the gut. His body, flew in the air as he screamed. " Dance... Sode no Shirayuki" I closed my eyes as the blade slowly turned. The ribbon swirled as the white light covered the ground I was standing at. A rush of air blew my raven locks around as I looked up to the sky in honor. It felt nice to use my blade, once more.

Usually I would kill with my hands or in wolf form. According to my brother and my step father my blade was beautiful, murderous and strongest they ever saw. With the beauty of white and the ribbon that flowed in the mist of my attack, it was the strongest just like me.

A the clothing I was once wearing disappeared I opened my eyes as the white echoed from the violets. The white and baby blue short kimono covered my body as the wind died. The shimming sparkle of the tiny diamonds upon the bottom and the white ribbon that lapped around my small waist. White lace at the V shaped neck and the long flowing sleeves. Beauty was in my grasps with my blade.

As Aizen's body slapped into the large mountain far from he I smirked at the lilac lip stick covered my petal ones. With a flash I vanish and reappeared next to the injured man. He looked over at me. I chuckled at the horror on his face " Well. Well. The beater becomes the victim... man, do I love happy endings " I spoke poked my blade at his throat " Y-You wouldn't" he stuttered.

I snorted and gripped a branch from the fallen tree. The sharp points smiled in my presences. With my strong force I stabbed it into his chest, he screamed as the points broke through his flesh and ripped his muscles " That is were you are wrong... you killed my mother" I looked up with a sharp eye and freighting eye " And I must kill you" I spoke and gripped his throat.

As much as I would love to rip his wind pipe out, I didn't. I throw his body from the stone and to the field. Looking up at the blood upon the stone and the imprint, I simply glared. In the distance I heard the constant sound of grass and soil being scraped apart by the falling body, the power broke the rocks and shattered the leafy grass with no effort. I looked over my shoulder to see Aizen panting and coughing his blood on to the field as his wound poured with my revenge.

I flashed once again. Standing in front of him as he choked on his own blood in his body. When his hand reached up and went to hit me, but I curved my body and let his long talons touch the air. He growled and stood. The anger reflected in his eyes as he wiped his arms from left to right, each sharp attack was dodged and touched be the wind. I ducked as he went to stop my dodging.

Looking up at the man I hissed and the long claws grew on my finger tips. Each one for his flesh and fur. Launching them into his flesh I snarled at the feel of the moist and heat of the flesh. Digging deeper and deeper into his leg, till I felt my fingers touch and the claw come together. Creating a fist I ripped the flesh from his leg as he howled in pain. With the chunk in hand, I swiped around and kicked his shin.

When the blood hurling sound of his bone breaking filled my ears I knew I had reached my target.

He howled again in pain as he touched his gash covered thigh. I was getting tired of his cries of pain, but I wanted my long revenge. With the chunk of flesh in my hand that leaked blood down my wrist, I growled and shoved it into his mouth. His teeth scrapped my flesh as his howl was muffled by his own body " Get up" I snarled and gripped my blade. I wasn't done.

Aizen spat the flesh out and lunged at me with his claws. Using my blade I blocked and was met by his teeth inches from my face and his eyes filled with anger " Why?" he growled and attacked me. Dodging his attack, I kicked him in the stomach. " Oooof" he grunted as he touched the soil.

I watched the blood dance down the corners of his lips and the deep, deadly wounds on his body. " You kidnapped me and my children. Beat me, made me be your maid and servant. Chained me to a table to cook and clean for you. Then you turn me into a monster, then you kill my mother right in front of me... You took them away from me once, but I will not have you win" I spoke and stumped my heel into his wounded thigh.

Rasing it again I drove my heel down meeting his flesh " I will make you pay" I chanted as I repeated over and over.

My revenge was stopped when his claws tore throw my stomach. I froze and stepped back as the blood gushed from my long scratch upon my stomach, I felt the blood drip from my lips. I was hit.

* * *

Watching from the side lines warrior were in constant worry for Rukia. The worse was Kaien and Isshin, both had fought the man in battle with Miyako. Aizen was tough to defeat, even though Miyako succeeded several times. She lost and was kilt by the man. Isshin worse Rukia would have the same fate as he mother did, leaving two children and a mate behind. Or, succed and be near death.

Kaien, wished to go and battle with his daughter. She was all he had left. His heart shattered as he watched the dust form over Miyako and the wind blew her away, proving she was dead. The snake was gone in a flash as the echoing sound of Rukia's blade and Aizen's claws meeting each other filled the air. " She will win" he heard and looked over to see Grimmejow.

" I hope so..." Kaien spoke as he trailed off. He wanted to still have his daughter, he lost her for long enough and suffered enough when Miyako was kilt on the field. She was all he had of his wife, besides his grandchildren. " Everyone, thought Miyako was going to win, but she was d-deafeated" a tear left his eyes as he spoke those words. He loved her with all his heart, he did everything in his power to make her happy, but in the end she was gone and cold.

Seanna pouted and looked at the man " I-I-" she had no words to say. A simple ' I am sorry' wouldn't bring Miyako back from the dead. She was gone and dust, the proof blew in the breeze that swayed her hair " Magic" was whispered in her ear as she looked up startled by the voice. The voice of her husband that she had lost. Looking at the man as he wept for his wife she nodded to herself. She needed to find her son and do a spell "Shiba-kun?" she spoke as she gathered her spell book.

Kaien looked up at the women and sighed as he remembered how, she and his wife spoke together about the mixture to save Rukia " Yes?" he spoke.

" Where is my son?" she asked as she watched the understatement on his face appear. He knew " East of Kousaki kingdom, in a small lone house. Not far from here, they'll find him there" he spoke and looked back at the fight on the feild.

Seanna nodded and looked over at Ichigo " I need you to take me" she spoke and placed her bag over her shoulder. " Why?" he asked looking over at Grimme and Uloquirra, they were fast.

" Because, my son hasn't seem me in years. He will not speak to me in any form. With you there I have power and he must do as I say" she spoke as she leaped into his back. Ichigo nodded and flashed with his right foot first, he looked up at the witch as the wind blew her locks and the red cursed her cheeks. Seanna had something up her sleeve.

Zooming through the forest, Seanna looked over at the fire on the tree's. With a quick hand she shot a blue dust at the fire creating a rain cloud that took the fire out quickly. As Ichigo, flew from the cliff and down to the sight of a lake that vibrated with the rain drops she looked for the house in the lone fields. When she spotted the wooden house she tapped his shoulder " Right" she whispered and kept her eyes on the bright lighting of the wood. He nodded and flashed to the house.

When they were at the door, Seanna slid off and looked at the door. This is were her son lived. Her heart rammed in her chest as she lifted her hand to the door and knocked, each knock was like an hour. When the sound of scurring filled her ear she covered her mouth as the knob turned.

Ichigo watched the women as she cried in silence as the door opened. " Hey!" shouted the little boy, Seanna smiled softly at the 4 year old. " H-Hi" she stuttered and went to her knee's in front of the boy, he smiled at the women " D-Do you remember me?' she asked as the boy nodded and laughed. His blond locks that reached to his neck, and the same shade of eyes Seanna had. His face was slightly chubby as he smile and the peach skin shimmered with his happiness.

" Your mommy" he smiled. She nodded and grabbed the little boy quickly " Yes" she whispered and held him tightly. She cried into the boy as she felt him hold her back. " I-Is this daddy?" he asked looking over at Ichigo, who was shocked at the moment. Seanna chuckled and touched the blonde locks " N-No, this is mommy's friend. Ichigo, he is the king of Koursaki kingdom" she spoke and touched the little boy's face. She left him at two, he was going to be five next month at her count.

" Heeey! Im, Keni!" Keni shouted at Ichigo. " Keni who is at the door?" a womans voice echoed from the kitchen. Keni pulled Seanna into the house quickly. Looking at the yellow walls and cozy feel, Seanna smiled as she looked up at the women in her pj's. " It's my mommy! Anuty!" Keni spoke.

" None of that now" the women spoke. As she went to grab the boy, but he stuck to Seanna " Keni" she spoke as she went for him again, but he held on to his mother. When Keni, hissed and throw a green dust she growled and rolled her eyes " Sorry about him, he seems to have his image in his mind of his mother" she spoke as she looked at the king and the women.

Seanna hugged Keni " Then, he has his fathers memory" she spoke and the women froze " I am his mother. I left him here two years ago, when my husband was kilt in battle and people were coming after me" Seanna said and looked at the blonde hair. " I want my son and I need him for something important" she finished as Keni snuggled into her wet locks.

" Taka" the women called and the door opened from the bed room. A large man walked out with a pair of jeans and a dress shirt on " Yes, love?" he yawned and looked at the women. " Keni's mother is here... for him" she spoke as she pointed to the women. Taka looked over and narrowed his eyes " Your not taking him" he growled.

Ichigo stepped forward and glared " Enough, sir. Seanna is a truthful women and this is her son. On behalf of the kingdom, it is law that family members are returned when needed" Ichigo spoke as he looked into the green eyes " If any harm is done in this process then I will have both Seanna and Keni taken away from this building immediately... understood" Ichigo was stern in his tone.

" U-Understood, my lord" Taka spoke as Seanna placed Keni on the ground " Can we see him some times. He like our son" the women spoke. Seanna smiled and looked up at the two " Of course, he considers you family. We will discuss this later, for now we need to do magic" she touched Keni on the nose and lead him to the carpet.

The three gathered around as Seanna placed candles over the room and lite the fireplace. She sat down with the boy and took his hands " Chant with me" she smiled as the green covered his hands. Her purple mist shimmered with his touch. " Oh might, gods of death. Open the doors to the dead, bring upon the night as a soul passes through the gates by right" Seanna chanted.

Keni looked in awe as the wind swirl around his mother and the candles lite. He began to chant with her when a bright light filled his eyes. He was on a field with four people. He looked over to see his mother holding his hand as he smiled up at her, then to his left was a tall peached skinned man with blonde hair and green eyes " Daddy" he spoke as he tightened his grip on the hand the man had.

The three walked forward to see a women in a long red dress that covered some grass. A large snake on her lap as she patted the head with her hand, humming a tone Miyako laid her head on the snake and sighed. " Miyako-chan" Seanna spoke.

Miyako looked up with a bright eye " Yes?" she asked as the snake snorted from Keni placing his hands in the animals nostrils. " We came to bring you" Seanna spoke as she bent down to the women. Miyako smiled and shook her head " I don't want to go back" Miyako spoke and watched the boy and the snake play. " It's so peaceful here, I and my banaki can be here together and never worry" she chuckled.

Seanna was taken back by her words " What about Kaien and Rukia? Your grandchildren? Ichigo and Isshin?" she was stunned.

" They'll be fine without me... Rukia is a strong girl and a bright women, she will beat Aizen. Kaien will see me again, do you not remember my plan with the division pills, this is merely for a little while. Isshin and Ichigo will live like when I wasn't around" Miyako spoke as she looked up at the two adults. " I went into that battle knowing I was going to die, but knew that the pills still work on I and Kaien. For you though I would bring your lover back, he seems to want to go" she looked back at the snake.

Seanna looked over at the man " Ryo, do you want to come back? I can only bring one person" she spoke as she looked at the sky of blue. When he took her hand and squeezed it she looked over " I've been waiting for you to come get me" he spoke and looked over at Keni " Keni" Miyako called as the snake returned. " I'll see you soon" she chuckled as they faded.

* * *

Rukia's P.O.V.

I panted as the blood ran down my face, it was harder to win then I thought. Aizen roared as he came at me quickly, I backed away and slashed my sword throw his arms. He dropped to the ground in front of me and looked down at his arms on the ground. I was done playing around. He looked up at me again.

" This is for my mother" I yelled and shoot my hand into his chest, the moisture covered my hand as she looked at me. I panted at the sight " And this is for me, my children and Ichigo" I growled and ripped his heart nearly out " And this is for my father" I hissed and ripped it out. The body fell to the ground and the heart beating in my hand. In anger I squeezed the heart and it bursted, the blood covered my hand and the ground as I walked.

Tossing the heart a side I looked at the spot my mother was in once. I dropped to my knees and touched the area, a tear went down my cheek when I saw a faint shadow of her and the snake sitting on the ground " Rest in peace.. mom" I whispered and laid my hand on the ground.

" You really thing, I Miayko Shiba. Will die so damn easy" Miyako narrowed her eyes at her daughter and smiled when Rukia throw a punch at her. " Thanks my girl"

* * *

**r&r **

**little twist guys! Who forgot about Miyako's little trick with the pill and the coffee I told you guys about! Also, Seanna gets Ryo back from the dead and Keni! All seems good! Big news in next chapter! Love ya**


	31. Howling Moon: Rise of the Dawn

**Heey guys. You guys have no idea how emotional I was when I was typing this up. I cried to death. I never figured ending Howling Moon would be like this, I'm a mess. * Grabs tissue* well the good news is that the Change is up and ready for reading. Also the last few chapters of Howling Moon have gave me a idea to continue the fic with a second one. **

**Howling Moon: The rise of dawn**

**It is just a idea and still in the shop, for proper thinking and brain storming. It most likely won't be posted for a long time, so wait and keep check. Well, there ya'll go! The good news! **

**this chapter is short do to reason and a period of** time...

* * *

_2 years after the war..._

All was peaceful around the land. In the lone distance of a grassy field there was a small regular house, with a garden and white fence. The windows wide and bright as the light from the sun shined thought, onto the tanned skin of the sleeping man. A groan lingered his lips as he felt the light on his eyelids, turning he wrapped his arms around the sleeping beauty next to him. Her warm skin tingled with joy as he snuggled into her. " I'm am guessing you don't want to get up" she whispered as she flipped over and kissed his lips.

" It's our Honey Moon, Karin. We have rights" Toshiro groaned as he snuggled into the body. When Karin went to leave she was pulled close to his chest again. With a glare she looked over at her husband " You are not leaving this bed" he growled and kissed her neck.

Karin pushed him away slightly and sighed " I thought we did enough of that last night, after the wedding" she spoke. Yesterday she became Karin Koursaki Histagayu. The wedding was huge and warm, with Rukia as her maid of honor since she couldn't fit into the bridemaids dresses. Karin chuckled to herself at the memory of the petite women and her cries for help when she tried to put on the brides maids dress. Not so helpful for her brother.

Toshiro inhaled deeply and took her hand in his " Wife" he whispered. Karin looked down at him, puzzled as he entwined his fingers with hers and smiled. " Wife" he repeated. He was still getting used to the word ' wife'. He honestly didn't think he and Karin, would have had the chance to marry. Since he nearly lost her twice. First from Momo and then the war.

" Yuki might be up" Karin spoke as she played with Toshiro's hair slightly. When a groan left his lips she rolled her eyes and looked at the door to see, the shadow of tiny feet at the door. " Please tell me you're dressed" she looked down at him slightly as he grinned and looked over at her. " Are you dressed?" he asked, so far he didn't feel clothing on her body.

Karin sighed " No then. After you discarded my dress, I was too tired to dress" she spoke and kept her eyes on the door.

" Mommy! Daddy!" Yuki screamed as she ran into the room. Her some-what long raven lock blowing as she ran, her bright smile and aqua eye lite at the sight of her two parents in bed. She leaped onto the bed and jumped up and down " Get up! Get up!" she chanted as the two grunted and held each other close. " Yuki, we're sleeping" Toshiro groaned.

Yuki pouted and leaped off the bed with her pink night gown on. She frown as her raven hair covered her face then a smile covered her lips " Okay! I'll make pancakes for breakfast!" she cheered and ran out of the room.

Karin shot up and looked at the door Yuki ran out of " N-No! Not again!" Karin yelled as she wrestled with one of Toshiro's shirts. She quickly ran after Yuki and her small promise. She remembered the endless scrubbing of the kitchen when Yuki first made pancake's, when she was one. Karin was still angry with Keni and Jinta from the accident.

Yuki squealed brightly as her mother picked her up and tossed her into the air. " No pancakes" Karin groaned as the tiny girl landed in her arms. Yuki smiled at her mother as she nodded " Okay mommy" Yuki spoke. When two arms wrapped around the two and a chest crushed them, both girls squealed at Toshiro " Daddy" Yuki giggled.

Toshiro rolled his eyes at his daughter " When is your Uncle Tomo, coming to get you?" he asked. Tomo was supposed to take Yuki for their honey moon. The man was more loyal then he thought. " Don't get your boxer's in a bunch. I'm here" Tomo spoke from the table.

* * *

" ICHIGO!" echoed throw the house as Rukia placed breakfast on the table for the two children. Ichirai laughed as his mother struggled to get up the stair case to were his sleeping father was. " Papa's in trouble?" Usagi questioned as she looked at her chubby cheeked brother. Amazingly he looked more like Ichigo when he was little. The orange messy hair and the innocent face, big amber eyes that melted heart. " When isn't Papa in trouble?" Ichirai asked as he shoved his grilled cheese into his cheeks.

" True" Usagi shrugged as she joined him in the act.

Rukia moaned as she reached the top on the stair case. Her stomach was to much for her. She wanted the baby out and crying; she was 8 months and hating it at the moment. After the war, Ichigo went on a constant spree of love making. She was waiting for the day she missed her period and had morning sickness again. Thankfully, she didn't have it for that one year. " Ichigo" she spoke as she walked down the hallway. Passed her parents room and the children's room. The only reason why her parent's lived there at the time, was because of the wedding and the fact she was pregnant.

She pushed the door open to see the orange in the dark. With a sigh she walked in and flopped onto the bed next to him "Oh, Ichi" she whispered in his ear. When he groaned she chuckled and rubbed her somewhat large stomach, for some reason she hard the hardest time going up the stairs.

" Good morning Rukia and my little child" Ichigo quickly pulled her into an embrace and kissed her softly as he touched her stomach " How are you feeling?" he asked as he kissed her stomach. " Fine" she giggled as he smiled up at him. The war seemed to bring so much joy to the family, first the kingdom's were fixed and the house was changed. Then Rukia finished therapy for the trauma she had with the war and Aizen. Everything was perfect.

* * *

P.O.V. ( secret for Howling Moon: Rise of Dawn)

I looked out at the house, were the two lived. Rukia Koursaki and her lover Ichigo Koursaki. Both were sickening to me. I never had so much hatred for two people in all my life. Looking to my side, I saw my bother " Zen, when can we-" he glowed at me loudly as he glared. His brown eyes frightened me slightly, his pale skin and black hair that was like the night. He looked just like our father.

"Ren, not yet" he growled and slapped the back of my head. " Dad would want us to wait... get stronger and then plan things just right" he hissed as he walked from the bushes to the warriors on the lawn. " Besides, like he said : Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" the smile on his face was reassuring as we joined the group.

I, Ren and my brother Zen have nothing more then revenge planned. Planned for the death of our father Aizen.

* * *

**there a quick clip to the 2 year skip and then the cliff for the Rise of Dawn! I hate to say this but...**

**THE END! **


End file.
